Step Into the Light
by Halogazer
Summary: Sequel to Illumination. A mysterious force comes raining down on Mt. Reikaku not long after Tenkou's defeat. Tasuki swore he would walk into the fires of Hell to keep the woman he loves safe, but he might actually find he has no other choice... Tas/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Warmth of the Light

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to _Kindling Dawn_! If you're new, I highly advise you to read the preceding story so you can understand Atsuna, the original character this story is based upon. For those of you who are veterans to Atsuna and Tasuki, I hope you enjoy the story! I have much in store for my favorite bandit!**

**I'm still trying to figure out links and why the heck they won't come up in the document manager, but just type in the main site URL and add this to get to _Kindling Dawn_:** /s/3659228/1/KindlingDawn

* * *

_Chapter One: Warmth of the Light_

Atsuna closed her eyes and sucked in a fresh breath of air through her nose. The mountain breeze was soothing as she stood in the middle of the wildflowers, their delectable smell wafting freely. The gentle wind swirled around her, tossing her long indigo hair into the air. She made a contented sound deep in her throat and pulled her arms up, imagining she were flying through the puffy white clouds.

"Wings would only make ya more beautiful, ya know."

Atsuna opened her eyes and spun around, coming face to face with the tawny-eyed bandit leader who held her heart. She smiled and shook her head. "Don't be so modest, Tasuki."

"I only speak the truth. If it's modest to be true, then so be it," he said as he closed the distance between them. "What are ya doin' out here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, sighing deeply. "It's a beautiful day. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. Besides, the breeze is comforting, calming. Being out here and staring up at the sky makes you feel like you're flying."

Broad hands cupped her shoulders from behind. "I could make ya feel like you're flyin'," Tasuki's raspy voice purred in her ear.

Atsuna chuckled and leaned back into his embrace, allowing his arms to wrap around her. "You normally do. I know what it feels like to fly. You send me to the clouds every day and into the stars every night."

Tasuki brushed his lips against her ear. "I'd like to do that right now."

Atsuna laughed and spun around in his arms. "You like to do that any time."

"That's only because I like to make ya fly."

She leaned in, touching their noses together. "Then by all means, make me fly," she whispered. With one swift motion, Tasuki had her buried in the flowers, and he made love to her, urging her to call out his name into the air, becoming her wings and sending her for the waiting clouds above.

* * *

Koji walked through the halls of the bandit den, asking every passing bandit where he could possibly find their leader. None knew where he was.

"Man, I'm gonna kill that Genrou. Every time I need somethin', he's nowhere to be found," he grumbled to himself. Just as he rounded the corner, he found the object of his irritation walking straight for him, his arms draped around a familiar giggling woman. Both had hair disheveled and filled with what appeared to be grass and flower petals, their clothing a sure indication of what they were doing.

"Hey Koji! How's it hangin'?" Tasuki asked in between a trail of kisses on Atsuna's cheek.

Koji smirked. "Apparently not as hard as yours."

Tasuki let out a trill of boisterous laughter. "Don't be jealous I have a gorgeous woman an' ya don't, Koji."

Koji folded his arms and shook his head. "Look at yourselves. Ya look like hell. Maybe ya need a damn bath or somethin'."

Tasuki flashed a grin towards Atsuna. "Now there's an idea, baby. I think a bath sounds like a good idea. We should get right on that, don't ya think?"

Atsuna shook her head, unable to suppress her smile. "I'm pretty sure Koji didn't quite mean it in that context, Tasuki. And besides, I think he's right. You need to tend to your duties, and I to mine. I'm sure you can manage several hours without me, can't you?"

Tasuki groaned, raining kisses on her face once more. "Hardly. Won't ya come with me?"

Atsuna shoved him away with a playful smile. "I don't think that's such a good idea. You don't want your bandits taking the hint at my state, do you?" She motioned towards her grass-stained, wrinkled clothing. "It will give them rather colorful visions about what exactly you and I have been spending our time doing."

Tasuki's grin fell to a frown. "Yeah, never mind. I don't want them thinkin' of ya like that. Only I'm allowed to do that."

Atsuna's mouth curved into a smile and she kissed his cheek. "So possessive. I'll catch up with you boys later. Stay out of trouble. I'm always watching." With a playful wink, she turned on her heel and walked off, singing a melodious tune as she disappeared around the corner.

Tasuki sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, pulling several blades of grass with it, a pleasant reminder of their lovemaking. "She's somethin' else, Koji, I tell ya."

Koji smirked and patted his friend's shoulder. "It's been fun havin' her here with us, Genrou. I can't believe it's been over two years already since the end of the war."

The two men walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Atsuna left, striding at a slow, steady pace. "Yeah, but Konan still isn't the same, I don't think. After losin' everyone 'cept me an' Chichiri, we've lost strength. Atsuna has too. She misses Tama," Tasuki pointed out as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "She tells me all the time she feels his presence watchin' her. An' she would know. They're twins. He knew everythin' about her."

Koji cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, Tamahome risked his life for the Priestess of Suzaku, an' for her. He wanted her to be safe."

"An' she damn well has been as long as I have somethin' to say about it. I promised Tama I would keep her safe," Tasuki growled.

Koji waved his hands in front of himself in defense. "An' ya have, Genrou. There's no reason to get all pissed. She's been happy here with us. Everythin' is workin' out, 'cept for the fact that ya haven't gotten married yet. What are ya waitin' for? Ya already asked her when the war ended, an' she said yes. I would've married her by now. She's too damn beautiful to let out of your sight."

Tasuki groaned. "Don't ya think I know that? I want everythin' to be perfect, an' I wanted her to get used to livin' here with a buncha bandits. It was because of bandits that her childhood was so bad. I didn't wanna push anythin' on her that was gonna hurt her. She was abused by 'em, an' now she's livin' with a whole slew of 'em."

Koji shook his head. "But we're not like that. We're good bandits."

Tasuki scoffed. "Are there good bandits, Koji? We don't go by the book. No bandits do. Atsuna deserves the damned best, an' I wanna give it to her."

The two men stopped as they came to the end of the hallway. A set of closed double doors met them, but they didn't enter. Instead, Koji turned to his friend and sighed. "Atsuna trusts ya, an' she trusts us. She's been here long enough to know us an' what we're about. We wanna do things to help people, not hurt 'em. That bastard who raped her an' hurt her while she was a kid wanted to hurt people for his own enjoyment. She knows the difference, Genrou. Trust me. Atsuna an' I have our talks when you're out doin' stuff."

Tasuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Ya have talks with Atsuna? She's been here for two years an' you're just now tellin' me this? It woulda been nice to know about this a little sooner."

Koji shook his head, chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Ya shouldn't be lookin' to me about this stuff, Genrou. Ya should be askin' Atsuna. If she's gonna tell me, don't ya think she's gonna tell _you_?"

Tasuki raised his hand to stop him. "Ya have a point. I want nothin' more than to marry her an' start a family. I have a lot of plans for us, Koji. Things are gonna change. I hope you're ready for 'em."

Koji nodded and smirked. "I've been ready since ya first introduced her to me during the war, Genrou. I knew from the second I looked at her, she was gonna change your life forever. She's changed mine, too. She's definitely one in a million."

Tasuki shook his head, breaking their gaze. "No, she's one of a kind. There's no one else in this world who could compete with her. There's no one else I would wanna marry."

"I figured as much. I know if I woulda met her first, I woulda fought for her," Koji replied as he patted his hands on Tasuki's shoulders. "I've never seen ya happier, Genrou, an' I definitely never thought I'd see ya happy because of a woman. Ya used to hate 'em like the devil."

Tasuki scoffed. "I still hate 'em. They're conniving. But Atsuna's different. She's not like the other women, not like women in my damn family. At least I know any kids we have won't take after them, the manipulative witches."

Koji laughed. "Okay, you're gettin' pissed off again. Let's not talk about your family. I just wanted to let ya know that we have our midday rounds to make. Who do ya want me to assign to check things out below the mountain?"

Tasuki shrugged. "Ya know I trust your judgment. Send out whoever ya think should do it. Me, I'm goin' after my woman. Interrupt an' ya know I'll castrate ya."

Koji took two steps back and gave him a thumbs up. "Gotcha. I wouldn't wanna do that. I'll be back to give ya a report." With that, he turned and walked back down the hall, but went down the right hall instead of the left. Tasuki sighed and stared at the wall for a moment, thinking about Koji's words. He'd kept marriage at bay because of Atsuna's past with Ryozo and his bandits. He didn't want Atsuna to feel committed to staying with him and his own gang of bandits. Although the Mt. Reikaku bandits were nothing like Ryozo's band, he still wanted to be sure Atsuna was safe and comfortable.

Two years was long enough, and she was still with him. He assumed that to be a good sign. Marriage seemed more appealing than sex. Well, almost. Sex with her was always too good to pass up.

With a wide smirk, he licked his lips and rushed towards the bathhouse, hoping to catch Atsuna before her bathing ended so they could share a brief moment of intimacy. Of course, their brief moments of intimacy often turned into a round or two of fervent lovemaking, and he was banking on this time being no different than the others.

* * *

Atsuna stepped out of the tub, allowing the water to drip from her limbs onto the wooden-planked floor. She grabbed for her towel and wrapped it around herself, releasing the drain at the bottom of the tub.

"Ya shouldn't bend down like that, gorgeous. It's temptin'."

Atsuna clutched the towel to her chest and turned around, facing Tasuki's grin with one of her own. "I thought you had things to do with Koji." Tying the towel in place, she ruffled her damp hair, loosening the knots from her locks.

"I did. I took care of 'em. I figured there were more important things for me to be doin' than spendin' time with Koji. I do that enough as it is. I have years to make up for, ya know," Tasuki replied as he walked over to her, shedding his black jacket.

Atsuna tilted her head. "You cannot be insinuating what I think you are. I just finished bathing, and I'm not doing it again. Put your jacket back on, Fang-Boy. Get your mind out of the gutter while you're at it."

Tasuki chuckled. "Ya make me hot. What can I say?"

Atsuna licked her lips, hoping to lubricate the cracked, dry skin. "I know there's much I could say about this. Every time my back is turned, you surprise me, and we end up doing… _that_."

Tasuki cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Ya don't seem to have complaints when we do it."

Atsuna rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Well, of course I don't. It's hard to think of something to complain about when you're doing those things to me. You're a very convincing man. It's hard to think of anything else. Would you rather me spend that time thinking of other things, like a good book or what I'm going to have for a meal?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Hell no. Ya better not be thinkin' of those things while I'm makin' love to ya. That's an insult to a man."

Atsuna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Trust me, Tasuki. I couldn't possibly think of anything else when we make love, nor would I want to. You make me fly, remember? And I do so like to fly."

Tasuki bore his fangs in a wide smirk. "I do like to make ya fly." He grabbed a handful of her wet hair and pressed his lips against hers, bending her back slightly to deepen their kiss. She moaned lightly into his mouth, trailing her fingers against his jaw line. Her fingers retraced their steps and were into his hair, kneading his scalp with her nails and threading his hair between her fingers.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air, gripping onto his hair as his lips massaged the side of her neck. "Tasuki… We should stop. Things need to be done around here, and they're not going to get done with us doing this."

"But this is so much better than doin' work," Tasuki rasped in between his kisses.

She couldn't help but giggle as she shoved Tasuki away. "Work before play, Tasuki. Weren't you taught that?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Atsuna groaned. "You're hopeless. I guess that means I'll have to teach you."

Tasuki grinned. "There's a buncha things ya can teach me, but I'm pretty sure there's more I could teach ya."

Atsuna couldn't control the blush overcoming her cheeks. "Tasuki, stop being so playful or I'm going to deprive you. For a long time."

The bandit leader pulled away in defeat, lowering his head. "Well damn. That's the last thing I need ya doin' to me."

Atsuna could barely hold in a laugh. "Then there's your first lesson. Don't mess with a woman."

Tasuki threw his hands up in the air. "What do ya think I was doin' before I met ya? I stayed clear of 'em. They were trouble. As a matter of fact, I thought ya were trouble when I met ya."

Atsuna nodded, remembering back to the day they first met. "Yes. That was an eventful day for me. Being reunited with my brother was one thing, but listening to you gripe was something else entirely."

Tasuki looked insulted. "What? I don't gripe! Ya don't know what you're talkin' about, woman!"

"Ha! Griping was and still is your forte. Denial isn't good for you. Embracing truth is what you need to be doing," Atsuna teased with a wink. Tasuki turned his gaze, grumbling under his breath. "Oh, Tasuki, don't be upset, now. I'm merely teasing you." She strolled up to him, placing her palms on his shoulders. "You _do_ gripe, but if it was really so bad, then do you really believe I would still be here?"

Tasuki looked at her and smiled weakly. "You're happy here with me, then?"

Atsuna frowned. "How could you even ask such a question?" She pulled his chin in her finger and smiled wide. "I'm happy being here with you, because it's _you_. And it doesn't matter where we are or when, because my feelings won't ever change. I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

"Then marry me now."

Atsuna drew away from him, her eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"Ya said you'd marry me when the war was over. I keep puttin' it off 'cause I wanted ya to get comfortable here. I didn't want ya to feel like ya were obligated to stay with me 'cause we were married," he confessed, his face serious, his eyes glittering in sincerity.

Her face fell. "Oh, Tasuki. I wouldn't stay because of an obligation. I would stay because of my love for you," she murmured. "You mean more to me than you know."

"Then you'll marry me?"

Atsuna fell into his arms. "In my heart, I have been married to you all this time."

Tasuki wrapped his arms around her and swung her around once, giving a deafening shout of excitement among Atsuna's laughter. "I guess that means we better call Chichiri. He said he wanted to be here when it happened."

"I'll arrange that," Atsuna spoke up as she pulled away from his chest, craning her head to look up at him. "Was this your plan? To propose to me again?"

Tasuki shrugged. "I never have plans, babe. I just wing it."

Atsuna slapped his chest lightly and pulled the towel tighter around her body. "That's charming of you. Let me get dressed, and we'll contact Chichiri with the news. I am sure Lady Houki would like to know as well."

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah. That's true." He led her to the door of the bathhouse with a wide smile. "Ya do that an' I'll tell Koji how things are goin'. I'll meet ya back in the bedroom. How's that for a reconvene spot?" He winked.

"I expected that, to be honest," Atsuna chuckled. "Of all the places in the hideout, and you choose there. Who knows? Maybe it'll work in your favor." She gave him an innocent smile and walked off, once again humming a happy tune. Tasuki rested his hands on his waist and watched her go, sudden images of their possible future flooding his mind.

* * *

"What? You're gettin' married? When?"

"Whenever she wants," Tasuki answered, his hand gripping his brown mug. "Ya know it's all been about her, Koji. We'll do it whenever it's good enough for her." He took a swig of his sake, leaning his elbows against the table. He couldn't help but smile. "It's hard to believe she's gonna be my wife, Koji."

Koji chuckled and poured them both another full glass of sake. "Well, believe it, buddy. Things look like they're shapin' up. I told ya she wanted to marry ya, but ya didn't believe me."

Tasuki waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I know. Don't let it get to your head, 'cause you're not gonna be right all the time." He lowered his head and chuckled deep in his throat. "We've been through a lot together, Koji. Ya saved my ass more times than I can count."

"I know what you're thinkin', Genrou. When Atsuna marries ya, that makes her the leader of the gang too. We'll all follow her as we've followed ya. She's a good person."

"Yeah, she's far too good for a bandit like me," Tasuki groused. He took another gulp of sake. "But 'cause of that, I'm gonna treat her like a damn princess."

"Let's face it, Genrou. Ya already do that. She goes out to the field behind the hideout every day to look at the sky. I'm not exactly sure why, but when we all see her out there, she's singin' an' just starin' up there. She looks so damn happy."

Tasuki smiled and lifted the half-full mug of sake to his lips. "I know exactly what she's doin'. She flies."

* * *

After drying and brushing her hair carefully, now clad in her usual attire, Atsuna opened a psychic link with her fellow comrade staying in the Konan palace.

"Atsuna! How are you doing, you know?" Chichiri's cheerful voice rang in the room around her.

"Everything is going well, Chichiri. I have news for you. Tasuki and I have decided to finally get married," Atsuna spoke merrily. She knew she had to sound like a schoolgirl, but she didn't care. Her joy was too much to contain.

"That's great, Atsuna! I'm happy for you both, you know! Have you made any preparations yet?"

"Hardly. It just happened several minutes ago. We wanted you to know immediately. You're our friend, Chichiri," Atsuna replied. "I don't know when it's all going to happen, or how we're going to do it, but it's going to be soon."

"That's wonderful. You and Tasuki compliment each other, you know, and I am sure Tamahome is happy now that you have found your happiness," Chichiri said, his voice softening with utter sincerity.

Atsuna nodded to herself. "I can still feel him sometimes, Chichiri. He watches over me. I suppose not even death or a different world can separate us in the end."

"I agree with you, Atsuna. Tamahome loved you a lot, you know. That love keeps him bound to you, and that will never change, no matter what happens to either of you." There was a short pause. "Actually, I was going to be contacting you and Tasuki. Lady Houki wishes for him and me to go on a small quest throughout Konan to check the completion of the resuscitation after the war, as well as the aftereffects of Tenkou's onslaught. She would like us to personally speak with several of Konan's citizens to see where improvements may be made."

"No offense, Chichiri, but why didn't she ask the soldiers to do that?" Atsuna questioned.

"Well, Lady Houki wishes for us to make contact with the citizens ourselves since we are the last two surviving warriors of the Suzaku Seven. Many people rejoice upon seeing us, you know. I wouldn't mind the correspondence, but I'm sure Tasuki won't be quite as thrilled, you know."

Atsuna chuckled. "That's for sure, but I will convince him, not that he'll need it. He'd do anything for Lady Houki to begin with. I'll run the message by him. When does he need to be at the palace to meet with you?"

"She hasn't confirmed it yet. Soon, I'm sure. Possibly tomorrow or the day after, you know. I'll contact you, or a messenger will be sent to you at Mt. Reikaku requesting his presence," Chichiri said.

"And, she doesn't need me?" Atsuna inquired. "I would be more than happy to accompany the both of you to help."

"You know Lady Houki, Atsuna. She doesn't wish to disturb you. You're not bound by Suzaku, and although you serve Konan, she doesn't want to ask anything of you unless it is truly that dire of a situation, you know. And besides, you know Tasuki requested it of her before the both of you departed here after the war ended two years ago," Chichiri explained.

Atsuna's eyes widened, and the pit of her stomach twisted. "What? Tasuki told her not to ask me for help unless I was truly needed?"

There was a short pause on Chichiri's end. "He didn't tell you?"

She couldn't suppress the growl emitting from her throat. "No, I'm afraid he failed to mention that. I can't believe he did that! I told Lady Houki I would always be of service to her and Konan! Now I know why she leaves me out of these things!" She bunched the fabric of her pants in her fingers. "Chichiri, forgive me, but I need to go. My psychic link is weakening. Contact me again when Tasuki will be needed at the palace."

"Of course, Atsuna. Congratulations once again, you know. I'll speak with you both soon."

"Soon. Thank you, Chichiri. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and stood from the bed, aggravation rising to the surface of her emotional wall. "Keep things from me, will you? This isn't the best way to start out our impending marriage." She turned and stomped out of their bedroom, heading straight for the dining area.

* * *

After his third glass of sake, Tasuki decided to call it quits. After meeting Atsuna, he'd cut down on the drinking altogether. He opted to be sober so he could always remember his moments with Atsuna.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her, Koji. Ya better watch the sake. We don't need ya stumbling around drunk off your ass in the middle of the damn day," Tasuki smirked.

Koji gave him a thumbs up and finished off his seventh mug of sake. "Gotcha, Genrou. Ya know I can handle my liquor a hell of a lot better than _you_, anyway. If Atsuna lets ya do it, we could always have one of our old-fashioned drinking contests. We can do it at your wedding reception. Maybe even Atsuna'll join in."

Tasuki shook his head and took several steps back. "Nah, Atsuna doesn't drink like that."

"I might have to start."

Tasuki and Koji directed their attention to the doorway, finding Atsuna standing there with her arms folded across her chest. Much to Tasuki's confusion, her eyes were smoldering through him. "Hey babe, what are ya doin' here? Did ya tell Chichiri the news?"

Atsuna nodded, unmoving from her spot. "I did. Lady Houki requests your presence at the palace forthcoming. Chichiri or a messenger will let us know when she wishes you there. Apparently I am not needed, but then again, that's what happens when certain people ask that I not get involved with the country's affairs."

Tasuki's eyes widened as her voice hardened. "Aw crap. Did Chichiri tell ya I did that?"

Her brows instantly furrowed. "Damn right he did! He expected you'd told me!" she exclaimed. She took several steps towards him, her fists clenched at her sides. "How could you do that, Tasuki? And why would you keep it from me?"

"Atsuna, ya hafta understand why I did it. I don't want ya in any danger unless we really need ya. If Chichiri an' I can handle somethin', then there's no point in gettin' ya involved," Tasuki pointed out. He reached for Atsuna's hands, but she pulled away before he could grasp them.

"It's my choice to get involved, Tasuki. And if you can't understand that—"

"I _do_ understand it! But I don't wanna have ya suffer like ya did when ya were a kid! It tears me up to know ya had to go through all that alone! I swore to Tamahome I would keep ya safe! I'm gonna do anythin' I hafta do to do it!"

Atsuna shook her head. "I understand your need to keep me safe, but I'm a warrior, Tasuki. I'm not a helpless woman, nor am I a child anymore. Those memories of Ryozo's abuse have been put behind me. You need to do the same." She turned back towards the door, not looking over her shoulder. "Either way, Chichiri forwards his congratulations to us. But I have to say, Tasuki, that I don't take well to finding out kept secrets. Please don't do it again. While I understand why you did it, and I'm touched by your care for me, I don't want a protector. I want a husband." With a deep sigh, Atsuna walked off down the hall.

"Ouch, Genrou. I guess ya found out the hard way not to keep stuff from Atsuna," Koji said.

Tasuki grumbled to himself. "Dammit. I didn't want her to feel like she wasn't strong or anythin'. She's the strongest person I know. I just don't want her to hafta be stuck up in battles all the time just 'cause she knows me." He turned and pounded his fists on the table, spilling Koji's mug of sake. "Damn! An' now she's pissed at me!"

"Just go an' talk to her, Genrou. Atsuna's not the grudge type. She'll forgive ya. She loves ya," Koji replied. "Just be honest with her. Tell her the truth."

Tasuki closed his eyes and pulled his hands into his pockets. "You're right. I'll take care of it." He turned away from the table and followed Atsuna's trail, sure to make good on his promise to Tamahome, that he would make Atsuna happy _and_ keep her safe.

With her stubbornness, it would be hard, but worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Weakness of the Light

_Chapter Two: Weakness of the Light_

Tasuki followed Atsuna's heightened life force, sensing her stop outside. He slowed his pace when he made it out onto the terrace, going around the back where Atsuna once again stood in the field. She was singing a soft, slow tune. The breeze carried her voice around the field and to him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the soothing sound of her melodious voice.

The singing suddenly stopped and Tasuki opened his eyes to look at her in the distance. She fell to her knees, and he watched her shoulders trembling just slightly. Impulsively, he started forward.

"Kishuku… How I miss you, my brother," she sobbed quietly. Tasuki halted in his tracks. "I wonder what things would be like if you were still here with me. I know you're where you want to be, that Suzaku granted your wish to be with Miaka, but our time was cut far too short. Our reunited time was ruined by the war. Such things happen, I suppose, but it still upsets me." Tasuki heard her chuckle. "Do you remember when we used to play in the fields back home, Kishuku?" There was a short pause. "I thought you did. We used to have tickling contests until the other surrendered. Such innocent times did not last long enough, I'm afraid."

Tasuki felt himself walking towards her unconsciously as he listened to her conversation with the sky. "I'm sorry, Atsuna."

The light bearer turned slowly over her shoulder, looking up to the penitent bandit before her. "You have nothing to be sorry over. My past with Tamahome was nothing of your doing."

Tasuki shook his head. "No. I'm sorry for keepin' that secret from ya. I promised Tama I would make ya happy. He's probably swearin' at me for breakin' my promise. In a bid to keep ya safe, I failed to make ya happy."

Atsuna pushed herself off her knees and made her way over to Tasuki. She lightly touched her hands to his face. "No. That's not true. I _am_ happy, and I'm safe." Her lips cracked into a smile. "I was speaking with Tamahome. He told me you meant well." She chuckled and shook her head. "Despite what you may think, Tamahome bears no ill will towards you. You've done well by his part for taking such a task to make me happy and keep me safe. I'll say it myself that it's not such an easy burden to bear."

"It's not a damn burden!" Tasuki snapped. "You've never been a burden to me. You've been a blessin', an' I don't have a lot of those in my life. I'd count ya to be the greatest one I've ever had." He cupped his hands over hers, pulling them from his face so he could press his lips against them lovingly. "I won't keep anythin' from ya ever again."

Atsuna smiled and nodded once. "Glad to hear it. No secrets ever, or I'll do what I do best."

Tasuki smirked. "Make me beg?"

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh. Tasuki sighed at the sound of her laughter ringing around them, laced with so much happiness. "Well, I suppose I am rather good at doing that, but no. That wasn't necessarily what I had in mind. But we'll leave it at that." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a short kiss.

"So, ya were really talkin' to Tama?" Tasuki asked.

Atsuna nodded. "Yes, in a sense. I could hear him speaking to me in my head. I don't care whether it's my imagination or not. It's comforting to know him and I are still connected to one another even though he lives in Miaka's world, not to mention he's Taka now."

Tasuki nodded. "I think ya are, an' I don't think it's your imagination. I think he's watchin' ya all the time. Hell, he's probably watchin' me all the time to make sure I don't mess up. He'll find a way to kick my ass if I don't keep my promises."

Atsuna's smile widened and she rubbed her hands up and down on his chest. "No, he's not out to get you, Tasuki. He cares for you like a brother. The both of you shared many experiences, good and bad. Tamahome is not the type of person to hold grudges."

Tasuki chuckled. "Koji said that about ya. He told me to come apologize."

She slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her still against him. "I knew you meant well. It wasn't necessarily the lie itself that angered me. It was the fact that you kept the truth from me, no matter what it was. I want us to be honest, Tasuki. Do you really believe it possible for me to stay angry at you for any reason?"

"Well, I can do some pretty bad things," he mumbled.

"Don't belittle yourself. If you were so horrible a person, Suzaku wouldn't have chosen you as one of his celestial warriors. Besides, all of your comrades trusted you. You're honorable, selfless and courageous," she pointed out. She pulled away to look up at him. "Why do you think yourself so unworthy? It hurts me to see you feeling that way about yourself."

Tasuki groaned and shook his head. "I don't know. You just seem too good of a person to be with a guy like me. You're perfect, an' I'm sure as hell not."

Atsuna chuckled. "You think I'm perfect? Tasuki, I'm stubborn as a mule. When I found out that Miaka and Tamahome were going to be separated, I insisted on finding a way for them to stay together on my own. I thought I could do it, but I was messing with higher powers. I hate when things don't go according to my plans. I thought I would have been able to get us through the Path of Shadows without any problems, and yet, my power was constantly being sapped and I had to rely on you to help me. Quite frankly, it drained my ego. Yes, I have one of those too." She smiled. "Now, do you think I'm perfect? No one is perfect. We all have our flaws, but that is what shapes every single one of us. And that's why I love you, because you're _not_ perfect. Life would be far too simple if you were." She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. "And besides, you crave excitement. Your life would be void of that if I were perfect too. So, you see, we're a perfect match."

Tasuki grinned and shook his head. "I feel like an ass. I'm glad you're around to keep me straight."

"I take pride in it," Atsuna chuckled. "Now, enough of this sappy stuff. I can't believe you haven't gagged from it yet."

Tasuki waved his hand up and down. "Nah. I'm used to it now. I kinda like it."

Atsuna grabbed his hand and gazed back up into the sky with a happy smile. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Koji grabbed the piece of folded paper from the soldier at the front door. The missive stated for Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven to report to the Imperial Palace immediately per orders of the Empress Houki. Thanking the soldier, Koji closed the door and turned on his heel, walking down the hall to the dining room where half the bandits were eating. In the corner of the room at one lone table, Atsuna and Tasuki sat together eating as well.

"Hey Genrou! Ya got some mail!" Koji shouted over the noise, waving the piece of paper in his hand. Tasuki and Atsuna looked up as Koji made his way over to them.

"What is it, Koji?" Tasuki asked as he grabbed the paper out of his friend's hand.

"It's more than likely the letter informing you of your mission with Chichiri," Atsuna spoke up. "Open it and see instead of just guessing, Fang Boy."

With a toothy grin, Tasuki unfolded the paper and scoped it, reading the words quickly. "Lady Houki wants me at the palace by tomorrow mornin'. I'll leave tonight to give myself enough time. I don't wanna be late." He pushed himself off the bench, refolding the piece of paper and shoving it into his pocket. "I guess I better get started on packin'. Suzaku knows how long I'll be gone." He walked around the table and bent down to Atsuna's level, pressing a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "We'll meet up a little later. Finish your lunch, babe."

Atsuna smiled and nodded, watching Tasuki walk out of the room. Koji sat down in Tasuki's place, folding his arms on top of the table. "Are ya okay with him goin' away for awhile?"

Atsuna nodded. "Of course I am. Tasuki has his duties, and I have mine. Besides, I have no reason to worry. The war has long been over, and there are no threats to the peace. He'll be fine. Chichiri will be with him to keep his temper in check, anyway. I'll wait for him to come back, and when he does, we'll get married." She took another bite of her meal.

"Ya know, Atsuna, when ya marry Genrou, that makes ya the boss too," Koji said knowingly. Atsuna looked up at him. "I'll do whatever ya ask me."

"Oh Koji, I wouldn't dare. I'd rather leave the boss duties to Tasuki. That's not my field, and I would never use my marriage to Tasuki as means of power with the bandits," Atsuna pointed out after swallowing her food. "Things are fine the way they are. I'll still merely be what I have been, and that's just a prolonged guest at Mt. Reikaku."

Koji scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, woman. Ya live here. Ya may not be a bandit, but these guys like ya. They look at ya like family, like we all look at each other. You're one of us whether ya like it or not."

Atsuna chuckled. "Yes, I suppose, but like I said, I won't consider myself any more than what I have been. Tasuki is your leader, not me, whether I marry him or not."

"Man, Genrou wasn't kiddin' when he said ya were stubborn," Koji replied with a shake of his head.

"No, he certainly wasn't."

* * *

Atsuna and Koji stood at the entrance to the Mt. Reikaku hideout, watching as Tasuki mounted his black stallion.

"Ya better take care of her, Koji, or I'll kick your ass when I get back," Tasuki threatened as he tied his tessen to his back.

Koji smirked. "Ya got it, Genrou. I'll take care of it."

Tasuki turned and looked at Atsuna, motioning with his finger for her to approach him. She stepped up to the horse, patting the horse's neck lovingly. Tasuki leaned down and kissed her passionately as if he thought he'd never see her again. When he pulled away, he grinned. "I'll be back soon. If ya need anythin', just ask these guys an' they'll do it for ya. I'll kick their asses otherwise."

Atsuna shook her head with a giggle. "Don't talk nonsense, Tasuki. You'll be gone for just a couple days. Everything will be fine. Just be careful on your trip."

Tasuki ran his hand along her face before leaning back up. "I will. I'll be back soon. See ya then." Kicking the horse's sides lightly, he grabbed the reins and eased the horse on the dirt path, waving at the twosome until he disappeared down the hill. Atsuna folded her arms and sighed deeply.

"Are ya worried about him already?" Koji asked from behind.

Atsuna turned over her shoulder and smiled. "No, I'm not. There's nothing to be concerned about, after all. He's merely going through the country to check on things. There's no threat posing either of them. Both Chichiri and Tasuki will be fine."

Koji stepped up next to her and smirked as he settled his hand on her shoulder. "Why do ya lie? You're all worried about him. I can see right through ya."

Atsuna lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Well… Yes. I guess I am a little worried. I don't know why I would be. This is an innocent mission. I wish I knew why I had such a bad feeling about this."

"You're just paranoid, ya know. Genrou knows his stuff. He'll take care of everythin', an' then he'll be back here again, more than likely sneakin' ya off to do what ya guys like to do best," Koji replied with a smirk.

Atsuna blushed and her eyes widened. "That's not true in the very least, Koji!"

Koji let out a belt of laughter. "I love rattlin' your chain! Genrou was right! It _is_ fun!"

Atsuna frowned and her brow rose. "I'm glad that you're having your fun, Koji."

"Oh, we'll have lots of fun together, Atsuna. Haven't ya figured that out yet? While Genrou's gone, we can conspire against him. As much as I like rattlin' your chain, it's even more fun to do it to him."

Atsuna smirked. "Well, that's one thing we can agree on."

* * *

Tasuki dismounted his horse at the entrance of the Imperial palace gates, the guards opening them and greeting him with a bow. The bandit leader rolled his eyes and guided his horse inside the gates where Chichiri stood waiting patiently at the stables.

"Tasuki, it's good to see you!" the monk exclaimed happily through his mask.

Tasuki smirked. "Yeah, it's good to see ya too, Chichiri. So, what do we need to be doin' for Houki?"

"Well, she merely wishes for us to scope the country for anything that hasn't been improved from the wars, you know," Chichiri answered.

Tasuki frowned. "I know Atsuna said it, but now I'm gonna say it. Why didn't she send out soldiers to do this? Why the hell do we hafta bother with it?"

Chichiri removed his mask, revealing a frown adjacent to the bandit's. "I didn't want to tell Atsuna. It is your choice to tell her, you know, but Lady Houki wishes for us to do more than check the progress on the war improvements. She wishes for us to find the source of recent suspicious activity around the capital. I assume you haven't noticed it on Mt. Reikaku, you know."

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest. "Suspicious activity? Like what?"

"Darkness has been looming over Konan lately, you know. Only for short periods of time, but it has been enough to cause her concern. Lady Houki honored your request to keep Atsuna out of affairs in which she may not be needed, but she strongly wanted to contact her on this," Chichiri continued.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't. I don't think it's anythin' to get worked up about. An' if it turns out to be somethin' bad, then we'll take care of it," Tasuki said matter-of-factly. "Atsuna would just blow it out of proportion anyway. She would wanna personally go through Konan until she found what was goin' on."

"Well, Tasuki, it is her duty to dispel any dark forces," Chichiri pointed out softly. "I understand you wish to keep her out of harm's way, but until Hikari decides Atsuna has fulfilled her responsibility, she will have no choice but to fight against the darkness, you know. Besides, do you not think Atsuna will discover this? She is sensitive to the darkness. She will find out and use her power, whether you wish her to or not."

Tasuki sighed deeply and shook his head. "This is just freakin' perfect. I'm just gonna hafta take care of it before she has a chance to get involved."

"You're just as stubborn as she is, you know," Chichiri smiled. "We should probably get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can perhaps find the cause of Lady Houki's concerns, you know."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and they mounted their own horses, bidding farewell to the guards as they left the palace grounds. "Do we even know where to look first?"

Chichiri turned to him and nodded. "The first occurrence was in the birth village of Atsuna and Tamahome. We'll begin there."

Tasuki's brow rose. "I don't like the sound of that. That seems a little too coincidental, don't ya think?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I'm not going to presume anything, you know. We should not worry about anything until we know more about the situation. For now, we should question as many villagers as we can on what they saw."

Tasuki lowered his head. "Dammit. Why are we always gettin' sucked into this crap?"

"We live in a mystical land, Tasuki. Human beings have flaws, and they have darkness in their hearts. As long as they have darkness and the possibility of harnessing power, you and I will be called into service for the country, you know. Just as it is Atsuna's duty to destroy darkness, it is our duty to protect the people of Konan. We are servants of Suzaku, and our duty to protect Miaka has ended, you know. We must use our gifts to keep the citizens safe from impending forces, you know," Chichiri explained.

Tasuki looked over the hill they rode upon, staring down at the palace in the short distance. "I don't care if I hafta protect people. I know my duty, but I have a duty to Tama. He wanted me to keep Atsuna safe, an' I swore I would do it when he found out about us. I'm not gonna let him down. I want him to know his sister's safe."

"You have nothing to fear, Tasuki. Tamahome knows how deeply you feel for Atsuna, and how much you wish to care for her in his stead. Your care for her is admirable, but you must understand Atsuna is not vulnerable. She is a fighter and has the ability to protect herself. You have nothing to fear. Our concern needs to reside with the human citizens who do not have such gifts as Atsuna does, you know," Chichiri continued. Tasuki only sighed deeply. "You are keeping your promise well, Tasuki. Think nothing of it."

"That's easier said than done, Chichiri," Tasuki grumbled.

Chichiri smiled. "Yes, indeed it is. We still have about another hour before reaching Atsuna and Tamahome's village. In the meantime, we can discuss our plan of action in the case we find something of use, you know."

Tasuki tightened his hold on his reins. "Yeah. The sooner we find somethin', the better." He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils. _'Why do I have a bad feelin' about all this?'_

* * *

Atsuna found herself standing in the field once more, staring up at the overcast sky. The beautiful day had drastically changed to one of gray skies threatening to unleash rain. The breeze had changed into a powerful gust of wind.

"What a strange change in weather," she said to herself as she held her hair from whipping in front of her face.

"I agree."

Atsuna spun around, finding a cloaked man standing before her. Her heart instantly lurched. How had she not felt the man's presence until now? "Who are you?"

"It is a shame we have not yet crossed paths until now, Sou Kana," the deep masculine voice spoke up, ignoring her question.

Atsuna felt the urge to call on her powers. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Are names truly so important? All that is important now is the fact your powers will no longer work against your newest enemy," he replied.

"Enemy? That's impossible. I have felt no such enemy," Atsuna said with a frown. Her stomach was beginning to flutter with butterflies. There was something about this cloaked man's aura. It stretched out to her, making her feel ill.

"Your powers have been weakened against your own judgment, Atsuna. Had you not been so wrapped up in such a silly notion of wedding your precious bandit leader, you might have noticed my presence."

Atsuna's eyes widened and she summoned her staff of light. "Name yourself now! Who are you?"

He chuckled deeply. "I thought I've made that clear. _I'm_ your enemy." He lifted his palm towards her, and a dark energy swirled around it. Atsuna pointed her staff at him and summoned her powers of light, shooting them forward in a blast of glittering energy just as the ball of dark light burst towards her. Both sides of power clashed and canceled one another out, leaving behind a gust of gray smoke.

Atsuna found herself unable to breathe. "You harness the powers of darkness! But how?"

The cloaked man chuckled. "Did you believe yourself to be one of a kind, the only mortal connected to a celestial being? You thought wrong. While you hold the powers of Hikari, the Goddess of Light, I hold the powers of Kumori, the God of Darkness."

"No!" Atsuna flipped her staff in her hand and sent a wave of light against him. It swirled around his body, binding his ankles and wrists. Holding her staff horizontal to the ground, she fought with her strength to keep him still. "If that is the truth, then it is my duty to vanquish you!"

"You will try, but you will not succeed." Flexing his hands into fists, he burst the binds on his wrists and ankles, then propelled himself towards the bearer of light. Atsuna stood her ground, her body surrounded with a gleaming yellow light. With a determined shout, she called upon her power once more, preparing to destroy the darkness.

* * *

Tasuki and Chichiri arrived in Tamahome and Atsuna's village, peering down into the calming exterior.

"Things look okay to me," Tasuki said, turning to his comrade in arms.

Chichiri shook his head. "Yes, but only on the outside, you know. We need to question the villagers on the recent occurrences."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and they journeyed down into the village, immediately catching the attention of the villagers outside their homes doing chores. They made their way up to a middle-aged couple playing with their young son.

"Excuse me. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Chichiri inquired.

"You are Lord Chichiri and Lord Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven, aren't you?" the young man asked.

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, we are. We wanna know what's been goin' on around here. The Empress informed us of a strange darkness loomin' around here. Mind tellin' us what you've noticed?"

"Honey, take him inside. I'll speak with them," the young man said to his wife. She nodded and picked up the young giggling boy, walking into the house without saying anything. "Several days ago, the weather changed in a matter of minutes. I was out here tending to my son when it happened. It was like an eclipse. It lasted for about ten minutes, and then everything turned back to normal. I know I'm just a normal human, but when it happened, I felt sick and weak. I've lived in this village since I was a young boy, and nothing like that ever happened before."

Tasuki looked at Chichiri worriedly and continued his questioning. "That's not a good thing. Did it happen any other time after that?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah. It happened about an hour ago, but it lasted a lot longer. It was like nighttime. I went around the village to check on people. They all felt the same way I did. My son kept crying until the clouds cleared up again. Ever since, I've been staying out here to see if it would happen again. The elder villagers say they're waiting for Atsuna to come save them since she is the mortal herald of light. As the twin sister of Tamahome, one of your comrades, she is well revered in the village since they both grew up here."

"You have nothing to fear," Chichiri assured him before Tasuki could make a comment about Atsuna's involvement. "We will get to the bottom of this. Your family and the other villagers are in no danger."

The villager nodded. "Thank you for your insight, Lord Chichiri. I'll be sure to let the other villagers know of your concern. We all appreciate the service you two provide to our country."

"We'll let you go back to your family. Thank you for all your information. It will be very valuable in the end, you know," Chichiri thanked. He turned his horse around and rode away from the village silently with Tasuki right behind him.

When they were up the hill from the village, Tasuki sped up next to him. "So, what do ya think, Chichiri?"

The monk lowered his head. "I'm not sure, Tasuki. I honestly think it would be in our best interest to ask Atsuna for help. This is her area of expertise, you know," Chichiri pointed out.

Tasuki's eyes nearly burned through him with his stare. "I don't wanna get her involved, Chichiri. We went through this already, didn't we?"

Chichiri nodded once. "We did, but all we have is what that villager saw. We still don't know where it came from."

"Shouldn't we ask the other villagers if they saw somethin' too?"

"No, I don't think it would make a difference. They would tell us the same thing over and over. I don't believe it would help either way. We should report back to Lady Houki with what they saw and ask her what it is she'd like us to do." Chichiri lifted his head and peered at his comrade. "I'm sorry, Tasuki, but I think Atsuna is going to have to get involved with this, whether you want her to or not. She has her powers of light for this very reason. It is possible to keep her safe even if she's involved, you know."

Tasuki sighed deeply and frowned. "I don't like this one bit, Chichiri."

"I know, Tasuki. I don't either."

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I have a lot planned for it at the moment. I'm working on Chapter Seven. I'm planning on updating every weekend, so hopefully I'll be able to keep on that throughout the entire course of the story. I've been looking for an appropriate profile song for Atsuna. Right now, I've found a song called "Dash" from the Fushigi Yuugi TV Songs Collection. It's a nice song, too. Also, I have chosen a song for Atsuna and Tasuki called Dreams Come True by S.E.S. It's an English translation, but it's still a nice song. Until I find more songs to my liking, those two songs are going to hold those positions. You know another good FY song? Koori Tachi no Pride (Pride of the Icy), Soi's vocal song. I think it's so upbeat. I keep listening to it as I write. Listening to FY songs keeps me going. If anyone knows any other good songs that may fit the story and/or the characters, let me know. I'd be so happy to have your input. ANYWAY, I hope everyone stays tuned! I have a lot of twists in store!! I'll see you in Chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden From the Light

_Chapter Three: Hidden From the Light_

"I see. You only spoke to one villager?" Empress Houki asked. "There were several other villages that saw the same phenomenon. Should you not get their input on this?"

Chichiri and Tasuki were bowed before her. "I think we would be losing valuable time if we did, Your Highness," Chichiri replied. "I am sure they would say the same as the young man in Atsuna and Tamahome's village, you know."

Houki nodded. "Very well. Do you have any thoughts on what could be causing this?"

Chichiri shook his head. "We don't. I do, however, think it would be in our best interest to summon Atsuna's skills. She has the power to sense such darkness, and may know what is behind it, you know." Tasuki shot the monk a glare.

"Tasuki, has Atsuna spoken to you on this?" Houki inquired, turning her attention to the impatient bandit. "As the mortal carrier of Hikari's powers, she should have detected such a disturbance."

Tasuki shook his head. "Unless she's keepin' it from me. She hasn't said anythin' to me about it."

Houki sighed, lowering her gaze. "I'm concerned. I do not see a reason why Atsuna would keep this knowledge from us. It is possible she has not sensed it, and if that is the case, this situation could be more ominous than we've expected."

"What would you like us to do, Lady Houki?" Chichiri spoke up.

Houki was silent for a moment, her eyes shut in thought. With a deep sigh, she looked up at her last remaining Suzaku warriors. "Scout the surrounding villages. I suggest returning to Atsuna's village first. It is curious that the most occurrences are happening there. Use your own discretion in discovering the cause of this phenomenon. Note any patterns or time of day that the spurts of darkness make, anything that may be useful information. I won't keep you out there longer than two days. It has been recurring, so I'm sure it will happen enough times in two more days for adequate information. And, if not, I am afraid I will need to call upon Atsuna's services." Houki turned to stare at Tasuki. "I will honor your request as much as I can, Tasuki, but I will not put the citizens of Konan in danger. I will not waste Atsuna's skill if it can be used. You must understand that I will call for her if I need her powers."

Tasuki bowed his head to hide his disagreement. "Yeah. I understand, Lady Houki."

"Very good. I bid you a safe journey. Return to me in two days with all the information you gather. I will be waiting as patiently as possible. Please be safe," Houki replied. Tasuki and Chichiri nodded and stood without saying another word, exiting the throne room and both silently hoping that Atsuna would not be needed, that the darkness looming over the villages could be remedied with their own skills.

* * *

Atsuna swung her staff, swatting the cloaked man away from her before he could attack again. She cried out and sent another wave of light toward him, hoping to bind him with a stronger attack. As soon as the wave of light passed by him, she held out a fist, using her power to hold him still. "You will tell me what you're planning to do right now. I don't wish to kill you."

Bound by three rings of glowing yellow light, the man merely chuckled through his raven cloak. "You shouldn't be so thoughtful. I am your enemy, and am here to kill you, yet you offer me mercy? I thought you were deemed wise for your young age."

Atsuna tightened her fist. "Don't attempt angering me. Those with light in their souls will always give the chance at mercy. It is your decision, however, whether you take that opportunity. But I will only offer it once."

"Very well. Your one offer of mercy has passed, and I decline." He fought against the rings of light containing his limbs, but Atsuna only tightened them again in response.

"I'm not going to let you go so easily as before," Atsuna warned. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"And neither do you, Atsuna." Just as Atsuna blinked once, the rings of light broke free and a shroud of black fog appeared at his feet, climbing up to cover his body. "You will know the true terror of the darkness, more than you've ever known. Let it consume you, spark fright into the very pits of your soul. Your light won't be able to save you this time." Before Atsuna could make another attack against him, he disappeared in the fog, his laugh echoing behind him.

"Atsuna! What's goin' on?" Atsuna spun around to see Koji and several bandits rushing towards her. She dissipated her staff and sighed, closing her eyes.

"A mysterious cloaked man tried to attack me," she replied. "He has the powers of darkness. This does not bode well, Koji. I fear Konan is in danger once more." She opened her eyes and lifted her head.

Koji gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. "Dammit. What about Genrou? He's off on his mission with Chichiri. Shouldn't he know about this?"

Atsuna nodded once. "He should, but I would rather not bother him while he's doing Empress Houki's bidding. Now that I know of his existence, I will watch him carefully as to prevent him from doing anything else. I am sure he is the reason for Chichiri and Tasuki being sent out anyway. The disturbances the missive explained, I am sure this cloaked man is the cause. It would be a good idea to keep the bandits ready for an attack if needed, but I would rather not pit them against him. His power seems too great."

Koji sheathed his sword and nodded. "Gotcha. You're the boss. Well, you're gonna be soon."

Atsuna smiled and shook her head. "What did I tell you about that, Koji?"

"Ya said ya weren't gonna be our boss, but I think these guys look at it the other way," Koji said, turning his attention to the group standing behind him. They all smiled and gave thumbs up in response.

Atsuna put her hands on her hips and smirked. "No wonder you all look up to Tasuki. You're all just as bad as he is. Stubborn to a fault." The bandits gave shouts of agreement. Atsuna laughed. "All right. I'm still in no position to give any of you orders. That's Tasuki's business. In the meantime, we should all just keep on the lookout in case this cloaked man returns. I have a feeling he might."

Koji frowned. "He's after ya, isn't he? He wants ya for somethin', doesn't he?"

Atsuna lowered her head. "I have a feeling. I hope it's wrong, though. I am sure I'm his target. It concerns me, Koji, that I did not feel his presence until too late."

Koji's brow rose. "Too late?"

Atsuna nodded. "I have not had the opportunity to prepare for him. He has caught me off guard. I should have felt him, but didn't. I failed." She brushed past Koji and the other bandits. "I'm going to meditate on this, see if I can connect myself with Hikari. I must find out who he is."

Koji nodded. "Okay, Atsuna." The light bearer walked toward the hideout, disappearing around the corner.

"Is she gonna be okay, Koji?" one of the bandits asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, she'll be okay. Just give her some time. We need to watch out for this guy. I promised Genrou I would watch her. If he comes back an' she's hurt, he'll kick my ass. Ya guys need to stay out here an' patrol. Come find me if ya find somethin'." The bandits nodded and readied their weapons, scattering off into separate positions over Mt. Reikaku. Koji turned to look at the hideout before deciding to fulfill his promise and keep an eye on Atsuna.

* * *

Tasuki groaned impatiently and leaned against the abandoned rackety home. "This is pointless, Chichiri! Nothin's happenin'! Why don't we just go to another village an' ask 'em what they saw?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I'm sure if we do that, we will miss something important here, you know. The most sightings have been documented here. It is possible the person responsible will show up, you know. You could go on alone, if you want, Tasuki."

The bandit leader folded his arms behind his head. "If you're stayin', then so am I. Ya obviously think somethin' bad's gonna happen in Atsuna's village. But if someone else asks me why we're standin' here like a buncha idiots, I'm torchin' 'em an' ya can't stop me."

Chichiri chuckled and nodded once. "Agreed, then. I'll just have to see to it that villagers stay away from you lest they become barbeque, you know."

Tasuki let out a round of laughter. "Then I'll fry ya along with 'em, Chichiri. Ya know I like to dish it out. Ya shouldn't get in my way."

Chichiri shook his head, amused by his friend's light behavior. Such amusement faded when a shroud of black clouds loomed over their heads, covering the village in an oblique darkness. The villagers scurried into their homes, some screaming about it all happening again. The man who initially told the Suzaku warriors about the occurrences was ushering his young son into his home. He gave a hopeful stare to the two warriors.

"Can ya sense anyone nearby?" Tasuki asked as he pulled his tessen from his back.

"I can't tell," Chichiri said. "There is a darkness surrounding us. I can't pinpoint its center, you know. I hate to say it, but Atsuna would be useful right about now, you know."

Tasuki ground his teeth together. "Yeah, I know. So sue me. I don't want her involved if I can help it, an' right now, I can help it." He tightened his grip on his tessen. "So what do we do, Chichiri? It's just gonna disappear again!"

"I'll try a barrier spell. Perhaps it will stay within the limits if possible," the monk replied stoically. He flipped his staff in his hand twice, the rings resonating around them. He pulled his hand up, holding it stiff and vertical from the ground in prayer. His body began to glow blue faintly. Tasuki stood silent, waiting for a resolution to come. However, the dark clouds above started clearing away from the sun.

"It's not workin', Chichiri! The darkness is leavin' again!" Tasuki shouted. Chichiri tightened his eye shut in concentration, pushing out all of his power around them, hoping to choke the darkness. Chichiri could hear a deep chuckling in his head, taunting his valiant but futile efforts to keep the darkness in its place for them to investigate. Tasuki watched helplessly as the clouds disappeared, giving way to the sun. Chichiri opened his eyes and lowered his hand, sighing deeply in defeat.

"For one moment, I could feel a strong force. It was coming from up north, but disappeared," Chichiri informed in monotone.

Tasuki's eyes widened slightly. "North? Mt. Reikaku?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I can't tell."

Tasuki growled, "Atsuna could be in danger! We hafta go back!"

"We can't abandon the mission on an assumption, Tasuki. If you wish, I'll contact her through our psychic link, you know," Chichiri reassured with a pat on the bandit's shoulder. Tasuki nodded and snapped his tessen on his back once more, waiting as patiently as possible for Chichiri to begin speaking to the light bearer. "Atsuna, it's Chichiri, you know! Can you hear me?"

There was a short pause. "Chichiri? Is everything all right?" Tasuki sighed in relief upon hearing Atsuna's gentle voice echo around them.

"Yes. We just witnessed a bout of darkness over your village, and while trying to focus in, for one moment I sensed a similar presence up north. Tasuki was worried you were in trouble, you know," Chichiri explained. "We thought we'd check in on you."

Atsuna chuckled. "He has nothing to worry about. Everything is fine, although I have recently sensed such a presence. I don't believe it's coming anywhere near here. Finish your mission. That is priority."

"_You_ are a priority, dammit," Tasuki spoke up angrily. "I'm not lettin' somethin' happen to ya, an' that's final."

"Tasuki, don't be stubborn. Your duty is to Empress Houki. Do what she asks of you. Spending your time worrying for me is going to get you nowhere," Atsuna scolded firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. Complete your mission. I'll be right here when you return. Be happy I've decided not to go against your wishes and meet you."

Tasuki shook his head despite Atsuna not being able to see him. "Hell no. Ya better stay at Mt. Reikaku. I'll be back in a couple days."

"I'm glad we see eye-to-eye. The both of you better be careful. Do what it is you need to do. Everything is fine up here," Atsuna said. "Just please do what you need to do. Come back safe."

"We will, Atsuna. And I promise to keep Tasuki in line, you know."

"Hey!"

"I know you will, Chichiri. Thank you. Be safe," Atsuna replied with a smile. Another short pause. "And I'll see you when you return, Tasuki. I'll be looking forward to you coming home."

Tasuki smirked. "Me too, babe. I'll be back soon."

Chichiri sighed, breaking the link between him and Atsuna. He turned to Tasuki. "We should try to accomplish as much as we can. I have a bad feeling, Tasuki."

The bandit nodded in agreement. "Me too, Chichiri. Let's get goin'. We hafta find somethin' out. I just wanna get things back to the way they were after we defeated Tenkou."

Chichiri shook his head. "It's only been a month, Tasuki. I'm afraid our luck doesn't always hold out so long, you know. All we can hope is that we still have the power to save the people of Konan. I'm afraid that this darkness will stretch to the other countries. It is our job to keep it contained and destroy it, you know."

"An' if we do it, then Atsuna doesn't hafta do anythin'. I'm all for it. Let's get to it, Chichiri."

* * *

Atsuna sat at the edge of the bed she shared with Tasuki, staring down into her lap. The darkness was choking at her, threatening the stability in her soul to crack and weaken. She released a deep sigh and opened her eyes, wiping the sweat from her brow. Concentration was a luxury, and it was one she didn't have at the moment.

Her stomach began to ache. Something wasn't right.

"Hey Atsuna!" The light bearer blinked and turned her head towards the open doorway. Koji was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ya looked deep in thought. Ya all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. I just spoke with Chichiri and Tasuki for a short moment. They said they sensed a darkness up north. Tasuki was apparently concerned it was coming for me," she explained.

Koji's brow rose. "Did ya tell him about that cloaked guy?"

She lowered her gaze. "No, I didn't. I didn't want to worry him. The dark force they sensed up here must have been him, and yes, he was after me. Tasuki doesn't need to worry about me right now. I am sure, though, that this mysterious man is the one behind the shifting darkness over surrounding villages. I think it's only meant to scare the villagers. I am sure there is nothing else behind it."

"Ya shoulda told him this guy came after ya," Koji replied. "He's gonna be pissed about that. I suppose that means I'm gonna hafta keep it a secret from him."

Atsuna cracked into a weak smile. "I'm not going to ask you to lie to him, Koji. If you want to tell him, then you can. I'm sure not going to stop you. I just didn't want to tell him now. He may be angry with me later, but he'll get over it, I'm sure. For the moment, I need to ponder over what I must do. This man will return." She rested her face in her palms, moaning softly. "I have such a headache."

"Maybe ya better rest. I'll leave ya alone." Koji turned to walk out of the room, but as soon as he reached the door, a bright light burst from behind him. He spun around and saw balls of light shooting from Atsuna's body as she screamed. She levitated horizontally from the ground, her body glowing white and yellow. "Atsuna, what's goin' on? Answer me!"

She said nothing. Instead, the light surrounding her body began to darken into blackness, and she screamed again. In a blink of an eye, the dark light emanating from her body burst into shards of power and her body dropped onto the bed, unmoving and pale. Koji rushed to her side, finding her unconscious. "Atsuna? Atsuna! Wake up!" He moved his hand over her mouth to feel for her warm breath.

Nothing.

* * *

Chichiri snapped his head to the sky, his brows furrowed in concentration. He stopped his horse immediately. For just a moment, there was a dark disturbance in the north again.

"Hey, what's wrong, Chichiri? Ya look like somethin's on your mind," Tasuki said, interrupting the monk's sudden concern. The bandit leader stopped at his friend's side.

"Sorry, Tasuki. I thought I just felt something, you know," Chichiri replied with a shake of his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Tasuki frowned, narrowing his gaze. "It's never nothin' with you. Spit it out. What did ya feel?"

Chichiri paused and lowered his head. "I felt a dark presence in the north again, and it suddenly vanished, quicker than in the villages. I have a very bad feeling, you know."

Tasuki bit his lip. Atsuna assured him everything was fine up at Mt. Reikaku, but his worry did not wane. "I think we need to go up there."

Chichiri shook his head. "No, we must continue with the mission."

Tasuki growled. "No! Don't ya get it, Chichiri? Atsuna is the light bearer! Don't ya think that she's gonna be a target of all this darkness? She always told me that darkness is attracted to her! I can feel it, Chichiri! She's in danger!"

Chichiri gripped his staff tighter and sighed. "I can understand your worry, Tasuki, but if Atsuna is truly in danger, then we must do everything to stop the darkness from spreading. You said yourself it will prevent Atsuna's involvement, you know. We must trust in Atsuna's own strength if she is indeed a target, you know. And we must trust she is not keeping the truth from us."

Tasuki sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his wild bangs. "I hope you're right, Chichiri. She's just as stubborn as Tama was. An' I don't think it's a good thing."

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "Yes. You're right, you know. Now, perhaps we could finish this mission, and you can be assured of Atsuna's wellbeing once our last two days are over."

Tasuki snapped his reins. "Right. Let's get goin' to the next village, then!"

* * *

Atsuna groaned when she opened her eyes. The sun's rays proved too bright, and she snapped her eyes shut again, trying to control the sudden headache. Her mind raced as she tried taking several mental steps back to gather her surroundings. She fought with the cloaked man and spoke with Koji on the matter, and then it happened.

The darkness shrouded around her, choked the life from her.

"Atsuna? Are ya awake?"

She cleared her throat. It hurt, like she had just swallowed spikes. "I am. Close the curtains, Koji. The light is too bright for me," she rasped. She heard his footsteps clambering to the other side of the room, untying the curtain and allowing it to fan over the window.

"Okay, Atsuna. They're closed. Try openin' your eyes."

Atsuna pulled her hand up to her face and opened her eyes, preparing to shield any invading light into her pupils. It was darker now in the room, and Koji stood over her in utter concern, blocking any other light from the window the curtain could not stop. "I feel horrible."

"Ya scared me half to death, woman! What the hell happened? You've been unconscious for hours! It's nearly nightfall already!" Koji exclaimed.

"Nightfall, huh?" Atsuna cleared her throat again and tried to sit up, but there was no strength available to her. She merely fell back against the bed again.

"So, are ya gonna tell me what happened? What was all that light around your body?" Koji asked, pulling up a chair next to her head. "I thought ya died! For a minute there, ya weren't even breathin'! I had no idea what I was gonna tell Genrou!"

Atsuna sighed deeply. "Oh Koji, forgive me for worrying you. It appears as if my life left me for just a short moment, but I'm all right now." She pulled the blanket up to her chin and curled into a ball as if to fight an invading chill. Her eyes connected with his. "I have failed."

Koji's brow rose. "What? Failed in what?"

Atsuna closed her eyes and moaned tiredly. "I have failed to protect myself. That cloaked man was out for more than I thought. He has taken my essence from me, the gift that has kept me alive since I escaped from Ryozo's lair." When Koji said nothing, and the bewildered expression on his face deepened, Atsuna let out a much-needed breath of air. "I was on the verge of death when Hikari found me all those years ago. She saved my life by lending me her powers. And now, they're gone."

Koji's eyes widened. "What?"

Atsuna nodded against her pillow. "Yes. My powers are gone. They have been stolen from me by that man. And now, I'm a normal woman, one who will need to rely on others for protection." She closed her eyes and choked back a sob. "I am so weak now, weak like when I was a child. I am unable to do what Hikari asked of me."

Koji curled his hands into fists on his lap. "We should call Genrou to come back. He's gonna wanna know about this."

Atsuna's eyes snapped open. "No, absolutely not. Tasuki doesn't need to know about this until he returns. He's already worried for me. Let him complete his mission with Chichiri, although it's safe to say they won't find anything useful now. If I was unable to detect such a darkness around me, and if I let that darkness steal my powers, what could they possibly do?"

Koji frowned. "Don't be so negative. Everythin' is gonna be okay. Genrou always pulls through. He'll find a way to get your powers back for ya."

Atsuna shook her head. "No. Tasuki can do nothing for me. I will have to be the one to retrieve my powers. No one can do it for me. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I must. There is still a fated battle I must win, one that has been destined of me since I was born, since Hikari chose me to bestow her powers upon. I won't lose that battle before it's even begun."

Koji nodded and smirked. "That sounds more like the Atsuna I know." He got out of his chair, moving it back to its place against the wall. "Okay, Atsuna. Ya need to rest. We'll take care of ya. I won't call Genrou, but as soon as he gets back, I'm sendin' him right to ya. An' things will get better. I know they will."

Atsuna cracked a weak smile and watched Koji walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a gentle click.

And then the tears came.

_**

* * *

**_

The dawn of the third day…

"Empress Houki looked disappointed," Tasuki said as he and Chichiri walked out of the throne room.

Chichiri shook his head. "She did. I'm sure she was expecting us to find more, you know. Every village taken over by this darkness said the same thing as the last, and I was never able to pinpoint the location of its source."

"But at least that stupid darkness hasn't been doin' anythin'. It's not hurtin' anybody. We can at least be thankful for _that_," Tasuki pointed out as they marched down the grand stairs into the courtyard. "So we didn't find out what's goin' on. We'll find out eventually."

"You shouldn't be so lax about this, Tasuki," Chichiri replied. "This is a very serious situation. We don't know what to expect, or who exactly is causing this to happen. I will watch the surrounding villages, in the meantime, and since I keep sensing darkness in the north, you can act as surveillance up there. Perhaps you could ask your bandits to help as well, you know."

Tasuki nodded. "No problem. They'll do it, an' if I find anythin' out, I'll let you know. Atsuna could call on ya through her link again. It's easier that way than sendin' a messenger out."

The two remaining Suzaku warriors stopped at their respective horses. "It's settled, then." Tasuki turned and mounted his horse, running his hand against the smooth mane. "Tasuki?" The bandit turned and looked down at his friend. "Ask Atsuna for her help. If you must, protect her, but her involvement will cut this investigation short, you know."

Tasuki broke their eye contact and sighed. "I know, Chichiri. I'll ask her, but I probably won't hafta. She'll do it anyway."

Chichiri nodded once and smiled. "Everything will be fine, Tasuki. We'll get in contact with one another soon. Take care on your trip back to Mt. Reikaku."

"I will. Thanks, Chichiri." Tasuki kicked the sides of his horse and eased him away from the stables, riding hard out of the palace gates back home, back to Atsuna, back to the woman who would soon be his wife.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I'd let everyone know I've drawn the cover for the story. Here's the link to it. I hope everyone enjoys it. Remember to take all the spaces out. I still don't know why messes up links.**

http : / / halogazer . deviantart . com/ art/ Step-Into-the-Light-88775671


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate for the Light

_Chapter Four: Desperate for the Light_

Tasuki threaded his fingers through his fiery hair as he walked down the hall. He was having a hard time finding Atsuna, who he planned to wildly make love to since he got back from his mission for Lady Houki. It was the only thing that kept him going while he was gone with Chichiri.

"Genrou! Where the hell have ya been?" Koji's insistent voice bellowed from behind him.

Tasuki spun around with a smirk on his face as Koji rushed up to meet him, the bandit obviously out of breath. "I just got back, Koji. Gimme a break. Where's my woman? I haven't seen her in three freakin' days. I need to give her some lovin'. You've been watchin' her, haven't ya? I'll kick your ass if ya haven't," he threatened, punching his palm with a friendly chuckle.

Koji kept a frown on his face and lowered his head. "Well, I guess that means you're gonna hafta kick my ass, 'cause somethin' happened while ya were gone."

Tasuki's eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. His stomach roiled. "What? Where is she, Koji?"

Koji merely lifted his finger, pointing down the hallway. "Your bedroom."

Tasuki nodded once and bolted down the hallway, calling her name twice as he did so. He flew around the corner, coming to the closed door of the bedroom he shared with Atsuna. Without knocking, he burst open the door, finding Atsuna sitting at the edge of their bed. His breath caught in his throat when he took in her sickly appearance. Her flesh was pale, her eyes tired. She even looked as if she lost weight.

"Atsuna. What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he approached her.

She looked up from her lap, her mouth twitching into a weak smirk. "Oh Tasuki, you've returned. I'm so glad. It's been quite boring without you around. I hope your mission went well."

The murmur of her voice vexed him. She sounded tired, like sleep had eluded her. Tasuki frowned, folding his arms across his chest in aggravation. "Koji told me somethin' happened to ya while I was gone. Are ya gonna tell me, or do I hafta freakin' guess?"

"My powers have left me."

Tasuki's eyes widened, his muscles tensing at her direct confession. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his tightly. "What? Your powers are gone? When did that happen?"

Atsuna licked her top lip and shook her head to break their blazing eye contact. "The day you left."

"Why didn't ya send someone for me? I woulda came back for ya. Ya know that," Tasuki pointed out sternly.

Atsuna shook her head again with a frown. "Koji suggested doing so, but I refused. You had things to take care of. What could you have possibly done had you come back? This is a matter I will have to address with Hikari, if I can get in contact with her somehow."

Tasuki cocked his eyebrow. "Ya can do that? How?"

"Well, before, my powers gave me that personal connection with her. I could normally call out to her in my mind, and she would answer. I haven't tried to do so yet, mostly because I fear she won't respond. I somehow thought my powers would return to me, but since they haven't…" Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head again.

Tasuki grazed her cheek with his fingers, dragging them down to her chin so he could lift her head to meet his gaze. "Atsuna, I'm gonna find out what's goin' on. I'll send a message to Chichiri an' ask him to come here. He might know somethin'," he said.

Atsuna nodded lightly. "I suppose so. I just wish I could make some sense of this. I'm wondering if something has happened to Hikari. Why else would my powers suddenly leave me for no reason? Tasuki, I'm truly worried. I… I don't know what to do."

Tasuki stood up, tugging her to her feet in front of him. "Ya have no reason to be worried. I'm gonna take care of ya. I promised ya that from day one, an' I'm not gonna go back on it. I'll find out what's goin' on. Don't let this bother ya, okay?"

Atsuna's eyes fell and she smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Tasuki. I'll certainly try not to let it bother me, but that's easier said than done."

Tasuki folded her hair behind her ears, pulling her gently towards his waiting lips. "I'm not gonna leave ya again. I'll take care of it. Don't ya worry about a thing, sweetheart." He bent down, tasting her sweet breath as their mouths grazed together.

"Hey Genrou!"

Tasuki cursed as he shot his eyes towards the open bedroom door where Koji was standing with a wily grin on his face. "_What_, Koji? Can't ya see I'm _busy_?"

"Ha, sorry for interruptin' your _lovin'_, but ya both have a visitor at the front gate," Koji informed with a wink. "Should I tell them to come back in a couple hours after you're done doin' your thing?"

Atsuna couldn't help but blush. "No, that's fine, Koji. We'll see whoever is at the gate."

Koji gave them a thumbs-up and walked away from the door as he began whistling a tune. Tasuki gave a disappointed glare.

"Now why would ya say that? Three days about freakin' killed me!" he exclaimed matter-of-factly.

Atsuna gave a sympathetic head tilt. "It killed me too, but this isn't the time. I thought we went through this during the war."

Tasuki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, passion has nothin' to do with _convenience_, an' I thought ya learned that too, but I guess not."

Atsuna gave him a hearty chuckle. "We're both right, but I think my reason takes precedence here, don't you think?"

Tasuki grumbled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does. Dammit. Let's see who the hell's gonna die today for interruptin' us."

Atsuna pulled on his hand, leading him out of the bedroom towards the front door. She suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stopped short of the front door, pulling Tasuki to a stop with her.

He turned to her with a confused stare. "What's the matter?"

"Something isn't right. I don't think we should be answering that door."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Because it's the same feeling I had when my powers left me."

Tasuki instantly pulled his tessen off his back and snapped his fingers, calling over several bandits to his side. "Watch Atsuna. Where's Koji?"

"He's comin, Genrou," one of the bandits answered as he unsheathed his sword.

"We don't open this door until Koji's here. For all we know, someone is here to hurt Atsuna, an' I'll be damned if that happens," Tasuki growled.

Atsuna tore away from her bandit guards, making her way back to Tasuki's side. "Are you insane? You don't know what's on the other side of this door! Don't you think you're overreacting just a little? Who's to say I'm even right? I don't have my powers anymore, so we can't know that I'm accurate," she snapped. "It's probably just paranoia, Tasuki."

"I know that! That's exactly why I wanna see what's goin' on! Ya don't have your powers anymore, an' I'm gonna find out why!" Tasuki exclaimed. "Koji, where the hell are ya?"

"Criminy, I'm right here, Genrou. What the hell's goin' on?" Koji asked from behind the slew of bandits.

"Atsuna has a bad feelin', an' now I do too. I want ya right next to me. The rest of ya, be prepared to keep Atsuna safe or I'm gonna gut every single one of ya," Tasuki ordered.

The bandits all simultaneously nodded and answered in a series of grumbles.

Koji came up next to Tasuki and pulled out his sword before turning to look at his best friend. With a nod, Tasuki reached forward, turning the doorknob and pulling one of the double doors open.

Nothing was there.

Atsuna tore past the bandits, as well as Tasuki and Koji, to rush outside, her eyes darting around for anything suspicious.

"This is impossible. I know something's out here," Atsuna said quietly and more to herself. She barely felt Tasuki's body heat envelop her when he came up next to her, his tessen still unsheathed and ready for battle.

"There's nobody out here," Tasuki spoke up, his amber eyes scoping the land before them. He turned around to face Koji. "Are ya sure someone was out here?"

Koji nodded. "Of course I'm sure! I'm not an idiot, Genrou! There was a man out here askin' for you an' Atsuna!"

Tasuki turned back around, his eyes trailing up and down Atsuna's tensed body. "Are ya okay, sweetheart? Can ya feel anythin'?"

Atsuna shook her head. "I can't tell. I know something isn't right, Tasuki. Even though I'm without my powers, I still feel something unerring inside of me. I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Tasuki put his hand on her shoulder. "Ya have nothin' to worry about, babe. I told ya I would take care of it." He turned around, hoisting his tessen over his shoulder. "Hey! Scope the area for anythin' suspicious! Report back to me or Koji with anythin' funny!"

The bandits nodded and scattered off in different directions, disappearing around the hideout. Koji walked up to the twosome, sandwiching Atsuna between him and Tasuki. The two bandits looked at each other from behind Atsuna's back as she wrung her hands together in front of herself.

"Hey Atsuna, ya have nothin' to worry about. I'm sure it's a whole lot of nothin'," Koji attempted to comfort with a wily smile.

Atsuna sighed and lowered her head. "I wish I could believe that, Koji. I just know there's something going on here."

"Koji, take Atsuna back inside an' guard her. I'm gonna take a look around," Tasuki ordered suddenly. Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but he gave her no chance. "Don't argue with me, Atsuna. Go with Koji. If I find anythin', I have my trusty tessen. I'll take care of it." He leaned forward, pressing his mouth against her cheek. "Just go. Please?"

Atsuna groaned and nodded in defeat. "All right. I will. Please be careful." Tasuki nodded and watched Koji lead Atsuna back into the hideout, Koji looking back once to give him a thumbs-up. Tasuki cleared his throat and began his scope-out of the terrain, prepared to do anything he had to do in order to keep Atsuna safe.

* * *

Koji ushered Atsuna into the bedroom she shared with Tasuki, shutting the door and locking it tight.

"You should go out and help Tasuki, Koji," Atsuna spoke up. "I would rather him have your help. You're not going to be doing any good in here."

Koji shook his head. "Genrou wants ya safe, an' we don't know what the hell is goin' on out there. I swear there was a guy out there askin' for the both of ya. What if it's that guy who attacked ya?"

"But what if he's luring Tasuki into a trap?" Atsuna countered as she folded her arms over her chest. "If you don't go back out there, then I will."

Koji sighed and sifted his hair in his fingers. "No wonder ya two are together. You're freakin' identical." Atsuna couldn't help but smile. "All right. But ya owe me again for this 'cause Genrou's gonna kick my ass for not listenin' to him, not to mention for keepin' quiet about that guy who came here to fight ya. Just stay here an' don't leave until one of us comes to see ya, okay?"

Atsuna nodded once. "I can deal with that. Just go and help Tasuki." Koji nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the bedroom, locking the door and shutting it as he left. Atsuna sat down on the bed and sighed, allowing her thought process to take hold. She swore to make some sense of the situation.

* * *

Tasuki swore several times under his breath. None of his bandits found anything out of the ordinary, and his luck wasn't any better. He had already snapped his tessen on his back and figured he was now more or less taking a stroll for the hell of it.

He suddenly wanted to call the whole ridiculous thing off so he could join with Atsuna and make love to her like he never had before.

"Genrou! Any luck, man?" Tasuki spun around and saw Koji running towards him, his sword withdrawn. "Well, I guess that's a stupid question."

"What the hell are ya doin' out here? I thought I told ya to watch Atsuna," Tasuki frowned, pointing his Tessen incriminatingly at the other bandit.

Koji lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, the woman is just as bad as you! She's rubbin' off on ya, I swear! She told me to come out here an' help ya out! I couldn't tell her no!"

Tasuki sighed and shook his head. "Well, ya didn't need to come out here, because I can't find a goddamn thing. Whoever was here before is gone, an' maybe Atsuna is just paranoid because she lost her powers."

Koji scoffed. He knew Atsuna wasn't paranoid. "Well, you can tell your girlfriend ya think she's crazy, because I'm sure as hell not tellin' her. She'll rip me a new one."

"I'm not sayin' she's crazy. I just think she's overreactin' a bit because of all the stuff that's goin' on with her. I shoulda never left her," Tasuki replied, lowering his head in guilt.

Koji shook his head, slapping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be that way, Genrou. Do ya think even if ya were here, ya woulda been able to stop what happened? I was standin' right there with her when it happened. I couldn't do anythin', an' ya couldn't have done anythin' about it either. All ya can do now is be there for her. This is really botherin' her."

Tasuki groaned and grabbed his hair in frustration. "Dammit! Why the hell does this stuff keep happenin' to us? I've wanted to marry her since the war ended, but crap keeps comin' up that stops us. I thought we could get married now that I'm back from my mission, but her powers are freakin' gone. We're not gonna be able to do it _now_."

"Genrou, you're takin' this too hard. Atsuna loves ya to death. She'll wait as long as she needs to. She told me that herself while ya were gone," Koji pointed out with a grin. "Don't worry about it. Everythin' always turns out all right in the end. This time isn't gonna be any different."

Tasuki took his fists from his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just call off this whole damn search for now. I don't wanna give Atsuna more of a reason to worry 'bout all this."

Koji nodded and both men turned around, their eyes widening when they saw an eerie darkness beginning to cloud the sky above the hideout. It looked like a storm heading their way, but it was rolling over just the hideout and nothing else, and it was darkening the skies above them fast.

"What the hell is that?" Koji nearly gasped.

"Dammit! This is what happened at the villages!" Tasuki charged towards the hideout, his initial thought to get to Atsuna's side, but he tore his feet into the ground when a mysteriously black-cloaked man came walking casually around the corner of the building. "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Interesting you should ask that, Tasuki, considering I am so closely acquainted to you and your betrothed."

Tasuki's amber eyes flared. "How do ya know Atsuna? Ya better start talkin' before I decide to turn ya into a pile of ash." He pulled his tessen off his back, flickers of flame igniting on the tips.

The cloaked man chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "Your anger is not going to get you anywhere, Tasuki, especially if your greatest wish is to keep Atsuna safe."

Tasuki seethed, his anger peaking. "You're really pushing the wrong buttons here, buddy. I'm warnin' ya."

"And I'm warning you. If you value your life, you will stay out of my way. I have some unfinished business with Atsuna that I will ensure succeeds. I will kill you, as well as her, if you interrupt my plans. You will be interfering in celestial affairs if you do so."

Tasuki cocked an eyebrow. "Unfinished business? Celestial affairs? What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Hikari is not the only divinity who has used her influence one way or another in mortal affairs," the man remarked.

"I say we just take care of him, Genrou. He's really startin' to piss me off," Koji spoke up, gripping his sword tighter.

"No! Don't fight him!" All three men turned their attentions towards the double doors of the bandit entrance. Atsuna stood there, her eyes burning with resolve.

"Atsuna, what are ya doin'? Get back inside now!" Tasuki shouted, thrusting a finger towards the hideout.

Atsuna shook her head. "No, Tasuki. I can't. This man is the champion of Kumori, the God of Darkness."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What? Ya mean there is someone else with celestial powers like you?"

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it. Hikari said something in a dream not long after she transferred her powers to me. She told me there might come a time when I would have to fight the ultimate darkness. This would be that time. Kumori and Hikari are absolute rivals, stuck in an endless war. Neither of them can be killed, of course, since they are immortal. The true reason for the transference of her powers to me is that Hikari wished for me to fight her battle against Kumori for her. She knew Kumori would do the same, giving his powers to a mortal on his behalf. I am her chosen champion, like this man is Kumori's. We have already had one battle, the day you left for your mission."

Tasuki practically seethed at the confession. "_What_? Why did I never know about that until now? And how the hell could ya consent to that? Ya could die! An' for her to ask that of ya is unfair!"

"It is unwise to speak ill of the gods, Tasuki," the cloaked man spoke up.

"That's some advice comin' from a man who keeps himself hidden," Koji added with a challenging smirk. "It might be a bit more threatenin' if ya show yourself, coward."

The man laughed. "Very well, then." He lifted his hands, the sleeves of his robe falling down to reveal the paleness of his flesh. He pulled back the cloak, revealing his facial appearance. He had golden yellow eyes and raven black hair tinted with violet highlights from the small stream of sun breaking through the dark clouds above. "My name is Kuro, and I am the one responsible for Atsuna's lack of power. It seems as if darkness truly does rule over light."

"You are mistaken," Atsuna spoke up, a hint of aggravation on her voice. "I will retrieve my powers, and I will take you out when you least expect it."

Kuro chuckled, shaking his head. "Such a foolish woman. I have to wonder how Hikari chose you as her champion."

"You apparently have no brain cells in such a big head," Atsuna rebuked. "Just as you took my powers, I will be able to take yours."

"You must be daft. You have no powers left in your body. I have taken every ounce of it. You cannot do anything without your bestowed gift," Kuro pointed out matter-of-factly.

Atsuna shook her head, propping her hands on her hips. "I may not be able to do anything at the moment, but _he _can." She lifted her hand and pointed her finger behind him. Just as Kuro turned around, he was staring straight into the angry tawny eyes of a certain bandit leader.

"I highly suggest ya give Atsuna her powers back, or I'm gonna singe every inch of your damned body. Do ya get me?" Tasuki lifted his tessen, pointing the heated edges in Kuro's face.

Kuro chuckled and surrounded himself in a darkened haze, disappearing into it without a moment's notice. The dark clouds above faded along with his departure, giving way to the sun. Atsuna gave a loud moan and lifted her hands to her face.

"This situation does not bode well," she grumbled to herself.

"Are ya okay?" Tasuki rushed towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Atsuna could only sigh. "Well, there was nothing else I could really do about it. He was right in that I can't take away his powers without mine. I have to find a way to get them back from him before I can accost him in any way. Besides, I thought it worked out well since he decided to retreat because of your apparent anger with him. That spares us more time for a plan. This is the second time he failed to kill me. He may be more resilient for the third."

Tasuki nodded and closed the distance between them. "Right. I'm sending for Chichiri. I want his help. I think he might be able to figure out a way to get your powers back." He pressed his lips lightly against hers. "I'm gonna figure this all out."

"I'm so sure that you will," Atsuna replied with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I feel weak, Tasuki."

Tasuki tightened his hold on her, lifting her up against his chest after pressing his lips against her temple. He turned to Koji. "I'm takin' Atsuna to rest. This is gettin' to be really hard on her. Koji, gather the bandits back inside an' watch out for anythin' suspicious. If somethin' happens, come an' get me," Tasuki ordered.

Koji nodded and winked. "Ya got it, Genrou. Just leave it to me an' take care of our Atsuna."

Tasuki turned on his heel and carried a much frailer Atsuna through the open front door, strolling down the hall to their bedroom. The bandit leader walked sideways through the door, keeping his hands firm on her until he lowered her down to their bed. She reluctantly loosened her arms from around his neck, laying them on her stomach.

"Will you lay with me?"

Tasuki nodded immediately, shedding his jacket and shirt onto the back of a chair before slipping into bed next to her. He pulled her into his bare chest, warming her body with his own warmth, with his undying love. "Ya need to fall asleep now. I'll stay with ya."

"I'm sorry, Tasuki. Without my powers, it seems as if I'm become nothing more than a mere… woman. I haven't felt so helpless since I was in Ryozo's clutches," her meek voice spoke up against him.

"You're not helpless. It just seems as if fate has harsher plans for us before it'll finally let us get along with our lives together," Tasuki grumbled. "I'll keep ya safe for as long as I need to, an' that will never change, powers or not."

Atsuna mumbled something incoherent against him, curling her hand into a fist on his chest. She could barely keep her eyes open as exhaustion overtook her, threatening her into slumber. "I feel… so weak…"

"Go to sleep, Atsuna," Tasuki urged gently. "I'm not gonna leave ya. I'm stayin' right here until ya feel better."

A powerful sob racked her. "But I don't know when I'll retrieve my powers. You may have to do this forever."

Tasuki closed his eyes, trying to block out the painful sound of her depressed cries. "I'll do it as long as I need to. Everythin' is gonna be okay. I promise ya that, Atsuna. Chichiri will come up here an' help me find out how to get your powers back. An' when we do, we'll fight this guy together."

Atsuna lifted her head, craning her neck to look at him. "You want me to fight alongside you?"

Tasuki nodded. "I do, just like when we fought Nakago in Miaka's world. If it weren't for ya, we coulda lost. This time isn't gonna be any different, Atsuna. We're gonna beat this."

Atsuna nodded against him. "I just don't think I can be positive."

Tasuki felt as if a dagger had been shoved in his chest. Atsuna's usual courage had crashed, her natural optimism hidden by her frailty. It nearly killed him to see her so unlike herself. "Then I'll be positive for ya. I'm gonna be your strength now. Ya can lean on me, an' ya can rely on me all ya want."

"Just… hold me for now," she sobbed, burying her face in his chest to muffle her sad cries. Tasuki's arms tightened around her, and for that single moment, he felt like he was comforting a child after getting injured. He felt lost and confused, not entirely sure what to do to make her feel better, to make her feel like she wasn't a weakling without her powers.

All he could do was lay there with her in silence, holding her against him to let her know he was always there for her, powers or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Musing Over the Light

_Chapter Five: Musing Over the Light_

When the flame-wielder awoke next, it was sundown, and when he turned on his side to pull Atsuna into his chest, he found he was alone. Alarmed, he jerked up, finding Atsuna standing at the window, gazing out into the horizon in a loosely-tied bathrobe. The fabric was falling messily off her shoulders, but she paid no mind to it.

"Atsuna? Are ya all right?"

She turned around at the sound of Tasuki's low voice. She had a weak frown on her face. The expression was not becoming of her, Tasuki decided. "I… I don't know. I was just watching the sunset." She turned back to the open window. "I used to feel such a connection with nature when I had my powers. Now… I feel nothing." She lowered her head. "I'm not quite sure why I feel so lost without them. In hindsight, I didn't have them for very long. But I guess, I depended on them for strength after everything I had to go through with Ryozo and his band of thugs. Now, I feel helpless, like I can't do anything for myself, even though I know I can. I was trained in martial arts by Tokaki, as you are well aware. He taught both Tamahome and myself. I know how to fight, how to protect myself. But these powers were a part of me. And now that part is missing, shrouded in the darkness I swore I would dispel in this world."

Atsuna had not heard Tasuki get out of bed. The next she knew, he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head in to touch hers. "I know things look rough right now, Atsuna, but it's gonna be okay. I promise it will be. Just think how Tama felt when we were lookin' for his Jewels of Memory. He thought he was weak too, an' ya told him it was the inside of his heart that counted. I remember what ya said, 'cause I kept it with me after Tenkou made me do all those horrible things to Miaka an' Taka. Everythin' is gonna work out."

Atsuna sighed deeply and leaned against his body, closing her eyes and concentrating on the even sound of his breathing, the gentle thrumming of his heart against her back. "I know it will, Tasuki. I'm trying hard to remind myself that I'm stronger than this, with or without my powers, but for some reason, it's turning out to be difficult to convince myself it's the truth."

Tasuki shook his head against hers. "I'd consider ya insane if ya weren't like that." He moved away and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. He plastered a wide grin on his lips. "But ya should cheer up, Atsuna! Look on the bright side; ya get to be pampered by a buncha guys! That's like, every woman's dream! At least, it would be my dream if I could be pampered by a buncha women. I'd actually consider ya insane if ya wouldn't want it."

Atsuna drew her hand to her mouth in a giggle. "Well, I'm not quite as enthusiastic about that as you are. I've always considered myself lucky to have you around. You're man enough anyway."

Tasuki smirked and shook his head. "You're barkin' up a proverbial tree right now, babe." He wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his lips against the center of her forehead. "I'm glad to see ya smile an' laugh. That's the woman I know an' love." He ran his hands from her shoulders to cup her cheeks. "Now, I promise to be your strength as long as ya promise me somethin'."

Atsuna nodded once against his hands. "Okay. What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll lean on me when ya need it. When ya wanna cry, or ya wanna be held, ya come to me. Don't be afraid," Tasuki murmured as he leaned in. Atsuna's eyes drooped and he dipped his head towards hers, planting a tender kiss on her slightly open mouth. Atsuna pressed her hands against his chest, falling into his passionate embrace. They stood there kissing until Atsuna broke down into a sob against him, breaking the lip lock and burying her face into Tasuki's shoulder.

"You are too good to me," she mumbled against him.

Tasuki's face fell, the incident with Tenkou's spell flooding his mind. He never wanted to see Miaka cry, and he swore he would do everything possible to keep Atsuna from feeling such negative emotions. And here he stood, feeling utterly powerless to do anything to help her. "Are ya gonna promise me, Atsuna?"

She nodded against him. "I promise to come to you when I need it, Tasuki. I do, but I don't want to feel so helpless."

Tasuki furrowed his brows. "You're not helpless. Maybe this Kuro guy took more than just your powers. Do ya think he actually took your confidence an' all your positive emotions to make ya feel this way?"

Atsuna's eyes snapped open and she gazed up at him in revelation. "Tasuki… You're brilliant. The God of Darkness feeds off of negative emotions, just like Tenkou did. He could certainly have the power to sap such positive feelings."

Tasuki nodded, not surrendering his hold on her. "So ya see, it's not you feelin' helpless at all. He's kinda makin' ya feel this way by takin' your confidence an' self-esteem. I think he wants to make ya fight."

Atsuna cracked a weak smile. "That certainly makes sense to me. I can't tell since my ability to sense anything is gone, but Chichiri might be able to confirm."

Tasuki pulled away from her and punched his hand in realization. "Chichiri! I almost forgot about him! I wonder if the monk is even here. It's been long enough, I think. Maybe we should check with Koji." He offered her his arm and grinned. "Do ya wanna join me? It's no fun bein' all by yourself."

Atsuna's smile widened and she nodded. "Yes. I'll come with you." She took his arm and he led her out of the bedroom. He resisted the urge to look down at her, knowing her aggravation with him would show instantly. "I'm feeling a little hungry. Perhaps we could eat some breakfast."

"Yeah, we'll do that too. Whatever ya want, an' I'll get it for ya." Tasuki could say nothing else in fear of bringing her mood down. She was smiling, laughing, and that was enough for him.

Tasuki led her around the corner, coming face-to-face with a familiar masked monk.

"I was wonderin' if ya got here or not," Tasuki spoke up first. He turned to look at Atsuna, who merely broke into a weak smile.

"I just got here, you know. Koji told me the story just now." Chichiri shifted his gaze to Atsuna. "I'm sorry to hear what has happened, Atsuna, but I'm sure we'll find a way to retrieve your powers, you know."

Atsuna nodded, but said nothing. Her eyes returned to the floor.

"We should probably get talkin' about this now, Chichiri," Tasuki replied. "I want to figure out what the hell's goin' on right now."

"Well, it's obvious what has happened, you know," Chichiri said. He removed his mask, his uninjured eye full of sympathy. "This man called Kuro has managed to drain Atsuna's powers of light, and is now holding them captive. I am sure he intends to kill her as well, due to the prophecy."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Prophecy?" He snapped his head towards Atsuna. "There's a prophecy?"

Atsuna sighed deeply and looked up at him, nodding slowly. "Yes. The prophecy states that mortals are the only ones able to end the feud between Hikari and Kumori. However, the two champions cannot live at the same time. For the prophecy to be fulfilled, the celestial champion must have his or her powers drained by the opposing champion before being killed. If the champion is killed with powers still intact, Kumori or Hikari can merely bestow those powers on another mortal, thus continuing the fight. But, if the powers are dispelled by the opposing force, it cannot happen. It is the rule Hikari and Kumori are bound by. So, right now, Kuro has the upper hand. Now that my powers have been dispelled, he means to kill me. If he succeeds, darkness will be considered the overriding element over light."

Tasuki threw his arms in the air. "Why didn't ya tell me about this? This is important!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this, and quite frankly, I didn't think it would matter so much. I always assumed the battle would not come for some time since I never actually sensed Kuro's life force. I'm not sure how it's eluded me," Atsuna continued.

Chichiri cleared his throat. "I can answer that, you know. The prophecy also states that the battle between the champions of light and darkness will occur when one has reached the pinnacle of their abilities. Either you or Kuro has reached that pinnacle, you know. And now, the battle is being called upon by Hikari and Kumori. If you lose, Atsuna, the world will be immersed into darkness that I'm afraid Suzaku will not have the power to dispel. Hikari will lose her battle with Kumori, and therefore, will submit to his greater will, you know." His brows furrowed. "You knew of this when you agreed to take her powers, did you not?"

Atsuna nodded. "Of course I did. I knew what I was getting myself into. But I was only 14, Chichiri. I was a child. I didn't quite understand the severity of the situation. I always thought things would work out for me in the end because of the violence I suffered in my childhood. It was my just desserts. Of course, I don't think that way now. Hikari's powers depend on my own will, and right now, Kuro is winning the fight before it really even began. It's not just a contest of power."

Chichiri shook his head. "No. It's also a power of the human heart, mind and soul, you know. Sadly, Kuro has managed to hit a weak spot of yours, Atsuna, one that Hikari's powers have kept hidden since you were a child."

Atsuna lowered her head, feeling Tasuki's eyes on her. She couldn't look at him as the truth came out. "Yes, that I am truly afraid of the darkness that I swore to fight against."

* * *

Tasuki couldn't stop pacing outside of his bedroom. Chichiri stood silent, his staff leaning against his shoulder, as he watched his friend ponder inwardly and out. After Atsuna's revelation, she had claimed exhaustion, and Tasuki and Chichiri escorted her to the bedroom where she could rest. That was nearly an hour ago.

"How did I not know all of this?" Tasuki spoke up. "She's afraid of the dark?"

Chichiri nodded. "She is. She always has been."

Tasuki snapped his eyes towards the monk. "An' how did ya know this an' not me?"

Chichiri sighed and looked at his feet. "Atsuna and I spoke more than you know, Tasuki. She worried about a lot of things. I'm not sure even Tamahome knew the truth. Atsuna suffered great mental trauma when she was with Ryozo, you know. Atsuna related a story to me that Ryozo would often leave her alone in a small, dark closet after raping her. Her fear of the darkness began there, when she was left alone with her thoughts and was forced into reliving everything he did to her." Chichiri heard Tasuki grumble several curses about the dead bandit leader. The monk pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bandit, resting his free hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Atsuna says she has put the past behind her, but it's not true, Tasuki. Atsuna has a lot of demons she must face. The powers of light Hikari bestowed upon her gave her confidence, strength. She is without them now, and must summon her own strength to battle those inner demons, you know. However, it is difficult since she believes she has none."

Tasuki scoffed. "Like hell. She's not alone. I'm here with her."

Chichiri shook his head. "It's not that easy, Tasuki. We're talking about more than just physical strength. Physically, Atsuna is in her prime. Mentally, she is frail. Her emotions waver without the use of her power. She leaned on it, drew her strength and stability from it. Without it, she is the little girl who was locked in a dark closet after being sexually abused."

Tasuki furrowed his brows so tightly that he gave himself a headache. "Dammit. I thought this whole thing with Ryozo was put behind us. But now, even though the bastard's dead, he's still alive in her head." His eyes pleaded with the monk's. "What can I do to help her, Chichiri?"

"The mental state of a human being is a sensitive thing, you know. Atsuna is being strong on the outside, but on the inside, she is crumbling, you know. She may not ask for help, but be there for her even if she doesn't want it. Chances are, she does, and she's just afraid to ask for it," Chichiri replied somberly.

Tasuki shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Well damn, she's always been like that. Stubborn as all hell." He released a deep sigh. "But wait a minute, why did Hikari pick her to be the light bearer if she's afraid of the dark? Wouldn't that make her submit to it?"

Chichiri shook his head. "Quite the contrary, Tasuki. Atsuna refuses to give in to the darkness _because_ she's afraid of it, you know. As much as she fears the darkness, she fears even more the consequences of succumbing to it. Hikari chose Atsuna because of her will to live, among other things. But like all humans, she has her flaws. There is no such thing as a perfect human, you know. If humans were perfect, they would be considered gods. Hikari chose Atsuna at an opportune time, when Atsuna was clinging to life by a thread, you know. And now, Atsuna will have to go through that once more, but without Hikari's interference. I don't think there is anything Hikari can do for Atsuna now, you know. Atsuna made the choice to fight this battle for her. Hikari can do nothing else."

Tasuki balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall as hard as he could, sending a vibration through it. "This is stupid! How can Atsuna do this all by herself?"

"Well, there is a loophole, you know," Chichiri added before Tasuki could continue. "Hikari can do nothing else to help her, but mortals are permitted to help other mortals. It's the same with the summoning of Suzaku. That was why the priestesses were assigned seven warriors each, so they would not have to go through the journey alone, you know. Miaka had all of us, including Atsuna, in her journey to summon Suzaku. Atsuna can receive help from us, and not be breaking any celestial rules, you know."

Tasuki rested his hands on his waist. "Okay, so we can help her. But what can we do?"

Chichiri turned to look at the closed bedroom door, separating he and Tasuki from the sleeping woman on the other side. "We can do what we did for Miaka. Protect her. And I fully intend to do so, you know." Chichiri lowered her head. "Atsuna and I spoke of the tragedies in both of our lives, you know, how she had to suffer from Ryozo, and how I lost my beloved and best friend." Chichiri cracked a grateful smile at the door. "Atsuna was a confidant to me, Tasuki. She consoled me in the greatest tragedy of my life, and I did the same for her, you know. She is stronger than she realizes. We can be her strength, her confidence. Humans need help from others, even if they may not ask for it. Atsuna will be no different. We should aid her as much as we can. I am sure the answers will present themselves as time goes, you know."

Tasuki nodded and sighed. Chichiri's insightful words soothed and disturbed him at the same time. Atsuna was wrapped in a serious celestial affair that could cost her life.

Like hell was he going to let that happen to her.

The bedroom door creaked open slowly. Chichiri and Tasuki turned their heads just in time to see Atsuna peak her head out. "Is everything okay out here? I heard someone punch the wall. I can only assume it was Tasuki."

The bandit exchanged a glance with Chichiri for a moment before he stomped forward, pushing Atsuna back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Chichiri could only sigh and walk away, hoping to find a solitary spot to meditate on what to do next while Tasuki fought his own demons.

* * *

"Tasuki, what are you doing?" Atsuna exclaimed as she felt the backs of her knees hit the side of the bed. She lost her balance, but Tasuki wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her standing against him.

"I love you," he rasped, brushing his lips against the line of her jaw.

Atsuna clung to his shoulders. "Tasuki… What are you doing? Chichiri's here. We shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't care who's around to talk or hear or anythin'. I'm going to do everythin' in my power to make ya happy an' to help get your powers back," the bandit said in between the soft kisses he lovingly trailed along her jaw and neck. "An' it kills me to hear about what's goin' on, that you're all wrapped up in this stupid prophecy that could get ya killed. An' I keep thinkin' if I'll be able to keep ya safe an' prevent it." His arms tightened around her waist, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I can't lose ya now, Atsuna. I just can't lose ya, dammit."

Atsuna fought the urge to cry at his heartfelt words. Her face fell and she wrapped her arm around his neck, placing her other hand on his cheek to lift his head from her shoulder. "Tasuki, please look at me." He lifted his head, relishing in the feel of her hand against his skin. Their eyes connected instantly, and Atsuna drew in a deep breath. "I have no plans of dying just yet, not when there's so much left for me to do." She bit down on her bottom lip and leaned in, resting her head on his chest. "I need you, Tasuki, to help me. I don't think I can do this alone, not yet. I need your strength and your courage to guide me."

Tasuki yanked away from her, his amber eyes smoldering into hers. "Then ya have 'em. I'll give ya whatever ya want if it will help ya get your powers back. I want to see this stupid prophecy end."

Atsuna lowered her gaze in shame. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I suppose I am guilty for not being honest with you. I feel foolish after giving you a hard time on your request to Lady Houki, and all this time, I have been deceiving you." She shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling another wave of tears coming to the surface. "I am sorry for getting you involved in this, Tasuki. So sorry."

Tasuki removed his hands from Atsuna's waist to grab her shoulders. "No, don't ya apologize for anythin'! I woulda involved myself one way or the other 'cause I love ya more than life itself! I want ya to listen to me, Atsuna. For a long time I hated women, an' then ya walked into my life an' changed everythin'. An' now, I wouldn't change a damn thing. I'll stick by ya, woman, whether ya want me there or not."

Atsuna's emotional dam broke, and she burst into tears against his chest. "I want you here with me, Tasuki. So much. I need you here with me." She clung to him as if she feared of falling.

"Well, I'm not goin' anywhere, sweetheart. I swear it. All ya gotta do is ask me what ya need, an' I'm gonna give it to ya," Tasuki vowed, threading his fingers through her hair. "All right. It's settled, then. I think ya should get more rest. While ya do that, me an' Chichiri are gonna talk about this an' see what we can do for ya."

Atsuna nodded meekly and pulled away from him, crawling into the bed behind them. Tasuki pulled the blanket up over her body, and kissed her first on the forehead, then on the lips. Before he could walk away, Tasuki felt a tug on his hand. He spun around, staring down at a teary-eyed Atsuna. "Thank you, Tasuki. I think it's you who is far too good for me."

Tasuki cracked a smile. "Then we're right for each other, babe, 'cause that's how I look at ya. Now go to sleep. Call for me if ya need me, an' I'll be right there with ya." He winked at her and turned back around, hiding the sad expression that formed on his face as he walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind him and wiped the forming tears in his eyes with his sleeve.

"Genrou?" Tasuki snapped his head in the direction of Koji's familiar voice. The bandit's face was somber. "How is she?"

Tasuki lowered his head. "She's not herself," he answered quietly. "I didn't think this would affect her so much. I hate seein' her this way." He lifted his stare towards Koji. "Tell me what happened, Koji."

Koji sighed deeply and folded his arms over his chest as he closed the distance between them. "It happened pretty fast, Genrou. That Kuro guy showed up all cloaked, an' they fought for a couple minutes. I came out to see what was goin' on, an' she said she was tired, so we went inside the hideout. I was gonna leave her alone to rest, but then her body was surrounded with light, an' then it seemed like it was all bursting out of her body. After that happened, she wasn't breathin' for a minute. She said her life left her when that light did. She didn't leave your bedroom until ya came home. She was awfully quiet."

Tasuki clenched his hands into fists at his side. "I can't believe I wasn't here for her, an' that she didn't get in contact with me."

Koji pulled up his hands in defense. "Hey Genrou, I was all for gettin' in contact with ya, but she didn't want to slow down your mission with Chichiri."

"So she _did_ lie to me," Tasuki grumbled. "I was hopin' she wouldn't do somethin' like that with me." He sighed and suppressed the urge to punch the wall again. "Her an' I really are more alike than I thought." He leaned against the door, resting his head softly on the cool wood. "I don't know what to do to help her. I hope Chichiri will be able to help. If he can't, then I don't know who else would."

Koji nodded in understanding. "Chichiri left to go meditate. He's outside somewhere. He said to go see him when ya were done with Atsuna."

Tasuki nodded and pushed himself off the door. "I'll go find him now. I want ya to watch Atsuna like a hawk, Koji. If she wakes up an' I'm not back, don't let her leave unless ya go with her. I don't want her by herself."

"Gotcha, Genrou. She won't leave my sight."

Tasuki said nothing else. He instead turned away, walking off with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. Koji sighed and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the time Atsuna decided to awaken. Whenever that would be.

* * *

Chichiri could find nothing of use during his meditation. He hoped the calming atmosphere would help him come up with a solution to Atsuna's problem, but he could think of nothing. They were messing with celestial affairs. Summoning Suzaku was one thing, but trifling with the battle between the gods was something entirely different. Chichiri knew they had to be discreet.

"Hey Chichiri."

The monk opened his eye and turned over his shoulder. Tasuki stood right behind him, his eyes lowered and his shoulders slumped. "Tasuki, is everything all right?"

Tasuki clenched his teeth together and shook his head. "No, nothin' is all right about this. I'm tired of seein' Atsuna like this. Have ya thought of anythin' that we can do to help her?"

Chichiri pushed himself up, grabbing his staff from the ground as he did so. "I am sorry, Tasuki, but nothing has come to mind. This situation is delicate. Atsuna has to be the one to reclaim her powers, you know. There is little we can do for her other than offer our protection and guidance."

Tasuki's knuckles turned white as his fists tightened together. "There has to be somethin' else we can do for her. Isn't there some weakness this guy has?"

Chichiri nodded. "Yes, he does have a weakness. Light. And right now, Tasuki, he has it ensnared." The monk lowered his stare. "I am sure we still have time, you know. Atsuna is in no shape to fight as it is. Until we can discover a way for her to retrieve her powers, we will have to keep Kuro at bay. He cannot come anywhere near her. His very presence may weaken her further, you know."

"So what do ya think we should do?"

Chichiri lifted his head, reconnecting their serious eye contact once more. "You and I should question Atsuna. Anything she may know regarding her powers may lead us toward the right path, you know. While I understand she is frail at the moment, her condition may only get worse if it continues further. I'm not undermining her strength, but Kuro is a cunning man, you know. He is using his skills to keep her doubtful. The negativity allows him more power. We have to help her regain that strength, and it should sap some of Kuro's power," the monk explained.

Tasuki nodded. "It's settled, then. As soon as Atsuna wakes up, we'll sit down an' talk about it. But hell, I wouldn't even know what to ask."

Chichiri smiled. "Leave that to me, Tasuki." He lifted his hand, signaling their return to the hideout. "Shall we?"

"Damn right." Tasuki and Chichiri walked to the hideout, discussing the first step of their plan until Atsuna would awaken from her nap and hopefully have the knowledge they needed to retrieve her powers from Kuro.

* * *

Atsuna couldn't sleep anymore. All she could do was stare up at the bland ceiling, her heart racing and her mind wandering on Kuro's morbid plan for her. Her powers helped her come over any past fears of death, but without them, she found herself cleaving to that reborn fear. Everything she thought she put behind her was rising from their graves to haunt her. She felt like strong hands were closing over her throat, blocking her air and threatening her sanity. And the darkness in the room, thanks to the moonless night, made her feel as if she were trapped in a box.

"Do ya think she's up yet?" Atsuna perked her head up when she heard Tasuki's mumbling outside the door. His voice, sometimes gruff and rugged, soothed her to the very core.

"I don't know, Genrou. I haven't heard her in there." Koji had been standing on the other side of the door, watching carefully. She had heard him out there humming to himself and quietly whispering to passing bandits about what was going on.

"Well, it's important for her to get her rest, you know. We cannot rush this." And, of course, the ever wise voice of Chichiri. "We should wait as long as she needs."

"To hell with that!" Tasuki exclaimed, his voice going an octave higher. "She needs me _now_, not later!"

"Ya were never the patient one, Genrou. She's gonna be fine. Atsuna's a strong one," Koji's reassuring voice echoed against Tasuki's irritant tone. "Ya keep thinkin' she's not gonna be able to do this alone or somethin'."

"I never said that!" There was a short pause. "I wanna be here for her no matter what, even if she can do all this by herself. But I want her to know that she doesn't hafta do it all alone. I'm right here with her, dammit, whether she wants me to be or not. I swore I would be with her forever, an' I damn well meant it."

Atsuna cracked into a thankful smile, fighting back the joyful tears that threatened to break through. Tasuki's words touched a sensitive nerve within her soul. She pushed herself from her bed and walked blindly to the door, stretching her hand out for the doorknob. Before her hand could touch it, the door quickly flew open, and Atsuna found herself staring into the blazing eyes of her bandit, and nothing else but those passionate eyes that made her crumble.

She opened her mouth to say his name, but he rushed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and backing her away from the door. His foot kicked the door shut and he led her against their bed as he crushed his lips down on hers in a passionate frenzy. Her breath was taken from her as she fell back on the bed, Tasuki's hands shielding the fall. Atsuna could only clutch to his jacket, moaning into his unyielding kiss.

He broke away, giving her the opportunity to breathe, but his lips stayed connected to her skin as they trailed to her neck.

"Mmm… Tasuki, what are you doing?" she whispered, running her hands up to his shoulders, holding him tight.

"Lovin' ya. Aren't I allowed to do that?"

His raspy voice sent chills down her spine. It was laced with need, passion, possessiveness. It was all him, the raw wildness that was uniquely him.

"You never needed permission before," she answered, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feel of his hands on her clothed stomach, the gentle grazing of his mouth over the sensitive flesh of her neck.

His kisses suddenly stopped, forcing her to open her eyes. He was staring at her. "I swear before ya now, Atsuna, an' before all the gods above, that I'm gonna save ya. I'm gonna get your powers back an' protect ya. I'll do anythin' I hafta do, even walk through the blazin' fires of Hell. I would gladly do it just to see ya smile."

Atsuna shook her head. "That's a stupid reason to make such a promise."

"Not for a man deeply in love."


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery of the Light

_Chapter Six: Mystery of the Light_

"I don't suppose they're gonna be comin' out any time soon, Chichiri," Koji said, his arms folded over his chest. "Do ya want somethin' to eat? Ya had a long journey to get here."

Chichiri smiled. "Thank you, Koji. A meal sounds fulfilling, you know. Besides, I think it's best if we leave Tasuki with Atsuna for a while. He may find out what we need to know."

Koji smirked and shook his head. "I don't know, Chichiri. When Genrou an' Atsuna get together alone, they normally do some other stuff. I don't see them doin' a lot of talkin'. Ask everyone here. They'll tell ya what they do."

Chichiri rested his free hand on the bandit's shoulder. "There is more to their relationship than mere lust, Koji. In the time I have known Tasuki, I have never seen him quite so focused on a single person, not even with Miaka, you know. His hatred for women broke the moment he laid eyes on Atsuna those two years ago. She changed him just as much as he changed her, you know. There is more than lust involved in this situation, Koji. Tasuki must rise up and serve as Atsuna's protection, her own personal warrior, just like he and I served Miaka as the Priestess of Suzaku. Only this time, it is not by destiny, but by personal choice and love, you know."

* * *

Tasuki cradled the woman in his arms, relishing on the feel of her gentle breathing against him. Holding her was fulfilled contentment to him, and he ensured nothing would interrupt that.

"I heard what you said outside the door before," Atsuna spoke up in a hush.

Tasuki lifted his head. "Did ya? An' what did I say?"

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, listening to the sound of his thrumming heartbeat. "You said you wanted to be with me whether I wanted you there or not. What would make you think I wouldn't want you with me at a time like this?"

His fingers massaged her scalp, carefully threading her hair through his fingers. "I know how ya are, Atsuna. Powers or not, you're stubborn as all hell. I thought ya might wanna do this on your own. But you're not alone anymore. I'm right with ya all the time now. All ya gotta do is grab my hand, an' I'll be there to give ya anythin' ya want. I just want ya to know that."

Atsuna released a heavy sigh. "I know you are," she mumbled. "I always knew that."

Tasuki rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "I hope ya know it's not weak to ask for help, an' it's not weak to lean on someone."

"I know that too."

Tasuki brushed his lips against her temple, dragging her finger up and down her arm. "Do ya think your powers define who ya are?"

Atsuna shifted in his arms so she could lift her head to gaze up at him. "Well, no, not really, but I did change quite a bit when I got them. I became more confident. The whole time I was with Ryozo, I begged every day for someone to come and find me. Deep down, I wanted Tamahome to come after me, to save me from him, even if I made him believe I was dead. But I knew he'd never come because I blocked our link. I thought all the time about releasing the block on our link so he would know the truth. But I just couldn't imagine something happening to him on my account, so I suffered alone."

"Stop," Tasuki demanded. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here with ya, an' I have no plans of leavin' ya ever again. Wherever ya go, I'm gonna be right there. Ya never hafta be alone again."

Atsuna cracked a smile and pressed her lips on the bottom of his chin. "I know that. I just have to be reminded from time to time. You're rather good at that."

Tasuki grinned. "I'm good at a lotta things. But ya know what I'm best at?"

Atsuna's brows furrowed in confusion. "No. What?"

"I'm best at lovin' ya, sweetheart."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Tasuki… Do you want to make me cry?"

Tasuki frowned and firmly shook his head. "Hell no! I hate when ya cry, especially if I'm the one who does it!"

Atsuna frowned. "You've never made me cry."

Tasuki scoffed and broke their eye contact. "Apparently ya forgot about the whole Tenkou thing. I made ya cry then, when I almost raped Miaka an' betrayed ya."

Atsuna pushed herself out of his arms, climbing out of the bed and stalking to the other side of the now lantern-lit room. "How can you ever think that? You didn't betray me, Tasuki! How many times do we have to go over this? You were under Tenkou's spell!"

Tasuki sat up and swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "It doesn't freakin' matter if I was under a spell, Atsuna! I hurt ya an' Miaka both! Ya two are the most important women in the world to me, an' I managed to hurt ya both at the same time! It's never gonna sit well with me, spell or not."

Atsuna groaned and walked over to the window, peering outside into the shadowed horizon. "I can understand why you feel so bad, but you didn't betray me, you didn't betray Miaka, and you didn't betray my brother. They both forgave you when there was nothing to be forgiven." She turned her head, staring at the seated bandit on the bed. "And I didn't forgive you at all because you did nothing wrong. You're just as human as the next person, Tasuki. Because you are so incredibly passionate and kind, Tenkou was able to use you. That is the darkness in people that I am trying to help. I was just too late in helping you." She turned away from him and tightened her hands on the windowsill. "I did cry then, Tasuki, but you didn't do anything to make me. I cried because when you ignited the fire with your Tessen in that inn, I felt like a part of myself was suffering with you. Nothing you said or did made me cry."

Atsuna heard the creaking of the bed when Tasuki stood up, but he didn't move. "Ya cried for me, Atsuna. It was 'cause of me. If I didn't let Tenkou ensnare me with that spell, I woulda never hurt ya or Miaka or anyone else with my stupidity."

Atsuna snapped her head around and shoved an incriminating finger in his direction, her normally calm eyes now blazing with resolution. "You're not stupid! Don't ever say that about yourself! You're constantly belittling yourself, and I won't have it anymore! You're good enough for me, I'm good enough for you, and that's the end of it!"

Tasuki's eyes widened at her outburst. They had the argument several times before, about him not being good enough for her, how she was perfect in his eyes, and how he managed to betray her when he took Miaka to that inn and nearly raped her. It tore him up because he began making comparisons to himself and Ryozo. "Christ, Atsuna, I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize," she snapped, turning her head away from him. "That's all you do is apologize about things that aren't even your fault." She lowered her head and sighed, staring down at her feet. "And I'm yelling. And I'm tired of feeling like I'm worthless, like I'm this hopeless woman who needs comfort and needs saved. I _don't_ want to feel this way. This is not me."

Tasuki took several steps towards her. "There's nothin' wrong with feelin' that way. You're human, Atsuna." His voice was low and calm, careful not to anger her again. "Are ya mad 'cause ya felt the same thing with Ryozo?"

Tears were brimming in her eyes when she turned to face him. He was just a foot away from her, warily keeping his distance. "Yes. I am. I hated the way he made me feel. He turned me into someone I never expected to be, and yes, once I received Hikari's power, I depended on it somewhat. For the first time, I could really protect myself. I wasn't fully trained by Tokaki when I was kidnapped, so my skills could do nothing against him. He was a man, and I was just a little girl. At the beginning, I was just glad he was keeping me alive, no matter what he was doing to me. There were a couple times when I hoped he would kill me, just so I could escape from him. But I held on to the thought of my brother and the rest of my family, and it kept me going. And now, I feel like it's happening again, although very different than before. I feel like that fourteen-year-old girl again, cleaving to hope that someone will save her from the darkness when it's the very thing I loathe and swear to get rid of."

"You're not that little girl anymore." Atsuna lifted her head to look at the bandit leader. He closed the distance between them, his body heat soothing her, his eyes piercing through hers passionately. "You're a woman, one that I fell in love with 'cause of her strength. An' that's only one of a million reasons I'm with ya." He lifted his hand, allowing it to skim across her cheek. She leaned into his palm, moaning in contentment at the feel of his skin cupping hers. "You're Atsuna. Sou Kana. Whatever. Don't let those powers define ya. You're _you_, an' that's all ya need to know. An' if ya get frustrated with all this, I'll let ya hit me all ya want if it'll make ya feel better."

Atsuna chuckled softly, much to Tasuki's relief. "Okay." Gratefully, Atsuna fell into Tasuki's arms, allowing his warmth and strength to envelop her for the countless time. "I can feel him here, Tasuki."

An instant frown overtook the bandit's face. "Who's here?" Instinct called for him to reach for his Tessen, but he waited.

"Tamahome."

Tasuki pulled away just enough to look down upon her. She was smiling. "Tama's here?"

Atsuna nodded. "He is. He's scolding me, and I can hardly blame him." She craned her head, glaring a hole into the ceiling. "I know, Tamahome, I know. You need to stop worrying. I have enough people doing that as it is. I don't appreciate the attention." Tasuki opened his mouth to say something. "You were more the attention-getter anyway, Tamahome." There was a short pause, and Atsuna looked at Tasuki. His expression was furrowed and confused. "Yes, I'll tell him."

Tasuki's frown deepened. "Tell me what?"

Atsuna smiled and pressed her palms against his chest. "Tamahome wanted you to know that he is grateful I have such a passionate protector to rely on. And he wishes you would forget about the Tenkou incident, because he and Miaka have."

Tasuki scoffed and shook his head. "Well, good for 'em. I'm glad they're not rememberin' that part of me." He tightened his arms around her waist. "I'm tired of bein' in here, an' really, babe, Chichiri an' I wanna talk to ya about your powers. We wanna see if there's anythin' we can figure out through your own knowledge of 'em."

Atsuna's smile faded. "Well, I'll do what I can to answer your questions, then. Should we go?"

"Wait." He pressed his finger against her lips. "One more thing." Removing his finger, he replaced it with his mouth, sucking the air from her lungs in a soul-soaring kiss. His tongue begged entry between her lips, to which she quickly complied. She never tasted quite so succulent. His urge to strip her and make love to her was overwhelming, but felt he would be taking advantage of her in her weakened state. He couldn't live with himself if it turned out to be a mistake for them both, so he kept his lust in check and opted to take the safer route, and continue their kiss.

But it led to more, thanks to Atsuna's teasing caresses. Her fingers were tracing circles through the fabric of his jacket, her nails coming dangerously close to his nipples. He groaned into her mouth, but did not pull away from her mouth. Instead, he walked her against the wall, pressing her back against the cool wood. A shudder rippled down her spine at the sensation combined with that of Tasuki's gentle but passionate kiss. Every time was different, one that always left her cleaving for more.

Tasuki became painfully aware of exactly how thin Atsuna's clothing was as he pressed his body into hers. He could feel the puckering of her nipples rubbing against his chest, the way her curves molded into his as if they were two pieces to a puzzle. He so badly wanted to bury himself within her and stay there, hide them both from the darkness of the world. But he couldn't do it, not now.

It was he who pulled away to claim his breath and moan her name raggedly into the air. Atsuna trailed her hands from his chest to his shoulders, digging her fingers into him. "Why did you stop?"

Tasuki evaded her gaze. He had to calm himself down, and looking down at her would erase any chances of that. He knew her eyes would be glazed over with passion, her lips bruised from his kiss. That would surely be his undoing. "We… shouldn't be doin' this. We need to get to Chichiri."

Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but Tasuki pulled away from her, turning his back. He straightened out his slightly disheveled jacket and ran his hand through his bangs. Atsuna stood still against the wall, confused at his sudden interruption. She could never remember a time when he had backed away from one of their passionate interludes.

Of course, there was a first for everything, but this was a first she never expected to experience.

She didn't notice him staring at her. "Are ya all right, sweetheart? We gotta go meet Chichiri."

She blinked and shook herself from her thoughts. "No, I mean, yes. Yes, I'm fine. Let's go, then." She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and walked forward, Tasuki leading her out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. She tried shaking the awkwardness away, but was finding it difficult. He was walking right beside her, and his eyes were fixated in front of them. To her, it looked strained for him not to look down at her. "So," she cleared her throat, "what kind of questions am I to be asked?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Hell if I know. Chichiri said he'd take care of that part."

"And, what exactly was your part in this?" She watched his Adam's apple move when he swallowed.

"Nothin', really. I guess to just get ya feelin' good enough to do this," Tasuki answered in montone. "He doesn't wanna depress ya more."

"What's wrong?" The question slipped out before she could stop herself.

Tasuki didn't even flinch at the gentle yet demanding inquiry. "Nothin'. Why would ya think somethin' is wrong?" Again, he wasn't looking at her. That irked her, so she halted in her tracks, making him do the same thing. His eyes fixated on a random point on the wall.

"My powers may be gone, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid now, Tasuki," she scolded. She folded her arms over her chest. "Never before had a round of kissing we shared in the bedroom been stopped by either of us. It always led to something more. Two years with you makes it a habit, so did you think I wouldn't notice it?" Tasuki's shoulders slumped, but he kept his back to her. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Tasuki couldn't keep the chuckle in. He had said the same thing to her when he returned from his mission with Chichiri and discovered something wrong with her. He was rubbing off on her. He leaned against the wall with both of his hands, sighing deeply and staring down at his feet. "I can't let myself make love to ya when you're like this. I'm afraid I might… lose control an' end up hurtin' ya."

Her brows furrowed. "What? Do you think I've lost my strength or something, like my powers allow me to stand up to you in bed? Are you insane?" She hadn't realized her voice was slowly getting higher with every word she spoke. "It's not like you're some barbarian, and again, we're looping around to you not being good enough for me. I thought we went over that already. _Several_ times."

Tasuki spun around, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched together. "Yeah, we did! But this is just how I feel about this! I don't wanna take advantage of ya for my own pleasure! It's not what our relationship is about! It's always been about ya, an' I plan on keepin' it that way!"

Atsuna dropped her arms and rested her hands on her waist, jutting her hip out. "Tasuki, are you kidding me with this? It's not about me; it's about both of us! How can you not know that after two years of being with me?"

He rushed her, wrapping his arms around her back tightly. "Then ya know nothin' about me. I dedicated my life to ya for a reason, an' I'm not goin' back on it. But this whole thing goin' on now, I know you're not yourself, an' I'm not gonna do anythin' unless I know for sure it's what ya want."

"Don't I always want it?" she rasped in his ear. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I know this situation is hard on both of us, but I need you to keep a sense of normalcy around here. I don't want you to baby me because of this. I want you to love me like you always have."

"I _do_ love ya," he murmured abruptly. He let out a roll of laughter. "We really are right for each other, aren't we? We're both stubborn as hell." He felt her nod against him, but she said nothing. "Okay. I promise I won't change anythin' because of what's goin' on. I'll do everythin' the same as always. But ya hafta promise me you'll say somethin' if it's botherin' ya."

"I promise."

"Good." He pushed her away gently and raked her hair away from her face. "It's gonna be okay. Let's go to Chichiri now." Atsuna nodded in agreement and he took her hand tightly, guiding her down the hall to the empty dining room where Chichiri and Koji sat patiently waiting. Both men stood upon seeing the couple enter the room.

"Atsuna, I hope you're well-rested, you know," Chichiri said with a smile. "I trust Tasuki has told you what's going on."

Atsuna nodded once. "He did. I'll answer any questions you have, Chichiri."

"Then let's get started." Chichiri and Koji sat back down, while Tasuki pulled out a chair for Atsuna and after she was seated, pushed it towards the table. She gave a grateful smile to the bandit before he plopped down next to her. "I have been giving this certain question a great deal of thought, and I am assuming you will have the answer, you know. It may not be an easy one, but it may help to know." Atsuna only nodded. "When Hikari bestowed her powers upon you, you were on the brink of death. Is it possible without those powers, you are slowly reverting back to your condition when she discovered you?"

Tasuki snapped his head in her direction, waiting impatiently for her answer. She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment in thought. When she opened them again, they were gleaming with the onset of tears. "That part has always been a bit of a mystery to me, but it has crossed my mind that I would return to my previous state. Right now, I don't feel like I have, but it's still early. Hikari never disclosed that information to me. It was an assumption that I was healed by her permanently, but quite honestly, Chichiri, I'm not sure. I have thought about it a lot since Kuro took my powers. I am preparing for the possibility of death, and not even necessarily by him. It's possible my former injuries will return without the protection of my powers, and I will die that way."

"That's crap!" Tasuki shouted. "How is that even fair to ya?"

Atsuna grabbed his hand atop the table. "It's okay, Tasuki."

"No it's not!" He shoved himself out of his chair, slamming his palms on the table, thus breaking away from her hold. "There's nothin' okay with this whole thing! You're bein' forced to sacrifice a whole hell of a lot!"

Atsuna's face fell. "Aren't you sacrificing a lot in accepting your role as a Suzaku warrior? Haven't you put your life on the line for Miaka? For Suzaku?"

Tasuki bit back his retort. It was true, in a sense. While he always prided himself in his destiny, his life could have been much different if he declined his role as one of Miaka's protectors. But if he declined it, he would have never met all of his friends. He would have never met Atsuna. "But… this is different, babe. Ya had a choice, an' I didn't. But in this, ya don't have a choice at all."

"I put my life on the line for Hikari, just as you do for Suzaku. And besides, everybody dies, Tasuki. It's as natural as being born," Atsuna pointed out gently.

"Yeah, but not like this," he mumbled as he sat back down, curling his hands into fists.

Atsuna sighed through her nose and returned her attention back to the monk sitting across from her. "I am not sure whether that will happen or not. Hikari never told me, and I never asked her. I think I was actually afraid to know the truth, or I just thought I would never have to go through it. But anyway, continue, Chichiri."

The monk nodded once. "You have bonded with your powers, have you not?" Atsuna nodded in response. "Do you think you could call them back to you if you tried?"

The woman lowered her head slightly. "I've thought about that possibility, and I'm not sure. I'm just a regular human now, but I wouldn't rule it out. Kuro will eventually return for me, and when he does, it might be possible for me to feel them even without a heightened mental sense. Those powers were a part of me for five years. I would think I'd know them." She shook her head. "But really, I think I'm afraid if I try, they won't return."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, you know," Chichiri replied. "Are you sure you're okay with us discussing this?"

Atsuna nodded curtly. "Yes, I'm fine with it," she said hastily. "Please continue, Chichiri."

"Very well." Chichiri opened his mouth to confer with Atsuna's wish, but Atsuna held up her hand, stopping him.

"I feel there is something I need to tell you, first," she said quietly. Tasuki's eyes examined her, and without thinking, he covered his palm over her knuckles. "After the bout with Tenkou, and once Miaka and Taka returned to their world, Taiitsukun spoke to me. Do you remember her pulling me aside?" Both the bandit and monk nodded their heads. Atsuna paused to draw in a deep breath. "She warned me this was going to happen and impede on my life sooner than I expected."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "She told ya this was gonna happen?"

Atsuna nodded in shame. "Yes, she did. She told me to prepare for the fight I was destined to be in, the one I could not escape. And yet, I did not heed her warning, and I have paid the price for it."

"Stop beatin' yourself up over this," Tasuki scolded. "It's over now. All we can do is get ready for what's gonna come. So put it behind ya."

"Tasuki is right, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "Everything has been done. All we can do is rectify it. You've always said that humans are not perfect. You're not either, Atsuna. You're entitled to mistakes just like the rest of us, you know."

"Perhaps," Atsuna mumbled. "I'm still sorry for not saying anything about it."

"Don't apologize," Tasuki snapped. "I told ya not to." He gripped her hand, pulling it close to him and latching his fingers in between hers. Atsuna could only stare at him, saying nothing.

"Perhaps it would be better to resume this when you're feeling more up to it, you know," Chichiri replied.

Atsuna was quick to shake her head. "No, it's okay, Chichiri. I really insist that we do this now. The sooner we can figure this out, the better. The longer I go without my powers, the weaker I become and the stronger Kuro is. Our chances of overcoming him lessen with every passing moment."

"Ya shouldn't be so morbid, Atsuna," Koji spoke up. "It's gonna be okay. It's always okay."

Atsuna shook her head. "It's not that easy, Koji. I can't be quite so optimistic when I'm failing what Hikari wishes of me. I'm not the kind of person to give up, but things appear rather dismal. It's not me being morbid; it's me being realistic about this."

"Well, we do have an advantage over him, you know," Chichiri spoke up. All eyes turned to the monk. "Without your powers, your life force is weak, you know. Kuro cannot sense you, but he knows this is where you live. If the worse comes to pass, we can relocate you until we find out what can be done to retrieve your powers."

Atsuna's brows furrowed. "You mean hide from him? I'm not one to hide."

"But your life is in danger from him, Atsuna, and we will do what we must to keep you safe, you know," Chichiri pointed out. "Without your powers, you will not be able to defend yourself against him. And with this prophecy hanging over your head, we have to afford to be cautious, you know."

Atsuna lowered her head to hide her disappointment. She didn't want to hide from him. It made it seem like Kuro had already won if she'd do that, but she saw Chichiri's point. She was weak. She was helpless. There was nothing she could do in her present state to save herself. She would have to rely on Tasuki and Chichiri. She swore to Tasuki she'd do it when she needed it, but it brought her down.

"I think it would be beneficial to continue this later, you know," Chichiri said, pushing himself out of his chair before Atsuna could rebuke. "I have to think on several things, if you don't mind."

"Have at it, Chichiri. I'll take care of things in here," Tasuki replied with a nod. Chichiri bowed his head and turned to walk away, but halted in his tracks. The rings from his staff clanged together as he stopped, and he spun around, his eye wide. "Is somethin' wrong, Chichiri?"

"We have a visitor on the move, you know." He tightened his grip on his staff. "Atsuna should be hidden somewhere in the meantime."

Atsuna jerked out of her chair. "It's Kuro, isn't it? I'm not running, Chichiri! I want my powers back! I'm already tired of being this way!"

"You're not gonna do anythin' stupid," Tasuki spoke up, standing up as well. "If Chichiri thinks it's a good idea to hide ya, then we're gonna damn well do it."

Atsuna snapped her glare to the fire-wielding bandit. "I'm not hiding. End of story. If anything, I'm going to be the one to greet him, and find out myself what I can do to get the powers that are rightfully mine. I'm not going to fall prey to this prophecy."

Chichiri sighed and shook his head. "Very well. We should go outside to meet with him before he decides to tear through the hideout searching for Atsuna, you know." Chichiri turned to Koji. "It would be best for you to stay out of this one, Koji. Make sure no one steps outside."

Koji nodded. "Gotcha. Be careful out there, guys."

Tasuki grabbed Atsuna's hand, his eyes peeling through hers. "Ya stay behind me, ya understand? Be happy I'm lettin' ya outside with this bastard after what he did to ya." Atsuna only nodded and let him lead her out of the room, following Chichiri to the front door. Atsuna's heart felt like it was trying to escape with every demanding beat. The pit of her stomach was churning.

The tightening of Tasuki's hand around hers threw her from her musings. She turned to look up at him. His brows were furrowed, the muscles of his cheeks taut from the clenching of his teeth. His bangs shadowed his normally intense eyes from her view. She tore away, guilt eating away at her soul. He cared for her so much, loved her beyond comprehension that he would die for her.

Just how he chose to die for Miaka, for Suzaku.

Chichiri pushed the door open, stepping outside into the darkness of the night. Clouds blackened over the few stars in the sky, leaving their vision nearly blind. "He must be close, you know. His aura is pushing forward."

"What are we gonna do when he gets here, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked. "We can't kill him while he has Atsuna's powers."

"All we can do is prevent him from carrying out his plans, you know," Chichiri said. "Are you prepared to make do on your promise to Tamahome and protect his sister?"

Tasuki smirked and with his free hand, unsheathed the Tessen from his back. "I've always been ready. Lemme at this bastard."

Chichiri smiled and snapped his staff against the ground, allowing the rings to cling together. "My sentiments exactly." He turned to Atsuna, who was biting her lip so hard the monk was surprised she wasn't drawing blood. "Are you all right, Atsuna?"

She nodded once and made a constricting noise deep in her throat. She suddenly felt woozy, like the world was being spun around her. She was barely aware that Tasuki's hand was strangling hers.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She collapsed against him, clinging to his arms and causing him to drop his Tessen on the concrete so he could hold her up by the waist. She could feel Chichiri's soothing palm on her shoulder, but his words were muffled.

"He's here," she rasped.

Tasuki screamed her name, and then there was nothing but a swirling obscurity that rivaled the darkness of night around them.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank those of you who have been reviewing and staying with the story so far! It means a lot to me! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, because it's going to start heating up a little bit more. I just finished writing Chapter Nine, plus I have the whole story planned out for the most part. Thanks for all the support, and I'll see you guys in another week!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunting the Light

_Chapter Seven: Hunting the Light_

Tasuki knelt down on the cool concrete floor, taking Atsuna's body carefully down with him. He cradled her in his arms, stroking the hair out of her closed eyes. Her skin was as pale as the day he returned to her.

"Dammit, what's goin' on, Chichiri?" the bandit demanded, snapping his head to look at the concerned monk. The flames from the torches hanging outside the door flashed on Chichiri's face, accenting the creases of his frown.

"Kuro's presence is draining her life force, you know," he said in a low voice. "Even without her powers, she is still susceptible to him because of who she is."

Tasuki lowered his gaze back on Atsuna, who made no signs of waking up. "When this guy gets here, I'm gonna burn him to a crisp an' feed him to the wolves."

"Calm down, Tasuki. Your anger isn't going to help Atsuna, you know. We have to draw him away from her. Be prepared," Chichiri warned.

Tasuki nodded without looking away from Atsuna. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek and lowered her to the ground with profound care. Pressing his lips against her forehead, he murmured his vow to keep her safe and picked up his Tessen, joining Chichiri's side. "Damn right I'm prepared. Let's just get this over with. I don't want him anywhere near Atsuna."

Before Chichiri could say anything to agree with his comrade, a black fog swirled in front of them, its speed rivaling that of a tornado. A set of gleaming gold eyes could be seen in the darkness, and then the fog was gone, Kuro standing before them with a smirk. He rested his hands on his waist and shook his head. "So, I figured Atsuna would commission the both of you to protect her in her weakness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both, Tasuki and Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven."

Tasuki thrust his Tessen forward. "Well, the feelin' ain't mutual! What did ya do to Atsuna?"

Kuro's eyes traveled behind the infuriated bandit, staring at Atsuna's unconscious body, the flames' light beaming off of her. "She is such a weak woman, Tasuki. I can hardly understand why you would be so attracted to her."

"Answer the damn question, ya bastard!"

Kuro chuckled. "So impatient. Atsuna will more than likely be affected in this manner every time I am close enough to her. Of course, if it makes you feel any better, this shall be the only time, as I plan on fulfilling my duty and killing her now."

"You'll do no such thing," Chichiri spoke up, pointing his staff in Kuro's direction. "We will protect her from you at all costs."

"Your duty is not to her, Chichiri. It is to the Priestess of Suzaku, and yet, you are willing to give your life for this woman? I am not sure your Priestess would take too well to lending your skills to someone other than her," Kuro taunted.

"Ya know nothin' about Miaka!" Tasuki barked, his Tessen beginning to spark with flames. "Don't talk about stuff ya know nothin' about! Miaka is selfless an' loves Atsuna! She would want us to do this if she were here. Now ya have one chance to give Atsuna her powers back before I decide to kick your ass with my fire!"

"You won't kill me, not while Atsuna's powers remain in my hands. She will never get them back if I am killed. Besides, don't you know that you will continue the cycle if Atsuna is not the one to kill me?" Tasuki's eyes widened. "That's right. If you kill me, Hikari and Kumori will continue their war against each other, furthering involving mortals. Celestial matters are tricky, you know. While Atsuna would indeed be relieved of her duties as Champion of Light, do you really believe she would wish to give them up? If she survived—which she won't—she would insist on continuing her duties, powers or not. Do you want to put the woman you love in that kind of danger, Tasuki?"

Chichiri held his hand out in front of Tasuki's chest, preventing the bandit from rushing Kuro. "You will not succeed, Kuro. We will see to that, you know."

"I am so sure that you will. Now, shall we get down to business? I'll ask only once to move aside so I can fulfill the prophecy. I must kill her," Kuro replied.

Chichiri frowned. "You _must_ kill her? Does that mean you don't _want_ to kill her?"

Kuro shrugged, which only seemed to anger the monk. "Is that so important? All that matters at the moment is that she's going to die by my hand."

"She's not dyin' any time soon," Tasuki seethed. "We're savin' that for ya. I'm not gonna let ya touch her. Ya have to get through me first, ya son of a bitch."

Chichiri gave a sideways glance towards his comrade. He knew keeping Tasuki back wasn't an option anymore, but then again, he considered a good idea to release the bandit on an egotistical Kuro.

"So angry. I don't suppose you've considered a life filled with darkness, have you?" Kuro asked.

Tasuki sneered. "I don't think so. Don't try to recruit me. Now let's get down to business." Tasuki spent no time rushing forward, drawing his Tessen back and calling on his powers. "Rekka Shinen!" With a swift swing of his arm, flames barreled toward the Champion of Darkness, who merely stood smirking in his spot. Kuro lifted his hand and a dark smoke whirled out of his palm, twisting the fire and dissipating it as if it were nothing. "What the hell?"

"Did you really think your silly powers would be any match for mine? Don't be absurd," Kuro replied.

Tasuki clutched his Tessen. "That's nothin'."

Kuro's eyes widened as he watched Tasuki close in on him in the middle of his narcissistic stupor, the bandit showcasing his gift of speed and agility. Before Kuro could make a move, Tasuki swung his leg into Kuro's side, careening him into a nearby tree. Tasuki left no time to call upon his attack again, this time targeting the tree that Kuro was using as a crutch. The tree ignited and burst into flames. Tasuki held his Tessen in place while Chichiri calmly walked up next to the bandit.

"Do you feel a little better now?" the monk asked.

Tasuki nodded. "A little. He's not dead."

"No. He's certainly not. But you have injured his pride, you know."

Tasuki scoffed. "I don't give a damn. That's what he gets for doin' all this stuff to Atsuna." The bandit turned around, staring at Atsuna's unconscious body. His face fell. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"She won't wake up until Kuro is gone, you know," Chichiri informed. "We must force him into a retreat."

Tasuki smirked. "That can be arranged." He called off his spell and allowed the charred remains of the tree to crumble once the flames dispelled. Kuro was standing crookedly, his confident smile never faltering. "Come on, bastard. I'm not done with ya."

"That much I can see. However, do you realize that the more you decide to play around with me and prove your masculinity, the more your woman's life force drains?"

Tasuki and Chichiri stared at each other before turning around to look at Atsuna, and then back to Kuro. "What? What do you mean?" Chichiri asked. "I can sense her life force, you know. It is well intact."

Kuro shook his head. "The life force drain is not very substantial, but it is there. I can kill her just by being in her presence. Of course, that sucks the fun out of my job in all this, but I suppose it doesn't matter how it's done as long as it's done."

"How can you speak of human life like that?" Chichiri demanded. "Atsuna is a _person_! Your disregard for life is disgraceful!" The monk held up two of his fingers in prayer, echoing a chant into the air. Tasuki armed himself once more, watching Kuro prepare himself for whatever Chichiri had planned. The Champion of Darkness summoned a ball of darkness in each of his palms, the fog from the energy blasts stretching out to the twosome. Tasuki bit back a cough. It felt like the darkness was reaching down into his chest, grasping his lungs and preventing air from reaching them. His knees were beginning to buckle under him.

"Chi-Chichiri… he's doin'… somethin'," Tasuki gasped as he fell to one of his knees, using his Tessen to prevent himself from falling to the ground further.

"I thought I would give you a preview of how I planned on killing Atsuna. At least now you'll know how she's eventually going to suffer," Kuro replied with a wide smirk. "And you won't even be here to save her. She'll be alone, abandoned by your weakness."

Tasuki clenched his teeth. "Bastard."

"Hold on, Tasuki!" Chichiri shouted. The monk quickly swung his staff in a series of synchronized movements, sending out a beam of scarlet light towards the dark warrior. Kuro launched his two balls of black energy in response, and the two forces collided. Tasuki gulped for air, feeling the weight lifted from his lungs. He quickly stood and combined his own attack with Chichiri's, helping to beat back Kuro's.

The Champion of Darkness could only stare at the energy barreling towards him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and summoned a barrier of dark energy to protect himself, but found he could not completely destroy the power that Tasuki and Chichiri sent at him. The combination of Chichiri's holy power and Tasuki's fire tore through his flesh, causing him to cry out in utter pain, his body immersed in the dust and debris from the ground.

"Did we get him?" Tasuki croaked, resting his Tessen on his shoulder.

Chichiri shook his head. "It's hard to tell, you know. I'm sure we injured him, but we certainly didn't kill him. I can still feel his life force." The two warriors stood in wait for the debris to clear. Just as the dust began to part, so did the black clouds above, giving way to the patient stars.

"The clouds are leavin'," Tasuki mumbled mostly to himself. The bandit spun around to look at Atsuna. She was still unconscious and unmoving.

"Well, it appears as if we have succeeded, Tasuki," Chichiri said. "Kuro has retreated, you know." Tasuki turned back around, finding the remains of the charred tree, and Kuro was nowhere to be found. "His life force is weakening. He's putting a great deal of distance between us. I suppose he underestimated us, you know."

"Now that he's gone, we hafta try wakin' Atsuna up!" Tasuki shouted. He spun around and ran towards Atsuna's body, all the while strapping his Tessen on his back. Gently, he slipped his hands under Atsuna's back and lifted her against him. Even with the movement, she made no signs of coming out of unconsciousness. Tasuki saw Chichiri's shadow behind him, but didn't turn around.

"We should probably get her inside and into bed. I think it will take her a little bit of time to shake off Kuro's presence, you know," Chichiri replied. He put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder, drawing the bandit's attention to him. "You have nothing to be concerned about, Tasuki. She'll be just fine, you know."

Tasuki only nodded and lifted Atsuna against his chest, following Chichiri into the hideout where Koji stood in the main hallway waiting as patiently as he could.

"Criminy, what happened to Atsuna?" Koji demanded as he rushed over to the pair and the unconscious woman.

"Kuro's presence drains her life force, you know," Chichiri explained. "She'll be fine. We forced Kuro to retreat, but I'm sure he will return as soon as his injuries heal. There's no telling how long that will take."

"He's not gonna come near her," Tasuki spoke up gruffly. "I'm gonna take her to our room so she can rest." Without saying anything else, Tasuki walked down the hall with Atsuna clutched against him. He tried as hard as he could to keep Kuro and his plans for Atsuna from his mind. They only angered him further, and the last thing he needed was to be throwing a tantrum.

Striding into their bedroom, Tasuki moved over to the bed and laid Atsuna gently on the soft mattress. He slid his hands from under her to cup her face. He sighed deeply and knelt down to her level, staring at her in wait as if she was about to disappear. Drops of sweat rolled down his cheeks, both from the anticipation of her eventual awakening, and the aftermath of the battle he had with Kuro on her behalf. "I hope you're gonna wake up soon. I hafta know you're okay, sweetheart."

Her response was a soft moan, causing Tasuki's heart to skip a beat as he waited for his beloved to awaken from her darkness-induced slumber. He released one of his palms from her face so he could grab her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it lightly. He leaned in and buried his face in her hair, drawing in a deep breath and taking in her delectable scent of vanilla and wildflowers.

There was weak giggle followed by a raspy, strained voice. "That tickles. Your hair."

Tasuki jerked his head up, staring into the low-lidded lavender eyes of the woman who ensnared his heart. Without thinking, he slid his hands under her back, pulling her up off the mattress several inches, the need to hold her overwhelming. This was close enough. "Are ya okay? How do ya feel?"

She smiled and lifted her hand, threading her fingers through his hair. "I'm all right. I just need a moment to wake up."

Tasuki frowned. "That bastard said when he would be around ya, your life force weakens."

Atsuna pulled her hand out of his hair and rested it on her stomach. "Yes. It does. But, you shouldn't worry about it. Being out of his presence puts me back to normal. He has to be in my presence for a very long time to kill me that way. He was just trying to scare you."

"Which he did," Tasuki added brusquely. Atsuna's eyes fell. "I thought I was scared when all that stuff was goin' on with Ryozo an' Mikio, but this is totally different. This whole prophecy thing scares me."

Atsuna slid her tongue over her lips, an innocent action testing Tasuki's control. "You're… you're actually scared?"

Tasuki nodded with a frown. "Yeah, I am! Why wouldn't I be? It was one thing with Mikio, but this has the gods involved!"

Atsuna frowned, matching his own expression. "That doesn't make a difference. They don't control anything or anyone."

"Yeah, but they are responsible for this whole thing! They might not control ya or what ya decide to do, but it's 'cause of them that we're in this situation in the first place."

Atsuna groaned as she pushed herself up, Tasuki instantly leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her back to help her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her against him. "I am the one who chose this path, Tasuki. Forgive me for getting you involved."

"Ya didn't involve me. I involved myself. I do what I want, an' I wanna protect ya. Haven't we gone over this like, a thousand times?" Atsuna just lowered her head. "I'm not gonna let Kuro kill ya, even if it's just with him comin' around ya. I'm gonna take ya away from here."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "What?"

Tasuki nodded. "Chichiri said Kuro can't feel ya 'cause you're weak. He knows ya live here with me. I can take ya from here, hide ya until we figure somethin' out."

"I _don't_ want to hide from him, Tasuki," Atsuna pointed out. She clutched to him and moaned, the room beginning to turn a little. "The world is spinning."

"Lay back down." Tasuki eased her on the mattress and rested his hand on her forehead. "Close your eyes, Atsuna."

She did what he told her and drew in a deep breath, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. You must think me pathetic. You've never seen me as this person."

"Shut up," Tasuki growled. "Stop it now. I told ya I love ya no matter what. You're not pathetic, an' if ya keep sayin' that, I'm just gonna hafta try provin' ya otherwise. I'm tired of hearin' ya talk about how weak ya are. Any other person woulda given up an' died by now. But not _you_."

Atsuna started slipping her eyes open. "Tasuki—"

"Don't open your eyes." He moved his palm over her eyes, prompting her to close them once again. "Listen to me, Atsuna. Ya hafta stay strong. Take my strength when ya need it. The sooner we end this, the sooner we can get married. An' I want that more than ya know, to be able to call ya my wife."

Atsuna whimpered. "Oh Tasuki… You are the one who has kept me going since this whole thing began. I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothin'," Tasuki added hastily. "That's enough. Rest a little more. I'm gonna go talk to Chichiri about takin' ya somewhere safe." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple. "Koji's gonna be sittin' outside the door, so don't try runnin' off somewhere. I know how stubborn ya are. I'll be back to talk to ya about this."

Atsuna nodded and kept her eyes closed, turning her head on the pillow in a more comfortable position. "I won't go anywhere."

Tasuki stood from his knees and reluctantly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and swearing under his breath. He hated this.

Stiffly, he strolled down the hall and eventually found Chichiri and Koji unceremoniously standing outside the kitchen. The monk and bandit co-leader turned their heads to face him as he approached.

"Well, has she woken up yet?" Koji inquired.

Tasuki nodded and leaned against the wall with a heavy breath. "Yeah, she's up. She's feelin' a little weak and dizzy, but she's okay." He turned to Chichiri. "We hafta hide her somewhere, Chichiri. What do we do?"

"Kuro cannot detect her. He knows you're not going to let her away from you, you know. That is how he knows where to find her, you know. Because of you," Chichiri said.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "'Cause of me?"

"Yes. Because of your life force. It is considerably large, you know. And he knows she will always be with you."

Tasuki scowled. "If you're thinkin' that I'm gonna hide her somewhere, an' then leave her alone, you're out of your damn mind, Chichiri!"

"Of course not. I can hide your life force with a barrier, you know. Kuro will not be able to sense you. You will be able to stay with her and ensure her protection should Kuro find the both of you," Chichiri continued. "Atsuna needs time to gather her thoughts, to think of what she would like to do. It would be beneficial for her to have you in her presence. She needs some stability, and you're the one who needs to provide it for her, you know."

"Well, I wouldn't leave her alone anyway. I'd wanna be with her, whether someone else was with her or not," Tasuki replied.

"Then it's settled. So, where can we hide her?" Koji spoke up.

"It needs to somewhere well hidden, somewhere that the commoners don't know about," Chichiri said.

"Well, there's a secret place further up the mountain that only Koji an' me know about," Tasuki added. "It's the same place I took Miaka when I first met her, when that damn Eiken was tryin' to take over the bandits."

Koji smacked his palm with his fist. "That's a good idea! No one knows about that place! There's a lot of trees around it that keep it hidden, an' hardly anyone goes further up the mountain than here."

Chichiri nodded. "All right. We'll make further arrangements, and I'll summon a barrier that will stay around Tasuki so Kuro will not be able to detect him. Of course, when Kuro is fully healed and tries to come after Atsuna again, he's going to notice the absence of Tasuki's life force. To make it seem less suspicious, I'm going to cover mine as well, you know, but I'll stay here in case something happens."

Tasuki nodded firm and pushed himself from the wall. "Okay, then. I'll keep Atsuna safe. There's enough supplies up there to last three or four days. We'll stay until they run out, an' then we'll come back." His brows furrowed. "An' what if that's not enough time to figure somethin' out?"

Chichiri lowered his head. "Then we'll just have to hope Atsuna is strong enough to face Kuro. She's going to have to do it at some point, you know. This will give us the opportunity to find something else out, and to allow Atsuna the time she needs to gather the inner power to fight with Kuro and retrieve her powers."

Tasuki didn't like the sound of Atsuna fighting with Kuro without the use of her powers, but he said nothing. He knew there was nothing more he could do than protect her, and that's what he planned on doing until the end. But, he hoped the end would not come with Atsuna's death, or his own, for that matter. He desperately wanted to marry her, to have children with her, to make her his in every way possible. He would personally see to it.

"All right, Tasuki," Chichiri's voice snapped through his thoughts. "As soon as you leave, I'll report this to Lady Houki. But I'll return to protect the stronghold if Kuro decides to attack, you know."

Tasuki rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I appreciate that, Chichiri. Ya don't hafta do it."

"Nonsense." Chichiri placed his hand over the bandit's and patted it gently. "This is your home. I will protect it."

Tasuki smiled and nodded. "All right. As soon as Atsuna is ready to ride, we leave."

* * *

Atsuna pulled her hair back with decorative pins, fluffing her bangs with her fingers as she peered at herself in the mirror. Her eyes fell on the flickering flame from the lantern on her dresser. She couldn't peel her eyes away from it. She tried to convince herself she wasn't running away from Kuro, that this was something she needed to do.

"Sweetheart, are ya ready?"

Atsuna turned around, finding Tasuki standing at the doorway in the pink overcoat, white long-sleeved shirt and white slacks he wore during the battle with Tenkou. She cracked a smile and nodded. "Yes, I think I am." She smoothed her hands over her teal outfit and turned from him, walking over to the gray sack lying on the bed. She reached for it and slung it over her shoulder. "I suppose we should get going. Hopefully Kuro won't be out tonight. He'll have an advantage."

Tasuki stepped over to her and took the sack from her shoulder. "He's not gonna bother us. Chichiri an' I hurt him enough to keep him out for a while. I'm gonna keep ya safe. Ya have nothin' to worry about." He extended his hand and caressed her cheek with his palm. "I know ya don't like the idea of hidin', but we hafta do it."

Atsuna nodded and placed her hand over his. "I know. I understand, Tasuki." She pulled away from him. "We better go." She started for the door, but felt a firm tug on her arm. She didn't turn to look at him.

"While we're gone, I'll do anythin' ya want. I don't want ya to be miserable this whole time. Ya asked me to give ya normalcy, an' that's what I'm gonna do," the bandit vowed. "But this is just somethin' we hafta do, until we can figure somethin' out. I don't want Kuro hurtin' ya just by bein' around ya."

Atsuna cleared her throat. "I know. I really do. I just never thought I would be hiding again."

Tasuki's brows furrowed in confusion. "Again?"

Atsuna spun around, her eyes filling with tears. "Ryozo. I hid a lot from him." She groaned and lowered her head, slamming her eyes shut, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "He follows me everywhere, even with most of my memories blocked away. Hikari gave me that much, but there are still things I won't forget. But, I do try to think of the better things, the times that have made me happy. Being reunited with Tamahome, finding all of you as my friends, and just... finding you." She lifted her head and cracked a tearful smile. "I'm going to love having my powers back. When I do, I won't be so emotional all the time. I can put everything behind me again, all the horrible things that I just can't seem to forget."

"Atsuna." At the strained sound of her name on Tasuki's lips, she looked up at him. He was staring down at her with intensity. "Ya can put them behind ya now. Ya don't give yourself enough credit. You're strong with an' without those powers." Atsuna shook her head. "Ya don't believe it? I'll help ya believe it. I promise."

"You promise, do you?" she scoffed incredulously.

Tasuki nodded. "I do. An' when this is all over, you'll have your powers back, an' that damned Ryozo won't follow ya around anymore. _I'll_ be the one that follows ya. How does that sound?"

Atsuna cracked a small smile. "I think I prefer that."

Tasuki leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I do too. Now, should we get goin'?"

Atsuna nodded and grabbed his free hand. "Yes. We should."

Tasuki led her out of the bedroom, and they walked silently down the hall, out of the hideout, and to the stables holding Tasuki's black stallion. Chichiri and Koji were waiting patiently for them, Koji holding up a lit torch so they could see in the pitch blackness.

"Good luck on your trip," Koji said. "We'll see ya both when ya get back. I'll keep some of the guys roamin' around to check for anythin' suspicious."

Atsuna nodded once and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Koji's neck. "Thank you, Koji, for everything you did while Tasuki was gone. I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, woman. Just take care of yourself," Koji replied, pushing her away to escape embarrassment. He turned his head and rested his free hand on his waist. "Just get goin' before daybreak hits."

Atsuna nodded and turned to Chichiri, who smiled warmly at her. "Chichiri..."

"Everything will be fine, you know," the monk interrupted. "Focus on yourself. I will handle everything else. You have nothing to worry about, you know."

Atsuna swallowed hard and nodded, knowing her argument would be moot. "Okay. Thank you, Chichiri."

The monk turned to Tasuki and nodded. "The spell is on you, Tasuki. Kuro will not be able to sense you. You know what must be done, you know."

"Gotcha, Chichiri. We'll be back in a couple days. Hopefully things will pan out by then," Tasuki replied. He turned to Atsuna and grabbed her waist without another word, hoisting her on top of his horse. He tied her sack to the side of the horse and pulled himself up behind her, grabbing the reins through her arms. "Take care of things here, guys. We'll figure somethin' out."

"Take care on your trip. Kuro should still be nursing his wounds, you know. You should reach your destination before he realizes anything of importance," Chichiri said. "I wish you both well."

Atsuna said nothing. Tasuki nodded and gently slapped the reins, easing the horse onto the path, and into the unknown darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to post the next chapter a little early since I'm going to have a busy weekend. But, I'll be going on a 12-day vacation from work, so I'll have a lot of time to write. I might be able to post another early update as well. I have the next two chapters written, so I'm okay for now. And, of course, I want to thank those of you so enamored with the story so far. I hope to keep it that way, if not better. I have a lot in store for Atsuna and Tasuki. Stay tuned until next week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Concealing the Light

_Chapter Eight: Concealing the Light_

Tasuki kept his eyes glued to the path before them, wary of the mysteriousness of the night, and the possible danger that could be unknowingly looming around them. He was wholly aware of Atsuna breathing against him, the way his hands grazed her clothed thighs with every gallop the horse took.

"It shouldn't be much farther now," Tasuki spoke up. "Probably a couple more minutes. When we get there, ya can get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired from travelin'." Atsuna only nodded. "You've barely talked to me this whole time. Are ya mad 'cause we're hidin'?"

"No."

Tasuki gripped the reins tighter. "Then what is it?"

"I've just been thinking. That's what this little trip is supposed to be about anyway," she answered coldly. "And yes, I actually _am_ mad because we're hiding. I don't like it."

"You've made that clear a couple times," Tasuki grumbled. "Since when do we fight like all those other couples do?"

"Trust me, Tasuki. This is _not_ a fight. It's a small disagreement. What's going to happen with Kuro will be considered a fight," Atsuna replied. "I don't fight with people I love. Can we just continue on? I've thought about this whole Kuro thing the entire trip, and I've come up with a whole lot of nothing."

Tasuki noted the angry sarcasm in her voice. "Now, I thought ya came to grips with this whole trip before we left."

Atsuna sighed deeply and shook her head. "I'm not going to come to grips with much right now, Tasuki, no matter what I say. Kuro's negativity is doing a damn good job right now."

Tasuki couldn't help but smirk a little at her temper. She was starting to remind him of himself. "Well, all ya need is a little vacation, an' this is just what this is gonna be. We're not gonna be thinkin' about Kuro the whole time. I'm puttin' ya back in high spirits."

"That sounds like a trying task to me."

"Well, takin' ya on was tryin' enough. This won't be so bad," Tasuki smiled. "If I can handle ya, I can handle any woman." He was relieved to hear her gentle laugh. It was like music to his ears, music that hypnotized him. "That sounds better. Now, can we have a better ride for the last like, sixty seconds we hafta go?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Atsuna agreed. Her eyes fought to focus on a barely visible building in the darkness. She lifted her finger. "Is that it there?"

"Yep. I whisked Miaka away here when I first met her. Good thing, too, 'cause God only knows what Eiken woulda done to her," Tasuki replied. "No one should find us up here, not even that stupid Kuro. People think there's nothin' past our hideout, those that happen to know about it, that is. We're pretty high up here as it is, so I don't think there's really anyone else who would wanna come up this far."

"Well, I'm not too concerned," Atsuna said. "For as much as I can see in the dark, this place is pretty deserted."

Tasuki brought the horse to a stop and jumped off, giving the horse a gentle pat on the neck. He lifted his hands and placed them on Atsuna's waist, helping her down from the saddle. He waited a moment before releasing her, making sure she was stable. "Well, here we are. Home sweet temporary home." Tasuki released his hands from her waist, but she cowered in his chest. His brows furrowed in concern. "Ya okay?"

"Can we go somewhere with a little bit of light?" she asked quietly. "I think I've been about as brave as I can with the darkness for right now."

Tasuki nodded, grabbed her hand, and led her to the front door. With his free hand, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a key. He jumbled it into the lock and shoved the door open, ushering Atsuna into the dark room. "Gimme a sec." He let go of her hand and fumbled around the room before he managed upon a lantern and lit it with his tessen. The flame ignited and gave Atsuna a look around the room. Surprisingly, she found it homey for being a secret hideaway that only Tasuki and Koji tended to.

She sighed deeply, as if a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, Tasuki. It was just starting to get to me a little."

Tasuki shook his head and handed her the lantern. "Don't worry about it, babe. I understand. I'll get the horse tied up an' bring in our things. Go ahead an' explore a little, but you're not gonna find much."

Atsuna smiled. "I wasn't expecting the Konan palace. The simplicity is fine. I'll meet you in a couple minutes." Tasuki nodded and leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek. Giving her nothing but a wink, he turned and rushed out of the house. She smiled at the empty doorway, listening to Tasuki's soothing voice as he spoke to the horse. Turning around, she faced the flight of stairs, and decided exploring may take Kuro off her mind, and ease her troubled soul. The first step into the house was like taking the first step into retrieving the courage Kuro had stolen from her.

* * *

"Well, everythin' is all set up an' ready to go," Tasuki said as he walked into the bedroom, shedding his pink overcoat and tessen on an empty chair. Atsuna had since changed into a comfortable short green robe for sleeping in. She pulled the pins out of her hair, allowing the free locks to cascade down her back.

"That's good. I'm exhausted. I think I'll actually get a good amount of sleep tonight after everything that's happened, not to mention it's probably close to dawn by now," Atsuna replied.

"Well, we don't have any obligations. We can do what we want. Ya can sleep until tomorrow evenin' if ya really want. I'm not gonna stop ya," Tasuki replied as he unbuttoned his white shirt and shrugged out of it. He gave her a toothy grin. "As a matter o' fact, I wouldn't mind keepin' ya in bed the whole time we're here."

Atsuna chuckled and shook her head. "I should have known you could only keep that lecherous attitude at bay for so long."

Tasuki shrugged. "Hey, I do what I can." He walked over to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her over to one side of the bed. "Let's get some sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open." He pulled the blanket back and helped her into bed before rushing to his side and climbing in next to her. Atsuna reached over to the lantern on the side table, but felt Tasuki's fingers stretching through hers and stopping her. "We'll leave the lantern on tonight."

Atsuna turned over her shoulder to look at him. "Tasuki, we don't have to."

"No, we don't, but we're gonna." He pulled her away from the nightstand and slung his arms around her waist, molding her into the front of his body. "Let's just get some sleep."

Atsuna closed her eyes and rested her hands on his, inwardly glad that Tasuki understood that sometimes, that little flicker of light was all she needed to keep her hope alive.

* * *

When Atsuna awoke, warmth enveloped her from all angles. The sun was pleasantly persistent as it beat into the room through the open window. The plain white curtains waved against the small breeze and did nothing to stop the sun from shining. She moaned as she pushed herself off the bed with her elbows, her eyes settling on the nightstand lantern. It was still on. The smile on her lips was uncontrollable, much like the overwhelming love and gratitude she felt for Tasuki, for her bandit.

It was then that she realized she was alone in the bed. Curious as to where Tasuki was, she slipped out of bed, blew out the lantern, and walked out of the room with no care of her disheveled robe and hair. She yawned as she rounded the corner, finding the front door of the house ajar. Quietly, she stepped forward, peering outside through the small open space between the door and the wall. Tasuki was sitting shirtless on the steps, his back leaning against the cool steel post that held up the roof. He was staring off into the horizon as if there was nothing else in the world to do.

"There must be something pretty important out there for you to be so focused on it," Atsuna spoke up with a smile.

Tasuki's head snapped in her direction and he pushed himself from the ground to face her at eye level. "It's just been a while since I've been up here. A couple years. I kinda missed it. Koji comes up here from time to time, but I never went with him. I guess I just never gave it any thought."

Atsuna walked up next to him, rubbing her hand along his arm. "Why? This place must be important to you."

Tasuki nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It is. It reminds me of Miaka. She was my prisoner, an' she wanted to help me get the tessen from Eiken. I admired her for that, especially when I found out she was the Priestess of Suzaku. If there was someone I would serve as a Suzaku warrior, I was glad it was her."

Atsuna smiled. "I know. You all were. We all grew in a way because of her. I hope she knows how much of a positive impact she had on all of us. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have found any of you. I wouldn't have been reunited with Tamahome." She nuzzled her head against his chest. "I wouldn't have found you."

"But I woulda found ya," Tasuki added. "Trust me. I can't imagine my life without ya in it now. Ya made your mark."

Atsuna chuckled and pulled away to look up at him. "That wasn't my intent."

"Well, ya have that affect on people. There's nothin' ya can do about it, I don't think," Tasuki replied. "But I don't mind that ya did. I like it." He began playing with her hair. "How did ya sleep? Good?"

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. I slept the whole night through. It felt nice. How about you?"

"Every night is a good one so long as you're there with me," Tasuki answered with a wink. He placed his palms on her cheeks and craned her head, leaning down to brush his lips teasingly against hers. Atsuna giggled into his mouth and pressed her palms against his chest. Her fingers found his nipples, and she pinched them. Tasuki yelped and pulled away, rubbing his hands over his throbbing chest. "What are ya doin', woman? That hurt!"

Atsuna shrugged nonchalantly. "If you can tease, then so can I. It's only fair, Fang-Boy."

Tasuki smirked at the nickname. It had been a long time since she'd called him that. Perhaps this trip was what they both needed to claim normalcy in their current world of darkness. "You've never been one to talk about fairness, babe. I guess we owe each other some teasin', then."

She let out a roll of genuine laughter. It felt good to be happy, to be in Tasuki's arms and allow normalcy to rule over her again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down towards hers, but leaned away from his waiting lips.

Tasuki groaned. "C'mon, woman. You're killin' me here. Ya have no idea how much I want this."

Atsuna shook her head. "You should get your head out of the gutter. It might just help your self-control."

"What self-control?" he asked with a growl. "I've never had that since ya walked into my life, since that night by the stream when I got to kiss ya for the first time." He nudged her head towards his with his fingers, lining her jaw with tender open-mouthed kisses. "The first time I got to see your body, the first time I got to touch ya. It felt like somethin' forbidden, an' damn, did it feel good. It still does."

Atsuna swallowed, but the lump in her throat remained. She felt her heart beating harder in her chest, his words echoing through her head, through her soul. She couldn't deny she'd felt the same way about their relationship. They'd known each other for only several days before they'd kissed for the first time, before Tasuki revealed he had feelings for her. They had been passionate with one another in less than a week of knowing one another. She never expected she'd find someone so quick and learn to trust herself with him, to trust her body with him. But she had. With a bandit. But Tasuki was different, so much different than the bandits she had lived with, the ones that made it a point to ruin her life. Tasuki gave her life back to her. And for that, she owed him everything, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"You must live to torture me," Atsuna finally managed to choke out, craning her neck so his lips had better access to the tender flesh there.

"No. I live to love ya, to pleasure ya, to make ya happy," Tasuki purred. "But they can all be considered the same thing." He suckled the skin in the center of her neck, feeling the pressure of her swallow.

"Should we be doing this?" Atsuna suddenly asked. "We need to be thinking about K—"

"Don't say his name," Tasuki snapped. "Not while we're like this."

Atsuna felt him jerk away. When she looked up, his brows were furrowed into his eyes, and he was looking elsewhere. Guilt plagued her. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I didn't mean to, umm…" Her voice faded off and she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"He messes up everythin'. Damn that bastard," Tasuki growled. "Well, it's not gonna happen anymore."

Atsuna's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Tasuki shook his head. "This trip was more than just for ya to think on what ya need to do to get your powers back. Ya haven't been yourself since this all started. Chichiri an' I wanted ya to have time to feel better, to get back to yourself."

Atsuna curled her fingers over his shoulders. "That's what this is really about? Tasuki, we don't have time to—"

"The hell we don't. You've been in no condition in dealin' with this guy. Ya need your confidence back. Ya need to know you're still the same woman, with or without your powers. An' that's what I'm here for."

Atsuna drew in a breath. "Tasuki, I know I'm still the same person."

Tasuki shook his head again. "Not enough, ya don't. I'm gonna make everythin' better for ya. I promised ya, Tama, Nuriko, everyone, that I would make ya happy, that I would keep ya safe. An' I'm gonna do it."

"You say that to me all the time," Atsuna replied. "You don't have to keep saying it. I know you're going to do it. You're too stubborn not to, and I sure as hell can't stop you."

"An' I didn't think you'd ever figure that out," Tasuki said with evident sarcasm. Atsuna didn't look pleased. "Look, baby, all I'm sayin' is that ya need to realize that ya can do anythin' without your powers. Ya don't need 'em as a crutch, an' I'm gonna show ya that. I know ya keep sayin' that ya don't do it, but ya do. 'Cause this stupid Kuro bastard is usin' his negative powers on ya to make ya feel this way, I hafta make ya realize you're strong. He's manipulatin' ya."

Atsuna released a sigh and leaned her forehead in the center of his chest. "I know he is. I feel so…"

Tasuki's hands rested on her shoulders, sliding down to her arms, and back up again, in a comforting motion. "How do ya feel? Tell me."

Atsuna trembled against his palms, fighting against the spark of tears that insisted to reveal themselves. "I don't know. Lost, I guess. I know where I am, who I am, but then I don't. It's irritating at best, to be so confused all the time, and to know it's because of him. I don't hate very easily, Tasuki, but I feel like I'm starting to hate him. That's dangerous, to feel such a powerful, negative emotion. It's what he needs to seal his victory over me."

"He's not gonna win. I promise ya that," Tasuki assured her.

"You're making an awful lot of promises to me," Atsuna said. "Why do you insist on making those obligations?"

Tasuki ran his hand through her hair, wafting her unique smell, the intoxicating vanilla and wildflower scent that never seemed to leave her. "They're not obligations. Why ya think that is beyond me. They're promises, dammit. There's a difference."

"Tell me."

Tasuki's brow curled up. "Tell ya what?"

Atsuna frowned. "The difference between them."

Tasuki couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You're gonna be the death of me one of these days, woman." He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. An obligation is somethin' ya hafta do. Promises ya make 'cause ya wanna do 'em. I'm not obligated to ya, 'cause I don't hafta do anythin' if I don't want. But I wanna do 'em. So, they're promises. I keep my promises, an' I make 'em 'cause I wanna make 'em. Is that good enough?"

Atsuna's frown melted away behind a grateful smile. "It is. I knew the difference between them. I just thought it would be better hearing it from you."

Tasuki groaned and threw his arms up in the air in mock aggravation, spinning away from her. "Woman, you're gonna kill me! I don't like explainin' things if I can help it!"

Atsuna rested her hands on her waist, her smile deepening. "Well, we'll just say you couldn't help it." When Tasuki said nothing, she rested her arms at her side and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, resting her head on his back. "There's a lot of things we can't seem to help, anyway. We'll say that was one of them."

The bandit's response was in the form of his hands cupping over hers, squeezing them assuredly. He craned his neck, gazing up into the cloud-filled sky. He gave a silent prayer to Suzaku, to Hikari too, that this moment would not end, that Atsuna's strength would remain and stay strong throughout the endeavor she would be forced in, the endeavor he was now sure he would not have much persuasion in.

And that fact hit him like a wave crashing over him.

"Tasuki?" Her voice was meek, quiet, sweet.

"Yeah, baby? What is it?" He gave another squeeze to her hands.

"While we're here, maybe we can talk about our wedding. I think I'd like that."

At the mention of their impending marriage, he spun around, breaking her hands away from him. He broke into a weak smile. "Yeah. We can do that. We'll do whatever ya want."

Atsuna licked her lips and her eyes connected with his. "Can we do it now?"

Tasuki grabbed one of her hands and nodded. "Yeah. C'mon. We'll go in the den." He pulled her back into the house, shutting the door behind them before heading off down the short hall into a cozy room with a lit fireplace, a brown sofa and a lantern hanging in the corner of the wine-red wall. The room lacked decoration, but it still sent a wave of calm through Atsuna's body. She liked it more than the night before when she explored the house.

Before she realized it, Tasuki was easing her down onto the sofa, and he sat next to her, crossing his legs at the ankles as he watched the flames in the fireplace dance before his eyes. The crackling of the fire, Atsuna's gentle breathing and his were the only things filling the room, the only things disrupting the silence. He couldn't help but turn to look at her. Her eyes were settled on the flames in a spellbound stare. "I fell hard, Tasuki."

Taken aback by her random statement, he cleared his throat and tilted his head in confusion. "What do ya mean?"

She broke her eyes from the flames to gaze at him. "When I fell in love with a man, I thought it would take time. Months, maybe even a year. That's why I was so hesitant with Mikio, because I thought I could fall in love with him. But when we made love, I knew it wasn't going to happen. It lacked something, something I thought lovemaking would have. It frightened me a little when feelings for you started to arise as soon as they did. From the moment I met you, Tasuki, I knew you were going to be an important person in my life. And then the next thing I knew, we were alone in Fujita, and I had fallen in love with you. I fell hard." She shrugged. "I don't know why I never told you that."

"'Cause it was understood," Tasuki said. "An' it happened for the both of us. Did ya think I ever thought I'd get married, much less end up proposin' to ya twice? Deep down I knew you'd say yes, but there was always this naggin' feelin' that ya wouldn't, like I wasn't lucky enough to have ya as my wife."

"You are! You deserve me as much as I deserve you!" Atsuna exclaimed. She swung her arms around his neck, pushing him against the arm of the sofa. "I want us to get married outside in the middle of the day, when the sun is at its highest and the sky is full of clouds."

Tasuki snaked his arms around her waist, trailing his palm up and down her back. "Then we will. Whatever ya want, as long as you're the bride. That's the only thing I want."

Atsuna's giggle made him shiver. "Who else would you expect to show up and marry you?"

Tasuki scoffed and tightened his arms around her back. "No one. That's the point. I'd look pretty damn stupid if ya didn't show up."

Atsuna craned her neck back to look at him. "Do you really believe I'd abandon you on the day of our wedding?"

Tasuki paused before shaking his head. "No, of course not. That's not what I meant." He groaned. "Dammit. Never mind."

Atsuna leaned up and pecked his cheek innocently. "Don't get mad." She traced her fingers along the back of his neck, through the ends of his fiery hair. "What color should I wear?"

"White."

Atsuna's brow curved. "White symbolizes innocence. I hardly think that's right with me."

Tasuki shook his head. "It means purity too. That's all you, ain't it?"

Atsuna licked her lips and swallowed. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm pure. I've done some ugly things in my life."

"But you're pure enough for Hikari to choose ya out of all the people in the world to have her powers. You're pretty damn pure, then," Tasuki pointed out. His hands were on her face, pulling her down onto his lips. "Except maybe when we're in positions like this."

Atsuna caught the suggestive tone in his voice. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want him. She always wanted him that way. "Tasuki…"

"I wish I had control around ya," he rasped, dragging his fingers along her arms, down the curve of her breasts, along the flatness of her stomach. "But dammit, I don't. I never did, an' I never will. It's just too hard." His lips were on hers before she could say anything. Her only response was a soft moan in his mouth as she dragged her fingers from the back of his neck to the front of his chest, swirling her fingernails gently in circles around his nipples as if to tease him.

His lips left hers for but a moment, just long enough for her to draw in a breath, just long enough for him to taste hers. His slammed his mouth back into hers just as she pulled her body up his, resting her legs on either side of his hips. He groaned at the sensation of her being right there, taunting him, testing him.

He broke off the kiss. "Dammit… Atsuna. We're startin' somethin' I'm not gonna wanna stop."

The slight wriggle of her hips was enough to send him careening into the space between heaven and hell. "I don't want you to stop it. I want this. I want you."

He groaned again, resting his hands on her waist. He was hiking her robe above her knees, finding that the little minx had worn no undergarments. The sheen fabric was the only thing keeping him from touching her nude body. "Ya have no idea what you're askin' of me, sweetheart."

Her breathing was coming in uneven pants now. "Don't you think I would know after two years?" She brushed her lips over his, but didn't make complete contact with them. "I love you. Nothing anyone does will ever change that."

"Christ, I don't wanna take advantage of ya," he growled. "You're vulnerable now. There are more important things goin' on right now."

"It's not taking advantage if I'm consenting. I'm always consenting," she interrupted firmly. "If at any time I needed you, it would be now. Please, Tasuki. Make love to me. Make me fly."

That was all he needed to hear, the urgency in her voice, the passionate plea. With a strong arm around her waist and one on her thigh, he launched himself off the sofa and planted her back against the armrest, blanketing her body with his own. His amber eyes connected with her lavender ones as his hands slid over his slacks, yanking them off hurriedly. He tossed them on the floor and roved his hands over the ties of her robe, undoing them and revealing the tantalizing curves of her hips, the swells of her breasts, the line of her bellybutton. He almost thought he would start drooling.

Tasuki leaned down, pressing his flesh against hers as if her warmth was what he needed to survive. She curved her body up into his, pressing her palms over his chest. This time when her fingers touched his nipples, they were a teasing graze meant to send electrifying surges through his spine. And they did just that.

"I'm gonna make ya fly, sweetheart," he groaned, suckling the skin beneath her ear. "But this time, you're gonna fly higher than ever before. An' I'm gonna keep ya there."

* * *

**A/N: I think you all know what's coming next. Hehe. See you next time!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Flying to the Light

_Chapter Nine: Flying to the Light_

Tasuki used his knee to spread her legs apart, dipping his hand between her thighs to feel the hot dampness there. Atsuna sucked in a breath at the gentle grazing of his fingertips.

She was ready for him, more ready than she'd ever been before.

"I'm gonna make ya feel good," he growled, cupping her most intimate area with his hand. She drew in a sharp gasp and curled her body into his fingers, hungry for more of his heated touch.

"You always do," she stammered. Tasuki smirked and buried his face between her breasts, placing soft kisses on her breastbone, roving his mouth over one of her nipples, tugging and suckling with profound care. His ministrations on her center never ceased, the movement of his mouth on her breast mimicking that of his fingers.

Atsuna threaded her own fingers in his hair, using his head as a means of stability as he bestowed pleasure on her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the sofa, biting back a moan as his fingers slowly got more vigorous.

"Don't hold anythin' back," he mumbled in between kisses. "I wanna hear ya. There's no one here but us. Scream. Moan. Say my name."

Atsuna wasn't sure if those were demands or assurances, but the way his voice dripped with passion made her weak, made her want to do all those things for him, and only him.

Their first round of lovemaking played back in her mind, how they had been brought together by need, by fear of the war. They didn't want to die not knowing the feel of the other's skin, not knowing what it was to make love to each other since they effectively captured the other's heart. Tasuki had been sweet, careful, but the passion he exerted was not lacking. It was never lacking, never boring. He always knew how to keep her on her toes, and how to make her toes curl effortlessly.

Atsuna was jerked out of her musings with the feel of Tasuki's tongue circling one of her nipples, teasing her into a drawn out moan. His palm molded over her other breast, kneading it with intense care and grazing one of his fingers over the nipple, hardening it with the slightest touch. The bandit leader gazed up just in time to see Atsuna drag her tongue slowly over her mouth. He crushed his lips over hers just as her tongue disappeared into her mouth. She arched into the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance between her lips. He tasted her, caressed her tongue with his own until he had his fill.

Just as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving her cleaving for more, Tasuki's body was fully draped over hers, his eyes mere inches from hers, burning through her with undying craze. A shudder waved down her spine at the want in his eyes. She could barely feel his hands trailing down her stomach, her waist, her thighs, stopping and cupping her knees. He spread her legs apart and rested himself between them, giving her the opportunity to feel his rigid erection against her inner thigh.

But instead of burying himself in her, his fingers were on her again, quickly finding her nub and flicking it unceremoniously back and forth. Atsuna gasped sharply and arched her pelvis into his hand. The pleasure was throbbing, uninhibited.

And it still wasn't enough.

"Oh god, Tasuki. Don't tease me. _Please_." She snapped her head to the side, tightened her eyes shut, bit her bottom lip as she lost all control, all patience.

And then he was there, the hardened tip of his arousal replacing his fingers, skimming against her wet opening. She loosened her tensed muscles and turned her head, opening her eyes. He was right there, mere inches from her, and he held her intense stare as he slid inside of her. She sucked in a breath and arched her back into him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, craning her neck as far as it would go as he buried himself slowly within her.

It was the sweetest torment.

Tasuki carefully rocked his hips against her, rousing ragged moans from between her lips. Every time he slid in and out of her was like smoothing silk against his skin. Every moan was like a verse of beautiful melody. He never tired of it.

Atsuna bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Tasuki was quick to notice, and he instantly stopped his motions inside of her, despite the pain it caused him. He couldn't believe he had the strength or control to stop. She winced and shook her head madly. "Tasuki, don't stop!"

"I told ya to scream," he purred. "I told ya to say my name. I told ya to moan. I meant it. Do it. Show me how much ya like it."

His suggestive tone riled her, sent chills up her spine and through her blood. She nodded and arched her hips up into his, pushing him back inside her. Tasuki swore at the feeling it gave him, while Atsuna broke into a long moan. Why he stopped to begin with was beyond him.

Feeling carnal desires overtake his control, Tasuki shoved her moving body hard into the cushions of the sofa and crushed his lips on hers, sucking her moans into his mouth. His hand settled over her breast, rolling the hard nipple in between his fingers. He tugged and pinched until Atsuna's body writhed under his in need. Every inch of her body ached for him. Nothing seemed to be enough, even though his lips were on hers, his hands were on her breasts, and his sleek manhood was fitted perfectly inside of her.

Their dance of passion was relentless, unyielding like the waters of the ocean thrown about by a vicious storm. Tasuki knew there was nothing that could stop him now, nothing that could stop him from bestowing such pleasure upon her, pleasure that felt different every time he made love to her.

He broke their kiss, suddenly feeling the constriction in her chest from the lack of air. When he pulled away from her mouth, he gazed down upon her. Her eyes were half-open, her bruised mouth hanging open slightly as she caught her breath and moaned as his thrusts became firm, avid. The bandit leader's hands left her breasts and roved down her body, hungry to touch the glistening flesh that grazed against him with every movement he made inside her.

His name came from between her lips, laced with need and gratitude. She opened her eyes and found him staring down upon her as if she were a goddess, _his_ goddess. He worshipped the ground she walked on, worshipped the air around her body, the same body that became a compliant victim to his touch.

The next she knew, Tasuki's arms were wrapped around her back and he lifted her from the sofa, holding her tight against him as he adjusted her so she sat on his lap, his back resting against the backrest of the sofa. He moved his hands quickly from the small of her back to her hips. Without delay, he moved her upon him, meeting her center with his own upwards thrusts.

Atsuna wrapped her arms around his neck and found his lips, hungry to taste him and feel his tongue exploring the contours of her waiting mouth. As if psychic to her needs, his tongue plunged between her lips, tangling with her own and smoothing teasingly over her teeth. He groaned into her mouth and with all the control he could muster, he removed his hands from her hips, allowing her to move on her own atop him.

Atsuna broke their kiss and released a ragged half-exhale, half-shout at the sensations that rippled through her spine after given the freedom to move as she pleased against her bandit. And lord, she loved to do so.

He groaned and fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch her passionate dance upon him. She was exquisite, the way she moved without abandon, the way she moaned with no care who heard, the way her nails dug into the back of his neck as if hoping to bind herself to him forever. The expressions on her face, the way her mouth hung open just slightly, the sounds of her heated breathing branded in his mind.

Atsuna's moving hands jarred him from his musings. He groaned at the sensation they sent through him, how they expertly slid down his bare chest and found his nipples, rolling them between her slender fingers. He mimicked her movements and cupped both his palms over the mounds of her breasts, taunting and teasing with his own touches. Their moaning came together, succinct, and Atsuna's thrusting atop him became harder, determined.

It drove him crazy.

He muttered her name as if it took every ounce of strength, urging her on. One of his hands left her breast to slide down her muscled stomach to the spot where they were so intimately joined. Her dampness instantly coated his fingers and he pushed through, searching for the bundle of nerves that would prove her undoing, as well as his own.

He found it with no trouble and grazed his fingers around it, daring not to touch it. Atsuna mewled in response and bent her neck back, digging her nails into the flesh of his chest to maintain what little control she had left.

"Let go," he suddenly rasped, his voice low and demanding. Atsuna breathlessly stared down at him in question. To answer her curiosity, he pinched the nub of pleasure seated at their joining, causing her to cry out in a pleasured sob.

"Oh God!"

Tasuki latched his free hand back to her hip and guided her movements, meeting her thrusts with ones of his own. He could tell her end was nearing, as he teetered close to the edge. But he held back, swore to see to her orgasm before he took his.

Her body began to quiver above him, beads of sweat rolling down her face as his ministrations around her nub intensified, teasingly giving it the slightest touch and then backing off. Her inner muscles clenched around him, rousing several long groans and a lack of concentration on what he was doing. It was too much!

"Christ," he groaned. "C'mon, sweetheart. Now." He knew he didn't have much time left before he'd let go inside of her.

His guttural demand for her release was overwhelming, so much that she could no longer hold her body up. She fell atop him with a moan, but continued thrusting herself on his rigid length, insistent to bring them their completion. His hot mouth found her ear and suckled it lovingly while he started rolling her nub in his fingers. Her passionate cry was like the song of cherubs in his ear. Her moans became louder, more consistent, and he felt her tighten around him.

She was there, so blissfully there.

"Oh God, Tasuki…! I—I can't--!"

"Yes, ya can," he drunkenly mumbled in her ear. "Come for me, baby. I wanna feel ya."

She pushed herself off his chest and with two more solid thrusts on him, her orgasm ripped through her. Her vision clouded over with white stars and she brokenly screamed his name.

Feeling her explode around him, hearing her call his name in ecstasy threw him over the edge as well, and he grunted before groaning her name, spilling his seed in her so violently that his body jerked. She settled herself on him, unable to move any longer as she rode out the waves of her climax. Tasuki, however, continued his thrusts, throwing her into a second orgasm, sure to give her everything he had to offer. She shouted his name again and he pulled her down to him, sealing her mouth with his, muffling the rest of her moans.

Winding down from his climax, he settled his tensed body on the sofa, holding Atsuna tight against him. The air around them smelled of sex, so sweet. The flames of the fireplace were just as strong as when they first entered the room to talk about their wedding plans, and ended up making love like it was outlawed.

Atsuna's breathing slowed and quieted, her face nuzzled against the bridge of his chest. She moaned contently and fought not to move, as Tasuki's manhood remained fitted inside of her.

"So," Tasuki started tiredly, running his hands up and down her dew-covered back, "how far did ya fly this time?"

Without looking up at him, Atsuna curled her hand over his chest and grazed her lips against the flesh there. "So high. So very high."

He moaned happily and held her tight. "Good. Glad to hear it, sweetheart." He licked his lips and drew in a deep breath. "Go to sleep now."

She was already deep in slumber, sated by the passionate bliss that surrounded them, barricading the darkness and allowing her to believe that her and Tasuki were the only two people in the world.

* * *

Atsuna felt like a new person. When she awoke, she was naked and lying on top of Tasuki within the strong envelope of his arms. She sighed contently, concentrating on the sound of his steadily beating heart. With the slightest movement, his muscles rippled against her and she noticed they had fallen asleep with him still inside of her. He moaned happily in his sleep and wrapped one of his legs over hers as if claiming possession over her. She couldn't control the curve of her smile nor the gentle, contented giggle that escaped from her lips.

"Mmm. I love hearin' that sound."

Atsuna craned her head to look up as Tasuki lazily looked down at her. She pulled herself up to his mouth, resting hers upon his as if they were meant to be there for all eternity. His arms tightened around her, relishing in the feel of her glistening skin as the flames of the fireplace played against her body.

"You are amazing," Atsuna whispered as she nuzzled her face against the warmth of his bare chest.

"Ya stole the words right outta my mouth," Tasuki purred back. "How ya doin'?"

Atsuna nodded against him. "Good. Better. I haven't felt this good for a long time."

Tasuki smirked and pressed a short kiss against her lips. "You're welcome."

Atsuna chuckled and shook her head. "You should check your ego at the door."

Tasuki shrugged and tightened his arms around her. "As long as it makes ya laugh, it's not goin' anywhere."

Atsuna nodded. "Well, if you had any intentions of doing so, it would have happened a long time ago. I'm pretty much used to it."

Tasuki let out a roll of laughter. "Well damn, just when I was about to turn over a new leaf an' everything." He loosened his arms so he could reach one of his hands up, threading his fingers through her disheveled hair. "We should probably get up an' eat somethin'. Ya need to keep your strength up."

Atsuna pouted. "But I like staying here with you. And I'm not hungry."

'_Dammit, not the pout,'_ Tasuki thought. "But ya need to eat sometime. As much as ya think, we can't live off each other. And this sofa ain't comfortable anymore. I need to stretch my legs."

Atsuna's pout deepened and she nodded in defeat. Tasuki's hands rested on her hips and he carefully pulled himself from inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. It felt nice with him there. She rather liked him there, filling her, completing her.

Holding her against him, he pulled himself up with a groan and swung his legs over the edge of the sofa. Saying nothing, Tasuki stood with Atsuna's legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked her to their bedroom. Atsuna kept her hands locked behind his neck even as she felt him ease her down onto the soft mattress.

"It looks like we slept for a couple hours, judgin' by the way the sun's in the sky now. It's probably sometime after noon already," Tasuki replied as he pulled away from her. It was hard not to stare at her nakedness, just as he was sure it was hard for her to stare upon him. "I'll make us somethin' to eat, an' we'll go from there." He strolled over to the closet and swung it open, pulling out a random outfit for Atsuna to don. He held the bright red cloth in front of himself. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," she answered softly. She watched him toss it over to her while he fumbled for something to wear. "Tasuki, just what exactly are we going to do for a couple more days? I hope there's more to this little trip than just hiding."

Tasuki pulled his head out of the closet, staring at her as she clad herself in her red dress. "Well, I hafta prepare ya for Kuro. Ya need your confidence, an' I'm your man. An' dependin' on how efficient we are with that, we can do some other stuff too." He gave her wink and went back to the closet.

"Oh? Like what?" Atsuna said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the front of her dress. She moved towards him as he closed the closet door and began hitching up a plain pair of black slacks over his legs and waist.

He threw on the white t-shirt in his hands and smirked playfully, snaking his arms around her waist. "Well, ya wanted normalcy, right? What do we normally do when we're not sleepin' or eatin'?" When Atsuna tilted her head to the side with a knowing smile, he chuckled. "We do what we do best. An' it would be insultin' to the act of love if we didn't do it."

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh. "Act of love? Are you some kind of poet now?"

Tasuki frowned. "Are ya makin' fun of me, woman?"

Atsuna shrugged. "Perhaps." She couldn't hide her smile.

He pulled his hands off her waist, resting them on his hips. "Okay, maybe I should just call it sex instead an' be done with it. I don't need ya laughin' at me."

Atsuna's eyes fell and she closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I suppose I shouldn't make fun of you. It _is _an act of love. I just never thought I would hear that coming from you."

Tasuki's brow rose. "An' what exactly does _that_ mean?"

Atsuna held her hands before her in defense. "Don't misunderstand me. I just meant it seemed uncharacteristic for you to say it. I wasn't trying to insult you. If I did, I apologize."

Tasuki sighed deeply and shook his head, taking her tight in his arms. "Ya don't hafta apologize. Ya can make fun of me, as long as it makes ya laugh. I like hearin' it."

"And I suppose you like hearing us go back and forth all the time too?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah. I like that, too." He dipped his head down to hers and kissed her passionately. She couldn't fight him even if she tried, but she never wanted to.

"So, tell me something," Atsuna began after pulling away from their soul-soaring kiss. "Why would it be insulting to the act of love"—she fought back a giggle—"if we don't do it?"

"Criminy, woman, because we're too damn good at it!" he exclaimed all too seriously. Atsuna pulled back with widened eyes at his slight outburst. "It would be a crime not to do it once we've started. Are ya kiddin' me? That's like askin' the sky to turn green!"

"I had no idea you had that notion of it," Atsuna replied softly. She broke into a wide smile. "Well, I have to agree with you."

"What?"

Atsuna nodded firmly. "I agree that it's far too good between us not to do it. Do you believe I have such a clutch on my control that I could say no to you if you offered?"

Tasuki smirked, showing off his trademark fangs. "Hell no. I'm glad we're at an understandin'." He licked his lips suggestively. "So, when do ya think you'll be able to do it again?"

Atsuna groaned. "Is that all you think about?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Is that normal for me to think about it all the time?"

"I would have to say yes."

"Then there's your answer."

Atsuna's smile curved into a playful smirk. "Well, two can play at that game." When Tasuki stared at her in confusion, she chuckled. "What is my response when you ask me whether I am up for doing it again?"

Tasuki grinned and rubbed his hands along her lower back. "Ya usually say yeah."

"And there's _your_ answer," Atsuna giggled lightly. Before she could say anything else, Tasuki had her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed on the other side of the room. He rested her against the mattress and followed her closely, covering her body with his and stripping her of the clothes he chose for her just minutes before.

He danced upon her this time, slow and easy, as he brought her once more to the precipice and made her cry out his name in pleasured bliss and gratitude, twice granting her an earth-shattering orgasm that threw her back into slumber with him holding her tight and gazing upon her as if she were a priceless jewel.

To him, she was.

* * *

"Do you want to invite your family to the wedding?"

Atsuna's question sparked a bit of anger in him. They lay in bed naked, spent from their day of lovemaking, with her cradled between his legs. One arm draped over her bare stomach while the other cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple. A tray of half-eaten fruit, bread and cheese sat unattended on the nightstand next to them. They were in their own world, Kuro and the fight Atsuna was destined to fight far from their minds, and she had to mention his god-forsaken family.

"You'd be better off kickin' me off a cliff, sweetheart," he answered gruffly. "I think it would hurt less."

Atsuna stiffened at his response. "But wouldn't this be important to them that you're getting married? I want to meet your mother and sisters."

Tasuki scoffed loudly. "Well, you're not gonna. I'm not gonna put ya through that. If I wanted ya to meet 'em, don't ya think ya woulda by now?"

"Well, I suppose that's true," Atsuna replied slowly. "But it's still your family. I would want you to meet mine if they were still alive."

"But there's a difference between your family an' mine," Tasuki said. "They're good people. My family ain't. They're a buncha bloodsuckin' bitches."

"Tasuki!" Atsuna jerked around to face him, her face crumpled in a frown. "You should never say that about your family!"

"I only speak the truth," he scowled. "I wouldn't care if I never saw 'em again. I'm not subjectin' ya to their crap. If I wanted to hurt ya, I'd be more than happy to take ya to 'em, but I'm not doin' it. Can we talk about somethin' else now?"

Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but saw the seriousness in Tasuki's eyes, so she dropped the subject and turned back around in his arms. "Should we have it at the hideout?"

"If ya want."

Atsuna's frown deepened. "That was a yes or no question."

"Do ya wanna have it at the hideout?"

"You can't answer with another question."

"I just did."

Tasuki's stubbornness piqued her aggravation and she sighed exasperatingly. "You're nearly impossible. Is this how it's going to be all the time?"

"More than likely," he answered with a chuckle. "I thought ya knew what ya got yourself into a long time ago."

Atsuna nodded against him. "I do know." She allowed silence to overtake her. Two years was a long time to be with someone, and yet, it wasn't until now that she realized the one thing Tasuki refused to discuss was his family. She knew he severed ties with them, but never knew why. As his future wife, shouldn't she be entitled to know at least something about why she'd never meet her in-laws, why they caused so much pain for him even now? "Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, causing him to shift beneath her in wait. "Be honest. Do you ever wonder about the things that happened to me with Ryozo? In detail?"

Tasuki sucked in a breath at the random question. "You're askin' me about Ryozo when we're layin' here naked an' talkin' about gettin' married? Why the hell do ya wanna know? Ya know how I feel about the fuckin' bastard."

"Yes. All too well," Atsuna said quietly. "You didn't answer my question. Do you ever wonder about what he did to me? You know what he's done to an extent, but you don't know everything. Haven't you ever wondered? Even a little?"

"Well…" His voice trailed off. "Yeah. I guess sometimes I wonder. Why?"

Atsuna pushed herself up off of him, turning around so she could face him eye-to-eye. She sat on her knees in between his legs, close enough that she could still feel his body heat beating against her. "Have you ever wanted to ask me about it? Just for the sake of knowing the absolute truth?"

Tasuki's brows furrowed and he folded his arms over his chest. "Atsuna, what are ya gettin' at?"

She sighed and lowered her head. "I want to know why you don't speak to your family, Tasuki. I want to know why I'll never know your mother or sisters. I want to know what happened to your father. I'm sure given your response before that something bad must have happened, that it hurts you deep down still. I'll never forget what happened with Ryozo, no matter what Hikari has done to block some of those memories. And although they are hard for me to come to grips with, I would want to share them with you if it's what you wanted."

Tasuki leaned backwards a little, slitting his eyes. "So you'll tell me somethin' about Ryozo if I'll tell ya why I don't talk to my family. Is that it?"

Atsuna nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you, Tasuki. I want to know, but I'm not going to make you relive something if it's hard for you. I just think we should be open with each other. We're going to be married soon. I don't want to keep things from you. I want you to know everything about me, and I want to know everything about you." She grazed her hand over his arm. "Please?"

Tasuki sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He never told anyone about his family, not even Koji or his old boss. It made him remember them, and it was the last thing he wanted.

But this was Atsuna. It wasn't his boss. It wasn't his friend. It was the woman he loved, the woman he was going to call his wife, the woman who would one day carry his children and give birth to them.

He sighed again and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell ya." He grabbed her hands, pressing them against his lips. "But only 'cause I love ya an' you're gonna be my wife. But I don't want ya to hafta tell me nothin' about Ryozo if it's gonna hurt ya."

Atsuna shook her head. "No, that's not the deal. You share your heart, and I share mine, even the darkest parts of it. The only thing we have to decide is who goes first."

"I'll do it. Ya wanna know so bad about my family, then I'll tell ya," Tasuki interjected. _'At least we're not talkin' about Kuro an' all the crap goin' on with him. I guess that's better than nothin'.'_ He sighed and tightened his grip over her hands.

"Tasuki, I know this is going to be hard for you. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate that you would bear yourself to me," Atsuna said with a weak smile.

"Only for you, Atsuna," Tasuki added. "Only for you."


	10. Chapter 10: Savior of the Light

_Chapter Ten: Savior of the Light_

Atsuna sat still and silent while she waited for Tasuki to begin the story about his family. She had never seen his eyes so intense, so full of emotion.

"Growin' up in my house was never fun. I was the youngest, plus I was the only boy. My sisters lived to torture me. My mother was no better. She favored my sisters over me just 'cause I wasn't a girl. She let 'em do whatever the hell they wanted with me. After my father died, it got even worse. At least when he was around, I wasn't the only boy. My sisters constantly tortured me. They used to tease me about not bein' a girl like the rest of 'em. They used to dress me up like one too. I fuckin' hated it. I used to cry when they did it, an' that only made 'em make fun of me more."

Atsuna's face fell. "That must have been awful, Tasuki."

"It was worse. Every time I cried, my mother would tell me I shouldn't do it 'cause I was a boy, an' boys didn't cry. When she told me that, it was like she justified what my sisters were doin' to me. It just pissed me off even more," Tasuki continued, his frown darkening. He swore under his breath. "I decided to leave when I was fifteen. The fights with my sisters got worse as I got older. They kept torturin' me even though I was old enough to say no. A nasty fight with my mother pushed me over the edge."

Atsuna ran her hand up and down his bare arm. "What was it? Tell me."

"She said I'd never amount to anythin' in my whole life for decidin' to be a bandit." Tasuki drew in a shaky breath, shaking his head at the unwanted memory. "She told me if I was gonna be a bandit, I wasn't allowed back home for nothin'. She'd pretend she didn't know me, that no son of hers would turn to bein' a bandit."

Atsuna's eyes widened. His words felt like a stake being driven through her heart. "She… she didn't actually say that, did she? She _disowned_ you?"

"An' that's puttin' it nicely," Tasuki confirmed with a firm nod. "She said some other things, too. I don't think ya wanna know 'em."

"I do," Atsuna added quickly. "Ugly or not. I wanted to know the truth, no matter the way of it."

"I disappointed her so much that, to her, she only had daughters. I didn't exist to her anymore after I told her I wanted to stay a bandit. I told her I felt more wanted there than ever in my life. She agreed with me."

"She didn't."

"The hell she didn't. She never wanted me, Atsuna. An' that was when I disowned her 'an the rest of my stupid family. I want nothin' to do with 'em, an' I want them to have nothin' to do with ya. 'Cause I was a boy, an' I decided to be a bandit, they all threw me away. An' I didn't give a damn 'cause I saw who they really were," Tasuki continued. "They're selfish an' care nothin' for anyone else but themselves."

Atsuna swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Is that why you distanced yourself from women? Because of the way they treated you growing up?"

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah. I thought all women were like 'em, till I met you an' Miaka. I know now that all women ain't like that, but…" His voice trailed off.

"It hurts you still," Atsuna finished for him. He lifted his head to look at her. "You cared then, and you care now, how they feel about you. They're still your family. I don't condone their actions against you. It was wrong for them to be that way based on your gender. But, there are always two sides to every story."

Her statement caused him to raise his eyebrows in disbelief. Was she doubting him? "Do ya think I'm lyin' or somethin'?" His grit his teeth together and stared her down impatiently.

"No, of course not!" Atsuna exclaimed with a frown. "I'm merely saying that everyone has a different outlook on situations. I'm not saying they were right in treating you that way, because they in no way were not. I can't imagine any mother treating her son that way." She lowered her head and sighed. "I don't want to put your mother down. It makes me feel awful. I mean, she's your mother. She gave birth to you, for God sakes."

Tasuki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead an' do it. It wouldn't stop her from doin' it to you. She had no problem doin' it to me, an' I'm supposed to be her damn son. Do ya think she'd be nice to ya? You're marryin' the son that doesn't exist to her anymore. She'd hate ya just for knowin' me."

Atsuna bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It looks as if we both had a hard time growing up."

Tasuki scowled and nearly tore her arms from her sockets when he snagged her hands in his, jerking her closer to him. "Don't compare your childhood to mine. I didn't suffer nearly as much as you did. Fuckin' Ryozo." Tasuki tore his eyes away from hers, clenching his teeth together to mask several other curses. "All I wanted was thirty seconds alone in a room with the bastard, an' I woulda been happy."

Atsuna broke into a weak smile. "He's not around anymore. He can't hurt us. That knowledge is just fine with me. Let him go, Tasuki."

He snapped his head up to meet her gaze. "I will when you will."

Atsuna's smile faded and she drew in a long, steady breath. "It's not an easy thing to forget, all the things he did to me. As much as I want to, it's just… hard."

Tasuki tightened his grip on her hands. "We don't hafta talk about it. Let's just get dressed an' do somethin'. It's nice outside an'—"

"No." Her voice tore through his. "You bore your heart to me. It's time for me to do the same." She meekly cleared her throat before continuing. "What do you want to know?"

"Nothin'," the bandit spat. "I don't wanna hear ya talk about him. I just wanna stay here an' hold ya an' make love to ya an' pretend there's nothin' else in this damn world but us."

"But that's not reality," Atsuna pointed out with a shake of her head. "Ryozo is. His abuse is. You shouldn't hide from it, and neither should I. I think telling you about it will help. I've kept most of it in long enough. He would be pleased to know it was still eating at me after these years have passed."

Tasuki's face fell and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against hers. "All right. If it will help ya, then let's talk about him. But I'm not gonna make ya tell me nothin'. Ya tell me what ya feel ya can tell me."

Atsuna nodded and paused. Her mind raced with all the memories Ryozo bestowed upon her. She sped through them all, not knowing what would be mild enough for the both of them to handle. Despite Hikari's power still lingering over her, promising Atsuna less harmful memories of her time spent with Ryozo, there were still inklings of memories that swore to haunt her forever.

But perhaps telling one would release her from such a torment.

"Okay." She sighed deeply and blinked unwanted tears from her eyes. "I'll tell you one memory that is unlike the others, yet the same, one that will be branded in my mind forever,. The very first time Ryozo compromised me."

Tasuki's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Of all the memories she had, he knew this would be the hardest for her to tell. Before she could start her story, Tasuki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, draping her legs over his hips in an intimate embrace. "I'm listenin', babe."

Atsuna made a small noise deep in her throat and nodded once in confirmation. "I had been staying with Ryozo for several months. He mostly had me cleaning, cooking, things like that. Honestly, I wasn't treated horribly or anything. Granted, I was terrified of Ryozo for kidnapping me, but he wasn't always mean to me. That is, until…" Her voice drifted off for a moment and she drew in a deep breath. "Ryozo and his bandits managed to steal a lot of money and sake from a caravan traveling to an upperclass family in north Sairo. They were celebrating that night. Ryozo told me to go to bed, and I could clean their mess in the morning. I had no problem with that, so I did what I was told. But, in the middle of the night, I awoke and could hear the bandits still carrying on. I knew they all had to be drunk by then. I tried to ignore it. I was just about to drift off to sleep when my door burst open."

Tasuki's brows furrowed when he watched Atsuna's eyes glaze over with pain. He could tell she was visualizing the memory. She looked past him, as if seeing the ghost of Ryozo's laughing face beyond Tasuki's shoulder, laughing at her pain, at her weakness. "Keep goin', babe." Tasuki rubbed her arms and nodded gently to urge her on.

Atsuna folded her hands together, fidgeting her fingers nervously. Her eyes fell from Tasuki's as she delved deep into the part of her memory she kept locked up. "It was Ryozo. He was barely standing up. He had a bottle of sake in his hand and he walked inside the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He finished the bottle without saying anything else. I made the mistake of asking him what he was doing in the bedroom. He got angry really fast, and the next thing I knew, he…" Atsuna choked back a sob, wrenching her eyes shut in hopes to prevent the tears from falling. "He was on top of me. He was holding me down by the shoulders. He told me he considered me old enough to serve other purposes for him. I knew what he meant the moment he said it. I tried fighting him, but the alcohol seemed to make him stronger. I thought I would be able to stop him, but… I couldn't. A lot of the memory of him after that is a bit of a blur. He crushed my head against the floor. I think that was why I don't remember the entire thing, or maybe just because I thought it was too horrible to happen to me." She opened her eyes, permitting several tears to cascade down her reddened cheeks. But she still couldn't look Tasuki in the face. "It didn't take him long to get what he wanted. Thank God he only did it once. I don't think I could have handled it any more than one time. He was so rough with me. I had bruises on my shoulders from him holding me down. He told me that wouldn't be the first time he used me that way, and then he left. I could hear him yelling to his cronies what he had just done. I was afraid they would come after me too, but Ryozo wouldn't let them touch me. To him, I was his. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or frightened to know only he would be doing that to me.

"I awoke the next morning in the same position Ryozo left me. My clothes were tattered and my body felt broken. I remember everything coming back to me in such a rush that I got sick. I vomited and dry heaved for an hour. I could still feel him all over me, the way his hands roved over my body, the way he felt… inside me. When I finally got my composure back, I realized I was covered in my own blood. I didn't know it until then. It hurt a lot to walk, but I figured that it was all from him taking my virginity away from me so forcefully."

Tasuki moved his hands away from her so he could curl his hands into fists. "Fuck. What a bastard," he swore under his breath. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair as if trying to maintain his temper. As much as he hated it, he was actually picturing it, how Atsuna probably screamed when Ryozo touched her, how Atsuna probably tried fighting against him, how Atsuna probably cried afterwards when she was alone.

"He came to me a little while after I cleaned my room of everything that reminded me of the night before," Atsuna's voice came suddenly. "He acted like nothing had happened at first. He told me to eat my breakfast and then start my chores. I walked around in a stupor the whole day, wondering when he would come for me to… serve my other purpose. And he did. He did every night after that. The more I fought, the more he'd hurt me. There were several times I tried to stop him, and when I would, he would just do it more. He'd hit me and just do it rougher. God, I can still hear him moaning in my ear. I hate the sound of it."

"It's okay to hate the sound of it," Tasuki whispered. He fought the urge to caress her, hold her, in fear he would frighten her after she'd recalled such a destructive memory. "I'd consider ya insane if ya didn't." In his mind, Tasuki was playing the thought of him destroying Ryozo over and over just to satiate his anger. He hated Ryozo before, just knowing what he did to his soon-to-be wife in her childhood. Because of him, she was tainted of her innocence. Because of him, she was going to be haunted for the rest of her life.

Well, he would just have to do his best to make her look on to better things, things he would give her until he drew his last breath.

He heard her sigh deeply, and she finally found herself able to look him in the eye. "So now you know what it was like with Ryozo. It was certainly not the finest time of my life. The only thing I wish is that I could forget about him completely, but if I was meant to, I would have by now. Hikari would have taken away all of those memories, but she left some behind for a reason."

Tasuki scowled. "An' what reason would that be? She's just torturin' ya by leavin' 'em there."

Atsuna cracked a small smile at his defense. "Because, Tasuki, she can't erase my past. Ryozo is my past. There are always going to be good and bad things that happen. We can learn from them, grow from them, whether it was in our power to change it or not. Hikari granted me a great gift by both keeping some of those memories from me and leaving others there. I'm not happy about having such memories with me, but I have to look at the bigger picture, that everything happens for a reason. If not for Hikari, I would probably be dead now. I'm thankful for what she did for me. She saved my life in more ways than one. I cannot ask for more than that."

Tasuki's frown deepened, and he leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I won't make ya tell me anythin' else about that bastard. I guess I can't make ya forget about him, but I can help ya move on from it. He can't hurt ya anymore, an' I wouldn't let him even if he was still around. My only regret is that I knew all this before we killed him. I woulda hurt him even more."

Atsuna smiled and she cupped his face with her hands. "Let's not think about that anymore, okay? The only thing that matters is that he's gone. I'll do my best not to let him hinder me. He's my past, and I would very much like to leave him there. My future lies with you, Tasuki, and I want nothing else but that."

Tasuki's frown curved into a contented grin, showing off his trademark fangs. "That sounds like a plan, babe. I have no arguments there. If ya can leave that bastard behind, then I can do it with my stupid family. I don't care what they think of me anymore. As long as I have ya around, that's all that matters to me." Before letting her respond, his mouth was on hers again, sucking her breath into their kiss. Just as she hoped to deepen their lip-lock, he pulled away with a teasing smile. "Sorry, sweetheart. I have a question I wanna ask ya before we get into any more of that."

Perplexed, Atsuna nodded slowly and lowered her hands from his face, resting them at her sides. "Of course. What is it?"

"As much as I hate to bring him up right now, I hafta know about Kuro," Tasuki said with furrowed brows. "Well, I guess, I wanna know what ya know about him. I know ya hafta get your powers back on your own, but that doesn't mean I can't protect ya. I wanna know what I can do to keep ya safe from him."

Atsuna sat silent in his lap for a moment, pondering his inquiry. There wasn't much she knew about Kuro himself, as a person, but as Kumori's champion, she was well acquainted with the darkness that swirled within him like blood. "Well, it's a complicated matter, Tasuki. In all honesty, the prophecy never said anything personal about Kuro. I didn't even know who he was until I began fighting with him. It was his power that made me realize he was the Champion of Darkness. There's not much I can tell you about him other than his only weakness is light."

"His _only_ weakness? Ya mean to tell me he only has one?" Tasuki asked incredulously.

Atsuna shrugged. "Well, I simply mean in terms of his power. As a person, I couldn't tell you. He knows my weakness is darkness because of the power I hold. However, as a person, he has come to know my weaknesses stand with Chichiri, with Koji, and with you, the people I would give my life for without a second thought." She lowered her eyes, breaking their gaze. "I never thought to discover his personal nature. I was too wrapped up in my life with you."

"So this is my fault," Tasuki mumbled, his gaze darkening as he lowered his head.

Atsuna's eyes widened and she snapped her stare back up to him. "No! This isn't your fault in the least! It's mine! I should have prepared myself for this. I knew the time was coming when I would be faced with this fight. I was just enjoying our time together." She began sliding her hand up and down his bare arm, grabbing his attention. "I guess for as long as I could, I wanted to believe I was a normal woman with a normal life."

"Christ," Tasuki swore. "I never knew ya thought like that. If ya wanted everythin' to be normal, ya shoulda found someone who wasn't a Suzaku warrior."

Atsuna frowned. "I can't decide who I fall in love with. I fell in love with you, and that's the end of it. What we define as normalcy has been fine with me. I just didn't want it to change, not yet. I knew when this fight came, there would be a chance I'd die. I wanted to accomplish so much before then. I wanted to do more towards my duty as the Champion of Light. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to start our family and have a home of our own."

"Dammit, Atsuna, we can have all of that," Tasuki snapped. "I'm gonna give it to ya. An' you're not gonna die. I'm gonna protect ya. I'm not gonna let Kuro mess with our lives. You're gonna get that normal stuff ya want or I'm gonna die tryin'."

"Don't you dare say that," Atsuna scowled, shoving her finger incriminatingly in his face. "How many times have I told you that I don't want you saying you're going to die doing things for me? That's the last thing I want from you."

"Well, that's just too damn bad," Tasuki shot back. He snaked his arms tight around her waist and yanked her against him, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Ya better get used to it, 'cause it's gonna be happenin' a lot if you're plannin' on marryin' me. I'm not changin' anytime soon."

"Do you think I could live with myself if I knew you gave your life for me?" Atsuna asked, toning her voice down an octave as her eyes latched onto his. "I don't want to live my life without you. Do you think it'd make me happy to live without you, whether you gave your life for mine or not?"

Tasuki's eyes softened and he released a much-needed breath of air. "Ya sure know how to make a man feel guilty."

"That's not my intent," Atsuna said immediately. "How would you feel if I gave my life for yours?"

Tasuki's brows furrowed into his eyes. "Like I'd ever let ya do somethin' like that."

Atsuna's slender brow curved and she tilted her head, staring at him expectantly. "And there is my point. You wouldn't be happy if I gave my life for yours. What makes you think I would be any different? I would rather live with you and die with you than live or die without you." She bit her bottom lip and pulled herself close to his face, caressing the soft flesh of his cheeks, tasting his sweet and spicy breath against her. "We will work together to have this life we want. We will be the other's strength in times of darkness. We will not live alone. We have each other. Let's not take it for granted."

Tasuki rubbed his nose against hers and closed his eyes. "You're too damn smart for me."

Her gentle chuckle resonated in his ears. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I think the same way about you. You have kept me straight since the moment you met me."

"Okay," Tasuki said after a long pause. He pulled away and grinned. "How 'bout we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah. Ya change your tune an' realize you're strong without your powers. If ya do that, I'll give ya the life ya want," Tasuki replied. "So, what do ya think? Do we have a deal?"

"Tasuki…"

"Do we?" Tasuki's expression dared her to not be so doubtful of herself, and she finally gave up and sighed. She nodded. "Glad to hear we're at an agreement."

Atsuna folded her arms under her breasts and shook her head. "This hardly seems like an equal deal, though. I could just pretend to be courageous in the light of things." Tasuki's pursed his lips in a frown. "But I won't," she added quickly.

"How is it not equal? We both get what we want in the end," Tasuki pointed out. "I want a family with ya, an' I want ya to realize how strong ya are. You're not cheatin' me out of anythin'. Is that what you're worried about?"

Atsuna's cheeks reddened and she nodded. "Well, yes. It seems like a lot for you to sacrifice."

"Sacrifice my ass," Tasuki scoffed. "I'm not sacrificin' a damn thing. Stop bein' so stubborn. Why the hell do ya hafta question me?"

Atsuna's eyes widened. "I'm not questioning you! I'm just concerned for you!" She shoved her palm against his shoulder. "Why do you insist on pissing me off?"

Tasuki chuckled. "'Cause it's fun to see how much I've rubbed off on ya. An' you're sexy when you're riled up, sittin' here naked like this."

Atsuna caught the purr in his voice and pulled back slightly to give him a crooked glare. "Are you trying to take away my ability to walk? If we make love any more, I'd be better off without legs since I wouldn't be able to use them anyway."

Tasuki licked his lips as if to test her will, and he wriggled his bottom against the apex of her legs. "Ya wouldn't need to use 'em much anyway, given what we spend our time doin'. I wouldn't mind stayin' right here in bed with ya for the rest of my life."

"That surprises me none," she mumbled under her breath. She let out a shrill gasp when Tasuki's body draped over hers, showcasing his trademark speed. Her hands were pinned above her head with one of his hands, the other graciously stroking her chin and cupping it gently, holding her gaze intently.

"I heard that, woman," he growled with a toothy smirk.

"Can you think of nothing else but… this?" she asked in a stammer as she felt his hardened erection press against her inner thigh.

He shook his head nonchalantly. "Nope. Unless ya turn into an ugly ol' hag right now, I'm not gonna be able to resist ya."

Atsuna couldn't help but smile. "I don't see that happening without the help of age or the gods."

"Then ya better start prayin' now if ya want me to stop."

"Who ever said I wanted you to stop?"

* * *

"So, is there anythin' we can do to find somethin' out about Kuro?" Tasuki asked as he pulled his white shirt over his shoulders. He figured clothing himself was wise after making love to his bride-to-be for the past two hours. He really didn't want her to lose the ability to walk because of his insatiable lusts, although the prospect of keeping her in bed, naked, was far too difficult to resist.

"At this point, I'm honestly not quite sure," Atsuna answered after brushing her hair back into a messy bun on the top of her head. She turned from the mirror to look at him. "I don't know what we could discover with him out there already on the move with my powers in his grasp. He's not stupid. He's going to do everything he can to keep me from beating him. I'm not going to let him win. I'm going to retrieve my powers and defeat him."

"An' how do ya plan on doin' that when he made ya faint the last time?" Tasuki inquired knowingly, folding his arms over his chest in a cynical jerk.

"It didn't happen when he showed up the first time, after you returned from your mission with Chichiri," Atsuna pointed out. "I'll just have to fight it if he threatens to knock me out that way. I'm sure it will all work out just fine. I just have to have faith, is all."

Tasuki's lips twitched into a satisfied smile and he lowered his arms back to his sides. "That's the first time I've heard ya really talk positive about this. I'm glad to hear it."

Atsuna returned the expression and closed the distance between them, rubbing her hands along his arms. "To be honest, I am too. And I'm not just saying it. I feel better after coming up here."

"An' we still have two days left. Just what are we gonna do in that much time?" he asked suggestively, his eyes twinkling with familiar fervor.

Atsuna backed away, shaking her finger at him with a muffled laugh. "Tasuki, don't you dare! I'm just now getting the feeling back in my legs! There are other things we can do besides that, like enjoy the scenery."

"I _am_ enjoyin' the scenery," he whispered huskily, dragging his tongue over his lips. "I just wish the scenery would take her clothes back off."

"I thought putting our clothes back on after several hours was supposed to make you sane again," Atsuna reminded him. "It was your idea, after all."

Tasuki shrugged. "Stupid idea." He began stalking towards her.

"You're insatiable, Tasuki!" Atsuna shouted with a laugh as she backed into the wall.

He was there in seconds, stealing her breath with his mere presence. He kept his hands to himself, much to Atsuna's surprise, but his breathing was labored and hot against her ear as he bent down. "There's somethin' I wanna know."

"Okay. And what is that?"

"If you're ticklish."

Atsuna's expression foiled in confusion. "What?" She pressed her palms against the wall as if she hoped she could push it away and give herself an escape route. Tasuki's eyes were tearing through her. She didn't think she could take it much longer.

"Ya heard me. Can I see if you're ticklish? I promise you'll be able to walk when I'm done," he asked, the glint in his eyes and the amused smirk not faltering from his face.

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh again. "If I was ticklish, what makes you think I would want you to know about it?"

"Well, we're gonna be married soon, and we should know everythin' about each other. That's one thing I don't know about ya," Tasuki replied as he grazed his lips against her ear, dragging them along her jaw.

Atsuna thought she might melt. "Are you sure it's not an excuse to touch me?"

His chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Maybe it is. Does it matter?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "If you touch me, you're not going to want to stop."

"So?"

His cool reply irritated her. "If you touch me, _I'm_ not going to want you to stop, and then I'll have to hurt you for paralyzing me because the last several hours were spent doing… _that_."

"I think I'll worry about your punishment until after I find out the answer to my question," he said, pressing his lips twice more against her jaw.

"You are inconceivable," Atsuna scolded, unconsciously craning her neck to the side as Tasuki's mouth nestled itself there with gentle kisses. "I thought two hours was plenty to satiate you, and yet, here we are."

"That's 'cause your body is imprinted in my mind, an' it haunts me," he purred. "I just can't get enough of it. Don't ya feel that way about me?"

Atsuna couldn't hold back her groan. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

He finally pulled away and winked at her, his smirk widening across his face. "Naturally, babe. How am I doin'?"

Atsuna folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Not so well. I'm not buying it. You have three seconds to back up before I beat you with your tessen. I need to bathe, and I'm starving." Tasuki opened his mouth to say something, but she shoved her finger in his face. "For food!"

"Damn," he swore. "Well, I guess ya hafta eat sometime. I was doin' just fine myself eatin' ya."

Atsuna's mouth hung agape at his casual words, her face heating over in a pink blush. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders at her outburst. "It's the truth!"

"Well, be a little more mindful about the truth before you say it!" she shouted, poking her finger into his shoulder incriminatingly. "I sure hope you don't speak like that around Koji and the other bandits about us and what goes on between us behind closed doors!"

Tasuki grinned wily. "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure they know what goes on. We're not exactly the quietest. It wouldn't matter whether I said anythin' about us or not. They'd know it anyway. Why try to hide it?"

Atsuna stumbled on her tongue, not sure what to say. She spun around and faced the inviting wall, pressing her hands against her flushed face. She couldn't believe the casualness of his words. Was he deliberately trying to break her control?

Firm hands rested on her shoulders, drawing her out of her thoughts. "I'll go an' make us somethin' to eat. Go lay down while ya wait for me. I'm sure your legs need a little more rest." He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and she listened to him walk out of the room, all the while chuckling amusingly to himself.

She spun around and glared at the door, still in disbelief at what transpired between them. She knew how much of a tease he was, but this was different. She broke into a smile and folded her arms under her breasts, shaking her head with a gentle giggle.

He had wanted to cheer her up, and just when she thought it was an impossible feat, he amazed her and succeeded. She stood against the wall and just laughed to herself, replaying everything back in her mind.

Marriage to Tasuki was going to be an interesting journey she couldn't wait to take.

* * *

**A/N: I once again wanted to thank those of you who are reading this story. It makes me all warm and gooey inside getting your reviews. Also, I wanted to note that I have no clue what the actual backstory is on Tasuki and his family, whether there was such a division with them or not that I made in the story. But, there's a bit of a reason why it's like this. It will be pointed out later. I also have to say that I loved writing the little tiff between Atsuna and Tasuki. It was fun writing her a little angry and swearing just a bit. Tasuki's really rubbing off on her, and he likes it. I like it, too. Haha. I hope all of you do, as well. It makes things rather interesting between them. Anyway, I'm going to go steal some pocky from someone and continue writing the story. I'm on Chapter 13, so I have a little bit of a buffer going. Hopefully I can keep it up! See you guys next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Waltzing With the Light

_Chapter Eleven: Waltzing With the Light_

Atsuna stared out into the horizon, glowing so radiantly in orange and red as the sun set behind the mountains. She sat her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her palms, sighing deeply and taking in the beauty of nature around her. She could practically hear music flowing around her to accompany such a gorgeous view.

She didn't even hear the gentle pats of Tasuki's bare feet against the cool stone floor as he came up behind her, staring down at her with a contented smile. He put his hands in his pockets and followed her eyes, watching the outline of the sun sizzle as it passed behind the mountain range. "I can see why ya like spendin' so much time outside. It's calmin' out here."

Atsuna turned around and gazed up at the bandit leader with a smile. "Yes, it is. It's quiet. No interruptions." She watched as Tasuki moved to her side, sitting down next to her. "How was your bath?"

Tasuki groaned. "It sucked. Ya weren't there."

Atsuna's smile widened and she shook her head. "You know that's because the last time we bathed together, nothing remotely close to bathing occurred. We have to show some restraint. We go back to the real world tomorrow morning." She leaned into his side, sighing at the smoothness of his bare skin, the heat of his body, the smell of the soap he used to lather himself.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "At least you're better now. That's a plus, but we still don't know what to do with Kuro."

"The answer will present itself eventually, Tasuki. I just have to stay alive long enough. I won't let Kuro beat us," Atsuna replied. "There's far too much to be done for me to give in to the darkness. Hikari wouldn't have it. She has faith in me. I won't let her down."

"I don't think ya could do that anyway," Tasuki pointed out. "You're strong with or without your powers. At least ya know how to fight. That's better than nothin', I guess."

"Perhaps." Atsuna sighed. _'But it's not good enough against the likes of Kuro.'_ She nuzzled her face against him. "I _am_ glad you brought me out here, Tasuki. I needed this freedom, the time to think and gather my thoughts on this situation. If it weren't for you and your guidance, I don't know where I'd be right now. More than likely continuing to stew in my guilt and fear."

"Well, ya don't hafta worry about any of that. I'll keep ya safe. I can do that much," Tasuki mumbled into her hair. "We're gonna figure all this out. An' when we do, an' it's all over, I'm makin' ya mine in every sense of the word."

Atsuna lifted her head to look at him with a genuine smile. "That means you'll be mine, too. Can you handle that?"

Tasuki chuckled and nodded. "Ya bet I can handle it. I definitely don't mind us havin' ownership of each other. I like hearin' ya say I'm yours, anyway." He pressed his lips against her temple. "Is there anythin' special you'd like to do before we go back tomorrow? You're feelin' better, an' I've allowed ya to keep the feelin' in your legs." He gave her a playful wink. "So what to ya wanna do?"

"I like sitting here just like this, with you," she answered. "It's nice. I feel like Kuro can't reach us here, but I suppose he doesn't even know that we're here."

Tasuki said nothing. He hadn't heard from Chichiri, which he assumed was a good thing. He hoped that Kuro hadn't gone to the hideout searching for Atsuna. Chichiri was putting his life on the line for the two of them. Tasuki didn't want to lose the last comrade he had. Losing Nuriko, Chiriko, and everyone else had been bad enough. He and Chichiri had an unbreakable bond, one that would last far past death. Chichiri was his brother, and he was Chichiri's. He wouldn't lose Chichiri, and he wouldn't lose Atsuna. He swore to protect them both, to protect everyone from Kuro's wrath.

"You're awfully quiet," Atsuna whispered, pulling away slightly to look up at him. His eyes stared out into the horizon, unblinking. She knew he wasn't there with her, that his insightful thoughts had him elsewhere. She made a fidgety movement against him, which seemed to jerk him out of those thoughts to look down at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered hastily, turning his attention back to the blazing horizon before them. "Just thinkin' about Chichiri."

Atsuna instantly knew what thoughts were clouding his mind. "Chichiri is fine. He can take care of himself. I'm sure we would know if something was going on at the hideout." She paused and frowned slightly. "Do you want to go back early, just in case?"

Tasuki shook his head. "No. Chichiri an' I had an agreement. Three days. It hasn't been three days."

"But we've accomplished what we came here to do, for the most part. There's nothing more we can do staying here. We can go back, Tasuki," Atsuna said, rubbing her palm against his arm comfortingly.

"No, Atsuna. We're stayin' here 'til mornin'."

Atsuna's face fell as she watched his features wrinkle. He was fighting with himself. "Tasuki, you know it's okay to worry about someone other than me. I don't mind it. Actually, I prefer you worrying about anyone other than me for once. I know you're afraid Kuro is going to do something to Chichiri and the others." Tasuki returned his gaze back to her. "You shouldn't be afraid, Tasuki. Everything is going to be fine. In fact…" Atsuna pulled herself out of his arms and stood, pressing the wrinkles out of her white pants, teal overskirt and teal shirt. "I think we can make it back before it's completely dark, if we leave now, that is."

Tasuki quickly shook his head and jumped to his feet, his eyes burrowing into hers. "No. We're not leavin'. I told Chichiri three days."

Atsuna folded her arms over her chest. "Well, fine. You can stay here if you want. _I'm_ going back to the hideout. If you don't want to walk, I suggest you be ready to leave in ten minutes." She brushed past him and walked into the house without turning back.

Tasuki's frown broke into a smirk. The Atsuna he knew was back full force, stubbornness and all.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the trees. Crickets chirped gently and owls called out in an echo through the branches where they dwelled. And in the calm of the night, Tasuki rode his horse hard with Atsuna perched behind him, her arms locked around his waist as if it were a lifeline.

"Almost there," she whispered to herself. Her fingers clutched the soft fabric of his shirt and she pressed her head against his back, next to the bandit's diamond weapon. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to quietly overcome her fear of the darkness that swathed around them like a blanket of nothingness. She swore not to give in to her fear.

"Are ya all right back there, sweetheart?" Tasuki called over the wind, turning his head slightly over his shoulder to gaze back at her.

"I'm fine. Keep going. We're nearly there," Atsuna replied. The bandit nodded and continued on. He silently thanked Atsuna over and over for her understanding, that he suddenly wished to be back at the hideout where Chichiri, Koji and the other bandits waited for him and Atsuna to return.

Or, of course, for the possible arrival of Kuro as he searched for revenge.

Finally on flat ground, Tasuki urged the horse on with a slap of the reins, his eyes widening when he saw a faint red glow and a barrel of gray smoke coming from behind the endless array of trees. "Oh fuck! There's a fire!"

Atsuna snapped her eyes open and leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of what had Tasuki suddenly tense and swearing at the top of his lungs. She drew in a long gasp, her heart suddenly taking refuge in her throat. Was the hideout on fire? Did Kuro come in the dead of night to kill everyone in retaliation for what Tasuki and Chichiri did to him?

A slew of questions continued to slam together in her head as Tasuki pressed forward in urgency. She grasped onto his waist tighter and bit her lip, holding back the tears that wanted to surface. She told herself not to jump to conclusions, that everything would be fine when they cleared the trees in the next several minutes.

"If anythin' fuckin' happens to anyone, I'll never forgive myself," Tasuki said through clenched teeth. Atsuna's shoulders slumped. Although not his intent, Tasuki's words sent guilt shooting through her blood. She closed her eyes and prayed to Hikari and Suzaku both that her friends were well and unharmed, that they were seeing things, that the smoke and burning smell of flames closing in around them were a figment of their overactive imaginations.

Both Tasuki and Atsuna came to find out that their minds were not playing tricks on them when they cleared the trees and came to a halt in the very field that Atsuna enjoyed standing in every day. She hadn't even realized that Tasuki took a shortcut, that their path should have brought them below the hideout and to the stables.

A fire crackled and roiled before them, forcing them to stare as the flames danced in the air and evaporated into smoke. "What the _fuck_ is goin' on here?" Tasuki shouted as he jumped down from his horse, seething in anger. Atsuna remained seated on the horse and just continued glaring as Tasuki stomped towards the fire with his entire gang of bandits very much alive and causing a ruckus as they drank their body weight.

"Genrou! Atsuna! You're back!" Koji's voice shouted over the bustling of the partying bandits. He came rushing over to them from the side of the hideout, where he'd been silently watching over the events.

Tasuki made no time in grabbing Koji's collar, jerking him so close that Koji could hear the growl from deep in his throat. "Are ya fuckin' crazy? Are ya tryin' to kill me or somethin'? We thought the damn hideout was on fire!"

Koji let out a roll of amused laughter, much to Tasuki's chagrin. "On fire? We're not stupid around here, ya know, Genrou! We're just havin' a party!"

"You're not stupid? Ya coulda fooled me!" Tasuki exclaimed as he thrust the bandit away from him in anger and disgust. "You have a fuckin' _fire_ in the middle of the field! Do ya _want_ Kuro to come after ya? _That_--" He thrust his finger towards the bonfire. "—is like a damn signal beggin' for him to come after ya!"

Koji waved his hands in front of himself to brush off Tasuki's angry words. "No, he's not gonna come around here for a bit. We chased him off today!"

Tasuki's face paled. "He was _here_?" He barely noticed Atsuna had walked up behind him, having tied their horse to a nearby tree to keep him from running off due to all the surrounding excitement.

"Yeah, he came this mornin' for Atsuna. Chichiri beat him back like it was nothin'! Ya shoulda seen him!" Koji said with a beaming smile. "He kicked that bastard's ass!"

"Kuro came?" Atsuna spoke up, causing Tasuki to spin around to look at her. "No one got hurt, did they?"

Koji shook his head. "Nah. Chichiri was on top of things. We were just celebratin'. Our plan worked! We kept him away from ya!"

Atsuna snapped her eyes around the array of bandits. "So, where _is_ Chichiri?" Koji's face lowered. "Koji, where is he?"

"Well, he got just a little hurt. He's restin' inside." Koji hadn't even finished his answer before Atsuna rushed past them, sprinting into the hideout. "I'm sorry, Genrou. I wanted to help him. He told me to stay out of it."

Tasuki rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine. Atsuna'll stay with him. I'm gonna get our stuff from the horse." He turned around and started for the stallion tied to a neighboring tree.

"Hey Genrou!" Tasuki stopped and turned around. "What are ya doin' back, anyway? I thought ya weren't comin' back until tomorrow."

Tasuki smiled. "That was the plan, but Atsuna felt different. Just a fair warnin', Koji. She's back."

* * *

Atsuna tore around the corner, heading straight for Chichiri's guest room. She burst open the door without announcing herself, finding the monk perched on his bed, resting his back against the cool wall, maskless and smiling, with his staff leaning against his right shoulder.

"Welcome back, Atsuna. I'm glad to see you doing well, you know," he said. The upper part of his robes was bunched at his waist, his left shoulder tightly bandaged. Atsuna felt her heart cry out when she quickly noticed the blood seeping through the white cloth.

"Are you okay?" She walked over to him, leaning before him on the floor.

"I'm just fine, Atsuna. I am sure Koji told you we had a visitor today."

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry, Chichiri. I was hoping he wouldn't come."

Chichiri's warm smile didn't falter. "You have nothing to fear, you know. I beat him back before he could do any damage. He did, however, manage to injure me, but it's a mere flesh wound. It will heal quickly, you know. I summoned a barrier before he could do the damage he intended." He paused for a moment. "I am sure Tasuki is with you."

"Yes, he is. He's outside with Koji. We saw the smoke and fire when we were close. We thought Kuro had put the hideout on fire to kill everyone here," Atsuna informed quietly. "Tasuki was a little less than pleased to find out everyone was having a party."

Chichiri chuckled softly. "Well, I am sure no one was expecting the both of you to return early. Am I to assume that your journey was a success?"

Atsuna broke into a smile. "As much as can be expected. I don't know what we can do to defeat Kuro, but I am sure we'll figure it out. I'm not going to give up. There's far too much I must accomplish, duties to Hikari and promises to Tasuki."

Chichiri nodded. "I understand. I am glad to see you doing so well. But, you look a little tired. Perhaps you should get some rest, you know."

Atsuna waved him off. "No, I'm fine. The ride was hard, is all. Tasuki wanted to get here as soon as possible. He was worried for you, and for good reason. He had a feeling something had happened to you."

Chichiri's smile was weak, but grateful. "Tasuki shouldn't get worked up, you know. Everything was well in hand. I prepared for Kuro's arrival. I could sense him coming in time to send the bandits inside to take refuge."

Atsuna frowned. "Tell me what happened, Chichiri."

"Well, to put it simply, Kuro came for you. He was surprised to find that Tasuki was not here. He was unnerved that Tasuki's life force was blocked off from him, you know. He said he wished to scour the mountainside until he found you. He knew you would be with him. I couldn't allow that, so I fought him. I'm rather pleased things turned out in my favor, you know. I didn't harm him quite as bad as our last encounter, but it was enough to send him away," Chichiri explained. He gripped his staff tighter and rolled his injured shoulder slowly in a circle to release the tensed muscles. "He said he would return, you know. I have no doubt that he will. His anger increases, and his power with it. He believes this task was going to be easier than it truly is."

Atsuna lowered her head, clutching the sheets at the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry, Chichiri. You could have died because of me. Tasuki should have been here with you. He doesn't want you to die. You're his last surviving comrade. I don't think he could take such a loss to his heart." She closed her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath, hoping to prevent herself from crying. She couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like for her and Tasuki if Chichiri died.

Atsuna felt a warm hand cup her cheek, urging her to look up into the glistening uninjured red eye of Chichiri, who now leaned over her with a smile. "Have no fear, Atsuna. I have a bit of stubbornness in me, you know. Several years fighting alongside Tasuki has done that to me, you know. I willingly offered you my protection. I couldn't bear to have something happen to you. It would tear Tasuki's heart to pieces, you know."

Atsuna grabbed his hand, grasping it tightly as she nodded softly. "I know," she rasped. She removed his hand from her face, not lessening her grip on it. "Thank you, Chichiri."

He nodded once. "It's my pleasure, Atsuna. Know that I don't do this merely because Miaka would want it of me. I do it because you are a precious friend to me, one that willingly listened to my heart when it was in pain, you know. Tasuki is not the only one thankful to have found you."

Atsuna's face fell in a sob and she stumbled forward, thrusting herself into his chest with her arms wrapping around his waist. Chichiri smiled warmly upon her and wrapped one arm behind her back, shushing her quiet sobs. Tasuki came around the corner, his pink overcoat and tessen shed from his body. The monk looked up at his friend and nodded. "Welcome back, Tasuki."

"Dammit, monk, are ya all right?" Tasuki's voice came out gruffer than he intended as he walked over to his friend's bedside. Atsuna did not move from her spot, but her sobs began to cease.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound, nothing more," Chichiri assured him. "I am glad to see you both doing well." His head lowered as he looked upon the seizing woman in his arms. "Atsuna tells me your journey was a success."

Tasuki nodded, trying to ignore his bride-to-be fighting to control her sobs in Chichiri's chest. "Yeah. She's fine. It was her idea to come back early. I couldn't really stop her."

"She told me. She told me you were worried for me, you know," Chichiri said. "I appreciate your concern, but it was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary, my ass," Tasuki snapped. "You're my brother. Kuro was here, an' he hurt ya. I don't care how much. He still did."

Atsuna shifted in Chichiri's arms, causing both men to look down at her. She said nothing, just curled into a ball next to him and relaxed. The monk turned back to Tasuki. "Such is our fate, Tasuki, to be involved in battle. I did this of my own accord, you know. I wanted to help keep Atsuna safe. She doesn't deserve to be involved in such a prophecy."

"At least we agree on that much," Tasuki grumbled. "Ya gave your life for her. Ya don't know how much that means to me."

Chichiri shook his head. "No, I know how much it means to you, Tasuki. She graced your life as much as she did mine, you know. I care a great deal for her. I'm more than happy to see that the both of you live out your lives together."

Tasuki grinned and nodded. "Ha, you're startin' to sound like me. Is that a good or bad thing?"

Chichiri chuckled softly. "I certainly don't see any harm in it. I'm pretty sure we have all rubbed off on one another due to the closeness of our company together, you know. I find it to be rather comforting." Tasuki said nothing. He just nodded again and rested his hands on his waist. Chichiri looked down at Atsuna, bending his head in an effort to see her face. She had fallen asleep. "You should see Atsuna to bed, Tasuki. I'll be doing the same shortly, myself. The ride here has exhausted her. I think she was worried just as much as you were, you know."

"That's 'cause ya mean a lot to both of us," Tasuki pointed out. "I'm glad she convinced me to come back here. We don't want anythin' happenin' to ya. You're the most important person in the world to us. She wants ya to have a front row seat when we get married."

Chichiri's smile widened at the thought. "Yes. I wouldn't miss your marriage for the world, Tasuki. That will be a most joyous occasion, you know." Resting his staff against the wall, he wrapped his arms around Atsuna and carefully lifted her from his body. "Take her, Tasuki. I will see you both in the morning. Everything will be just fine, you know."

Tasuki said nothing. He merely nodded and took Atsuna gently into his arms, allowing her to nestle against his chest and sigh comfortably. The bandit leader cracked a smile at his comrade in arms and turned around, walking out of the room and leaving Chichiri in an understanding silence.

The bandit leader ignored the excited shouts outside the hideout as he walked a sleeping Atsuna to their bedroom. He was happy that their bedroom faced the far side of the field so the drunken bandits outside wouldn't wake her. He entered the lantern-lit room and strolled over to the inviting bed, carefully lying Atsuna down on the soft blanket. She moaned contently and quickly found a comfortable position on her side, curling her legs much like she'd done while falling asleep with Chichiri. Tasuki couldn't help but stare at the gentle curve of her smile as her breathing deepened and slowed.

For a moment, it seemed like Kuro was nonexistent, and everything was as it should be, with Tasuki standing protectively over Atsuna's sleeping form and not wondering when someone was going to pop out of the shadows to hurt her or anyone else he cared about.

As Tasuki shed his shirt and settled down next to Atsuna, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into his chest, he swore he wouldn't let Kuro disrupt the life he and Atsuna were meant to live.

* * *

Tasuki shrugged himself out of his slumber, groaning and swearing to himself about it being too early to be awake. He rubbed his hands over his face and turned on his side. Atsuna was gone, her side of the bed already made. That was enough to thrust Tasuki out of bed, his eyes darting around the room in search for her.

Shirtless, Tasuki walked out of the room, passing through the abnormally quiet halls. All the other bandits were probably still bedridden from the night's celebrations. Stupid drunkards.

A soft female giggle stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, facing Chichiri's closed bedroom door. Without knocking, he opened the door and found Chichiri sitting up in his bed, much like the night before, with Atsuna changing his bandages. She was clothed in a red and gold outfit similar to what she was wearing the day before, her hair pulled loosely back with decorative pins.

"Good morning, Tasuki!" Chichiri greeted with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Tasuki nodded and shut the door behind him. His eyes connected with Atsuna's, and her smile widened. "Yeah, I slept fine. What are ya two doin'?"

"We were just talking about some things. Reminiscing," Atsuna answered as she began wrapping Chichiri's shoulder in fresh white bandages. "He was telling me about when you found out Hotohori was the Emperor of Konan, how you yelled at him and worried he would do something to punish you once you got to the palace. I only wish I could have seen it myself." She finished stitching up the bandages and patted the monk on the shoulder lightly. "You're all set. I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some water." She gathered the bloody bandages and bent down, placing a kiss on Chichiri's head. The monk blushed and turned away, ignoring Atsuna's amused giggle. She walked up to Tasuki and kissed the side of his mouth before leaving the room, saying nothing more. Tasuki just watched her go.

"You were right when you said your journey was successful, you know," Chichiri said, causing Tasuki to turn back to him. "Atsuna is back to her normal self. I am pleased to see her so optimistic. That gives us more of a favor against Kuro, you know. I'm curious to know what you did to help her."

Tasuki smirked proudly, thinking back to their passionate retreat. "I just gave her some normalcy back, that's all. I told her that her powers didn't define who she was. I think she finally believes me."

Chichiri nodded, ignoring the smug grin the bandit presented. "That's good to hear."

Tasuki pulled up a chair and spun it around, straddling it and plopping himself down in front of Chichiri. "Ya said ya were gonna talk to Lady Houki about all this. Did ya?"

Chichiri nodded firmly, his smile fading. "I did, shortly after you and Atsuna left. She said she believed she had a scroll with the prophecy and would look into it, you know. She thinks there may be something of use to us there. She will send a missive with the scroll once it is found, if it still exists in Konan's library. Lady Houki told me all countries have this scroll since Hikari and Kumori are not bound to one nation, you know. If need be, we can borrow from another country. I just hope the scroll will give us an indication of where to go from here, you know."

"Yeah, me too. I don't know what we can do to get her powers back. I guess she has to be the one to do it," Tasuki grumbled. "I don't like this."

Chichiri couldn't help but hazard a smile. "You don't like much of anything, you know."

Tasuki scoffed. "Yeah, but I have a good reason for this. I don't like anythin' about this whole thing. Ya know that."

"Yes, I do," Chichiri nodded in agreement. "I like this no more than you do, Tasuki. But Atsuna is in better spirits, you know. That's a good thing. It will help her to focus on the bigger picture. I have no doubt in my mind that we will discover how to recover her stolen powers, you know."

Tasuki lowered his head, boring his eyes into the floorboards beneath his feet. True, Atsuna was back to her normal self, but it didn't feel like it was going to be enough to defeat Kuro. She had to retrieve her powers first, and that remained a mystery. He curled his fingers over the chair. He hoped to Suzaku that he would be able to keep her safe until she did what she needed to do.

The bandit's eyes shot up from the ground when Chichiri suddenly got out of bed, grabbing his staff as if it were a lifeline. "What's up, Chichiri?"

The monk's uninjured eye told Tasuki everything he needed to know before his question was answered. "Something is coming, you know. Slowly." Tasuki was already up before Chichiri began speaking. The two warriors walked as calmly as possible out of Chichiri's bedroom, saying nothing to each other as they walked outside and onto the terrace. Rounding the corner to the field behind the hideout stood Atsuna, and she stared off into the horizon intently. The Suzaku warriors made their way up to next to her, standing on either side of her still body.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Tasuki asked no one in particular.

"It appears as if Kuro is giving us a warning, you know," Chichiri spoke up. He lifted his hand, pointing out into the far horizon. "The darkness is coming, but slowly. I think he is trying to warn us of his impending arrival. I suppose our bout did not teach him as well as I'd hoped, you know." He turned to look at Tasuki. "Or, he has felt your life force resurface. Now that you're back, I lifted the barrier from around you. He knows you've returned, I'm sure, you know."

Tasuki's frown turned down to Atsuna, who remained quiet. She drew in a deep breath through her nose, unable to tear her eyes away from the growing darkness lining the horizon. She knew what was to come, that Kuro was coming to seal his end of the prophecy. She couldn't let that happen.

Unconsciously, she reached over and grabbed Tasuki's hand, squeezing it tightly. She turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes speaking volumes.

Kuro was coming, and if his stubbornness was anything like hers, their battle would be a trying one.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth in the Light

_Chapter Twelve: Truth in the Light_

"Okay, so what the hell do we do?" Tasuki finally spoke up after several long minutes of silence.

"There's nothing we can do for the moment," Chichiri answered. "This is more than likely a warning to us, to Atsuna, that he's coming. He is probably trying to scare us by making his presence known but holding back on his arrival here, you know."

Atsuna clenched her free hand into a fist at her side. "I knew this moment would come eventually. Apparently he thinks taunting is a strong suit of his. He's sadly mistaken. I'm hardly intimidated, powers or not."

"Perhaps not, but that does not mean we can go without a plan of action, you know," Chichiri pointed out. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I'm not running again, if that's what you're hinting at," Atsuna said with a definitive frown. "If I continue to do that, nothing will ever get accomplished other than Kuro spreading his foul presence throughout the country. Like I'm going to let him do something like that. That goes against everything I vowed to Hikari."

"Sorry to say, but I don't really give a damn about Hikari right now," Tasuki spat. "Nothin' is gonna get accomplished if ya die. Not that I'm prepared to let that happen." He shoved an implicating finger towards her. "Ya have yourself to think about. To hell with this whole prophecy thing."

Atsuna slumped her shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Tasuki, I can't shrug the prophecy off. I am a part of it."

"Ya never _asked_ to be part of it!" he shot back, his voice echoing around them. "This is stupid!"

"There's nothing stupid about it," Atsuna frowned, her voice suddenly firm in aggravation as she yanked her hand out of his. "I understand this is hard for you, but I am a part of this prophecy, whether it's of my own free will or not. I became a part of it as soon as I decided to take on Hikari's power. I may not have understood the consequences then, but I do now, and I'm willing to take them. That's the least I can do for Hikari saving my life. You should have the same gratitude towards her; otherwise, I would not be standing here, and we would have never met. Tamahome would have never spoken of me because his belief that I was dead would have been _true_."

Tasuki stared at her in disbelief as she shot off her argument. He had nothing to say.

"We shouldn't fight, you know," Chichiri spoke up, the ever so calm voice of reason. "That is what Kuro is hoping for, a division between us. We should not humor him, you know. It would give him more of an advantage against you, Atsuna. You need us to aid you while without your powers."

"I'm aware of that, Chichiri," Atsuna murmured, breaking her gaze from Tasuki's and folding her arms under her chest. "I understand my current need for bodyguards, although I'm not quite so enthusiastic about the prospect."

Chichiri broke into a smile. "There is nothing wrong about having help once in a while, you know. Companionship is a powerful thing. Kuro does not have that as we do. That is a flaw in the darkness, that they often work alone. The light embraces friendship and love." He stepped between Atsuna and the grumbling bandit leader, his smile only widening as he looked upon them. "The both of you are the very epitome of that, you know. Hikari and Suzaku would want nothing more than that, being that they are the celestial entities of light and love."

Atsuna sighed and lowered her head, staring down at her feet as they pressed a seemingly permanent print in the soft grass beneath her. She closed her eyes, taking control of her flaring temper. _'Tamahome would be proud,'_ she thought, _'that I have not lost the spark we share. Either that or disappointed I have not overcome it yet. I'd rather think of the prior to ease myself.'_

"Atsuna." She looked up and saw Tasuki staring at her, the distance between them suddenly missing. Chichiri also seemed to be gone as well. When had he left? She didn't have time to ponder his sudden disappearance, as Tasuki took a deep breath, preparing them both for a long apology. "I'm sorry if I'm not bein' as supportive about this as I should be. It's just hard for me to understand why—"

"You don't _need_ to understand, Tasuki," she interrupted, pressing her forefinger to his lips. His hand was instantly around her wrist, turning it around so he could press his mouth against the front of her hand. Not sure whether he was trying to suck up to her, or distract her, she wasn't sure, but she continued. "I know I'm risking my life, but I'm doing it for the good of the people in this world, the people that are unable to protect themselves. Do you realize I am the only one able to stop him? I have to do this, whether the odds are stacked against me or not. You were the one who wanted me to get my confidence back, to not let my powers define me. And I'm not going to let them."

He sighed against her hand, moving away to look down at her, his intense eyes always giving him away. "I'm glad that ya know how strong ya are, but that's not gonna change how I feel about your safety. I just haven't liked this whole damn thing. I don't like seein' ya in danger like this. It's gonna give me a heart attack."

Atsuna's smile was weak, but comforting and reassuring, to him. "I know. I'm not too keen about this either, but sometimes we have to do things we don't like. That's just the way life is. All we can do is take everything head on, and hope for the best. That's what I plan on doing. I want to look to better things, to things with you, things we can accomplish together. That's _my_ motivation to come out on top of this prophecy I'm stuck in."

Tasuki's arms snapped around her back, pulling her into his chest. "Ya make it hard to be mad, not that I'm mad at ya for any of this. I'm mad at Kuro for ruinin' our plans. You'd be married to me by now if it weren't for the bastard."

Atsuna relaxed against his chest, pressing her head against it to listen to his surprisingly calm heartbeat. It seemed to lull her into drowsiness. "Well, we can both remember that when it comes time to face him. Perhaps it will help us defeat him."

Tasuki pulled away slightly to look down upon her. "Us?"

She returned his gaze. "Of course. You were planning on helping me, weren't you? I was under the impression that was the deal."

His brow curved. "Ya were plannin' on lettin' me help ya? I thought ya were gonna kick my ass if I tried to help."

Her lips curled into a smile. "What I was _planning_ on was allowing you to get several hits in before I destroyed him. If you don't wish to take that charity, I understand."

"Hell no!" he said immediately. "I'll take what I can get." His hands journeyed up to her face, pulling her close to him until they shared breath. "An' I'll give what I can in return." His mouth crushed hers, ignoring the growing cloud cover that shrouded around the morning sun, slowly and ominously. Her fingers dug into his fiery locks, tugging on them as their kiss deepened, intensified.

And just as quick as the kiss started, it ended, with Tasuki shoving himself away breathless. Atsuna stared at him in confusion, her lips bruised and his taste powerfully lingering as if it always belonged there. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tasuki spoke first.

"Fuck," he swore. "I can't lose control, not now. There are other things to be worryin' about." Atsuna's glare deepened. It was almost as if he was talking to himself. "This isn't the time. Not the _time._"

"Tasuki?" Atsuna wasn't sure what just happened. She didn't know what else to say or do, so she hoped he planned on explaining himself.

He kept his back to her. "This isn't about ya, sweetheart," he rasped. "It's about me an' my damn insecurities. I just can't do this to ya."

Atsuna frowned. "Do _what_ to me, Tasuki? You need to be a little more specific. Are you talking about that kiss or Kuro?"

"_Both_!" he snapped, spinning around to face her. "With all this crap goin' on, I know I'm not gonna be able to control myself with ya! I could hurt ya!"

Atsuna's expression stiffened. "What? Are you crazy? We just spent nearly three days making love and you're concerned with hurting me? You didn't hurt me then, and you've never hurt me when we've been intimate. Why are you suddenly concerned with it now?"

"I'm _always_ concerned about it," he grumbled. "An' this is different than all those other times. Your life is in danger. When we went up the mountain, we forgot about Kuro. He didn't exist up there. Ya wanted normalcy up there, an' I gave it to ya. But now we're back an' that bastard is on his way to kill ya right now." He thrust his finger towards the looming darkness, ominously pushing the morning sun's rays away with ease. "My emotions are gonna take me over as soon as he gets here. I'm gonna get possessive."

"_Get_ possessive? You already _are_," Atsuna said knowingly, folding her arms over her chest with a knowing stare. "And our sex life has absolutely nothing to do with this situation."

"Oh, baby, ya just don't get it," he replied with a mocking smirk and a shake of his head. "Kuro is threatenin' ya. I get possessive. I want him to know you're mine. Therefore, I get all wild an' crazy 'cause I'm not thinkin' straight. I just wanna make a point, an' I'll end up hurtin' ya 'cause of it." Atsuna merely stared at him in disbelief. When she said nothing, his smirk widened and he shook his head again. "I'm a fuckin' monster. I don't have a crutch on my emotions like ya do. Suzaku knows what I'll do to ya, what I haven't done to ya yet."

"Kou Shun'u," Atsuna spat as she closed the distance between her and the shocked bandit. She'd _never_ called him by his birth name. He leaned back from her angry glare. "You listen to me, and listen _good_. If you _ever_ call yourself a monster again, I swear I will personally take your tessen and turn you to ash with it. And I'll _like it._ I'm tired of you berating yourself. Who says I don't like your possessiveness? Who says I don't like your wild nature? I'm not made of porcelain, for Suzaku sakes. Love knows no bounds, and that could not hold truer with us. You can't hurt me. You _won't_ hurt me, and you've never hurt me. There's a fire deep within me that intensifies every time you stake your claim on me. I _like_ it." The last three words were spoken articulately, higher in octave to show her point. Tasuki had nothing to say to her. Her passionate words sparked through him, echoed in his mind. They weren't meant to be forgotten, that much was certain to him now. "Have I made myself perfectly clear? No more negativity. Kuro is spreading enough of that around as it is, and quite frankly, it's starting to nauseate me. No more, dammit."

Tasuki's mouth curved into a smile and he snatched her against him, rousing a surprised yelp when one of his hands pinched her behind. "I guess there's a lot I don't know about ya yet, _Sou Kana_." Her birth name came from his lips like honey, warm and dripping with seduction. "But we got a lot of time for me to find it all out. I'm sorry, baby, for bein' an ass."

"I hope that apology stretches out to all the future times you'll be an ass, because I'm sure it will not end here," Atsuna replied, trailing her hands up his chest to cup his face in her palms. "I know you."

"Apparently ya know me more than I know ya, which is sad an' uncalled for," Tasuki said, voice low. "I guess I gotta work on that."

Atsuna shook her head, sighing deeply. "I still can't believe you feel that way. Why?"

Tasuki groaned under his breath and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just don't have as much control around ya as I'd like to. Ya deserve a gentleman, not a barbarian who will take ya like a damned animal."

"Perhaps it is the barbarian I crave rather than the gentleman," Atsuna hinted, her brows high and curved over her glittering eyes. She curled her fingers in his overcoat. "Like I said, I'm not fragile, Tasuki. Despite the way I've been acting, I'm truly not."

"That's not what Chichiri tells me," Tasuki grumbled. "He said you're still bothered by a lot of things ya pretend don't bother ya."

Atsuna licked her lips before answering. "I suppose I should have expected him to tell you. Yes, I _am_ still bothered by certain things. Ryozo, really, is the one that plagues me, but I have made my feelings on him perfectly clear. I prefer having several of the memories of him. If I didn't, it would be like living a lie. As much as I loathe the man and everything he put me and my family through, without him, I would not have met you."

Tasuki's brows furrowed into a scowl. "How the hell can ya credit him with us meetin'?"

"It's a domino effect, sweetheart," she said with a smile. He returned the expression against his better judgment due to the endearment she called him, more than likely to butter him up and shove him from his angry mood about the bandit responsible for the abuse she endured as a girl. "Do you think I would have received my powers from Hikari had I not been holding on to life with a thread? Miaka would have never sought me out to expel the darkness lingering over the Path of Shadows. You would have had no need for me. I would have merely been another one of Tamahome's many siblings. You would have thought nothing of me."

"Somehow I doubt that. I woulda met ya eventually, an' fallen in love with ya. Didn't ya say ya thought Suzaku had a hand in our relationship?" Tasuki asked, playfully twirling his forefinger around a lock of her hair.

"Yes, I did. I believe that Suzaku would want all of his warriors to be happy and receive love. He couldn't control the deaths of Nuriko and the others, but he could ensure that his surviving warriors—you and Chichiri—are happy," Atsuna pointed out.

Tasuki brushed his lips against her neck, ignoring the sudden strength of the wind whipping around them. "I can't believe how lucky I am. A lot of people search their whole lives lookin' for someone to be with. I didn't have to search a damn bit."

"Lucky you," Atsuna giggled, evading his lips playfully. She craned her neck, giving his mouth access to the tender flesh there. She gazed up at the cloudy sky and stiffened, her good mood disappearing without a hitch. The sun was nowhere in sight, now masked completely by darkened clouds that seemed to float above them far quicker than possible.

Kuro was closer than they thought.

"Tasuki." Her voice was hard, drawing him out of his passionate stupor just enough for him to notice the lack of sunlight around them. He jerked his head around and swore under his breath. "I think it would be wise for us to continue this another time."

"Yeah, I think you're right, sweetheart," he agreed. He pulled away, grabbing her hand tight. "Let's go in an' think of a battle plan." He started for the hideout, but Atsuna made no movement. He looked at her in question. "What?"

"I need some time alone," she replied, not looking at him. Her gaze was still at the darkened sky, her eyes distorted and furrowed in deep thought.

"Like hell. I'm not lettin' ya go out there alone when Kuro could be right around the damn corner," Tasuki growled. "If ya insist on goin' out, I'm comin' with ya."

"Now what could I possibly get accomplished when I know you're watching me like a hawk?" she asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure he's not here yet."

"How the hell can ya know that? Ya can't sense him without your powers," Tasuki snapped.

"He would have shown himself by now," Atsuna answered matter-of-factly. "I need all the time I can get to think about my plan of action. The time is now for me to make my move if I wish to keep the prophecy leaning in my favor. He's already got the upper hand. I have to think carefully on what I can do to get my powers back."

"I don't like that idea," Tasuki grumbled, throwing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you don't. But you're just going to have to get used to it." She pressed her lips against his cheek. "Trust me on this. I'll be fine. I need time to think alone, to meditate. I have to get into his psyche. Chichiri will know when he's near, anyway. He can't catch us off guard."

Tasuki sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm agreein' to this." He threw his arms up in defeat. "Don't go off too far. Stay close to the hideout so if somethin' happens, I can get to ya fast."

Atsuna nodded. "I can handle that. Go back and talk to Chichiri. Things will be fine. Besides, Koji and some of the others are out by now on rounds. They'll catch something mysterious in time, so I'm not completely unprotected. Have some faith, Tasuki." Her eyes darted back to the sky. "It looks like a storm is coming. I can hear thunder in the distance. He will make his appearance after it hits, no doubt. I'm sure he likes to make an entrance." She turned back to Tasuki. "Can you handle this? I'll make it up to you when this all ends."

He scoffed. "Of course I can handle it. An' hell yeah you're gonna make it up to me. All freakin' night long."

Atsuna couldn't stifle a chuckle. "Ever the pervert." She turned around and began walking away. "Keep that lecherous attitude at bay while around Chichiri. He'll probably be able to sense your tension. I'll be back before the storm comes." She turned over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

When she spun back around, resuming her steady walk, she failed to see the concern in Tasuki's eyes, nor did she notice that he stood still in the field until she disappeared.

* * *

Atsuna sat alone on the cliff, allowing the breeze to push her dark blue locks behind her, waving her bangs in front of her inquisitive eyes. She needed to think on what she could do to stop Kuro from abusing her powers, from swathing the country, the world, in a blanketed darkness that she had been fighting to prevent since she was gifted with her powers at the age of fourteen. She was finding it harder than expected to concentrate. She wondered if it was the knowledge that Kuro was indeed coming, rousing the dull fear for her life that lingered in the pit of her stomach.

The breeze turned into a wind, biting against her frail, weakened form. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to emerge. She could hear Tasuki's soothing, raspy voice in her head, in her heart, pleading with her to let him help in the inner struggle she insisted on facing alone. She swore she wouldn't let the tears come. She didn't even know where they'd come from in the first place.

A bead of sweat rolled down from her forehead, dropping to her hand and evaporating on her pale flesh. Her lungs swelled, her throat constricted, and her body flared up in heat that the cooling wind could do nothing for. Her hands trembled and she licked her dry, cracking lips, her heart thrumming against her ribcage.

She moaned and fell to her side, the whistling of the wind, the first raindrops of a storm and a violent flash of lightning the last she remembered before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Tasuki paced back and forth, curses flowing through his mind. Chichiri stood silently, clutching his staff until his knuckles turned a ghostly white, his single red eye lowered to the ground.

"There's gotta be somethin' I can do for her, Chichiri. I'm useless to her if I can't," Tasuki finally spoke up, his voice crackling.

"We don't know enough to help her as you want to, Tasuki. This knowledge eludes me, you know," the monk said sadly. "I wish to help her as much as you do."

"But this goes against everythin' I ever promised Tamahome! I told him I would keep his sister safe, an' so far, I'm doin' a bang-up job. He's probably turnin' in his grave right now, wantin' to kill me for lettin' this happen to her," Tasuki exclaimed, his eyes flaming.

Chichiri sighed and shook his head. "Don't speak that way, Tasuki. Atsuna would not be pleased if she heard you, you know. The last thing she wishes is for you to feel guilty. You had nothing to do with what has happened to her."

Tasuki groaned and swore under his breath, thrusting his fists onto his waist. "It still doesn't change the fact that I can't do anythin' to help her. It kills me seein' her like this. I've never seen her so vulnerable. She's always been the last person to ask for help, an' ya know that yourself."

Lightning streaked across the darkened sky, thunder booming just seconds afterwards. Tasuki turned his head, walking over to the window to witness the newborn storm outside. It was ironic how the weather seemed to mirror the confliction within his soul, within his heart, as he wildly thought of what he could to save Atsuna from harm or frighteningly enough, death.

"Be patient, Tasuki. Everything will work out. I'm doing everything I can, you know, to find out what we can do as mortals to help her retrieve her stolen powers," Chichiri assured him.

Tasuki lowered his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chichiri. I know I sound like a selfish bastard. You're doin' all this for her, an' I'm not even thankin' ya for it." The bandit heard gentle footsteps against the wood floor before feeling a strong hand over his shoulder.

"I don't require thanks, Tasuki. You should know that. You and Atsuna are both dear friends. I would do anything for either of you without a moment's hesitation," Chichiri smiled. "Don't allow this to eat at you. We will find a way to help her, you know."

Tasuki cracked a small thankful smile. "I appreciate it, Chichiri." Thunder boomed again outside. "She said she'd be back before the storm hit. I need to go find her. She's in no condition to be out in this." When both Suzaku Warriors spun around towards the door, their eyes widened.

Koji stood shirtless at the now open doorway, his dark hair matted against his face. He held an unconscious Atsuna in his arms, his drenched shirt hanging over her body to serve as protection against the violent storm. Droplets of water pooled at his feet from both their bodies. Her skin was pale as the clouds she admired, save for the slight blue that colored her lips.

"I found her on the cliff by herself while I was makin' rounds, Genrou. She was passed out. She has a really bad fever," Koji spoke up, his eyes racked with guilt. Tasuki stomped forward before he realized what he was doing, unknowingly holding his breath as he trailed a shaky hand along Atsuna's cold, clammy face. He felt like someone had just taken a corroded blade and pierced his heart with it.

"We need to get her out of those clothes, you know," Chichiri spoke up, his voice firm and commanding. "She needs warmth as soon as possible."

Tasuki said nothing as he took Atsuna out of Koji's arms and rested her against his chest. He turned and walked out of the room, speaking silently and incoherently to Atsuna's frigid, still form. Koji and Chichiri looked to each other once before staring at the empty doorway, both wondering what was going through Tasuki's mind, as well as his heart and soul.

* * *

Tasuki lovingly stripped Atsuna of her clothes, drying her body with a warm towel. He bit down on his lip in concentration, fearful he would hurt her in her unconscious state. He bit even harder, puncturing his skin and drawing blood, when he pressed the towel against her forehead and a strained moan escaped from her now peach lips.

His heart cried out in despair, his soul screaming for her to awaken, but he continued picking up the droplets of rain that had settled on her sickly flesh. He threw the towel over his shoulder carelessly and removed his shirt, draping it over her naked body in hopes his familiar warmth and smell would draw her back to him. He dreaded taking her in his arms in fear she would snap in two. But he wanted to hold her badly.

He pulled a blanket up to her neck and sat at her side on a wooden chair that creaked as he settled his full weight upon it. He lowered his head and licked his lips, taking in the sour taste of what blood had been spilt from the prick in his bottom lip. He fought against his conflicting emotions, his soul now a sea in a bitter storm with no hope of solace.

"Tasuki…" The raspy, weak calling of his name snapped him from his sorrow, his eyes shifting to Atsuna. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes opened slowly, a task trying for her in her weakened state.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Are ya all right?" he asked, his voice laced with worry and the threat of tears. Her lidded eyes met his and she cracked a small, feeble smile.

"You're crying," she croaked. Her smile faded and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky exhale. "Don't cry for me. I'm okay."

"No, you're not okay. Nothing is okay about this," he sobbed, fisting his hands in the blanket that covered her. "I'm gonna kill him for ya. I'm gonna save ya."

Atsuna shook her head slowly against her pillow. "I'm not dying. I don't need to be saved," she said in a whisper, all she was able to muster.

"I don't care anymore if ya think ya do or not. I'm gonna do whatever I hafta do to keep ya safe," he vowed, sniffling hard. "I'll march straight into Hell if Kuro wants me to if it will keep ya from this damned pain."

Atsuna lifted her hand from under the blanket, reaching up to touch his damp cheek. "So stubborn." He pressed his hand against hers, curling his fingers into her palm. "You're not going anywhere without me."

Tasuki's chest heaved and he pressed his mouth against her hand. "Ya need to rest. Ya have a high fever."

Atsuna moaned in confirmation. "I don't think my body is used to the lack of power. That may be why I fainted so suddenly. I'm practically an invalid."

Tasuki's eyes flared into fury. "Don't say that. How can I help ya? How can we get Hikari to talk to us?" he demanded.

"Without her connection with me, I cannot speak with her unless she comes to me. But, perhaps…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed, her hand falling limp in his.

Tasuki's heart stopped for a moment and he lurched forward, tightening his hold on her hand worriedly. "Atsuna?"

"It's all right, Tasuki." The bandit spun around, watching an unmasked Chichiri walk calmly into the room. "She's fallen asleep. It's the best thing for her at the moment, you know. I can check the condition of her life force while she rests."

Tasuki reluctantly laid her hand on her stomach before pulling away, allowing Chichiri to have the chair. The monk grazed his hand along Atsuna's face and closed his eye, muttering a quiet chant. He lifted his hand from her face and moved it over her body, coming to a stop when his palm hovered just above her stomach.

His chant halted and his eye shot open. His breath stilled and he rested his palm gently on her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Tasuki asked, rushing to Chichiri's side.

"Atsuna's life force seems to be doing well, but… I sense something peculiar."

Tasuki groaned and rolled his eyes. Impatience filled his voice. "Be specific, monk!"

"It appears as if two other fairly weak life forces have taken root inside of Atsuna's body." He turned to gaze up at the bandit leader, waiting for his reaction to the news. Tasuki's confused glare forced him to continue. "Fairly _new_ life forces," Chichiri elaborated.

"New life forces? What the hell are ya—" Tasuki choked down his words and he glared down at Atsuna, his eyes widening and his heart coming to a slow stop. His stare bore a hole through her stomach. He could barely find his voice. The words came out strained. "Chi-Chichiri. Are ya tryin' to tell me that she's…she's—"

Chichiri nodded firmly. "Precisely. It appears as if Atsuna is pregnant. With twins."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this wasn't obvious, this turn of events. But come on, for as much as they do it, did you really NOT expect this to happen eventually? And here I was starting to think that Tasuki had fertility problems. Haha. See you guys next week!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reflection of the Light

_Chapter Thirteen: Reflection of the Light_

Tasuki felt like he was drowning, waves crashing over him and crushing his will to live in what had been a fear his entire life.

But his inability to swim couldn't compare to the feelings coursing through him now.

Atsuna was pregnant. With _his_ children. Not pregnant with just one child, but _two_.

His eyes glazed over her unresponsive body. Her fever hadn't broken since Koji found her atop the cliff, and that worried him. He was afraid for her, and now their unborn children.

Fuck, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He dreamed of it since the moment he realized he fell in love with her, but he never expected it yet, especially now while Atsuna was without her powers and possibly still succumbing to insecurities that were buried when she received Hikari's gifts of light.

She thought herself to be weak, but he knew she wasn't. Atsuna was the strongest person he knew, and now she was pregnant with his twins.

Emotions continued to flood him. He couldn't tell exactly what emotions he was feeling, but he knew happiness was one of them. He would love his children not just because they were his but because they were born out of love for Atsuna, the woman who would be their mother.

Their children. Good God. He had no idea why the news of his impending fatherhood wouldn't fully sink in. The information was powerful enough to knock the damn wind out of him.

Tasuki licked his lips and pondered how exactly he would tell her the news. Chichiri couldn't tell how far along she was, considering he had no medical background, but he assured the forthcoming father that his children were in no doubt safe and well-protected within Atsuna's body in the early stages of their development.

But Tasuki's worry weighed heavily on his shoulders. With Atsuna's body fighting the lack of her powers, would it threaten their children's growth? He couldn't stand to think Atsuna feeling guilty if anything happened to them. His sexual potency couldn't have come at a worse time. He knew he was no slouch in bed, and neither was she, but good God, why now? This moment should have been a happier time, a safer time, when Atsuna's life wasn't in danger.

"Hey Genrou." Tasuki turned his head, watching his friend walk gently into the room as to not awaken Atsuna. "Chichiri told me her life force is still strong. That's a good thing." Tasuki only shook his head, returning his gaze to the unconscious woman lying on the bed. "Ya shouldn't worry so much about her, Genrou. Atsuna's always been a fighter. I've never seen someone be so stubborn in my life, 'cept for you."

Tasuki scoffed. "It's because that stubbornness rubbed off on her. It's because of me she's like this."

"Are ya freakin' kiddin' me? Ya can't possibly be blamin' yourself for this. It's Kuro an' Kumori who are responsible for what's happenin'," Koji snapped, his brows furrowing.

"I should've never touched her," Tasuki rasped, hiding his face in his palms. "I have no self-control. I should be damned."

Koji raised an eyebrow at the curious statement. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"This all started when Miaka needed her help. I fell in love with her. I kissed her. I touched her. I made love to her. I started this whole damn thing, an' now look at her," he complained. "She's only gotten hurt while she's known me, when she allowed me to love her. Two years have passed since she's been with me, an' she's done nothin' but suffer."

Koji scowled. "Do ya really think if ya didn't make the first move, she wouldn't have eventually done somethin' about it?" Koji asked. "So what if ya made the first move? It's what ya both wanted. I've never seen anyone so smitten before. She loves ya like the devil, Genrou. If ya didn't confess it to her, she would have eventually."

Tasuki groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He knew Koji was right. Atsuna was just as stubborn as he was, and if he didn't make the first move that night in Fujita, she would have eventually done it herself.

"Ya really need to stop feelin' so damn bad," Koji spoke up, interrupting Tasuki's thoughts. "Atsuna would be screamin' at ya if she were conscious to hear ya."

Tasuki tore his hands away, his amber pools cementing on Atsuna's calm face. His lips cracked into a smile and he reached forward, grazing his fingers along her cheek and folding her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm sure she would. But that doesn't change the fact I feel guilty for this. I swore to keep her safe from everythin' in this world, Koji, an' now she's lyin' here unconscious without her powers." He groaned. _'An' she's pregnant with my babies.' _He shook his head and swore under his breath. "She's weak an' frail because of that damned Kuro."

"Damn right. It's because of Kuro, not you. Don't be a jackass, Genrou," Koji said, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not weak, an' neither is she. You're both strong, an' ya deserve each other, an' you're gonna overcome this. Atsuna's gonna get her powers back an' she's gonna kick that sorry guy's ass straight to Hell."

Tasuki chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her searing forehead. He wished her fever would break. It was getting dangerous how long it was taking for it to come down. "Has it stopped stormin'?"

Koji nodded. "Yeah, it did a little while ago."

Tasuki said nothing else. Instead, he stood from his chair and carefully slid his hands beneath Atsuna's head and knees, hoisting her up against his chest as the blanket fell from her body.

"Genrou, what are ya doin'?"

"I'm takin' her outside. She needs fresh air," he answered as he brushed past his fellow bandit.

"But it's too cold out there. Chichiri said she'll get worse," Koji reminded him.

"I'll keep her warm." Koji watched Tasuki turn around the corner and disappear from the room. He sighed deeply and shook his head, not knowing what else he could say to console his friend.

* * *

Tasuki carried Atsuna out onto the terrace, strolling carefully down the stairs until he got to the last one. He sat down and cradled Atsuna in his chest, instantly feeling her arms chilled from the difference in temperature. Keeping one hand available to hold her against him, he shed his pink overcoat so he could drape it over her, offering warmth to keep her comfortable.

He sighed and buried his face into her hair, smelling the gentle fragrance of daisies, which grew in abundance near the den that Atsuna now called her home. She spent a lot of her time roaming the fields around the hideout, sometimes picking the flowers to brighten up the place. Most of the bandits grumbled about it, but Tasuki and Koji were both quick to make them suck it up.

There were even several moments where Tasuki snuck up on her and made love to her in that field amongst the daisies. They both smelled of flowers for several days, but it was worth the memory of taking her gently in the bed of flora, giving her the freedom to scream out his name with no restraint.

He felt like his life was being torn from him as he watched Atsuna suffer in his arms. Her breathing was slightly uneven, her muscles tense, even though she slept soundly. His mind reeled on how he could tell her they were going to have children. He could barely register it even though it was obvious it was true.

His life had changed drastically since Atsuna came into his life, and it was about to change even more.

"Tasuki?" His eyes snapped down to her fidgeting form in his arms, her lavender eyes half-open as she tried focusing on him.

"Hey good lookin'. Are ya feelin' okay?"

She nodded against him, curling her fingers against his undershirt. "Just tired. I feel hot."

"Ya have a fever still. I thought it might make ya feel better to bring ya out here," he replied, cradling her against his chest. "Do ya wanna go back inside?"

She shook her head and moaned lightly. "No. I like it out here with you. I feel like we're the only two people in the world."

Tasuki bit his bottom lip. _'No, not the only two people. The only _four_ people. We have our kids to think about now.'_

"Tasuki, you just tightened your muscles all of a sudden," she rasped, breaking his thoughts. "Is something bothering you?"

"That's an understatement," he scoffed. "There's a lot goin' on right now, an' I guess it's startin' to get to me. Sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize," she replied with a weak smile, twisting in his arms so she could place her lips against his cheek. "I think it's sweet that you worry so much about me, but I really wish you wouldn't. It's going to make you sick."

Tasuki shook his head. "No, ya don't understand, sweetheart. It's not that I'm worried about ya. I mean, I _am_ worried about ya, but there's somethin' else ya need to know."

Atsuna tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Chichiri checked ya after ya passed out before when ya were talkin' to me, an' he said he noticed somethin' different about ya," Tasuki started, tightening his hold on her waist. He swallowed the lump in his throat, moving his tongue to relieve his mouth of the sudden dryness.

"Something different? Like what, Tasuki? Did he detect something wrong?"

"Hell no. It's definitely not a bad thing, at least not to me." He stopped and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Atsuna frowned, her irritation apparent. "You're being _incredibly_ vague. What is it, Tasuki?"

"We're havin' babies."

Her eyes widened, unconsciously sucking in a deep breath. His straightforward confession didn't miss a beat. His words barely registered in her head. Her body tensed in his arms. She suddenly felt incredibly woozy, but ignored it as much as she could. "Wh-what? I'm… I'm pregnant?"

Tasuki only nodded.

"B-but… you said babies."

He nodded again. "Yeah. Twins. That's what Chichiri said when he was checkin' on ya. He could feel two life forces growin' inside ya. They're new. He said it musta just happened, ya gettin' pregnant," Tasuki replied softly. "It musta happened when we were away."

Atsuna broke their gaze and looked out into the darkened sky. "If I had my powers, I would get to feel them," she whispered. "I'm going to be a mother." She lowered her head and said nothing else, her mind reeling with the new information. Her constant coupling with Tasuki had resulted in her pregnancy, in twins. She was actually somewhat surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"Are ya okay with this?" Tasuki asked, his voice laced with sincerity. "Are ya okay with havin' my babies?"

Atsuna snapped her head back to him. "Why wouldn't I be okay with this? We've been given a great gift, Tasuki. We get to be parents." Tears sprung from her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening." She reached up and cupped his face in her palms. "This is unbelievable. I can hardly imagine it."

Tasuki smiled. "Ya don't hafta imagine it. It's all real." He pressed his lips against her forehead, all the while trying to keep his emotions contained. As happy as he was about Atsuna's double pregnancy, he couldn't shake his concern for her safety. This Kuro guy was after her, and even though he had her powers, Tasuki was sure Kuro would return to kill her.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her or their unborn children.

"Oh Tasuki, what are we going to do?" Tasuki pulled away to look down at her in concern. She was beginning to sob. "Kuro is determined to end Hikari's reign over light. He has to kill me to do it. With my life in danger, the babies—"

"Ya have nothin' to worry about. Nothin's gonna happen to ya or our babies. I'm gonna keep all of ya safe or I'll die tryin'," Tasuki interrupted with a frown. "Everythin' is gonna be fine. Ya don't hafta worry about anythin'. Ya just need to get better. _I'll_ get your powers back."

"But Tasuki, you can't," Atsuna replied. "This is something I need to do myself. I can't ask you to fight my battles for me."

"I never wanted ya to ask. I'll do it anyway," Tasuki said firmly. "Whether ya want the help or not."

Atsuna's smile, although weak, comforted him. "You're so stubborn. I hope our children won't be that way."

Tasuki chuckled and shook his head. "I think it's a lost cause, sweetheart. They're gonna get it from both of us anyway, unless it skips a generation or somethin'."

Atsuna chuckled. "I don't think our luck is quite so strong." Her eyes bore through his. Specks of gold tinted the depth of them, sucking her in with no hope of escape. "We're having twins. Wow. I don't think I'm going to be used to this news for a while."

"Thank _god_ it's not just me," Tasuki said exasperatingly. "I don't think it wants to sink in or somethin'. I keep sayin' it over an' over in my head, but it just doesn't seem like it's true. I was startin' to feel like a bad father already."

"Oh, Tasuki, you're going to be a wonderful father," Atsuna gushed, nuzzling her face into his chest. She forgot all about her fainting spell, about her fever, about Kuro. All that mattered to her was being in Tasuki's arms, knowing she now carried their children in her womb. "I promise to keep your children safe. I won't let anything happen to them either."

"I didn't expect any less from ya, babe," Tasuki murmured. He chuckled and shook his head, causing her to look up at him in question. "If ya weren't feelin' as bad as ya are, I'd be swingin' ya around in my arms right now. The last thing I need is ya throwin' up everywhere. I heard that can happen when a woman gets pregnant."

"It's far too soon for morning sickness," Atsuna replied. "From what I understand, I've only officially been pregnant for no more than several days. Chichiri must have keen senses to know I am carrying your children. Unless, of course, it happened before our trip in the mountains. That's always a possibility. It's not as if Chichiri was concentrating hard enough before to find the life forces growing inside of me. He was this time."

Tasuki pondered the possibility. "I guess that's true. For as much as we do it, there's no tellin' when I got ya pregnant. But it's about damn time." Atsuna leaned back, eyes wide, at his statement. "I was beginnin' to wonder if I was fertile."

Atsuna chuckled. "I would have to say you're _quite_ fertile, Tasuki," Atsuna assured him. Her chuckle intensified into a robust laugh. "I can hardly wait to tell our children that our topic of discussion was their father's fertility when we discovered I was carrying them."

Tasuki frowned. "They don't need to know that."

Atsuna pouted, making Tasuki wince. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter. I'm planning on telling them, but I'll wait until a reasonable age. Fifteen or sixteen, maybe. Perhaps by then you'll be so old that you won't remember, thus the embarrassment will be much less severe."

Tasuki's mouth hung open. "Old age? I don't freakin' think so!" He quickly did the math in his head. "By then I'll be 35. Holy shit." His face fell. "Let's not think that far ahead."

"Look at it this way, Tasuki. I'll be right along with you. It's not as if I'm much younger than you. Mere months means nothing," Atsuna pointed out. "Does it make you feel better that I'll reach age at the same pace, at the same time, as you?"

He scoffed. "No. It sucks. I don't wanna talk about _age_, for Suzaku sakes. Let's move onto somethin' else."

Atsuna nodded, immediately dropping the subject. She placed her palms on her stomach and smiled. "What do you think we'll have?"

His hands mirrored hers, resting atop hers with gentleness. "Dunno. One of each would make things simpler."

"Yes, I suppose it would. But, we won't find out anything until they get here."

"I can't wait that freakin' long," Tasuki muttered.

"Well, unless you'd like to stick your head in there to find out, there's not much I can do about that," Atsuna replied knowingly.

Tasuki couldn't help but picture it. He laughed hard and squeezed her against him. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You're sleepin', eatin' and breathin' for more than just yourself now. An' plus, ya still have a fever. Ya need to take care of yourself for our babies."

"I don't feel like I have a fever," Atsuna pointed out. "I feel like… I don't know, like we're the only people in the world and nothing can touch us. If only that were true."

Tasuki's chest constricted at her words. He wished it were true, too. He wished Kuro didn't even exist. He feared what would happen when the bastard found out Atsuna was pregnant. How would she fight him now? How could he _let_ her fight him now, knowing she was now carrying his children? If she was in danger, so were they. He couldn't let anything happen to them, to his future.

Before he realized it, he was standing up with Atsuna tight in his arms. "Ya should get some sleep. Chichiri said sleeping off a fever is the best thing to do. Your stubbornness can wait until later, when you're not pregnant."

Atsuna said nothing. She buried her face into Tasuki's chest and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. Against her better judgment, she found herself claimed by exhaustion, her last lingering thought on that of her unborn children, and what it would be like once they arrived.

* * *

"_What_? Atsuna's _pregnant_?" Koji's voice nearly shrieked through the dining hall. Tasuki and Chichiri looked at each other before turning back to the shocked bandit with simultaneous nods. "How the hell do ya know that?"

"I can sense the life forces inside of her body, you know," Chichiri answered. "They're faint, but they're certainly there."

"Wait a damn minute. _They_?" Koji's eyes snapped to Tasuki. "You're havin' more than one kid?"

Tasuki nodded once with a smirk. "Yeah. Two. Hard to believe, ain't it?"

"That's an understatement!" Koji exclaimed. "It's more than enough to know you're havin' one kid, but _two_? Criminy, Genrou. What are ya gonna do about Kuro? We can't hide it from him forever, an' Atsuna's supposed to fight him."

Tasuki groaned. "I know that. She has to fight him to get her powers back, but I can't let her do that when she's pregnant. I can't let Kuro hurt her an' our kids." He rested his head in his palms. "This is supposed to be a happy time. I'm gonna be a father. They're not even here yet an' I'm already worried about 'em. I don't know what to do here."

"We don't have much a reason to worry unless Kuro finds out the truth, you know," Chichiri spoke up. "He will exploit such information. He may get more lethal if he knows. We must keep it from him at all costs. This does, however, make our job a bit more difficult. We have to keep her safe until this ends, whether she retrieves her powers or not, you know."

Tasuki clutched his hands into fists on the table. "She has to fight. We can't stop that. But there's too much risk involved. It's not like I can forbid her from fightin' this guy. But, the babies…" His voice trailed off, choking back a sob. "_My _babies…"

Chichiri and Koji exchanged worried glances. "You have nothing to fear, Tasuki," Chichiri assured his friend. "I will ensure your children's protection. Nothing will happen to them, you know. I promise with my life."

Tasuki grumbled to himself. "It's not that easy, Chichiri. Ya know it's not. Atsuna isn't happy about ya riskin' your life for her to begin with. Do ya think she's gonna want ya to put your life on the line for our kids?"

Chichiri's face stiffened into a frown. "I would gladly give my life for your children's, Tasuki. Never forget that. Kuro will not harm them. I would never allow such a thing."

"I agree!" Koji added. "I'm gonna protect 'em too. Kuro's not gonna stand a chance against us. I got your back, Genrou."

"Guys…" Tasuki's voice cracked. "Ya don't know how much that means to me. But I don't want ya riskin' your life. It'd be bad enough losin' one of ya."

Koji waved him off with a confident chuckle. "We can take care of ourselves, Genrou. We'll all do our parts in keepin' Atsuna an' your kids safe, even when she gets her powers back from that bastard Kuro."

"The priority is keeping Atsuna out of as much stress as possible," Chichiri said as he turned his head towards the unrelenting storm outside. "Kuro is close by. Her battle with him cannot be helped, so we must do our part in protecting her, you know. Her body will be slightly weaker now that she is carrying twins, you know. Her energy will be going to your children, Tasuki. Rest is also important." The monk shook his head. "This makes things complicated, you know. I hate to admit my concern. I know the situation could do without it, you know."

"That goes without sayin', Chichiri," Tasuki groused. "But if ya find a way to not care, make sure ya let me know 'cause I'm worried to all hell. This is bad, isn't it? I knew I shoulda never touched her. If I didn't, this wouldn't be happenin'. Of all the fuckin' times to decide to be fertile!"

Koji stifled a laugh. He couldn't help it. "I almost expected ya both to have an army of kids by now for as much as you're in that bedroom, Genrou. Hell, sometimes ya don't even do it in there."

Tasuki shot him a dangerous glare. "We're _not_ talkin' about _that_, Koji. Ya better shut the hell up now."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood!" Koji exclaimed defensively. "I'm tired of us all bein' depressed an' crap!"

The bandit leader sighed deeply, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, Koji. It's probably all Kuro's doin'. I think his powers do that to people. That's why the villagers kept feelin' sick an' crap when the darkness was around."

"That is his intent," Chichiri added. "He wishes to weaken everyone. I think it makes him feel superior, you know." Lightning flashed outside the windows from all angles a quick second before thunder crashed and boomed, shaking the thin walls of the hideout. "He is becoming impatient. I think he will be here sooner than expected, you know. We will know when that time comes." Chichiri turned to Tasuki. "We should prepare ourselves to protect Atsuna, Tasuki. Her fight has come. I think he will be here by morning, you know." He stood from his spot at the table. "I will keep a close eye out in case his plans change. In the meantime, discuss the situation with Atsuna. She must understand the complications that have risen. We will make do as much as we can, you know."

Tasuki watched his comrade turn and walk out of the room without another word. He disappeared around the corner, the only thing being heard coming from the rings on his staff that clicked together in the silence. The Suzaku warrior swallowed hard and rubbed his hands against his face. "Okay, Koji. Keep some bandits on alert in case the bastard decides to show his face tonight. If he does, I want to know. I'm gonna be with Atsuna."

"Ya got it, Genrou. Nothin' bad's gonna happen," Koji promised as he stood to meet his friend's gaze. Tasuki nodded and walked out of the room faster than usual, his heart mimicking his every quickened step. He wanted to be with Atsuna, ensure that she stay safe.

Sure to be careful and quiet, he opened the door to their bedroom, finding Atsuna curled in a ball on top of the blanket. The faint glow of the lantern on the nightstand painted against her delicate features. He shut the door behind him with a gentle click, unable to hold back the smile that claimed his lips when he saw her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

She was already keeping their children safe.

He shed his shirt, tossing it mindlessly to the floor as he climbed into bed next to her, carefully pulling her into the confines of his chest. She made a contented noise in response, mumbling his name in her sleep.

"You're somethin' else, woman," he muttered as he buried his face in the bed of her hair. "Our children are luckier than hell to have ya as their mother. So damn lucky." He tightened his grip on her shoulders and sighed deeply, pushing Kuro as far from his mind as he could.

"Mmm… Tasuki…?"

The bandit jerked his head to look down at her lidded eyes. She was smiling tiredly. "Sweetheart, what are ya doin' up? I didn't wake ya, did I?"

"A little, yes. I just felt you get into bed. It's late, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Chichiri thinks he'll be here by mornin'. But ya have nothin' to worry about. We're gonna take care of as much as we can for ya. When this is all over, we're gonna have babies to take care of. Everythin' is gonna work out. I promise," Tasuki explained quietly.

She nodded against him. "I know it will. I'll do everything I can to beat him, Tasuki. For us, and for our children." She made another noise deep in her throat, and her eyes drifted closed again as she fell back into a calm slumber.

Tasuki pressed his lips against her temple. "Yeah. For our babies. I'll give my life for ya, sweetheart, an' for our babies. Nothin' is gonna stop me. Nothin'."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter is posted a little early this week since I've been doing so well with keeping up on the writing pace. Hopefully everyone likes it. Review and let me know! If you do, I decided to give everyone a sneak peek of the next chapter, and following chapters, so long as you review! I want to know what everyone thinks! Just a little incentive for all of you. :) Just make sure you're signed in so I can PM you. If not, leave an email address for me to send the snippet to. Yay for teasers!**

**So, things are going to start unraveling here. I've finished Chapter Sixteen, so things are continuing to move along. Hopefully I can keep the pace up. Also, I would like to take the time out to recognize my most loyal reviewer, _mariarosa_. You have hardly missed a beat with every chapter, and I must thank you. Your reviews make me smile. They can consist of three words or a hundred, and they'd still make me smile. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope not to let you down!**

**Also, there is a new poll on my profile concerning this story. I appreciate your voice! Go and vote! Besides, I'm curious about whether the rest of you are on the same wavelength as me on the subject, haha.**


	14. Chapter 14: Darkness in the Light

_Chapter Fourteen: Darkness in the Light_

Chichiri sat as patiently as he could, his staff perched against his nearly-healed shoulder. The cloud of darkness was becoming thicker around the hideout. He began to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he thought he actually spotted black smoke seeping from under the double doors that led out onto the terrace.

Shaking his head and snapping his eye shut, he cleared his mind and sighed deeply, throwing himself back into the reel of concentration. He had to be on his guard. Until now, he hadn't realized just how long the night seemed to last.

"Anythin' new, Chichiri?"

The monk turned his head, finding Koji standing before him, sword in hand. Chichiri shook his head. "No, Koji. Kuro's life force is continuing to advance on us, though, you know. He could have been here much sooner, but I suspect he is trying to increase anxiety around here."

"Is he succeedin'?"

Chichiri sighed. "I must admit that I am worried about this. If it weren't for Atsuna's condition, this situation would not be quite so difficult to manage. Her pregnancy did come at a bad time, you know. It complicates matters for all of us. I am sure Tasuki is close to breaking as well, you know."

"Well, ya know Genrou, Chichiri. He worries about anythin' that deals with Atsuna," Koji pointed out. "We just can't let Kuro know Atsuna's pregnant, right? If he knows, he'll use it against us, right?"

Chichiri nodded. "Yes. But there is much more to it than that, Koji. We still know nothing about what to do to retrieve Atsuna's powers. Lady Houki's missive still has not arrived with the scroll. Until we get it, our actions are nothing but guesses, you know. Our chances are weighed against us until we know more, and with Atsuna's limited knowledge on it, there's not much we can do about this."

"How can she not know about the prophecy that she's involved in?" Koji asked, kneeling down to Chichiri's level after sheathing his sword. "She should know more about it than anyone."

"I'm not sure," Chichiri confessed quietly. "It's a possibility that she and Kuro are the very ones who have a lack of knowledge on the prophecy, and what can be done to complete it. They may have to discover the resolutions on their own, you know. A test, perhaps."

"A test on _what_?" Koji asked, his brows furrowed in obvious aggravation.

"On their sense of person. A test of themselves, on their character, their strengths and weaknesses. Humans are prime candidates for such tests," Chichiri answered. He lowered his head. "Even though this is a war between the gods, the humans are fighting it for them. They must abide by human rules, and the answer does not always so easily present itself before us, you know. Atsuna and Kuro must discover the answer to their questions without any celestial interference. The written prophecy may help us, but perhaps there is a hex on the writing so that Atsuna and Kuro cannot read it. I am merely making a guess, though, you know."

Koji groaned and rubbed his palm over his features. "This is so stupid, Chichiri. It makes no sense to me." He pulled himself up, resting his hand on the top of his sword. "I'm gonna go make another set of rounds an' see if anyone noticed anythin' suspicious. I'll report back to ya when I'm done."

Chichiri nodded. "Thank you, Koji. Use caution." The bandit nodded and turned on his heel, disappearing down the palely-lit hallway. The monk turned his attention back to the closed doors. It had been a while since he heard the storm ravaging outside.

The calm before the tempest. Kuro was closing in.

Chichiri gripped his hand tightly around his staff, trying to pull a rage of calm around himself in preparation for Kuro's arrival, whenever that would be.

* * *

Atsuna couldn't sleep. How did anyone expect her to now that she knew Kuro was expected to arrive first thing in the morning? Change was flooding her life. She was overwhelmed with the lack of her power, the knowledge of being locked in a celestial prophecy, and now, she carried Tasuki's children. It was all too much for her to bear.

She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. She felt cool, but being in Tasuki's chest continued to make her feel hot. She was sure she'd sweated off the fever. She wriggled herself out of Tasuki's insistent arms, slowly climbing out of the bed in hopes she wouldn't wake him. He looked far too comfortable. She cracked a smile at him before inching towards the door, pushing it open slowly in hopes the creaking of the old wood wouldn't reach Tasuki's ears. She let out the breath she was holding when Tasuki didn't respond to the open door. She quickly exited the room, shutting the door swiftly before the light from the hall alerted him to her departure.

'_Oh Tasuki, I'm going to do whatever I must to keep our children safe from him,'_ Atsuna thought to herself as she stared at the closed bedroom door. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, silently wishing she could feel them growing inside of her. She needed air. It was all crushing her again. She turned down the hall, careful to evade the bandits patrolling through the night. She needed to get outside for some fresh air before her lungs decided to fail her.

When she walked around the corner to the double doors leading outside, she thought herself free until she spotted Chichiri sitting quietly against the wall not five feet away from the closed doors. She thought of turning away and finding another way out before she noticed the confliction in his features. She hadn't realized it until now that he had not been wearing his mask during his stay at the hideout. His emotions weren't as blocked as he normally kept them. That both worried and comforted her, although she was unsure as to which one was more dominant.

"Chichiri? Are you all right?" Her meek voice reached out to him, causing him to jerk his head up in her direction.

His eye widened and he pushed himself from the ground. "Atsuna, what are you doing awake? You should be resting, you know."

Atsuna sighed and closed the distance between them. "Do you honestly expect me to sleep when I know Kuro is coming? It's all starting to get to me."

Chichiri's face softened. "I understand. Your concern comes from the fact you're pregnant, you know. Your life has become more valuable to the people around you. I suppose you're not too happy about the prospect of having so many people insist on protecting you."

Atsuna frowned. "An understatement, at best. Ever since I received my powers from Hikari, I promised myself I would never involve anyone in my affairs. I knew this time would come eventually. I never thought I would be caught off guard, that I would need to rely so heavily on anyone as I do you and Tasuki. And now…" Her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I can't let Kuro find out about them, Chichiri. I can't imagine what he'd do if he knew."

Chichiri rested his free hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Atsuna. Tasuki and I will do everything in our power to keep you and the children safe, you know. Our chances of winning will increase once we retrieve your powers, you know. That seems to be the most complicated part at the moment."

"If only I had been more prepared for him, none of this would be happening right now," Atsuna mumbled to herself. She lowered her head in guilt. "This prophecy is being dragged out because of my carelessness. I knew Kumori's champion would be coming for me. I just wanted to maintain a somewhat normal lifestyle, as normal as I could get living with a horde of bandits." Her chuckle came as a surprise to the monk. "Nothing in my life has been normal. It all started with Tamahome being one of the Suzaku Seven. I didn't think it would impact my life quite as much as it did, not to mention I would find myself bound to a celestial being as well."

"It is an honor to be recognized by the gods," Chichiri pointed out with a gentle smile. "We are all fortunate, and far from normal. But I would not have it any other way, you know. I am happy to know you and Tasuki. The both of you have blessed my lonely life."

Atsuna had her arms wrapped around his neck before she realized it. "Chichiri, stop talking like that. You're going to make me cry, and I definitely hate crying."

Chichiri smiled, resting his hand against the middle of her back. "Tasuki wouldn't take too well to that, if I made you cry, you know. Forgive me. But it is the truth, you know. I am forever in Suzaku's debt for the fate he has bestowed upon me. I could not have met finer people." Atsuna seized in his arms as she tried holding back her sentimental cries. "I'm sorry, Atsuna."

"No, it's okay," Atsuna mumbled against him. She sniffled and pulled away to look up at him. "You're such a wonderful man, Chichiri. Tasuki and I are equally lucky to have you around. I don't think you realize just how important you are to us."

The monk's smile remained. "I do realize it, you know, and I'm grateful for such care." He gave her an assuring squeeze and gently pushed her back an arm's length away. "You should return to bed. Your rest is important right now, you know."

"No." Atsuna shook her head, her happy demeanor fading behind her frown. "Time is short, Chichiri. I don't have time to sleep. If I am to fight Kuro, I have to be ready for him. Knowing that I'm pregnant, I must take all necessary precautions." She placed her palms on her stomach. "I promised Tasuki I wouldn't let Kuro harm his children. I plan on sticking by that."

Chichiri's eye furrowed. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Her face fell. "I don't know yet. But that's why I can't sleep. I keep waking up, like my soul is telling me that I'm not prepared. I need time to think, time that is quickly running out." She lifted her head, meeting his intense gaze. "I'm going to go outside. I need some fresh air."

"That's not wise, Atsuna," Chichiri began, his voice hard. "You should stay inside for now. Kuro is stronger during the night. He has sped up since nightfall, you know."

"And that's exactly why I need some time alone. I'll just be on the terrace. I won't wander off. I'm not quite that stupid," Atsuna rebuked. She patted his shoulder. "I promise. I'll be right on the other side of these doors. I just need to be left alone. No interruptions."

Chichiri sighed deeply and shook his head. "I _should_ intervene, considering your sensitive condition, and the fact you are getting over a fever, but seeing as we really don't have much time left, I will have to step aside, you know. But I will be watching carefully."

Atsuna's mouth curved into a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Chichiri. I'll be sitting right out here. I promise I'm not a flight risk." She turned around and took two steps towards the door before Chichiri's firm hand landed on her shoulder.

"Wait. Take this." Chichiri rested his staff against the wall to remove his cloak. He draped it over her shoulders. "It's cool out tonight, you know. Tasuki would not take kindly to you getting sick again, you know."

Atsuna tugged the warm fabric over her shoulders and smiled. "Thanks for the concern, Chichiri." She pushed one of the doors open and crept outside, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Chichiri grabbed his staff and leaned against the wall with a deep sigh. His positive attitude was beginning to wane with every passing second, much to his annoyance. Falling back into a sitting position on the cool floor, his feet pulled up under his legs, he hoped he could hold onto the last inkling of optimism before Kuro stole it away with his dark aura.

* * *

Atsuna leaned against the banister, watching her breath waft and disappear against the cool mountain air. Chichiri was right; it was cooler than she'd expected. She pulled the cloak tightly around herself, smiling at the comforting scent and warmth it continued to give off. She stared off into the night sky, lit up by the bright crescent moon planted against the navy backdrop. The sky was nearly starless; that or the looming clouds were covering them.

She frowned. Kuro was destroying the beauty of nature by his mere presence. It irritated her to no end.

She shook her head and tried to focus. She had to think of something, something that would minimize Chichiri and Tasuki's involvement in her battle with Kuro, something that would ensure the protection of her unborn children. She fought the tears pooling in her eyes. She had to keep it a secret from him, or suffer the consequences of her weakness.

Was fate really so cruel as to deal her such a hand, that she had to fight not only for herself, but for her unborn children with no powers? She felt truly lost.

"Hikari, I need your guidance now," Atsuna whispered. "I need assurances that I will be able to keep my children safe from him. My life will mean nothing if I let something happen to them." One hand rested on her stomach and she closed her eyes, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks. It seemed hopeless, but she swore she would do everything she could.

For her children. For Tasuki.

"Are you thinking of your last wishes before death, dear Atsuna?"

Atsuna's eyes snapped open. Kuro was floating before her, several feet from the banister she leaned upon. His smirk was wide, his eyes wider in satisfaction. She could feel his dark aura stretching out to her, hoping to weaken her, but she fought it with all her stubborn might. "Kuro…"

"You knew I was coming for you. Don't act so surprised," he chuckled, wrapping his arms over his chest. "Your friend Chichiri did a wonderful job in masking your presence from me. I suppose I underestimated his wit. He hid your bandit's life force from me. He knew your betrothed would never be far from you. As soon as I felt him return, I knew you were here, waiting for me."

Atsuna frowned. In the back of her head, she couldn't help but wonder why Chichiri had not come outside. Did he not sense Kuro's presence? "I'm not going to run away from you anymore, Kuro. Your powers won't work on me like you hope."

Kuro shook his head in disappointment. "So naïve. Do you really believe I am using my powers on you right now? I'm certainly not. You feel faint merely by being in my presence. There's not much I can do about that." His eyes averted to the closed double doors. "I sense that monk. It's too bad I have trickery on my side; otherwise, he would know I was here."

Atsuna's eyes widened in realization. She was alone. "He still thinks you're on your way. What did you do?"

"My powers are amazing, I must say." Kuro ignored the murmur from Atsuna about flattering himself. "Like he tricked me, I am tricking him. He is oblivious to the fact I am right here. I am deceiving his mind, making him believe I am still far away from here. And, knowing you, you will not call for his help. You wish to leave him out of this," Kuro explained. Atsuna said nothing. "Your silence speaks volumes, Champion of Light. Your eyes, they tell me everything I need to know. Your beautiful intense _eyes_."

Atsuna took a step back against her better will, trying to ignore the comment about her eyes, how his voice laced with seduction. "So why aren't you fighting me? That's what you came for, didn't you? You want to finish our fight, this prophecy we are stuck in."

"Oh, no. Not quite yet. You see, the thing is, Atsuna, I have a problem with holding grudges. I did not take too well that you and your friends tricked me. So, I feel I must have my revenge before carrying out the prophecy."

Atsuna didn't have time to react to his words. The dark clouds stretched around her, and before she could call out for Chichiri and Tasuki, one arm wrapped around her stomach, his other hand clapped over her mouth, muffling her scream. Chichiri's cloak pooled at their feet, exposing her to the frigid air. "I am going to use you to play with your friends a bit. I'll make them writhe in fear for what I could be doing to you, but they'll have no _idea_. As soon as they realize you're gone, it will be too late," he whispered, stretching his tongue out to outline her ear. She snapped her head away. "So feisty. I like that in an opponent, and even more so in a woman. This will truly be fun."

His laugh echoed in the air, and the dark clouds naturally surrounding his body climbed up hers, making her skin crawl. She felt like pins and needles were prickling at her. The last thing she remembered was a faint glimpse of the crescent moon, and wondering what it would be like to wrapped within its safe warmth.

* * *

Chichiri snapped his eye open and jumped towards the double doors, leaving his staff clattering to the ground. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He burst through the doors just in time to see a puff of black smoke dissipate on the cold air. A sickening laugh rang in his ears. Kuro.

"No! NO!" His eyes fell to the cloak lying on the ground. How? How could he have missed his presence? He knelt down, taking the fabric in his hands. He seized, sensing Kuro's aura all over it, clouding over Atsuna's and his own. This was bad. He stood back up and jerked his head in all directions, hoping to find anything that would help him find Kuro.

But he could find nothing.

Atsuna was gone, now in the hands of the one who craved to kill her. He was supposed to be watching her! How could he have failed her?

And now, how would he ever tell Tasuki?

"Chichiri, what's goin' on? I heard ya yell."

Chichiri turned his head towards the gruff male voice. It was Koji, sword in hand. "Koji, awaken Tasuki. Bring him to me, please. We have a problem that I must discuss with him right away, you know."

"Problem? Like what?" Koji asked, his brow curved upwards in confusion.

"Atsuna. She's gone."

* * *

Atsuna felt like someone was standing at her head, beating on a pair of drums. Her head ached, her body refused to obey her as she opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she swore her heart stopped for a second.

Nothing but darkness draped around her. She could see nothing, hear nothing. She sat up quickly, yelling at herself in her head to pull herself together. She closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing down her heart rate, which had quickened to a dangerous pace.

"Ahh, my lovely enemy awakens." Kuro's silky voice echoed around her, but she refused to open her eyes. "You can look at me, you know. It's rude not to when I'm your host, Atsuna."

She hesitated, but cracked open one eye. Kuro was standing before her, a lit lantern in his hand. Both eyes snapped open and she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a cave, from the looks of it. Her confidence returned, as well did her liveliness. "Where did you bring me, Kuro? And what are you planning? I want answers."

Kuro frowned. "I think I may have liked you better when you were still unconscious."

Atsuna's scowl rivaled his. "Then answer my questions, and you won't have to hear me as often. Use some logic," she barked.

He scoffed, "very well, then. I transported you to a cave."

Atsuna's face narrowed. "That much I can see, Mr. Obvious. Would you mind telling me _which_ cave?"

"A cave in southern Konan. Really, we are not far from the capital," Kuro elaborated in monotone. "Satisfied?"

"No. You didn't answer my second question on your intentions," Atsuna reminded him coolly. "I want to know what you have planned for Chichiri and Tasuki."

Kuro's mouth curved into a smirk. "That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. I think that is best kept a secret for the moment." He leaned down towards her, his face inches from hers. "And, until then, it's going to be just you and me. And while I have plans for your friends, I have my own plans for you."

Atsuna couldn't help but swallow hard. She cursed her curiosity and asked the obvious question. "Well… Can you tell me what your plans are for _me_?"

"Why tell you when I can merely _show_ you?"

* * *

Tasuki was not at all happy. For one, he had been woken from a pretty pleasant dream about him and Atsuna, and two, said woman was not in bed with him when Koji shook him awake like Armageddon was upon them. To make matters worse, Koji wouldn't tell him a damn thing.

"Look Genrou, Chichiri is insistin' on talkin' to ya alone," Koji said again. "I'm not gettin' involved. I'm just doin' what he asks. This is between you an' him. End of story. Now stop tryin' to get me to cave."

Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke, but stopped himself. The doors leading on to the terrace were open. Chichiri was standing with his back to the bandits, holding his staff in one hand, his cloak in the other. Tasuki rushed ahead of Koji, standing directly behind the monk. "Chichiri, what the hell is goin' on?"

Chichiri said nothing, and didn't move. Tasuki watched his knuckles turn white over the cloak.

"Uhh, Chichiri?"

"I fear I must ask for your forgiveness, Tasuki," Chichiri suddenly spoke up. His voice was trembling and low, both uncharacteristic for the monk. "I have failed you. There is no good excuse I can give you for this."

Tasuki frowned. "What the hell are ya talkin' about, Chichiri? You're freakin' me out."

Chichiri turned around. His single red eye bore through him. "Kuro was here. I did not sense his presence. I am not sure how he eluded me, but…" Chichiri saw the distraught look on his face. "There is nothing I feel I can do to earn your forgiveness. I am sorry. Atsuna has been taken, Tasuki."

The bandit leader felt his knees buckle under him. He heard Koji call his name in the back of his mind, but it barely registered. His world came crashing down upon him. Invisible hands squeezed his lungs. It just couldn't be true. Not _true_! The bastard had Atsuna, had their children. He didn't know how he managed to choke out the question that was plaguing his mind. "H-how? How did he take her?"

Chichiri lowered his head. "I don't know, Tasuki. He tricked my senses. Atsuna couldn't sleep. She wished to have time alone to gather her thoughts, so I granted her that time. One moment, his life force was far, too far. And then, he was here for a split second and was gone, you know. I'm not sure how he managed to do such a thing. I am sure he is doing it for revenge. I don't know what he'll do, you know."

Tasuki's head lowered, his bangs shielding the tears filling his eyes. "Yeah. I guess not." He tugged the fabric of his pants, fighting against the temper that Atsuna always teased him about, the temper that wished to unleash itself full force. "What do we do, Chichiri?"

"I'll do what I can to track her," Chichiri answered flatly. "I will do everything in my power to find her. This promise I intend to keep, you know. I swear Kuro will not have his way with her, you know. And when this is all over, you may do what you wish to me for failing you, and for failing her."

"Fuck, Chichiri, stop it! That's not gonna fuckin' help a damn bit!" Tasuki roared, suddenly coming to his feet. His eyes tore through the bewildered monk standing before him. "I'm not gonna do anythin' to ya. It's not your fuckin' fault, so _drop it_! Do ya think Atsuna would want me to hurt ya 'cause Kuro managed to take her? I shoulda been watchin' her! I shoulda been out there with ya, watchin' for him!"

"C'mon Genrou, ya both shouldn't be so damn guilty over this," Koji spoke up, coming in between the twosome. "No one is at fault. Let's just say it's all Kuro an' be done with it. 'Sides, if Atsuna were here, she'd be screamin' at both of ya. We just need to figure out where she is so we can save her."

Chichiri and Tasuki stayed silent for a moment. It was Tasuki who eventually spoke first. "How can we find her, Chichiri? We gotta act _now_."

"I must meditate. Atsuna's life force is weak, but I should be able to detect her. I don't believe Kuro has the power to hide her from me, you know. And, if all else fails, I can try to detect the children she's carrying, you know," Chichiri replied. He took note of the tensing in Tasuki's muscles. "It will be difficult, but I know what they feel like, you know. That's all that can be done for now."

Tasuki clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Then that's what we're gonna do. I know I keep askin' ya for help, Chichiri, but work as fast as ya can. I don't wanna take any more chances with that bastard. If he hurts her, he hurts my babies, an' I'll be damned if I let _that_ happen." He turned to Koji. "I know this is a long shot, but get everyone up. I'm sendin' them all out. If Atsuna's around the area, I wanna find her. I'm not puttin' this all on Chichiri's shoulders. I'm not takin' chances with her life."

Koji nodded. "Ya got it, Genrou. Gimme ten minutes. I'll have 'em up an' ready to scout." Saying nothing else, he turned around and rushed into the hideout, screaming at the top of his lungs for everyone to get the hell out of bed.

When Tasuki turned around, Chichiri was already seated, his cloak tied tight around his neck. His staff lay on the ground before him, his elbows rested on his knees. "Chichiri, ya don't hafta do it out here. Get outta the damn cold."

Chichiri drew in a deep breath, but did not turn to look at his comrade in arms. "She was out here when she was taken," he said, ignoring Tasuki's remark. "Just like this, I'm sure. I gave her my cloak to keep warm. I can smell them both on it, you know." His face furrowed. "Kuro's aura is overwhelming. I am sure he meant to do it on purpose, you know. I must insist on fighting with you when we find her, Tasuki."

Tasuki couldn't help but smirk. "Ya know I'll give ya a chance, buddy, but ya know I wanna be the one to take care of him. I know I can't kill him, but I can at least beat him within an inch of his fuckin' life."

Chichiri smiled in agreement. "Yes, I agree. I would never deprive you of such an honor, Tasuki." He turned his head back to the darkened horizon. "We will deal him his fate, you know. We are so very good at doing that, you know."

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "Ya got that right. If he thinks I'm gonna let him get away with taking my Atsuna, he's got another thing comin'." His smirk fell. "When we get her back, Chichiri, I'm takin' care of things I shoulda did a long time ago."

Chichiri turned his head, staring up at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean, Tasuki?"

"It's high time I gave her what she wanted. When we get her back, I'm marryin' her. Everyone's gonna know she's mine, especially Kuro. An' no god can fuckin' stop me."


	15. Chapter 15: Ensnaring the Light

_Chapter Fifteen: Ensnaring the Light_

Tasuki sat silent next to Chichiri. Neither of them had spoken for at least an hour, save for when Koji returned with every bandit Tasuki had available to him. He sent them all out, Koji included, to scour the mountainside for any small indication of where Kuro could possibly have Atsuna. Chichiri was having trouble locating Kuro's life force, as well as Atsuna's. Tasuki was far too engrossed in his thoughts to bother the monk. He was worried endlessly for Atsuna, his thoughts racing on how she was handling the situation. Knowing her, she was being her stubborn self, trying to be courageous in the eyes of the danger looming over her.

"I sense him," Chichiri suddenly whispered in the darkness. "It's very faint, you know. He left a trail when he disappeared with Atsuna. There are inklings of his power that we could follow, but they suddenly disappear, you know."

"That's a start," Tasuki said with a tinge of hope. "That's better than nothin'." He paused. He wasn't sure he actually _wanted _to know the answer to his question in fear it would bring him down. "Have ya tried lookin' for Atsuna?"

Chichiri lowered his head. "Yes. I can't sense her."

Tasuki felt his heart wrench in his chest. "Do ya think it's 'cause… Kuro maybe…"

"No," Chichiri snapped, the scarlet of his uninjured eye piercing through the bandit leader. "Kuro has not killed her, Tasuki. I know Kuro's type. He wishes to make us _all_ suffer, Atsuna included. If he decides to kill her, he will make sure you and I are present to witness it, you know." The monk's shoulders slumped. "Besides, I still have yet to try sensing your children's life forces. All is not lost, you know. We mustn't worry until we have a proven reason to do so."

Tasuki nodded meekly, returning his intent gaze towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. "So, should we start movin'? Maybe we'll find somethin' along Kuro's trail."

"I think it would be wise to wait," Chichiri answered. "He could be diverting us. Until I sense Atsuna or your children, we cannot be sure as to where he truly is, you know. Our objective is to rescue Atsuna. For all we know, Kuro may have dropped her off somewhere. His thought process is staggering. He may expect for us to sense him and head straight for him with us expecting her to with him when she could very well be somewhere else suffering, you know. I want to be sure to her whereabouts before we leave." He sighed. "It's the least I can do."

"Genrou! Hey, Genrou!" Tasuki turned his head, watching Koji run up to the terrace, craning his head to look up at the twosome. "We can't find a damn thing in the dark like this! No one is findin' anythin'!"

Tasuki groaned and rolled his eyes. "It figures. Try an' call 'em all back here. Let 'em get a couple hours rest, an' send 'em back out again. By then, the sun'll be up."

Koji nodded. "Ya got it, Genrou! An' don't worry, we'll find her!" He flashed a quick smirk before spinning around, running off down the mountain once more.

Tasuki sighed. "This seems so damn hopeless. I wish I could sense people like ya can. All I have are damn paranoid feelin's. That's not gonna do us any good in the long run."

"Don't beat yourself up, Tasuki," Chichiri answered, his eyes still closed in meditation. "You are a formidable fighter. Not all strength lies in that regard, you know."

"I know you're right," he mumbled. "But still, I could be doin' a lot more help right now."

"I am doing my part. Once we reach Atsuna, you will do yours," Chichiri simply stated. "I have no problem in you fighting him on your own terms, you know. I don't believe Atsuna will, either, due to her pregnancy. She wishes to keep your children safe from all harm. That's why I believe she will not let such stubbornness take her over while with him. She will be cautious to keep herself out of harm's way, you know. In doing that, your children will remain safe. That is what is important to her, you know, keeping your children safe."

"I don't just want 'em to be safe. I want _her_ to be safe, too," Tasuki growled.

"It's a package deal until she gives birth to them," Chichiri pointed out nonchalantly. "Her safety affects them. Their health affects her. It will be so while they share one body, you know."

Tasuki didn't say anything at first. He closed his eyes, taking control of his raging temper. The last thing they all needed was him rampaging through Konan in search of Atsuna, more than likely setting fire to everything that got in his way. He was good for doing things like that, with no sense of rationality to back himself up. He was surprised he hadn't done so already. If it weren't for Chichiri's presence, he was sure he would be doing just that.

"I feel kinda bad for sendin' the guys out there constantly," Tasuki finally said. "I should be out there with 'em. They're out there lookin' for _my_ woman."

"That wouldn't be the smartest thing you've done, you know," Chichiri replied. "You would merely let your emotions control you. The bandits are a bit more neutral on that end. Besides, they care for Atsuna as if she were a member of their family, you know. In a sense, she is as much of a bandit member as you are. Do not feel bad. They are doing it because they care about her, and they care about you."

"Sorry for talkin' so damn much. I know ya have a point. I just don't know what to do with myself right now," Tasuki grumbled. "I've never felt so worthless in my life. Tama's definitely rollin' in his grave now. I'm pretty good at doin' that, too, pissin' him off."

Chichiri gave the bandit a warning glare. "Tasuki. Stop."

Tasuki smiled apologetically. "I know, I know. I'll try an' shut up. The more I sit here an' blabber on, the longer it's gonna take ya to sense my babies. Just tell me when ya know somethin'. I'll just sit here an'… do nothin', I guess."

But Chichiri knew better. Tasuki's silence would mean a guilt trip in his head. The monk wouldn't have that.

"No, Tasuki. Your talking does not deter me. I can continue to concentrate, you know. But if you wish to talk, do so optimistically. I do not take well in knowing that Kuro has changed you as well, you know," Chichiri remarked, his eyes still closed tight. "Recall happy memories with Atsuna. I would like to hear them, you know."

Tasuki couldn't help but smile. Happy memories with Atsuna? But, oh, did he have an abundance of those.

* * *

Atsuna drew away from Kuro's form. He was leaning in towards her, licking his lips as if poised for the kill. Her heart was thumping clumsily in her chest as if trying to beat the breath out of her lungs.

"I would rather you tell me," Atsuna choked out, unable to peel her eyes away from his gold ones. They were far too enticing, more than likely a spell he was trying to cast upon her with his dark magic.

Kuro's chuckle pierced through her. "I don't believe you have such a choice, Atsuna. Besides, I think it would be more beneficial to merely show you. It saves time in the end, and time is growing increasingly short for you, after all."

"I fail to see how it benefits me in the end, if my end results in death by your hands," Atsuna frowned. Her arms clamped instinctively around her stomach. Kuro didn't seem to take notice to it.

"You knew full well what was going to happen once you took on the duty Hikari bestowed upon you," Kuro pointed out, stopping mere inches from her face. "You were given a choice."

"As were you," Atsuna spat. "Why were you so eager to take on your dark powers? You seem to know so much of me, yet I know little of you. Don't you think it would be fair for me to know more about you since you are supposedly the one to take my life away?"

Kuro scowled and shook his head. "My life story is of no consequence to you."

"If mine is to you, yours is to me," Atsuna rebuked. "We are involved in this prophecy together. I demand to know about you. We can say it's against your will, since it was against mine for you to know quite so much about me. But, I suppose you know so much due to my involvement with the Suzaku Seven and the Priestess, am I right?"

Kuro's scowl changed in a matter of seconds into a wide smile. "Oh, so foolish you were to get involved with them, Atsuna. You broadcasted yourself to everyone by traveling with your brother."

"I had not seen him in four years. What did you expect me to do? Allow him to believe I was dead?" Atsuna snapped. "But that is not the topic for discussion. You know just about everything about me. All I know is your name and affiliation, but I am sure Kuro is not even your true name, like Atsuna is not mine."

Kuro sighed exasperatingly. "I suppose you won't shut up if I don't tell you."

Atsuna couldn't help but smirk. "A wise deduction on your part."

Kuro fought the urge to hiss, growl, whatever would show her his anger. He managed out a forced chuckle. "Very well, then. You shall know my ugly past, but you have been warned."

Atsuna's eyes hardened. "No past is as ugly as mine. Surely you know that by now. It's not as if I'm afraid of what you're going to tell me. I'm no stranger to the ugliness of humankind. That is why I am here, to purge the darkness you are trying so hard to spread." She drew in a sigh. "Never mind that. Just tell me your story before you intend on killing me."

"Finally," he said exasperatingly. "I was born in Sairo to a nobleman and his wife. I was an only child. I suppose that was one of the things that made me bitter. I wished to have siblings, not have my father's responsibilities thrown on me without a choice of my own. And then, to make matters worse, my father fell ill suddenly when I was only thirteen. I was expected to take his position. I refused to do so. My mother did not take too well to my decision. She insisted I take it to honor my father's memory, but I didn't want it. I didn't ask for any of it."

"That must have been terribly frustrating for you," Atsuna murmured.

Kuro frowned. "Don't sympathize for me, woman. It's a complete waste of your time. That's not why I'm telling you this." He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "My mother was incredibly disappointed in me for my decision. She couldn't do anything to make me change my mind, and she hated it. And _I_ hated that she continued to try so fruitlessly. So, she tried to be incredibly foolish and find someone who would replace me as the heir. She thought she could get away with it. It angered me that she would be so quick to replace her own son. So, I alerted the officials, and in doing so, she was imprisoned for fraud. It was the least she deserved for what she did. But, in doing so, I inserted myself straight into poverty. But, I hardly cared. I finally had the freedom of choice for myself.

"It was harder living on the streets than I thought. I was constantly striving to find food and shelter. Eventually I grew ill, much like my father had. No one was willing to take me in. I was doomed to death, until Kumori showed up."

"He actually appeared before you? In a physical embodiment?" Atsuna asked, eyes wide.

Kuro laughed. "Of course not! Why would he take the trouble to do that for a mere mortal? Are you trying to tell me that Hikari came to _you_ as a physical being?"

Atsuna shook her head, lowering her eyes to the rugged ground. "Well, no. I can't say, really. My memories are hazy. I was on the thread between life and death. I merely remember a voice in my head, and there was a bright light in front of me. How did Kumori appear before you?"

"He really didn't. He was a voice all around me. I felt cold and dark as death came. That enabled his connection with me, and he asked if I wished to live and gain revenge on all those who hurt me. Of course I said yes. I was vengeful. I wished to have his power, and he saved my life, much like Hikari saved yours," Kuro continued. "So, once I received my powers, I tested them out first on my mother in prison."

Atsuna drew in a sharp gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "You… you killed your mother? How could you ever do such a thing?" she exclaimed. "That's awful! Her actions don't condone you _killing_ her!"

Atsuna was pressed against the hard interior of the cave in a matter of seconds, Kuro's hands digging into her shoulders. His face was an inch away from hers, his hot breath beating against her clammy skin. "Don't you _dare_ criticize me for my actions. I did what I _know_ was right. She deserved to die after putting me through such a horrible childhood. I had no freedom, no life, because of her. She could have been a loving mother. I was her only child, and yet, she treated me like the dirt under her feet." One of his hands slid over her neck, dragging his fingertips lightly over the sensitive flesh. He felt her swallow. "I was lenient with her. I should have destroyed her entire body, but I at least gave her a proper burial."

"So, you kill your mother, and you think giving her a _proper burial _justifies that? It makes it all okay? There is _nothing_ okay about murdering an innocent human being. She did nothing to earn her death at the hands of her only child," Atsuna snapped. She was fully aware that Kuro had the upper hand, that he could kill her—and her unborn children—at that very moment, but the anger flowing through her veins was far too strong to ignore.

Kuro shook his head. "I don't expect you to understand. You are the one who begged to know about my life. Now you know it." He pulled his hands away from her, backing up and standing several feet away. "Either way, your anger is feeding my ego, Atsuna. The angrier you get, the more I want to hurt you. But, I will just have to wait until your rescue party arrives."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "What?"

Kuro chuckled. "Did you really think your beloved Tasuki and that monk Chichiri wouldn't come looking for you? Chichiri knew as soon as I whisked you away that I was at the hideout. He's been diligently looking for my life force ever since. I have it blocked from him. I'm trying to aggravate him. I am sure the plan is working. Be glad that I'm not going to hurt you until they arrive. I want them to see everything I do to you. Their suffering is a bonus."

Atsuna frowned. "I can see why Kumori chose you for his champion. You're lethal, cold and completely selfish."

Kuro chuckled. "I never expected a compliment to come from my fated enemy. But, in this case, I'll take what I can get."

* * *

Patience was a virtue that Tasuki didn't have. He never truly realized it until now.

Chichiri vowed not to move from his spot on the terrace until he located Atsuna. He still hadn't; the monk was still sitting cross-legged outside the doors to the hideout, deep in meditation. Tasuki could do nothing to get him to eat, drink, take a break, anything. The damn monk was insistent on finding Atsuna. Of course Tasuki wanted to find her as soon as possible, but not at the expense of Chichiri wearing himself down to the point of no return.

"Yo, Genrou. Do ya realize you're burnin' a hole through that wall?"

Tasuki turned around, finding a smirking Koji standing at the bedroom doorway. "Have we gotten anywhere? Did Chichiri say anythin' about Atsuna?"

Koji lowered his head. "No. He said he still can't detect her. It's harder than he thought it would be. I may be crazy, Genrou, but I think it's 'cause he's all pissed for what's goin' on. He can't concentrate."

Tasuki scowled. "Freakin' monk. I _told_ him not to feel guilty for this. As soon as we get Atsuna back, I'm tellin' on him. It might be better for her to yell at him than me. He might actually listen to her." He stomped forward, brushing past Koji without looking at him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna yell at him again. It might make me feel better in the long run."

Koji chuckled and followed after his grumbling friend, ignoring the profanities he mumbled under his breath. They came to a stop at the open double doors. Chichiri was no longer seated outside. "Where the hell did he go? He was just sittin' here a minute ago."

"Christ. I'm gonna kick his ass. Now I hafta find _him_ too?" Tasuki growled. He walked outside and around the corner of the hideout. Chichiri was standing in the field Atsuna normally occupied, waving off someone in the distance. Tasuki was instantly at his side. "Chichiri, what's goin' on? Who was that?"

Chichiri turned to his friend and smiled. _That_ surprised Tasuki. Chichiri hadn't shown any positive emotion since he realized Atsuna was gone. "That was Lady Houki's missive, you know." He lifted his hand, showing Tasuki a small scroll. It was tied by a small red string, the paper slightly worn from time. "We have the prophecy."

Tasuki's eyes lit up like a child's. Finally! The first good news since the whole thing started with Kuro! "Well crap, let's get inside and read it! Atsuna doesn't have forever, ya know!" The bandit leader spun around and rushed off towards the hideout, Koji and Chichiri not far behind him. They entered the first available room—the dining hall—and all three sat down on the same side of one of the tables. Chichiri carefully untied and unrolled the piece of paper. A gentle, slightly faded text stood out in the middle of the page; it was only six lines long, with several letters randomly bolded or underlined.

* * *

D**a**rkness and light are one.

Balance is essen**t**ial.

Mortality rule**s** all.

Necessity is the ill**u**mination.

Wa**n**t is forever sin.

Etern**a**l is the human heart.

* * *

There was silence for a moment as all three read the scroll to themselves. Koji was the first to finish.

"So…" he started, staring over to Chichiri and Tasuki. "I don't get it."

"What the _fuck_ is this supposed to mean?" Tasuki snapped, pointing to the curled paper Chichiri was holding to the table. "Why can't the damn thing just come out an' say what we hafta do?"

"I expected it to be longer, but it's short and somewhat simple, you know," Chichiri replied. "I think I can make out what it's trying to say."

"Why are some of the letters underlined an' bolded?" Koji asked, pointing to the first letter "A" in the word "darkness".

Chichiri's eyes widened. "Look. The bolded letters are A, T, S, U, N and A."

"Freakin' crap. It spells Atsuna," Tasuki mumbled. He glared at Chichiri. "This damn prophecy _knew_ Atsuna was gonna be involved? By _name_?"

Chichiri nodded. "I can only assume that the underlined letters spell out Kuro. However, it looks as if his letters are jumbled while Atsuna's are not. I wonder if that has any meaning." Tasuki and Koji both shrugged. "The first line obviously means that darkness and light cannot exist without the other, so there is no way that one can be destroyed without destroying the other in the process, you know."

Tasuki scoffed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "_Obviously_."

Chichiri couldn't help but smile. "The second line speaks for itself. Darkness and light must always be balanced. One should never have more power over the other, you know. In this case, darkness has the advantage since Atsuna's powers have been taken. The third line must mean that only mortals are able to rectify the lack of balance between the two elements, you know."

"Are ya sure you're not just guessin'?" Tasuki asked. "How the _hell_ can ya understand this?"

Chichiri's smile widened and he turned his head to look at the inquiring bandit leader. "I have read many scholastic scrolls with similar writing, you know. They are not meant to be easily understood." He cleared his throat and turned back to the scroll. "I am not sure about the fourth line. Necessity is the illumination? Could this somehow be a means of telling us that Atsuna is fated to be the victor?"

Tasuki's eyes widened and he ripped the scroll from Chichiri's hands. "How does it tell us that?"

"Illumination. It's another word for light," Chichiri explained. "But, I do not quite understand the word "necessity" in this case. It doesn't make sense to me. Neither does the fifth line, you know. Want is a sin?" He shook his head in aggravation.

Chichiri turned to Tasuki, who merely shrugged and handed the fragile parchment back to the monk. "Don't look at me. I don't understand any of this mumbo jumbo. As long as we can figure out a way to help Atsuna an' get her back, that's all I care about." He pointed to the last line. "So, what does the last line mean?"

Chichiri shook his head. "It seems repetitive to me. I'm not sure, you know. Mortality is mentioned once, and then again here. Why?"

"But this is talkin' about the human heart," Koji spoke up. "I don't think it's literal. I think it's talkin' about love an' stuff. Aren't gods immune to that kinda stuff?" Tasuki tossed him a surprised look at the insight.

Chichiri shook his head again, pointing to the last line of text. "Well, not exactly. They are able to feel compassion, sadness, anger. Being a human, though, amplifies such emotions. There are flaws in humans that gods do not have, you know. Humans tend to act on their emotions. Gods don't always do so," Chichiri replied. "Such actions can either be quite beneficial, or very disastrous, depending on the emotion."

His eyes widened, as if coming to a revelation. "People ruled by light do selfless deeds for others, act on love, compassion and happiness. People ruled by darkness do things for themselves and take pride in the pain of others. Such darkness can blind them to the truth, you know. I don't know why, but this prophecy seems to be pointing out that Atsuna will be the one to win this fight with Kuro, even though the odds are currently stacked against her. Balance is necessary. People ruled by darkness, like Kuro, wish for superiority, while people like Atsuna, who are gifted with light, only wish to keep the elements balanced and fair, you know. It's logical to assume that Atsuna is prophesized to come out victorious."

"Maybe it's all a test or somethin'," Koji suggested. "Ya never know with the gods. They can do anythin' they want."

"Well, I don't like the idea of gods playin' around with humans' emotions," Tasuki snapped. "We have better things to do with our lives than to be played by 'em. We're not immortal like 'em. We don't have as much time to live as they do. They got forever. We're on a timer here, an' I don't want to lose any more time with Atsuna than I already have. I played my part already in celestial stuff. I wanna live my life with the woman I love, dammit. An' if the gods don't like it, they can kiss my ass."

Chichiri chuckled and shook his head. "I am sure they know how you feel, Tasuki. But we should feel fortunate that we have this prophecy. It was written by the gods, you know. There are certain things that humans can change due to the strength of their will and heart, while some others are left up to destiny, you know." He placed his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Your meeting Atsuna had something to do with fate, but her carrying your children can only be brought on by love, you know. The gods have no control over such humanly emotions, and what happens because of them."

Tasuki said nothing. He stared down at the scroll, his eyes skimming over the bolded letters that spelled his bride-to-be's name. At that moment, he had never wanted to hold her so much, keep her safe within the strong confines of his arms. His thoughts unwillingly scurried to the possibilities of her captivity, what Kuro was saying—or doing—to her. It infuriated him.

"In any case," Chichiri spoke up, noticing the growing scowl on his friend's face, "our advantage is increasing with this knowledge, you know. We must be sure Kuro does not know of it. I am fairly certain this prophecy means to tell of Atsuna's victory." He paused and lowered his head, breaking his gaze away from Tasuki's. "However, I do not know how her victory will come about. We must be cautious, you know."

"What do ya mean by that?" Tasuki demanded. "That Atsuna could still die winnin'? Like hell I'm gonna let that happen!"

Chichiri lifted his head and sighed deeply, shaking his head in apprehension. "I have no doubt you would put your life on the line for hers, Tasuki, but what concerns me is knowing she would do the very same for _you_." Tasuki's eyes widened and he pulled away slightly. "She would die for you at any given moment. Like she is a weakness to you, you are also one to her, you know. Anyone with or without eyes could discern that. You must be cautious as well. Do not put yourself in danger. Atsuna is selfless, but she can also be quite reckless. Your life comes first in her eyes, you know."

Tasuki's stomach did flips. Chichiri was right, and that bothered the hell out of him. But would Atsuna still do such a thing, knowing she was pregnant with their children? _Could_ she do that?

"I don't think she'd do somethin' like that, though," Koji said. "She's pregnant. Her babies mean a lot to her, too, ya know. I don't think she's gonna be as reckless as she usually is. She's responsible for more than just herself now."

Koji's words sparked relief in Tasuki's blood. He agreed with Koji, but somehow, it made it more believable hearing it from someone else. But still, Tasuki refused to take any more chances with Atsuna's life. With a heavy sigh, he turned to Chichiri. "So, what do we do now, Chichiri?"

The monk wrapped the prophecy back up in the thin red string before standing up from his seat, tucking the small scroll into his robes. "We should prepare to disembark for southern Konan."

Tasuki furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What? Southern Konan?"

Chichiri nodded, lowering his head to look down at his bandit friend. "Yes. I think your children are finally speaking to me, you know. I can sense their presence, although very faint. But, something troubles me a bit."

Tasuki was standing by the end of his sentence. "What? What's wrong with 'em? Are they okay? Christ, did somethin' happen to 'em?" All the words poured from his mouth with no control.

Chichiri rested his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Calm down, Tasuki. Nothing has happened to them, you know. I am just a little concerned because I sense a twinge of darkness around them, as if Kuro's influence is slowly reaching within Atsuna. I fear he is attempting to use his powers on her, which will eventually affect your children."

Tasuki swallowed hard. "An' what does that mean?"

Chichiri shook his head, breaking their eye contact. "I'm not sure, really. It could mean a number of things. The powers of darkness are tricky, you know. Although, whatever it is he's trying to do, I can't say it's a good thing. It's imperative we leave immediately. We'll travel through my cloak. We cannot afford to waste anymore time."

The bandit leader nodded and turned to Koji. "Ya stay here an' start callin' the guys in. There's no tellin' what's gonna happen when we get to Atsuna. But, when we get back, I wanna make sure we're ready in case somethin' happened to her." He clenched his hands into fists, his fingernails nearly puncturing the skin of his palms. "I just hope to Suzaku nothin' has."

"We'll be ready, Genrou. Don't ya worry. Now get your woman an' those kids o' yours back," Koji replied with a confident nod. "I know things are gonna be okay. Just like Tamahome and Miaka, ya belong with Atsuna. I don't think Suzaku is gonna screw over one of his own warriors."

Tasuki lowered his head. "Yeah, I hope not. It's not just Atsuna I'd be losin'." He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. "I'd be losin' my family, an' I'm sure as hell ain't losin' _that_."

"You have nothing to be worried over, Tasuki," Chichiri spoke up, the hand on Tasuki's shoulder tightening to get his attention. The monk was actually smiling. "You and I have proved well in the past. I am sure this time will be no different. I have faith in our abilities, as well as Atsuna's strength to hold on until we arrive, you know." He pulled away, walking into the middle of the room as he removed his cloak from his shoulders. He allowed the cloth to cascade neatly to the floor, Chichiri, Tasuki and Koji all circled around it. "We should be transported relatively close to Atsuna's location, you know. We'll be with her in a matter of minutes, so long as we don't encounter any unforeseen defenses."

Tasuki grabbed the tessen from his back, gripping the handle tightly. "We won't. I'll make sure to that, Chichiri. I just wanna get her back. Nothin's gonna stop me from takin' her back. The bastard is messin' with the wrong bandit."

Chichiri nodded once. "I agree whole-heartedly with you, Tasuki." He snapped the end of his staff in the middle of the cloak, sending a wave of blinding white light over the surface of the enchanted fabric.

"Good luck, ya guys. We'll be here waitin' for the three of ya to come back," Koji said. He chuckled and looked at Tasuki. "Well, I guess I should say the five of ya. Don't wanna leave your kids outta this."

Tasuki smirked and nodded. "Right. See ya when we get back, Koji." The light began engulfing both of their bodies. Tasuki was chest-deep into the floor before he turned back to his friend once again. "An' Koji? Thanks for helpin' me protect her. I've really appreciated it."

Koji rolled his eyes and frowned. "Shut the hell up an' just go! Ya always did ramble on too much!"

Tasuki said nothing else. His laugh reverberated through the dining hall, echoing to nothing as the cloak disappeared in a snap of light, leaving Koji alone to wonder just how well his friends would fare against the very embodiment of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm still two chapters ahead of the game, which is good. I found enough time to finish Chapter Seventeen yesterday. As long as I can continue writing a chapter a week, I'll be pleased enough. Anyway, the story is unfolding a little more now that the prophecy has been revealed. I tried to make it as much of a riddle as possible. The answers will start popping out over the next several chapters or so. Review, please! I really do want to hear about your thoughts on the story! And remember, if you do, I'll send you a sneak peek of the following chapter! Just make sure I have a way to reach you! See you guys next week!**


	16. Chapter 16: Struggle for the Light

_Chapter Sixteen: Struggle for the Light_

Atsuna's stomach was growling. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting in that dank cave until now. She wrapped her arms around her belly and sighed, knowing her growing babies were begging for nourishment. After Kuro's story, they'd said nothing to one another. Kuro merely sat away from her in meditation, more than likely doing what he could to keep Chichiri from sensing his rather boisterous life force. She could hear him mumbling an incantation to himself. She wished she could make it out. At least it would have given her something to do.

The silence unnerved her. At least when they spoke, or rather, _argued_, time was much quicker, smoother. This, on the other hand, was plain torture, which drove her to the resolution that Kuro was doing it purposefully.

Her fingers splayed over her stomach. She wordlessly wished she could sense her children's presence within her, wished she could assure them that everything would be okay and their father would be there to protect them from harm where she couldn't.

Atsuna fought back the tears, trying to muffle her sobs with one of her palms in hopes Kuro would not notice. _'Tasuki… please come soon. I don't want anything to happen to them. I'm… powerless. There's nothing I can do right now. I wish I could keep them safe without risking myself. If I do that, I risk their lives, and I could not do that. I need you, Tasuki, to save our children.'_

A quiet shuffling snapped Atsuna out of her emotional thoughts. Kuro was standing, casually brushing the dirt off of his clothing. He was staring out of the cave at the growing cloud cover. "It seems as if your rescuers are en route." He turned around, his mouth curved into a wide smirk that had shivers quaking down her spine. "It's time to set up the stage."

And then everything went cold and black.

* * *

Tasuki and Chichiri found themselves at the edge of a town in southern Konan, just as Chichiri had said. Tasuki's brows tightened as he instantly noticed the looming dark clouds above. He turned around to inspect the rest of the sky. Blue as can be.

"Yeah, he's definitely around here somewhere. The damn moron should keep his powers in check if he doesn't wanna be found," Tasuki spoke up, pointing up to the clouds.

Chichiri frowned and shook his head, tightening the grip on his staff. "No, I am sure he wanted to be found. He just wished to make it a little more difficult for us, you know." He lifted his staff, pointing it directly in front of them. "I can definitely sense Atsuna now. She's straight ahead. We'll run. We'll get there soon enough."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Ya can sense her now? Does she seem okay?"

Chichiri sighed. "I'm not sure. Darkness is twisting around her. It's making my stomach ill, you know. I think he knows we're close."

Tasuki removed the tessen from his back. "Well, then we better get the hell goin'. I'm ready for him. I hope ya are, too."

Chichiri smirked. "Tasuki, I have been ready to face him since the moment he kidnapped Atsuna."

"Then let's not leave Atsuna an' my babies waitin' anymore." With that, Tasuki and Chichiri sprinted forward, the wind whipping them in the face. The air turned cold fast as they continued to run, biting against their flesh. The town grew small behind them as they ran along the dirt road. Chichiri suddenly veered off the path, darting sharply to the left. Tasuki followed him. "Where are we goin'?"

"Atsuna's life force is getting stronger this way, you know," Chichiri yelled to his comrade. "He has her hidden where there is little chance she will be found by any villagers, to which we can be thankful. We can minimize their involvement."

"I wish I could minimize Atsuna's involvement in all this," Tasuki grumbled under his breath.

Chichiri sighed, obviously hearing Tasuki's comment. "We can, but you mustn't act on your anger. Keep your temper in check or Atsuna may suffer the consequences," Chichiri pointed out. "With Atsuna and your unborn children in his grasp, we must be cautious."

Tasuki swore and shook his head, unknowingly speeding up his sprints and moving in front of Chichiri even though he had no idea where they were going. "Yeah, I know, but that's doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick his ass."

Chichiri opened his mouth to respond, but he halted in his tracks, pulling Tasuki to a stop by grabbing his shoulder. Tasuki started to rebuke. "Hold on, Tasuki. Look." Chichiri released Tasuki's shoulder to point towards the looming fog. "Our path is becoming shrouded. I think Kuro and Atsuna are somewhere in here." His expression crumpled into a scowl. "What is he thinking? Anyone could just walk out here. Humans are curious, you know. He should not broadcast himself like this."

"Well, at least it makes it a little easier for us to know where the hell he is," Tasuki pointed out. "An' besides, no one's gonna hafta worry about it much longer 'cause I'm gonna take care of his ass for takin' my woman."

Chichiri shook his head. "Tasuki, you know you can't kill him."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt him a little bit," Tasuki pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's certainly allowed," Chichiri replied with a smile. "Now, shall we show ourselves? I'm sure he knows we've come."

Tasuki smirked and opened his tessen. "Then let's get this fuckin' party started. The sooner it's all over, the sooner I can marry her. An' I've waited long enough, dammit." Chichiri nodded and they calmly walked through the dark haze, the clinging of the rings on Chichiri's staff the only thing breaking through the silence.

Tasuki's heart was clambering in his chest. He didn't know what to expect, what kind of condition Atsuna was going to be in when he found her. He tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Three lives that he considered more worthy than his own were in danger, and he swore he would be their savior, like Atsuna had been his.

He wouldn't fail.

"We're here, Tasuki," Chichiri's whispered, jerking the bandit from his thoughts. The haze lightened around them as they continued walking, showing the entrance into a dark cave. They could see nothing, save for a faint violet glow. "This doesn't bode well. We better go now, Tasuki."

But the bandit was well ahead of him, charging into the cave with his tessen already spitting flames. He called out Atsuna's name, following the brightening glow of dark energy. He could hear Chichiri's feet against the ground behind him, but he dared not to turn around. His eyes focused on the violet blaze that intensified with every step.

And then the picture was clear.

In the middle of the purple glow of energy was Atsuna, floating several feet off the ground unconscious. The dark power was keeping her still, her head slightly limp and her arms steady at her sides. Her wrists and ankles were circled with purple electricity, and much to Tasuki's horror, it looked as if they were biting into her flesh.

"He's keeping her in a state of unconsciousness!" Chichiri yelled behind him. "We must release her as soon as possible! It's doing damage to her, you know! I can feel her life force beginning to weaken!"

"No!" Tasuki stopped inches away from the glow of energy. He spun around just as Chichiri came to a stop behind him. "What do we do, Chichiri? How can we get her outta this?"

"There is nothing you can do for her." Both Suzaku warriors spun around, coming face-to-face with a smug Kuro, his arms folded over his chest. "Atsuna and I have been waiting for the both of you to arrive. I am glad you found a way to find us."

Tasuki thrust his tessen towards the Champion of Darkness. "Shut the hell up! Let her go or I swear I'm gonna kill ya! I don't give a damn about this prophecy as long as ya die!"

"Tasuki…" Chichiri began, holding him back with a firm hand on the bandit's shoulder. "No."

"Well, that is certainly not the wisest way to look at this situation," Kuro replied with a smile. "You see, if you kill me now, Kumori will be permitted to bestow his powers on another mortal, thus continuing the fight between light and darkness. A victor must be decided now or Atsuna will be locked in the prophecy until she dies herself. It is an unrelenting cycle, you see, that has been going on for well over three hundred years, even before the summoning of the beast gods began."

Chichiri's eyes widened, and Tasuki's body relaxed under his hand. "What?"

Kuro shook his head with a disappointed chuckle. "Did you think Atsuna and I were somehow unique? We are not the first to serve Hikari and Kumori. Others failed, which is why Atsuna and I must finish this now, or the prophecy will continue. I will not be as weak as my predecessors have been. Kumori's power has strengthened with his vengeance."

"Do you not think Hikari's celestial power has increased as well?" Chichiri asked. Kuro scowled. "The prophecy is laced within fate, you know. Do not be so smug. That will be your downfall, and that was more than likely the downfall of your apparently weaker predecessors. You are no different than them."

"Silence!" Kuro boomed, a wave of dark energy bursting from his body, swirling around the twosome. "You have no idea what it is you're speaking about, monk. I _will_ be the victor in this. Kumori will have his glory, and I will have mine. Or have you forgotten who has the upper hand? Who is it that kidnapped who?" He motioned to an unconscious Atsuna floating behind them. "You may certainly try to win, but you will not succeed. In fact, I promised Atsuna that I would wait until the two of you arrived so you could watch her death."

"She's not gonna die," Tasuki seethed. "You're an _idiot_ an' I'm gonna kill ya myself. For _her_."

"I don't believe she would be quite so enthusiastic about this, Tasuki," Kuro replied, unaffected by Tasuki's threats. "She wishes for this prophecy to end with us as well. She takes her duty for too seriously to have a temperamental bandit like yourself to ruin her plans. Or have the two of you been far too wrapped up in your obsessive affair to discuss it?"

"That's it." Chichiri could do nothing to keep Tasuki back as he charged Kuro, pulling his tessen behind him as he called upon its special powers. Chichiri let him go, quickly turning to Atsuna and the dark magic keeping her bound and unconscious. He began a mythical chant, hoping he would have the right spell at his disposal to release her.

Tasuki swung his tessen at Kuro, but the Champion of Darkness quickly evaded him, jumping backwards to miss the flames barreling off of the ends of the diamond weapon. But the bandit leader of Suzaku was not deterred in the slightest. Tasuki charged him again, able to take him off guard enough to hit him with the unlit tessen. Kuro careened into the cave wall, shouting out at the rigidness that bit into his back.

Tasuki's hand was instantly around his neck before Kuro had time to blink. He coughed and opened his eyes, facing the blazing amber eyes of the infuriated bandit. "Do ya think I'm gonna take ya lightly for what you're doin' to Atsuna? She's my _life_, ya asshole. I'm gonna save her from ya, an' you're gonna find yourself in a _very _uncomfortable situation. Got me?"

"You are… in over your… head," Kuro choked. He closed his eyes and began mumbling an incantation, which sent Tasuki flying to the other side of the cave. His tessen was knocked from his hand, tumbling to a stop close to Chichiri's feet. The monk, however, was deeply immersed in his own spell as he fought to relieve Atsuna of her binds.

Tasuki groaned in pain and pushed himself up, watching Kuro walk towards him, rolling his neck to lessen himself of the discomfort from Tasuki's chokehold. "You're gonna pay for that, bastard."

Kuro shook his head. "You have no weapon in which to defend yourself. I can hardly understand why you're putting your life on the line for a mere _woman_."

"An' that's why I'm gonna kick your ass, 'cause ya know _nothin'_ about love an' what it does to a person," Tasuki said, pushing himself back to his feet. Kuro stopped in his tracks. "My life means jack if she's not in it. I might as well kill myself if she dies, 'cause I'm not livin' my life without her. I'll be with her wherever she goes. She might not like it, but I don't care. I'll follow her straight into the afterlife if I hafta do it."

Kuro stood silent for a moment, Tasuki's words echoing through his ears and head. "You must be joking. You would kill yourself if she died?"

"In a fuckin' second," Tasuki replied with a firm nod. "I'm not livin' without her, an' that's final. She'd be pissed off for doin' somethin' like that, but that's Atsuna. That's only one reason why I love her so much. 'Sides, I promised her brother I would watch out for her. I meant every word, so you're not killin' her without a fight from me first."

Kuro shook his head and sighed. "It sounds to me as if you're a bit unstable if you're so quick to step up to your death for someone else."

"That's the difference between light an' darkness. I live my life for someone else," Tasuki said. He cracked his knuckles and balled his hands into fists. "Now c'mon. I'll fight ya without the tessen. I'm not afraid of pain, an' I'm not afraid to die if it's gonna save Atsuna. I love her so damn much it hurts, but it would hurt worse if I had to see her die. So let's go. I don't have all fuckin' day to stand around waitin' for ya to fight me."

Kuro's mouth curved into a satisfied smile. "Tasuki, I would be more than happy to deal your death if you are so eager to have it. And besides, you have given me an incentive." He stretched out into an offensive stance. "I must wonder now if you were to die, if Atsuna would drop her duty in the prophecy to follow right after you like you say you would do for her. Curiosity is begging me to test you."

"Then test me, dammit," Tasuki snapped.

Tasuki had to say nothing further, as Kuro propelled himself forward and pulled his fist back. The bandit ducked out of the way, but felt the bite from the dark energy that engulfed Kuro's hand. It sliced through the fabric at Tasuki's shoulder by slight contact, making Tasuki wince and quickly push himself out of the way.

"Crap, not good," Tasuki mumbled under his breath. He turned his head, catching a glimpse of Chichiri standing still at the foot of Atsuna's floating body. A flickering red light began to surround his body and the staff that tried to break through the violet electricity covering Atsuna's body. He still needed more time, and Tasuki vowed to give it to him.

The bandit's eyes fell on his tessen lying not fifteen feet from Chichiri. He knew it would be risky dodging for his weapon, as it would put Chichiri and Atsuna in Kuro's line of fire. He had to be quick and cautious about it if he decided to seek out his tessen, but he knew he wouldn't last very long without a power of his own that he could count on. If at anytime it mattered that he won, it would be now.

But he needed a window to reach his tessen. He needed to knock the bastard down long enough to retrieve it so he wouldn't endanger Chichiri and Atsuna. Several seconds was all he needed.

"You really shouldn't let your mind wander in the midst of battle."

Tasuki found himself staring into gold eyes before a blinding pain shot through his midsection. He crumpled to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. It felt like someone stabbed him. Had it really just been a punch? Damn, this guy was good. And if it hurt him this much, he couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like for Atsuna to fight him.

He had to do some major damage, and now.

Fighting against the pain in his middle, he swung his leg under Kuro's feet, forcing the smug warrior on his back. Instead of rushing to his tessen, Tasuki jumped on top of him, pummeling his fists into the man's sides. Feral instincts took him over, and his weapon drifted to the back of his mind.

Chichiri turned his head at the fight between Tasuki and Kuro, amazed at Tasuki's resilience despite the injury in his midsection. Did he even know he was bleeding? Tasuki just continued to punch Kuro in the sides as if he tried breaking his ribs until the Champion of Darkness kicked him away, forcing Tasuki to stand up over him.

"Don't be so fuckin' sad, Kuro. Not everyone can fight me hand-to-hand," Tasuki smirked.

"You shouldn't be so quick to taunt when I have your woman's life in my hands," Kuro choked.

Tasuki's eyes widened and he bent over, grabbing Kuro's collar and pulling him up with it. "Go ahead, you fucker. Threaten her again an' see what I do to ya. Ya said ya were curious. Ya shoulda gave your plan a little more thought. Didn't think she'd have people around who'd fight for her, did ya? Ya thought she'd be stuck doin' this alone, that she wouldn't have anyone to help her. Well, guess what, buddy, I'm her strength, her bodyguard, her freakin' _everything_. If ya had a heart of your own, maybe you'd have people around to help ya out too, but I guess not, 'cause now would be a good time for 'em to show up."

Kuro said nothing. Instead, he closed his eyes and summoned up his powers once again. Tasuki swore and pushed him away, but it was already too late. Smoke stretched up from the ground and began curling around the bandit's ankles. Tasuki felt himself knocked out of balance and was pulled to his knees. When he tried to grab the binds, his fingers only passed through the smoke. "What the hell?"

"You see, I don't need help from anyone because I am fully capable of handling the situation on my own," Kuro said, bending down to the bandit's level. "You are such a foolish man, which makes Suzaku foolish in choosing you as one of his warriors. It's no wonder five out of seven of his warriors were killed in battle. I can't imagine you being one of the lucky ones who survived."

"You son of a bitch," Tasuki seethed, thrusting himself forward to swing his fist at Kuro. But the man pulled away before Tasuki could do such a thing. "Don't talk about my friends like that! Ya didn't know 'em!"

"Oh, but I know enough about them," Kuro corrected as he stood to his feet. "I know Nuriko was the first to go at the entrance to the Shinzaho of Genbu. But you and Atsuna were not there when it happened. You were in Fujita protecting her." The furrow in Tasuki's expression made Kuro chuckle before continuing. "Next was the child, Chiriko, who died valiantly to keep Miboshi of the Seiryu Seven from inhabiting another body. You and Atsuna were most certainly there for his death, as she used her powers to keep him out of pain as he died. Next was Mitsukake, who died without his powers as he tried to help the injured during the war between Konan and Kutou. And then, the Emperor Hotohori, who foolishly thought he would have been able to take on a brute like Nakago." Kuro's eyes traveled over to Atsuna, who was still unconscious as Chichiri's life force stretched out to her with no avail. "And, of course, Atsuna's twin brother, Tamahome, who died at the hands of Nakago in the Priestess of Suzaku's home world in order to protect the woman he loved. So, you see, I know them rather well, Tasuki."

"Just 'cause ya know how they died doesn't mean ya know 'em, ya bastard," Tasuki snapped, fighting against the near-invisible binds keeping him from moving.

"Has anyone ever told you you're rather similar to Tamahome?" Kuro asked, ignoring Tasuki's comment. "Tamahome was in love with the Priestess of Suzaku, and vowed to keep her safe. You do the same for Atsuna, or at least, you _try_. How many times was the Priestess' life put in danger because of Tamahome's stupidity? It's no wonder the two of you were so close before his death."

"You're askin' for it," Tasuki said, lowering his head and masking his eyes. "Keep badgerin' on my friends an' see what's gonna happen to ya."

"It's funny, but you keep threatening me, yet you do nothing about it. You can't even free yourself from the binds holding you down," Kuro replied matter-of-factly. He let out a roll of amused laughter. "This is truly pathetic. If you are Atsuna's sole means of protection, then she has little chance of surviving this."

"You're wrong."

Kuro spun around just in time for Chichiri's staff to swing into his side, shoving him off into the wall. Chichiri hurriedly rushed to Tasuki's side and mumbled a short incantation that released Tasuki of the hazy binds around his ankles.

"Thanks, Chichiri." Tasuki turned to look at Kuro, who was moaning and cringing as he tried to get up. "Man, ya musta hit him pretty hard."

Chichiri smiled and nodded as he helped his friend to stand. "Yes, but I also used some of my life force to push him back as well. It should take him a moment to get up, you know." He lifted his other hand, showing off Tasuki's diamond tessen. "I believe you would like this."

Tasuki's face beamed and he took his trusty weapon. "Thanks, Chichiri. But, what about Atsuna?" He spun around, watching as the violet glow around her body flickered and weakened with every passing second. "What's happenin'?"

"I managed to release the spell on her keeping her unconscious, so her life force should begin to build back up on its own, you know. However, when I saw you in trouble, I figured I should come and help you, so I didn't have the opportunity to release her of her binds," Chichiri explained. He turned his gaze to Kuro, who was now on his knees. "Are you sure you can continue to fight him alone? I will help you, you know."

Tasuki shook his head hard. "No, I wanna fight him alone. I hafta do this. Ya just worry about gettin' Atsuna awake an' outta here. All we hafta do is knock him out enough to get her outta here so she can recover from whatever he's been doin' to her. She an' the babies are my priority."

Chichiri nodded. "You know I won't argue with you, especially after his little speech concerning our friends. Be sure not to hold back, so long as you don't kill him. Leave that pleasure for Atsuna, you know."

Tasuki smirked and nodded once. "Ya got it. Take care of her, Chichiri. I got your back." With that, Chichiri rushed back over to Atsuna's side just in time for the barrier to dissipate completely, leaving her body susceptible to his holy power. He lifted two fingers in front of his face in prayer, immersing himself in concentration, silently hoping Tasuki had the fight under control long enough to release Atsuna so he could serve as some protection against the twosome.

"So, I see what it is you're trying to do," Kuro coughed as he pushed himself to his feet. "You are trying to serve as a distraction while your friend releases Atsuna. I suppose that means I will have to take this fight more seriously to prevent such a thing from happening."

Tasuki held his tessen with both hands, igniting the ends in a fiery blaze. "I'd like to see ya get past me, asshole. Bring it on. I'm ready."

"So you claim. Perhaps this time you will not be bluffing. I am growing tired with you," Kuro said exasperatingly. "The sooner I finish with you, the sooner I can take care of your friend and woman."

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Kuro's eyes widened as he watched flames barrel towards him. He threw his arms in front of himself and screamed out, hoping to summon a barrier to repel them. But it was too late, as the flames engulfed him, searing his skin. His barrier did a poor job in protecting him, and his concentration waned as the pain speared him.

But the flames did not stop. They continued to roll around him, and it was then that he realized Tasuki was indeed _not_ bluffing. The bandit was insistent to keep Atsuna safe. Was love really such a strong emotion?

"Do ya think I'm kiddin' now?" Tasuki yelled as he snapped his tessen shut, halting the blaze that consumed Kuro's body. "An' there's more where that came from, _trust me_."

A black burst of energy dissipated the remaining flames from around Kuro's body. His clothing was singed and burning, his chest heaving as he inhaled the sweet intake of oxygen. "Yes, so I see you were quite serious," he managed to choke out. "But your little show will not do much against my celestial powers. I _will_ be victorious."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Do the gods freakin' find people who are stubborn or somethin'? Atsuna's the same damn way. She's gonna be the death of me someday 'cause of it."

Kuro's mouth curved into a suddenly satisfied grin. "Yes, I must agree with you there." And then Kuro's body phased, disappearing into nothing.

Tasuki's eyes widened and he stiffened, snapping his head all around himself in hopes to stop Kuro from sneaking up on him. "Where the hell did ya go? I don't have time for these games!" But Tasuki's angry threat was only met with a taunting laughter from all around him. "Son of a _bitch_! Come out here right now!"

"Tasuki! Turn around _now_!" Chichiri's shout came from behind him. Just as Tasuki turned on his heel, Kuro appeared before him and thrust his palm into his already injured stomach, shooting out a burst of black energy. Tasuki cried out and careened backwards into the cave wall, but this time, he refused to let go of his tessen. He cursed his foolishness and the fact he was getting tired of being plastered against the cave wall. It was _not_ comfortable.

"Now, you were saying?" Kuro asked with a familiar chuckle. "I didn't think you even realized you were injured. I suppose you're aware of it now, though."

"Yeah, no shit," Tasuki grumbled as he grabbed his bleeding midsection. A stream of blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. He supposed he was bleeding internally, but stood as tall as he could. He wasn't giving up. His children's lives were on the line. Nothing was going to stop him.

Kuro shook his head. "You are truly a willful man, Tasuki. If you were to just fall down, perhaps I would spare your life. I was hoping to have you witness Atsuna's death anyway. You are taking away the basis of my fun."

Tasuki scoffed weakly. "Ya don't know me very well, then. I'm not fallin' down. There's no way. I'll do it when Atsuna is safe an' your ass is gone, when our lives can go back to normal."

"Normal? Please. You are asking for a lot," Kuro said incredulously. "You and I are the same, Tasuki."

"We are _nothin'_ like each other," Tasuki spat.

Kuro shook his head and sighed irritatingly. "You didn't let me finish. We are the same in that our lives are bound to a celestial being. It does not matter that the war for Suzaku is over. Your life belongs to him."

"Our lives do not belong to Suzaku," Chichiri spoke up. Kuro and Tasuki turned to look at him, and both men gasped to themselves. Atsuna's binds were weakening, and her mouth cracked open to reveal a weak moan. Chichiri smiled and looked up at her. "And Atsuna can attest to that on our behalf, you know. We are not bound to him, but we have been destined to fight for him. It is also something we wish to do. We have a choice, you know. And so does Atsuna. Hikari never forced her into this situation, you know. And she can tell you that, right now."

No sooner did Chichiri finish his sentence did the binds around her wrists and ankles sizzle to nothing, dropping her body into the waiting arms of the Suzaku monk. He leaned down to the ground, keeping her as still as possible. He hurriedly checked over the life forces of the babies, and found they were unaffected by Kuro's dark powers. Chichiri turned and gazed at Tasuki, who was waiting as patiently as possible. Chichiri nodded firmly, and Tasuki sighed in relief. His children were okay.

"It does not matter that Atsuna is free," Kuro said knowingly. "She can do nothing against me. Her luck is about as nonexistent as the both of yours."

"Luck has nothing to do with any of this, you know," Chichiri frowned. He lowered his eye to look upon Atsuna. "Isn't that right, Atsuna?"

Her hand reached up, grasping the fabric of Chichiri's robes. Her eyes cracked open slowly, gazing tiredly up into the single red eye that waited for her to awaken. "Yeah. The weak depends on luck," she croaked. She managed to twitch a smile. "I knew you'd come."

"Are you all right?" Chichiri asked, cradling her fragile form in his arms.

She nodded gently. "Yes. It wasn't long before you both arrived that he put me in that barrier. He was trying to scare the both of you."

"Well, he damn well succeeded!" Tasuki spoke up angrily, still staring Kuro in the face. "And you're gonna pay for it, right now!" He sprung forward, pulling his opened tessen back as he began summoning his spell.

Atsuna's eyes widened and she reached forward, only to be pulled back by Chichiri's strong arms. "Tasuki, _no_!"

But her words could not reach him. It was too late.

* * *

**A/N: And so the second round has begun. Atsuna is well... for now. We'll see how that goes as the chapters progress. Speaking of, I've had no time to write Chapter Eighteen, but I'm hoping to make up for it this week, as I'm not working as much. Most of my homework has been completed, which frees up more time to write. Of course, it would help if I didn't just get The Sims 2 and have been playing in all the spare time I have. It's a terribly addicting game. All my couples have been made on it. I'm currently playing Atsuna and Tasuki. They have a boy who just grew into a child and a newborn girl. Too fun, I say. Review and you'll get a sneak peek of the following chapter! See you guys next week!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Flame of the Light

_Chapter Seventeen: Flame of the Light_

Despite fighting the weariness brought on by Kuro's spell, Atsuna jerked against Chichiri's arms wrapped around her body. She watched Tasuki spring towards Kuro in slow motion, his tessen igniting in bright red flames that rivaled the midday sun. Her eyes snapped over to Kuro, who was pulling his fist back as it became engulfed with a sizzling, dark power, similar to what had her imprisoned and sapping her life force.

And both powers clashed together in a burst of energy, both men crying out as they tried beating back the other. Their strength was equal.

"Chichiri, let me go, _please_," Atsuna begged, her eyes tearing into him. "He can't fight Kuro alone. I have to help."

Chichiri's face fell. "You and your children must remain safe, Atsuna. I promised Tasuki, you know. I cannot put you in the middle of this."

"But it's my fight to be in the middle of!" Atsuna exclaimed, eyes wide. Her head darted back to the fighting twosome as they jumped back from the dissipating display of power. Both were panting, but only Tasuki appeared weary. Atsuna was convinced Kuro was mockingly staging his exhaustion, sarcastically giving Tasuki hope that he had a chance.

"I know that this fight should be yours," Chichiri spoke up after a moment of silence between them. Chichiri was watching Tasuki like a hawk, checking him for any signs of further injury. Other than his middle still bleeding and causing him to forcefully stand upright, Tasuki appeared fine. "But Tasuki is barely able to hold his own against him, you know. How well do you think you would fare in your state?"

Atsuna had nothing to say. She bit her bottom lip and relaxed in his hold. She watched the display before her, unable to tear her eyes away even though she hated to see everything playing out. Tasuki was getting hurt for her, for their children, and she despised that. Why couldn't she take care of herself? Why couldn't she take care of their children herself?

Chichiri noticed her muscles tense again, and he tightened his arms around her. "Everything will be fine, you know. Tasuki would never allow harm to come to you. You are safe."

Atsuna felt her stomach roil. That wasn't what she was concerned about. Thoughts arrived in a wave that she would have to explain to her children that their father died protecting them, protecting _her_, the love of his life.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes tight, listening to the sickening scrapes against the cave floor as the two men scuffled with one another. She hated it, knowing Tasuki was throwing himself into the fight for her, and she could do nothing for him.

"I hope you don't believe you are capable of defeating me," Kuro spoke up, smirking as he watched Tasuki wrap his arm around his aching midsection. "Especially with that injury. It is beginning to plague you, isn't it?"

"Shut the hell up," Tasuki snapped, tightening his hand over the handle of his tessen until his knuckles whitened. "Don't talk about stuff ya know nothin' about. This ain't gonna stop me. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kuro scoffed under his breath. "You are ridiculously blind. You have no chance against me." His eyes journeyed over to Atsuna, who was still being protectively held by Chichiri. "Especially now that your woman is conscious to your suffering. Can you really be so resolute about showing her that?"

Tasuki bit back a profanity. He couldn't look at her. He knew if he did, he would crumble into nothing. And it pissed him off because he knew Kuro was right. He didn't want Atsuna to see him in pain. More than anything, he didn't want Atsuna to see him fail in protecting her for the countless time.

The bandit leader heard Atsuna ask Chichiri to release her for the second time, to which Chichiri kindly refused. Thank Suzaku he did. The last thing Tasuki needed was for Atsuna to be running amok in her pregnant, emotional state.

He growled and his tessen ignited. "All right, that's enough of this crap. I'm gonna take care of ya right now. Atsuna's not gonna hafta do much when it comes time for her to kill ya, 'cause I'm gonna beat ya within an inch of your sorry-assed life."

Kuro shook his head and chuckled amusedly. "Please, by all means, try."

Tasuki sprinted forward, calling on his attack once more. He barely heard Atsuna scream his name; that, or he tried blocking out her voice because he knew he would have to stop for her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make love to her as if it were still their first time.

But he wouldn't get to do any of that if Kuro got what he wanted.

Well, the bastard wasn't going to get a damn thing while he was around to say anything about it. His children's lives were on the line. Nothing was going to stop him.

Nothing. Not even Atsuna, who so desperately wanted to intervene.

'_Dammit, Chichiri, ya better be holdin' on to her,' _Tasuki thought as he swung his flame-consumed tessen in Kuro's face. His aim was completely off, unless the dark man happened to step back in the second it took to attack. Tasuki knew he didn't move an inch. He growled a profanity loud enough for Kuro to hear, which only seemed to make him chuckle as Tasuki attempted another failed attack.

"Your concentration is off, bandit," Kuro spoke up. "Would you prefer your woman to be unconscious again? I suppose you don't like her watching this." Kuro turned to stare at Atsuna, who glared angrily at him.

"Shut up, Kuro!" Atsuna exclaimed, tears beading the corners of her eyes. "Don't try and turn things in your favor! I would love to see you in pain, whether it be by my hands or Tasuki's!"

Kuro's brows furrowed. "You'd love to see me in pain? That's rather dark for you, is it not? I hadn't realized the Champion of Light had such… impure thoughts."

"There is a shadow to every light," Atsuna spat, jerking heatedly against Chichiri's arms. "There is no such thing as perfection in this world, much to _your_ embarrassment, since you seem to think you embody such flawlessness."

Kuro chuckled under his breath. "I _do_. If I didn't, the three of you would not be in such a ridiculous position, such as your man fighting your battles for you and the monk holding you back like a petulant child."

"Bastard!" Atsuna swore, trying to fight out of Chichiri's hold. "I'll show you who's a child here."

"Atsuna, calm down," Chichiri soothed. "He's trying to anger you. Don't be irrational, you know."

Kuro's chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh. "You will never defeat me with such an attitude, Atsuna. I hardly deem you worthy to fight me."

Tasuki's fist connected with the side of Kuro's face before his insults could continue. The Champion of Darkness was sent careening against the rough ground, debris mixed up from his collision.

"Ya son of a bitch, don't turn your back on _me_," Tasuki seethed. "Your fight is with me, not her. An' I'm not gonna let ya talk about her like that." He pointed his tessen at the fallen man. "Now get the _fuck_ up so I can beat ya down again."

Kuro rubbed his jaw, finding the small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He groaned as he came to his knees, staring a hole through Tasuki. "I'll give you your chance to try again, bandit. But I assure you that your luck will hold out no longer." And with that last statement, Kuro's body phased into black smoke.

"Not this crap again," Tasuki grumbled to himself.

"Tasuki!" Said bandit spun around just in time for Chichiri to jump in front of him, his staff glowing red. He formed a barrier around the twosome just as Kuro's energy blast appeared out of nowhere. It dispelled around the erected barrier, causing Tasuki to step back once in surprise.

"How the hell did ya know that was comin'?" Tasuki asked as he stared at his friend.

"I could sense his life force. It is swarming around you, you know," Chichiri answered firmly. He turned his head, looking over at Atsuna. His barrier was around her as well. "I must insist on helping you, Tasuki. My barrier will remain around Atsuna as long as I am conscious, you know. She will be safe from him."

Tasuki swallowed hard, but did not look over at Atsuna's quiet form on the ground. He merely nodded once, his eyes darting every which way, so long as they didn't journey over to the woman on the floor. He didn't know why he couldn't look her way. Perhaps he was afraid of seeing her so vulnerable.

Perhaps he was afraid of _her_ seeing _him_ so vulnerable.

"Come out, Kuro! We have no time for this childish nonsense!" Chichiri suddenly called out, jarring Tasuki from his thoughts.

"I was wondering when you would eventually intervene, monk," Kuro's voice echoed around them. A light smoke started swirling around the Suzaku warriors' feet. "I suppose you can only take so much of seeing your friend suffer. I can only wonder how hard he is trying to stay conscious, considering the wound he has."

"Ya don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," Tasuki snapped. "I'm fine, an' I'm gonna be fine as long as I hafta fight ya." He scowled and clenched his teeth. "But I can't fight ya if ya keep hidin' yourself, ya fuckin' coward! I have better things to be doin' with my time!" He thought inwardly, _'like takin' care of Atsuna an' keepin' her an' my babies far away from ya.'_

"Very well, then. Remove your barrier, and I will show myself. It's only fair."

"What?" Chichiri scoffed. "You're concerned with fairness? I was not aware people possessed with darkness knew of such a thing."

"Ha, I suppose you have a point, monk." Kuro then materialized through the same way in which he disappeared, through a puff of black smoke that formed into his body until he was completely visible before them, separating them from Atsuna. "I will do what I must, then, to break the barrier around the two of you. Once I do that, I can break the barrier around Atsuna and finish her as well."

"You're not gonna lay one finger on her," Tasuki seethed. "That's the last threat you're gonna make about her." He turned to Chichiri. "Ya can help me as long as I know Atsuna'll be safe."

"I give you my word, Tasuki. My barrier will not leave her, you know," Chichiri replied with a nod. He gripped his staff with both hands. "Now, shall we end this? I think Atsuna would appreciate viewing his suffering."

Tasuki smirked. "You're finally speakin' my language, Chichiri. Let's do it."

Kuro summoned a sword out of the smoke that was surrounding his body. "This is going to be fun."

And the three warriors clashed, much to Atsuna's horror. Chichiri's red barrier glowed relentlessly around her. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave it to help them, and she certainly didn't wish for his barrier to dissipate on grounds of him losing consciousness.

She was in a lose-lose situation, and she hated it.

She pressed her hands against the barrier, feeding off its comforting warmth. She closed her eyes, only listening to the sounds of the fight going on before her. She could hear Chichiri's quiet chanting, Tasuki's swearing and Kuro's groaning as he dodged their attacks. She didn't want to see it anymore. She was tired of Tasuki and Chichiri fighting for her. She was tired of Kuro hurting them to get to her.

She was getting tired of the prophecy, merely because of Kuro's ego and the forced involvement of Chichiri and Tasuki.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Kuro swing his sword at Chichiri, just as he held his staff in front of his chest to block him. However, the force of Kuro's abnormal strength pushed him backwards. Tasuki quickly moved forward, hoping to catch Kuro off guard.

"REKKA SHINEN!" The heat of Tasuki's flames reached Atsuna, even through the barrier enveloping her body. They swirled around Kuro's body and he swung his sword around messily as if trying to extinguish them. But it wasn't enough, so he summoned his energy to push it back. The flames dissipated into nothing, and Kuro's natural life force climbed up Chichiri and Tasuki's bodies. "Umm, I don't think this is good, Chichiri!"

"Block your mind off from him, Tasuki!" Chichiri cried out. "He is trying to possess us!"

Tasuki's eyes widened and he quickly closed them in concentration, immediately filling his head with pure thoughts of his friends, of Atsuna, of all the happy times he spent with the people he loved the most. The darkness surrounding him was bouncing off his body, Kuro's influence unable to touch him. Chichiri was doing the same, chanting a sutra in order to keep the darkness from invading his body. His barrier around them was no longer in effect, and the monk silently hoped that Tasuki would keep up whatever he was doing until he could do something to stop Kuro.

Much to Tasuki's anger and frustration, his thoughts began to wander. Atsuna was indeed filling his mind, but he couldn't help but think of the return from his mission for Lady Houki, when he found Atsuna vulnerable and lacking her usual gifts. She was depressed, weak, so unlike how he knew her.

He clenched his fists at his sides and his eyes tightened. Chichiri was quick to notice Tasuki's tensing form. "Don't let Kuro control you, Tasuki!" he shouted to his friend, his eyes darting over to Atsuna, who was now standing, her eyes brimming with tears. Chichiri wasn't sure how much longer his barrier would keep her still. There was something about her now, something stronger that radiated from her body.

"You are _weak_," Kuro said, brushing off the aftermath of Tasuki's flames on his body. "My power will take you over, and once it does, it will manipulate the anger in your heart. And, who knows? Perhaps I will let _you_ kill the woman you love."

"I'd… never do that," Tasuki groaned, grabbing his head in pain.

"Tasuki!" Atsuna cried, reaching her hand forward. But Chichiri's barrier stopped her. She could move no further than the small area she had been occupying since she woke from her unconsciousness. She needed to do _something_, but she knew she was powerless in her state.

But she wouldn't let Kuro hurt Tasuki anymore.

Kuro's amused laugh circled the threesome. "I have never been so entertained. I'm fortunate that this situation turned out as it did." He turned to Atsuna and smirked. "If only your brother were still alive to see this, Atsuna. I would take great pride in causing him pain as well."

Atsuna's eyes widened and she slammed herself against Chichiri's barrier in anger. "You son of a bitch! Don't speak about my brother! You have no right!"

Kuro merely shook his head and sheathed his sword before folding his arms nonchalantly over his chest. Tasuki was still groaning to himself as he fought the demons within him that Kuro was so insistent to free from their chains. Chichiri continued to chant a sutra, hoping to stretch his abilities over to Tasuki, but found himself unable to do so. Kuro's influence was too strong over Tasuki now. He could nothing for him. It was up to the bandit now to erase Kuro's sway over him before the worst happened.

Chichiri cursed to himself. Now would be a good time for Atsuna to retrieve her powers. She seemed to be the only one able to stop this endless battle, but in her state, there was nothing she could do. Despite the knowledge of the prophecy, they still knew nothing about how Atsuna could win back her favor.

Tasuki was waning fast. His anger was peaking, his groaning and swearing becoming more profound with every passing second. He heard the short spat between Kuro and Atsuna, and that only seemed to infuriate him further when he heard Kuro's comment about Tamahome.

And then there was Atsuna's usually calm voice, seething with vehemence, which answered Kuro and caused Tasuki's heart to skip a beat. He had to keep himself calm, for her, for their children. But it seemed incredibly hopeless. Since when had he ever been able to keep his anger in check for anyone? The angrier he became, the more Kuro's power laced over him. Kuro was trying to turn him, trying to make darkness flow through his veins as it had with Ryozo and with Mikio, before Atsuna did her job and dispelled that venomous hunger within their hearts.

"You have no idea how much I am enjoying this," Kuro spoke up in the silence, "to see the monk fighting with my power, knowing he does not have enough will to use his ability to protect the bandit." His eyes once again traveled over to Atsuna, whose hands were pressed against the faint red barrier surrounding her body. "And knowing you have no will at all."

Atsuna's hands curled into fists over the barrier, wishing she could just rip Chichiri's barricade to shreds and attack the egotistical man before her. But her thoughts kept traveling to her unborn children. She had to think of them. She had to protect them as much as she could, and she couldn't very well do that if she died. If she died, so would they, and that thought was enough to calm her down once more.

"No sarcastic remarks, Atsuna?" Kuro asked as he began walking towards her. "I don't think Chichiri's barrier will hold out much longer. My power is strengthening. There is anger and annoyance in the air. Those negative emotions only flare my influence. You're all in a losing battle."

"Only someone with a heart of darkness would look at this situation in such a way," Atsuna growled. "You know nothing. This battle is not lost until we're all dead. So long as we're alive, you've not won."

Kuro shook his head. "And only someone with the ridiculous influence of light would look at a meaningless situation with hope. You have _nothing_, Atsuna. If you were to grasp that fact—"

"It's not a fact, not yet," Atsuna interrupted. "I _will _defeat you, no matter what it takes. Your overconfidence will be the death of you, Kuro, and I will personally see to it."

Chichiri's eye widened, his thoughts returning to the prophecy. Perhaps he _was_ right. Perhaps Atsuna would eventually be the victor, but the question was, just how long would the fight continue? He didn't know how long Tasuki's temper would hold out, how long Atsuna's confidence would continue, how long his own assurances would convince them that a victory was possible.

"Your stubbornness knows no bounds, woman," Kuro sighed. His smirk widened. "I like that. If you were to turn, I could see the two of us making—"

"Don't ya _dare_ finish that sentence," Tasuki spoke up through clenched teeth. His hands were in his hair, continuing to fight against the darkness that pulled all around him, hoping to sway him. "You're _never_ gonna have Atsuna in any way, shape or form as long as I'm around to say somethin' about it. An' trust me, asshole, when it comes to her, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"So, still fighting against my power, are you?" Kuro asked, completely ignoring Tasuki's speech. "Very well, then. I suppose I will have to increase my control on you."

"Ya have no control on me!" Tasuki spat.

"So you say," Kuro replied. He unfolded his arms and cracked his knuckles. "I suppose I will just have to convince you." He raised one of his palms, facing Tasuki, and began summoning a spell. The dark smoke surrounding Tasuki's body began to thicken and climb up his body, swirling around his limbs.

Chichiri's eye widened and the concentration on his own sutra wavered when he felt Kuro's life force strength around Tasuki. The bandit immediately fell to his knees and shouted a curse, his fingers tightened over his hair, terribly close to pulling it out.

Atsuna drew in a deep breath, her heart slowly coming to a stop as she watched the man she loved, the man responsible for her double pregnancy, trembling at his knees as he tried keeping the darkness at bay. She wasn't blind; he was losing. Kuro's power was too much for Tasuki. His anger and temper was working against him now.

She _had_ to do something.

"Stop! No! You have to stop this, Kuro!" Atsuna cried, banging her fists against Chichiri's barrier until his attention was on her. The bearer of darkness turned to her, eyes wide, as he halted his spell over Tasuki and put his hands down. The bandit responded to her desperate plea, his eyes finally traveling over to her for the first time since she regained consciousness. He immediately regretted it, as tears streaked her reddened cheeks and her teeth bit into her bottom lip to prevent such cries from being heard.

"So, are you finally going to have your own voice?" Kuro asked tauntingly.

Atsuna kept her temper in check and lowered her fists to her sides, sniffling back her sobs. "Your fight is not with Tasuki, and it's not with Chichiri. It's with me."

Kuro scoffed loudly and shook his head. "You have no power to fight me with. You must be completely daft to think you have a chance against me. You're asking for your death."

Atsuna drew in a deep breath. _'I have to do this. My children must survive, and I will not watch their father die before me.'_ She swallowed hard. "That doesn't matter. They are not involved in this prophecy. I am, and I will not allow them to fight for me any longer. This fight is mine, as hopeless as it seems. I will do what I must."

"No! Ya can't do this, Atsuna! He can kill ya!" Tasuki shouted.

Her eyes connected with his. She knew what he was really saying. He didn't want her or their children involved in the fight. She merely lowered her head from him, unable to look at him. He was holding himself up with one hand now, the other stretched over his midsection. The pain was starting to get to him.

"Be reasonable, Atsuna," Chichiri spoke up, his voice much calmer than Tasuki's. The barrier around his body stopped as soon as he started speaking to the former bearer of light. "You are in no condition to fight with him, you know."

Atsuna lifted her head and frowned. Chichiri was saying the same thing as Tasuki, that she was involving their children. "That doesn't matter anymore, Chichiri. I'm taking action. I'm not a damsel in distress. I have to know how to protect myself. My life is connected to others, and they will suffer if I don't do something."

Chichiri's brows furrowed. "Precisely. Your actions will directly affect them, you know. You must think wisely on this."

"I _am_ thinking on this. I've had plenty of thinking to do while I've watched Kuro hurt you and Tasuki. I'm not watching it anymore," Atsuna snapped. "Take down your barrier, Chichiri."

"Don't ya dare do it, Chichiri!" Tasuki interjected, pushing himself up from one knee. "She needs to be protected!"

"It's not your decision anymore, Tasuki," Atsuna said, turning to look at him again. "You're barely conscious. Your time to fight for me is over. Now I'm going to fight for you, and for our future."

"Atsuna," Tasuki started warningly. "No. I'm not lettin' ya fight. I'm not gonna put ya in that position!"

Atsuna shook her head. "No more, Tasuki. I want this to end. I don't want you fighting my battles for me. This ends here, no matter what I have to do. But I promise I won't die. There's too much for us now."

Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke, but Kuro cut him off. "How sentimental this is," he said with a pleased smirk. The bandit shot him a glare. "_Please_ release her from your barrier, monk. I am excited to have her so willing to fight with me now."

Chichiri stayed silent. His single eye connected with both of Atsuna's, consumed in a fiery lavender. She was serious. He released a much-needed breath. "All right, Atsuna."

"Chichiri! What the fuck are ya thinkin'?" Tasuki demanded, his voice an octave higher.

"It's okay, Tasuki," Chichiri assured his friend. "You're in just as much condition to fight as she is, you know. Any further damage to you could be life-threatening. You need to rest now." He turned back to Atsuna. "I will keep my barrier on you, but you will be free to move as you please, you know. I will not allow you to fight with at least some protection, you know."

Atsuna nodded. "I can handle that."

"I _can't_! Ya can't be serious!" Tasuki snapped. He groaned loudly as he pushed himself completely to his feet, his eyes burning through Atsuna. "This isn't just about ya anymore, Atsuna. Ya hafta think this through!"

"I _have_ thought this through," Atsuna said exasperatedly. "I told you that already. This is something I have to do. I may just be a normal human, with no enhanced abilities, but I've done my share of fighting over the years. As it stands, I probably have more of a chance to defeat Kuro than you. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore, Tasuki. Not for me."

"Don't worry, Tasuki," Chichiri said. "I will fight with her if it makes you feel better, you know. Plus, my barrier will remain around her. She will be protected as much as my power allows."

Tasuki suffered in silence. He didn't _want_ this! He couldn't stand to think what damage Kuro would do to her, protective barrier surrounding her or not. He fought the tears that threatened to surface. Disturbing images of Atsuna and Kuro fighting flooded his mind. Although Kuro had called off his spell, the darkness lingered, and he could feel it as his anger peaked. He had to do something about this. Although he could barely keep himself standing, his pain meant nothing if something happened to Atsuna and their babies.

He swore to fight for them, and only death would keep that promise from coming true.

"Very well. Shall we begin then?" Kuro asked, resting his hands on his waist. He turned to Chichiri. "I suppose that would be your cue, monk, to release the restrictive barrier. I don't think Atsuna enjoys her prison anymore."

Chichiri scowled and tried to ignore the boastful man. All he had to do was snap his fingers, and the barrier around her shattered. She breathed a sigh of relief and took several steps forward, testing her new freedom. "There is still a defensive barrier cast around you, Atsuna. Kuro's attacks should be deflected, you know."

Atsuna nodded. "Thank you, Chichiri. I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of this unless the situation calls for your intervention. For once, I would like to fight this battle on my own."

Chichiri paused before answering. He wasn't sure about that, and as much as he didn't agree with Atsuna's stubbornness, he nodded once. "As you wish, Atsuna." The monk stepped back, clutching his staff tighter in his hand. Any harder and he was sure he'd destroy it. He did _not _like this.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," Kuro replied, licking his lips and positioning himself offensively. "If you'd like, you can go first."

Atsuna shook her head. "Don't trip on your cockiness, Kuro. Besides, I was going to give you the honors."

Kuro's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You wish to give me the starting advantage? Are you _trying_ to tip the scales in my favor?"

"What makes you think it's an advantage to go first? Don't be so narrow-minded," Atsuna said firmly. "I suppose I must teach you a thing or two about fighting, not that you're going to need that information where you're going."

Kuro swore under his breath and unsheathed his sword. "Fine, then. You wish to teach me how to fight? Then by all means, Atsuna, _teach me_." And with that, he launched himself at the waiting woman with Tasuki and Chichiri both calling out her name worriedly.

But Atsuna made no movement. She prepared for the attack, silently praying that she would live through this.

* * *

**A/N: My writer's block as lifted for the moment, so I finally finished Chapter 18 and began Chapter 19. Things are moving right along. Within the next several chapters, I'm hoping you guys are going to be pleased with the events. I know I'm excited to write them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Review! I'll see all of you next weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18: Liberating the Light

_Chapter Eighteen: Liberating the Light_

The only thing Atsuna heard was Kuro's war cry as he quickly closed the distance between him and her. Atsuna summoned up on the courage she had and poised herself for the attack. Kuro swung his sword and narrowly missed Atsuna's head, as she hurriedly ducked. As soon as her hands touched the ground, she swung her leg under Kuro's feet, pulling him out of balance. He cried out and fell backwards in surprise, but pushed himself back up instantly. Atsuna remained knelt on the ground, watching with cautious eyes for his next move.

But Kuro made no such move. He smirked and brushed the dust from his clothing. "Very nice, Atsuna. I didn't think your reflexes would be so quick without your powers to enhance them."

Atsuna scowled and lifted herself upright, not breaking their eye contact. "I'm not as weak as you think I am. Don't be so surprised that I'm not dead yet."

Kuro shook his head. "So stubborn." As soon as he spoke those two words, he quickly summoned up a ball of energy and hurled it straight for her. Atsuna's eyes widened and she crossed her arms in front of her stomach, her scream reverberating through the cave. But the energy merely bounced off the sheer barrier surrounding her body.

"Jesus Christ, this is wrong!" Tasuki cried out, pulling out his tessen once more. "I'm helpin' her!"

Chichiri rested his hand on the bandit's shoulder. "No, Tasuki. She is fine, you know. My barrier is strong. It will not be so easily broken," he comforted his friend. "You are in no condition. You need medical attention, you know."

"I don't give a damn," Tasuki snapped. "My injury means nothin', especially if somethin' happens to her."

"Nothing will happen to her. I promise," Chichiri replied, his eye burning through Kuro. The Champion of Darkness had his fists clenched at his sides. He was obviously irritated. Chichiri turned to Atsuna, who was breathing heavily—clearly fearful—and had her arms cemented to her stomach. The monk mentally screamed out to her; she was making her condition obvious to Kuro.

But the man seemed oblivious, much to Chichiri's relief. "So, I guess the monk's barrier is stronger than I thought. I underestimated his talents," Kuro replied, his voice firm and hiding aggravation. He cracked his knuckles, loosening the joints from his tension. "Very well. I suppose I will have to show you my true power."

"Do what you need to do," Atsuna said, untying her arms from her stomach and resting them at her sides. "But you're not going to win. It may seem dismal for me, but I _will_ overcome you. There is far too much at stake for me to allow such a defeat on my part."

Kuro scoffed, his smirk stretching across his face. "You are blind as a bat. I suppose I should show you the light." He let out a roll of laughter. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Atsuna fought the urge to swear at him, but she said nothing. Her heart was skipping in her chest. She was fighting hard against the fear flowing through her veins. She didn't want to show it to him.

Her thoughts were broken through in a shatter when she heard Kuro's laugh quickly growing closer to her. She blinked hard and the next thing she knew, Kuro's hands were tight around her neck, her back plastered against the ragged cave wall. Tasuki was screaming curses behind them for Chichiri to release him, but he refused to give in to Tasuki's furious demands.

"The monk can stop my magic, but not my physical being," Kuro snickered, curling his fingers around Atsuna's thin neck. She was gasping for air, her hands in a death grip around his in hopes to loosen the hold on her. "You have no chance of survival, Atsuna. The darkness will prevail over you. If it weren't for this so-called prophecy, I would turn you. Alas, I must kill you instead. I will be sure to make that as enjoyable as possible. On my part, that is."

"You… will not win," Atsuna choked out. When she swallowed, it hurt. When she tried to breathe, it hurt worse. She could barely hear Tasuki yelling curses behind them, Chichiri holding him back and trying to calm him down. The monk was failing miserably by the way Tasuki swore at him.

"You have no one to help you," Kuro whispered, mockingly stretching his tongue along the outside of her ear. Atsuna jerked away, but his hands tightened around her neck in response. She gagged. "Even so close to death, you are incredibly stubborn. Surrender yourself to me, and perhaps I will give you a painless end."

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, her head feeling like it was close to popping from the pressure. "Fuck… you." As soon as the expletive left her mouth, she swung her leg upwards between his, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to release her swiftly. She fell to her knees and gasped hard for air, her hands shakily grasping her neck.

"Let me go, Chichiri!" Tasuki shouted, yanking against Chichiri's arms much like Atsuna had done when Tasuki was fighting with Kuro. "She needs me!"

"She is fine, Tasuki," Chichiri hissed quietly. "We must let her fight this battle alone, you know."

"Ya said she'd be protected!" Tasuki snapped, his eyes burning intensely. "Ya told me she wouldn't get hurt!"

Chichiri's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me, Tasuki. I penned Kuro as a man who used his powers more than brute force, you know. I did not think he would resort to physicality."

"Well, ya thought wrong," Tasuki replied angrily, his eyes tearing away from the monk to stare at the woman knelt on the ground. "Don't make me torch ya, Chichiri. I've let this crap go on long enough. I'm helpin' her."

"You're hurt. You must stay here, Tasuki," Chichiri pleaded, his voice calmer. His hands gripped tightly over Tasuki's arms. "I will increase my barrier's strength. Physical attacks will no longer work on her either, you know. I swear she will be harmed no longer, you know."

"Ya promised that before, an' now look at her!" Tasuki exclaimed, thrusting a finger pointedly in her direction. She was coming to her feet now, trying to relieve herself of the tremble in her limbs by breathing deep and slow. Kuro was groaning to himself and pushing himself to his knees.

"Stop it, Tasuki," Chichiri said sternly. "This is not a game, you know. Our lives are in danger. We must weigh all options that Atsuna will not survive this." Tasuki's eyes widened. "If that happens, we must be ready to strike, you know. Stay cautious; otherwise, it will not just be Atsuna's life that fades."

Tasuki bit back on his bottom lip and jerked his head back to Atsuna. Fists were clenched at her sides in concentration as she watched Kuro come to his feet. The arrogant bastard was actually _chuckling_ in amusement. Tasuki hated it.

"Such a low blow," Kuro growled with a wide smirk. A palm pulsed with dark energy. "No more playing around with you, woman. I grow tired of you. Say goodbye."

Atsuna hid the fear in her eyes with a neutral stare. She murmured something to herself that no one could hear and took another deep breath, silencing the rapid beating of her heart in her ears. "I was under the impression you believed this whole thing was a game. I hadn't realized how right I was."

"Stop trying to stall for time!" Kuro roared, lifting his palm to eye-level. The energy was twice as large now, sucking the light out of the cave with every passing second. "This prophecy ends now! I _will_ be the victor!"

And Kuro swung his palm, sending out the beam of dark energy towards Atsuna. She closed her eyes and murmured something yet again, this time louder and clearer. Nothing but cold and darkness enveloped her, and she snapped her eyes open, preparing for the impact that would end three lives at once. She had failed. She could do nothing to summon her powers back. Hikari was unresponsive to her calls. It was over. She murmured a heartfelt apology to Tasuki, although she was sure he would not hear her.

Darkness and warmth slammed against her in a rush, along with the familiar musky scent that she had grown accustomed to over the past couple years.

A scream in her ears—her own she had deduced—jarred her from her jumbled thoughts. A set of arms were wrapped tight around her back, her hands pressed against something hard and smooth.

"Ya shouldn't be apologizin' to me, woman."

Atsuna gasped as she found herself staring up into tawny eyes filled with pain and love. "No, Tasuki! What are you doing?"

But he could not answer her, as Kuro's beam of energy crashed into his back—her shield—careening them back onto the hard surface of the cave. But Atsuna's back never touched it, as Tasuki's hand prevented her from such a harsh fall. A grunt and a curse followed, and the deafening sizzle from Kuro's energy disappeared around them.

"How damn noble," the Champion of Darkness mumbled irritatingly. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed with a shake of his head.

Chichiri was already rushing to their side, helping Tasuki back from Atsuna's fallen form. She followed quickly, resting her dirty, tremulous hands on his cheeks. "Why? Why would you do that? Chichiri's barrier was protecting me, you stupid idiot!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

All Tasuki could do was smile and shake his head before grasping the bloody fabric covering his midsection. "If ya don't know now…" he stammered and trailed off as Chichiri rested him slowly on his back.

"The injury has worsened," Chichiri announced firmly. "He needs medical attention now, you know."

Atsuna's eyes widened, her vision blurry from the onset of tears swarming her. She blinked several times, trying to clear her eyesight so she could look down upon the injured bandit. "You're a damn idiot!"

He chuckled weakly. "Not gonna argue with ya there, babe."

"It's true," she snapped as she continued to hover over his body in unbridled concern. "I've never met someone as stupid as you!"

Tasuki's grin widened, covering up the obvious pain he was in, and he reached up, stroking his fingers against her dried lips. "It was you or me, an' I wasn't about to let it be you. It's better this way, ya know."

Atsuna shook her head wildly, immediately in disagreement. Tasuki pulled his arm back and groaned in pain. Chichiri pressed his cloak against Tasuki's injury, causing the bandit to seize violently, in hopes of stopping the blood flow. "The blow caused his wound to rupture," Chichiri informed quietly. "He needs rest and a physician as soon as possible. I'm not sure how life-threatening his injury is."

Atsuna's face fell as she choked back another loud sob. She pressed her hands against her mouth, trying to silence such cries from being heard.

"Are we done with this sentimentality?" Kuro's harsh voice interrupted. "I have better things to do than to stand here like a statue."

Atsuna jerked her head up in a scowl, her arms limply falling to her sides. Her breathing sharpened as she pushed herself to her feet, walking around the twosome on the ground to face the man responsible for Tasuki's injury. "No more."

Kuro's brow curved in curiosity. "No more? Are you finally going to surrender?"

Her eyes burned with fervor and her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

The next he knew, Kuro found himself pushed back by an unseen force. He lost his footing, stumbling down to one knee. His eyes widened in surprised horror, and Atsuna said nothing, only standing still and concentrative. "What have you _done_?" he seethed, quickly pushing himself back up to his feet. "Your powers are slipping from my control!"

Tasuki perked his head up in interest, staring at the faint yellow glow surrounding his fiancée's body. He could feel Chichiri's hands stabilizing him from behind. He could hardly believe the sight before him. Atsuna was gleaming in her former powers.

"Did you truly believe you were so close to your victory?" Atsuna asked, her voice low. "I told you I had things to teach you about fighting. Perhaps now I will have the chance to elaborate."

But Atsuna didn't have the opportunity. Kuro's physical body dissipated into a dark cloud and he phased out of the cave, leaving a faded black fog behind in his wake. Atsuna watched Kuro disappear, unconscious to the fact her powers had returned to her in any way. No, she was more transfixed on the comforting warmth she felt swimming in her belly as she sensed the life forces of her twins for the first time.

"Atsuna!" Chichiri's voice broke through her preoccupied mind. She turned around, her eyes connecting with his single intense eye. "Your powers have returned!"

Atsuna's attention quickly moved from the monk to Tasuki, who was now half-conscious and mumbling gibberish in Chichiri's arms. She rushed over to them, kneeling down before the injured man she loved. She pressed her hand against Tasuki's cheek, the flesh clammy from his sweat.

"Ahh, that feels good, baby," Tasuki slurred, his eyes fluttering as he tried focusing on her face.

"He's going into unconsciousness," Chichiri informed, not moving his stare from the still bandit. "I no longer feel Kuro's life force. We should be able to take care of Tasuki's well being now, you know."

Atsuna nodded. "I agree. We should go. I don't want him to get worse." She leaned down, pressing her lips lightly against his. "You're still an idiot, Tasuki, but a good one." Tasuki chuckled weakly and said nothing. "We can discuss everything once we're back to the hideout and Tasuki is settled. For now, he is priority."

Just as her words passed from her mouth, Tasuki groaned and his eyes shut completely, welcoming in the delightful dream of Atsuna singing in the field with their twins like nothing else in the world could touch them.

* * *

Atsuna paced back and forth outside the bedroom. Chichiri was leaning against the wall, his staff resting against his shoulder, as he stood in meditation.

"I haven't heard anything for a while," Atsuna finally spoke him, halting in her tracks to stare over at Chichiri.

"I am sure that is a good thing, Atsuna," Chichiri replied, opening his eye to look over at her. "I retrieved the best physician known in Konan to tend to Tasuki's wound, you know. She is a good doctor."

Atsuna nodded and wrapped one of her arms around her stomach. She swallowed hard and concentrated on the comforting sensation floating around in her belly, the double life forces of her growing children, _their_ growing children. Her mind called out to Tasuki, begging for him to pull through.

No sooner did such thoughts pass did the female physician walk out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. She was wiping her hands on a black apron wrapped around her waist. Atsuna and Chichiri quickly approached her.

"How is he?" Chichiri asked, resting his free hand on Atsuna's shoulder to give the woman comfort.

The doctor smiled. "His wound was tricky, but I am sure he will be just fine with rest and care. Because he is a Suzaku warrior, his wound should heal quicker than a normal human's. He's restricted to bed rest for the next several days, just to be safe, although he will probably be healed before that. His surgery was a complete success, so his life is no longer in any danger."

Atsuna's shoulders slumped as she released the breath she was holding. "Oh, thank Suzaku." She wiped her fingers along her sweaty brow, cautious that no one saw her slide her finger under her eyes to brush away the growing tears.

"Thank you, doctor. Might I suggest giving Atsuna a checkup? She is newly pregnant with twins and has just gone through a rather tiring ordeal," Chichiri suggested. Atsuna glanced up at him.

"Certainly. Is there a spare bedroom where I may conduct the physical?" the doctor asked with a nod.

"Yes, you may use mine," Chichiri responded, directing the physician to his room.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Atsuna spoke up. "I can sense my children's life forces now. They're fine. I'm fine. I would rather you pay attention to Tasuki and assure he heals as quickly as possible. He will be obstinate on staying bedridden."

"Nonsense," the doctor said with a firm shake of her head. "I am sure Lord Tasuki would wish for you and his children to be fully taken care of. Pregnancies can be fragile. Now, follow me and I will examine you." She pushed open Chichiri's bedroom door and waved Atsuna forward.

Atsuna turned to Chichiri. "Can you...?"

Chichiri smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll watch over him until you return."

Atsuna cracked a small grin and followed the physician into Chichiri's bedroom. She closed the door behind her. As Chichiri turned back to Tasuki's room, he heard the physician ask for Atsuna to strip off her clothing and lie on the bed. He ignored the fact that Atsuna would be lying on his bed naked and quietly walked into Tasuki's room.

Upon opening the door, the smell of cleanliness and blood attacked his nose and head. Tasuki was lying on the bed, shirtless, with the blanket pulled up to the middle of his chest. Chichiri pulled a chair over to his side and rested his staff along the wall before sitting down. He folded his hands in his lap and watched Tasuki breathe steadily, a soft smirk on his mouth.

"You did well, Tasuki," Chichiri said quietly. "You saved Atsuna, and you saved your children. You're going to be an excellent husband and father someday, you know." He smiled wide. "I have never been more honored to be your comrade and friend than at this very moment."

"Ya shouldn't talk so much crap," a raspy low voice garbled.

Chichiri's eye widened as it connected with Tasuki's half-lidded gaze. "You're awake already? The doctor just finished your surgery moments ago, you know."

"So, that's why I feel like hell," Tasuki groaned. He pressed his hands against the mattress and tried pushing himself up, but felt strong hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"You shouldn't move just yet, you know. The doctor has confined you to bed rest for a couple days," Chichiri informed as he pushed his friend back into the bed.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Are ya freakin' kiddin' me? I'm not stayin' in this bed for nothin' or no one!"

Chichiri smirked. "Not even for Atsuna? She'll insist."

Tasuki paused. "Well, maybe. Speakin' of, where is she? Is she okay?"

Chichiri nodded and patted his friend assuredly on the shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, you know. Your doctor is examining her, but she seems to be perfectly fine. Her powers are still intact."

Tasuki nodded and relaxed his head against the pillow. "Good. I'm glad she's okay. I was scared somethin' was gonna happen to her." He sighed deeply and stared back at the monk. "I'm sorry I yelled at ya while everythin' was goin' on. I didn't mean to blame ya for her gettin' hurt."

Chichiri chuckled. "I didn't take it personally, Tasuki. I know you were depending on me to protect her. I failed."

"Shut the hell up," Tasuki grumbled, turning away from him. "Ya didn't fail. If ya failed, her an' my babies would be dead by now. But they're alive. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm just glad everyone's okay. An' that's the end of it."

"All right. That's the end of it, then," Chichiri replied with a nod of agreement. He pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed his staff from the wall. Tasuki turned to look at him. "Well, I'm sure you need your rest, and Atsuna will be in soon to visit with you. I should go and check things with Koji. He's sent everyone out to scout for anything suspicious, you know." He walked to the bedroom door, opening it carefully. "Take the time to take care of yourself. It will save Atsuna the time from scolding you, you know."

Tasuki chuckled and nodded against his pillow. "Ya make a good point, Chichiri." The monk smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a knowing smile. Just as he began to walk down the hall, he heard his bedroom door open. He turned around and watched Atsuna walk out with her arms wrapped around her stomach, the doctor following close behind her.

"Everything seems to look well enough with you, Lady Atsuna," the doctor replied with a smile. "You're a very healthy mother. You would do well to rest as much as you can. Your body is going through many changes."

Atsuna frowned slightly. "I wish I could rest right now, but I'm afraid I can't do that until my enemy is defeated. But my children come first and that is why I will be as swift as I possibly can."

The doctor sighed. "I hope you understand what you're doing, Lady Atsuna. Please be careful."

Atsuna cracked a small smile and nodded. "I will. Thank you for everything, doctor."

"Of course. Contact me if there are any complications with Lord Tasuki. I will be sure to come as soon as I can."

"I will take you back," Chichiri spoke up. "Thank you for coming to tend to Atsuna and Tasuki. I will make sure Lady Houki is informed of your services, you know."

The physician couldn't help but blush, her brown hair covering the blush in her cheeks when she looked at her feet. "That's not needed, Lord Chichiri. Thank you." She quickly cleared her throat and lifted her head to look over at Atsuna. "I expect you both to rest accordingly, Lady Atsuna. Please take care." Chichiri smiled at Atsuna before leading the doctor away, disappearing around the corner.

Atsuna turned to the bedroom she shared with Tasuki and began opening the door with a steady creak.

"Is that you again, Chichiri?" Tasuki's rough voice asked. "Did ya miss me already?"

Atsuna couldn't stifle her chuckle and she opened the door all the way, finding Tasuki lying straight and still on the bed, his head slightly elevated by the pillow. "No one has the chance to miss you for as loud as you talk."

"Baby!" Tasuki jerked up, causing him to cry out in pain and whittle back into the mattress. Atsuna was quickly at his side, pressing her hand against his cheek.

"You shouldn't move so abruptly," Atsuna reproached. "You could reopen your wound."

Tasuki groaned and rubbed his face with his palm, grabbing her hand in the process. "I don't care about that. I'm just so glad to see ya doin' okay."

Atsuna smiled weakly. "Well, I'm doing better than you if that's what you're wondering." She pulled their hands up to her mouth, pressing a kiss against the back of his hand. "At least you're conscious and coherent. You weren't too well with that after Kuro retreated."

Tasuki coughed as he tried to hide his chuckle; laughing made his wound hurt. "I guess so. I don't remember much. Everythin' was a blur." He paused for a moment to stare up at her. "Ya got your powers back, though. That's a good thing."

Atsuna shook her head. "Not all of them."

Tasuki's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What?"

"I don't have a handle on all of them. I have the ability to sense people again, and I can summon some of my former powers, but I don't have access to all of them for some reason. An fraction of them have returned to me, but Kuro still has possession over the rest. I'm not sure why."

Tasuki groaned and shook his head. "So I guess that means ya don't know how ya got some of 'em back in the first place."

"You're right. I don't know. Some of it was a blur to me as well. I just remember seeing you in pain because of me, and the next thing I knew, Kuro was retreating and I could feel our babies inside of me." She cupped her free hand over her stomach with a happy smile.

Tasuki perked his head up a little, his eyes beaming. "Ya can feel 'em? What's it like?"

Atsuna's smile stretched across her face. "Oh Tasuki, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's like a bundle of constant warmth in my stomach. I know they're not even developed yet, but I can feel them moving around. It's… absolutely lovely." Her giggle resonated throughout the room.

Tasuki tightened the hold he had on her hand. "I'm sure it is. I just wish I could feel 'em, too."

"One day you'll get to," Atsuna assured him, her voice lower and softer. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his cautiously. Tasuki's hand was on the back of her head, intensifying their lip-lock. Atsuna did nothing to fight against him. Really, it felt good to be kissed by him again, just like this, with her body half-draped over his.

"Oh baby, I missed this," Tasuki rasped as he pushed her away gently, giving her the opportunity to breathe. "If I wasn't so close to bein' a cripple, I'd have ya right here an' now."

Atsuna giggled under her breath. "That doesn't surprise me. Even in the midst of danger, you think about sex. How do you think I got pregnant?"

Tasuki ran his fingers through her hair, his smirk wide and sly. "This won't be the first time, babe. Trust me."

Atsuna's smile faded in slight surprise. "It won't be?"

Tasuki pulled his hand away from her head, allowing her to move back. "Hell no! If it feels like this to know I'm gonna be a dad, I wanna feel it all the time! We're gonna have enough kids to make our own gang o' bandits!"

The smile returned to Atsuna's face, and she leaned down, resting her head next to his on his shoulder. "I can't tell you how much I love hearing you say that. Our children are going to love you just as much as I do."

Tasuki nuzzled his face against hers, sighing contently. "Ya know it, babe. All the pain this world can throw at me makes this more than worth it. I'm always gonna throw myself in danger if it'll save ya an' our babies. I hope ya know that."

"Well, I do know that, but I learned the hard way. Next time I would appreciate a little warning so I don't go off into a frenzy. I didn't particularly enjoy seeing you in so much pain, you idiot," Atsuna said, her voice quiet and calm.

The bandit chuckled, leaning his head to brush his lips against hers. "I never said ya were wrong. I'm a big idiot for sure, but I'll be the biggest idiot in the freakin' world for ya."

Atsuna laughed gently against him, stroking her hand lovingly against his cheek. "That shouldn't be too hard. You're well on your way." Atsuna waited for Tasuki's witty banter, but it never came. She pulled away from his shoulder to look down on him. He'd fallen asleep, the remains of a contented smile on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well, my updates have caught up to my writing. Definition: I'm still working on Chapter 19, so now I don't have anymore back-up chapters. But I should have Chapter 19 finished by next weekend for when I'll be posting it. As long as I can write a chapter a week, I should be able to continue with the update schedule. Another note: When I finish this story, I'll be doing a revision of the first chapters of Kindling Dawn. I'm doing a complete rewrite of them, so when Kindling Dawn starts popping up in your alerts, that will be why. But that won't be until this story is over. Also, I made a new poll on my profile. Go check it out and vote! Review for this chapter, get a sneak peek of the following one, and I'll see you guys next week!**


	19. Chapter 19: Searching for the Light

_Chapter Nineteen: Searching for the Light_

"I should have known he'd sleep this long," Atsuna said after finishing her lunch. "He was awake right after his surgery, which was amazing in its own feat. I hadn't expected him to wake up as soon as he did."

"Well, he's a Suzaku warrior, Atsuna," Koji reminded her, taking a large swig of his sake. "He's definitely not normal."

Atsuna chuckled. "Well, I suppose not, which would explain why he's been sleeping now since yesterday. I've checked on him several times, and he's making no signs of waking up, other than the fact that he's doing a lot of moving around. I suppose that's good considering his surgery has left him bedridden."

"He'll be just fine," Chichiri spoke up. "Tasuki's very resilient, if you haven't noticed."

"Haven't noticed?" Atsuna asked incredulously. "I'm pretty sure I would be the one to notice such a trait, don't you think? We spend enough time with one another that I'd know all of his traits, bad or good."

"An' he's got a lot o' those," Koji snickered. He cleared his throat and licked his lips of the taste of his sake. "Anyway, my guys have had nothin' to report. They're all sayin' that Kuro's not makin' any signs of comin' out to attack us."

"That's to be expected," Atsuna said with a groan. "Thank you, Koji, for the surveillance. I am sure Kuro has been thrown for a loop as to how I've acquired some of my powers back. Even I'm not too sure how I've done it."

"Taiitsukun would," Chichiri spoke up. Atsuna and Koji turned to look over at him. "Perhaps we could give her a visit, you know. She may be of some help to us."

Atsuna clapped her hands together once in revelation. "Chichiri, that's a wonderful idea! I am sure Taiitsukun would be more than happy to give us at least some insight on what's going on. I'd be more than grateful for her help on this since I have not a clue as to how I've retrieved some of my powers from Kuro."

Chichiri's face faded into seriousness. "Atsuna, I still haven't had the opportunity to discuss the prophecy with you."

Atsuna tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What about the prophecy?"

Chichiri dug into his robes, pulling out the small scroll containing the short prophecy between light and darkness. He untied and unrolled it carefully, scooting over closer to Atsuna so she could see it. "Lady Houki sent this to us. It's the scroll foretelling the prophecy." He gave her the chance to read over it.

"I see," she said after finishing it. She leaned back to gaze over at Chichiri. "I never saw it. I don't think Kuro has either. Hikari and Kumori wanted us to find out for ourselves. I never thought of looking for it, really. I wanted to discover everything for myself, and I'm sure Kuro is too stubborn to look for it. He probably thought he was too powerful and had no need of it. So, what do you make of it?"

"Well, when we read it, I deduced that light and darkness have to be balanced with one another," Chichiri said. "Kuro would prefer superiority over the light while you just wish for such balance, you know." Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Your name and his are indicated throughout the prophecy. Yours is in order and Kuro's is jumbled, you know. I think you are supposed to be the victor."

Atsuna took another look at the prophecy, her eyes widening when she saw her name—the one given to her by her brother rather than her birth name—bolded in the lines. Kuro's were underlined, but like Chichiri said, they did not meet up as hers did. "This is…unreal. It would be one thing for my real name to be in this, but for my nickname… I suppose the gods do know more than I thought. How could they have predicted anything like this?"

"You are the twin sister to one of the Suzaku Seven," Chichiri replied. "You have a connection to the gods that none of us do. You are connected to Suzaku and Hikari both, you know. Anything is possible, Atsuna."

"How lucky of me," Atsuna grumbled sarcastically. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "I've always considered my connection to Hikari as an honor and a gift I never thought possible. It's just that this whole thing is starting to become monotonous."

"I can understand why you feel this way," Chichiri said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "But everything will be fine, you know."

Atsuna smiled weakly and nodded. "I know it will be." She pushed herself from her seat. "I'm going to check on Tasuki and take him something to eat. I'm sure he'll be waking up soon. He needs to eat, and if I have to force it down his throat, so be it."

Chichiri chuckled and watched Atsuna walk off with a plate of food. "I have a feeling she's going to have to do that."

* * *

Atsuna pushed the unlatched door open with her hip, keeping a tight grip on the heavy plate of food as she entered the room as quietly as she could. She pushed the door shut with her foot and turned to look at the man on the bed. Tasuki was tangled in his sheets, his mouth hung open widely. She giggled to herself and placed the food on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Mmm… Nng…"

Atsuna stared at him as Tasuki turned on his side and mumbled incoherently in his sleep. She pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the choked laugh. She shook her head and attempted to entangle him from the sheets, but found he had successfully locked himself within them.

She started to pull away, but felt a hand lock around her arm. She snapped her head towards him. He was smirking sleepily at her. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, an' then ya started touchin' me," he purred suggestively.

Atsuna immediately caught the tone in his voice. She shook her head firmly. "No."

His brow curved and he pouted. "No?"

"You're in no condition for such activities," Atsuna replied. She pointed to the food on the nightstand. "Eat. You need to get your strength back. As soon as you do, we're going to pay a visit to Taiitsukun. She may be able to help us finish this whole thing with Kuro and Kumori. But we're not going anywhere until you're fit to do so."

"Stop tryin' to change the subject," he groaned, yanking her on top of him with a single jerk of his arm. Atsuna gasped sharply and tried to keep her weight off him, but Tasuki's arm wrapped around her waist to keep her curves embedded against his. "I wanna make love to ya. I'm not hurt anymore."

"Yes, you are," Atsuna argued, swallowing hard as she tried to fight herself out of his grasp. Given he had been bedridden for several days following his emergency surgery, he had a lot of fight in him. He wasn't giving up. "Tasuki, let me go. You need to eat and finish recovering."

"I'm done recoverin'," he growled. "An' I'm not gonna let ya go until I have my way with ya." He leaned up, playfully brushing his lips against the bridge of her nose. "C'mon, sweetheart. I need ya like I need air."

Atsuna moved away from his kisses. "This is not a good idea."

Tasuki's grin widened. "But ya want it, don't ya?"

"That is _not_ important," Atsuna said stiffly, groaning afterwards. "Will you _please_ eat? And I'm talking about the food on the nightstand!"

Tasuki chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be hungrier after, if ya know what I mean." He winked and pulled her head down to his, pressing his lips against hers. She sighed into his kiss, like she had just been given a fresh dose of oxygen. Tasuki's hands left her back and trailed down to the backs of her legs, hitching her against him. She moaned in his mouth and framed his face with her palms, her tongue slowly entering his mouth and swirling around to taste him.

She quickly pulled away, licking her bruised lips. He stared up at her in confusion. "We better stop. This is not a good idea."

"Ya keep sayin' that," he said breathlessly. "But I still don't believe ya. I think it's a very, _very_ good idea. Now let me kiss ya again. Ya taste good. Were ya drinkin'?"

Atsuna couldn't control the pink blush overcoming her cheeks. "I just had one small glass of sake. It won't hurt the babies, if that's what you're worried about."

Tasuki's features furrowed as he shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about ya takin' care of our babies. I know ya will. I just realized that I would rather taste sake on ya than drink it directly."

He was surely trying to break her strength. "Tasuki, you shouldn't say such things," she stammered. "Now let me go. You need to eat something."

"I'll let ya have control," Tasuki said, his voice so low it sounded like a purr. "I know how much ya like to be the dominant one."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about! Now stop trying to trick me!"

One of Tasuki's hands wandered to her bottom, and he gave it a quick squeeze. She yelped in response. "Now just think o' that, but multiply it by like, a million."

Atsuna frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself."

Tasuki let out a roll of laughter. "Well, why would I do that? The way I make ya scream, I always thought that's the way ya looked at it."

Atsuna's mouth hung open in incredulity. "You… you…" She bit down on her bottom lip and stared him down. He laid there, his front fangs glistening and his eyes matching her intent gape. She finally sighed deeply and hung her head in surrender. "Fine. You win."

And Atsuna's mouth was pressed against his forcefully, knocking the air out of his lungs in a single moment. Tasuki's hands tore against her clothing, ripping the smooth fabric covering her body with no care to the damage he did to it. Atsuna's fingers trailed down his chest and curled under the top of his pants, pulling them down his hips with care, so unlike the haste Tasuki had just finished unclothing her.

"Christ," Tasuki rasped, dragging his tongue over his swollen lips. "I hope you're not gonna tease me 'cause I don't think I could take it right now."

"You should shut up," Atsuna purred, dragging her tongue along the line of his jaw. She sucked his ear into her mouth, wriggling her bottom half into his playfully.

Tasuki groaned another curse. "Fuck, ya better finish takin' my pants off, woman."

Atsuna shook her head against him. "You're still injured. You need patience or you're going to stress your wound."

The bandit leader scoffed in her ear. "Do ya think I can have patience when you're on top of me naked? I don't freakin' think so. I don't give a damn about bein' hurt. I told ya I wanted ya, an' I damn well mean it!" He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her down into his waiting mouth, giving her no opportunity to respond to his boisterous demand.

Atsuna's control slipped beyond her realm of command and sunk into his flavorful kiss. Her fingers curled into his pants and she yanked them down to his ankles without breaking their lip lock, mainly because Tasuki's fingers were still firm in her hair. He refused to release her, much to Atsuna's delight, who did not want to break their physical contact.

He moaned in her mouth when he felt her fingers gliding up his naked sides, her nails tracing teasing circles around his bellybutton. A shudder reverberated down his spine and he arched his hips against her, silently begging her to seat herself intimately upon him. The bandit leader cried out in victory in his mind when he felt Atsuna's hands dominate the situation; one hand firmly grabbed him at the base—he groaned at the tightness of her fist encasing him—while her other hand prepared herself for entrance.

Slowly, Atsuna lowered herself upon his erection, hissing against their breathless kiss at the sensation instantly sparking through her limbs. Tasuki broke the kiss to groan loud and long in satisfaction. His fingers finally loosened from her hair, leaving it in tangled disarray. He rested his hands on her hips, gently guiding her movements as she cemented her palms on his chest for leverage, careful of the pressure she put near his healing wound.

"Promise to tell me if you're in pain, and I'll stop," Atsuna mumbled, her words barely coherent as she slowly rocked against him. "I will not be responsible for the reopening of your injury because of this."

Tasuki's lips curved into a smirk. "The only thing you're gonna be responsible for is a mess on the bed," he growled suggestively, loosening his palms from her hips so the skin brushed against his hands with every movement she made upon him.

Atsuna ignored his sarcasm and concentrated on pacing the rocking movement against him, keeping her thrusts firm but careful. She bit her bottom lip and bent her neck back, stifling a moan that threatened to echo through her throat. The pleasure spiking through her was glorious, and she truly felt as if normalcy was falling back into place.

One of Tasuki's hands journeyed up her stomach, feeling the constriction of her muscles, as he continued up to cup a breast in his palm. He fondled her gently, tugging her taut nipple in between his fingers for several moments before traveling to her neck, catching a drop of dew that slid down her glistening flesh. It was then that his eyes captured the vision of her, how her body seemed to emit a natural glow as she waltzed on him with a careful, passionate precision.

She was as dazzling as the sun's rays when they peeked over the mountains at dawn. It seemed appropriate she was so closely related to a celestial being, as he thought she was fit to be one herself at that moment.

Her breathing became ragged, uneven, and uncontrollable as the sensations climbed up her body, touching her toes, the tips of her fingers, warming her dry lips. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her mouth, nor did she want to. She lowered her head, her eyes fixating on his lidded ones. They foretold of pleasure, adoration, love, all things he'd shown her countless times over, and swore to show her, give her, until the end of his days.

She always knew he wasn't lying, but he never gave her the chance to think otherwise with the way he showed his feelings for her on a daily basis.

Atsuna bent down and shakily dragged her fingers across Tasuki's lips before pressing her mouth there. A moan surfaced just as her lips made contact with his. She'd hit a sensitive spot that seemed to cry out to be ravaged.

Callused hands pulled her hair from her back as Tasuki deepened their kiss, unable to stop himself from meeting her movements with thrusts of his own, matching her speed and intensity. Atsuna wanted to advise caution from him, but such words were impossible to form while in this position atop him, dancing upon him to soundless music.

He broke off their kiss to mutter a curse of utter satisfaction. His fingers left her hair as quickly as they tangled themselves there, splaying his fingers across her hips as he seized control just long enough to guide her to a swifter pace. His control was slipping, his release building. And judging by the writhing of the woman atop him, she was not far behind. His wound was burning now, but it was mild in comparison to the flare in his loins as Atsuna's breathing became louder, her moans accompanying such wild breathing with no abandon.

She muttered his name twice, mostly because she could not finish pronouncing his name the first time due to a yelp of pleasure that caused her to shudder. She closed her eyes, hoping to control the dizziness overtaking her head as her grinding and his pumping pushed her dangerously close to the precipice, and left her hanging as if to taunt her.

"Oh, God!" she cried, arching her back as her body convulsed and fell prey to him in yet another heart-pounding, earth-shattering orgasm that would have sent any normal woman careening into death by the mere force. Tasuki groaned and grunted her name noisily, pushing himself into her as deep as he could muster as his seed pulsed through her.

Atsuna could hold herself up no longer, and allowed herself to collapse gently against Tasuki's chest. He welcomed her with open arms, caressing her back with his fingers as he fell back to earth from the release he'd needed as badly as he needed air to breathe.

They lay quietly, both only listening to the other's slowing breathing and thumping heartbeat. Both were severely close to slumber.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Atsuna's whisper echoed in the silence, hoping to fight against her sudden exhaustion.

"Hell no," Tasuki mumbled, raking his fingers through her disheveled hair. "I could have a hole in my body an' it still wouldn't matter as long as I could hold ya like this."

Atsuna's gentle laughter played in his ear. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't want to be in contact with you if that was the case. That's sordid. I like my men whole, thank you."

Tasuki chuckled and shook his head against her. "Ya little jokester."

Atsuna lifted her head from his chest, tossing him a wily smile. "I learned from the very best. Stubborn bandit." She slid from on top of him, nestling into his side as she felt she'd cause him discomfort in case she did indeed fall asleep. "How's your wound?"

"I forgot about it," Tasuki yawned. "I had more important things to be thinkin' about."

Atsuna yawned in return, inwardly cursing the contagious action. "That's not an answer. Is it bothering you? I could apply some salve the doctor gave us. It'll help. Or better yet, I could try using my powers to help alleviate some of the pain."

Tasuki perked his head to look down at her. "I didn't know ya could heal people. I thought only Mitsukake could do that."

Atsuna hesitated, swallowing and shaking her head. "Well, I really can't. I was more or less talking about the same spell I used when… when Chiriko was dying. I could transfer some of your pain—"

"No. Absolutely fuckin' _not_," Tasuki interrupted with a scowl. "Ya don't need to be feelin' what I'm feelin'. 'Sides, I don't want ya usin' your powers on me at all. Case closed."

Atsuna opened her mouth to rebuke, but found herself staring into blazing amber depths of complete strictness. He was deadly serious, so she decided not to push the matter. "Very well. I'll get the salve then." Her eyes darted over to the tray of food still laying on the nightstand. "Your food has likely gotten cold by now. I suppose I'll go reheat it for you."

She began pushing herself up, but Tasuki's arms locked around her, barring her from escape. "You're not goin' anywhere. The food's fine. I'll eat it cold. An' I can go without that salve stuff for a while. I just want ya to stay here with me, while I still have the chance." He muttered the last part to himself, but he was sure Atsuna heard it, as she stiffened in his arms.

"There's no arguing with you," Atsuna grumbled as she rested her head back on his chest, curling her leg over both of his as she sought a more comfortable position. "As soon as you're ready for travel, we're going to Mt. Taikyoku."

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, to see Taiitsukun. Do ya think the ol' bat'll know somethin' to help us?"

"I can't imagine her not knowing," Atsuna replied, rubbing her palm against his bare chest. "At this point, I need to know as much as possible. I've been lucky enough to retrieve some of my powers from Kuro, but it doesn't necessarily make things easier. The situation is still complicated due to my pregnancy. I have to use more caution. I can't just throw around my life. What happens to me now directly affects them. I won't allow harm to come to them."

"I know ya won't, baby," Tasuki rasped, his hand smoothing over the back of her head. "I won't either. Kuro's not gonna have his way. Me an' Chichiri'll make sure of that. Everythin' will go back to normal soon."

Atsuna couldn't stop a smile from curving over her lips. "Normal? Hardly, Tasuki. We're going to have two babies soon. Nothing's going to be normal anymore. Being parents is a big responsibility. Our lives will revolve around them and everything they do. They will dictate our every waking moment."

"I hope you're not tryin' to scare me," Tasuki teased with a playful smirk. "'Cause you're not gonna do it. I'm excited about this. They can dictate my life all they want. I lost control over my life the moment I met ya."

Atsuna's face fell. "Tasuki, I have no intention of controlling you."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing, babe," Tasuki assured her, pressing his lips against her temple. "I like it. An' I'm gonna like when our babies come an' control me some more."

Atsuna drew circles on his chest with her finger, staring up at him with a contented smile. "I'm glad to hear that. They can't wait to meet you."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Ya know that?"

Atsuna nodded. "Of course I do. I can feel them, after all. They don't have to be developed fetuses for me to know they're going to love you. Any child of ours will adore you. They'll be lucky to have you as their father, someone as adoring, passionate and protective as you. I've been equally lucky to have you myself."

Tasuki cupped her chin in his finger and brought her face up to his. He gave her a passionate kiss, taking a quick sweep of the inside of her mouth with his tongue before pulling away with a wide grin. "That makes two of us, sweetheart."

* * *

"I knew it wouldn't be long before they'd go at it again," Koji groaned, pressing his hands against his face. "I bet Genrou's the one who brought it up. The man can't live without it."

Chichiri couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps, but it is a good sign that he is so lively, you know. At least we know he is healing. Atsuna has been seeing to that."

Koji grinned wickedly. "Yeah, she's been seein' to it, all right."

Chichiri opened his mouth to suggest Koji not to tease, but the bedroom door they were standing outside of opened with a long creak. The two men turned their heads, watching Atsuna lead Tasuki outside into the hall. Tasuki's midsection was still bandaged, and he only had on his white pants. Atsuna had a tight hold on his hand as she walked out before him, making sure he wouldn't fall as he walked for the first time since his surgery.

"Take it slow, Tasuki," Atsuna advised softly. "Don't push yourself."

Tasuki pressed his hand against the wall for leverage as he tried to get a handle on his balance. "I'm not pushin' myself. It just feels good to get the hell outta that bed." His eyes lifted from the floor to meet with Chichiri's happy gaze.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, Tasuki," Chichiri said with a smile.

Tasuki returned the contented expression. "You an' me both, Chichiri. I didn't miss anythin', did I?"

Koji's grin widened. "No, ya didn't miss a damn thing. An' I'm glad to know that certain body parts o' yours are still workin'. Atsuna made sure o' that." The bandit's eyes traveled over to Atsuna, who was now overcome with a blush.

"Don't tease my woman, Koji," Tasuki growled. He yanked Atsuna into his side. "You're just jealous ya don't have a woman like her to take care of ya when things like this happen." Atsuna lifted her head to gaze at him thankfully for the defensive words. "Now, when are we goin' to see Taiitsukun? I'm ready to get things movin'."

"Are you sure about that, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked. "This is the first you've walked since your surgery. You have to take things slow."

Tasuki scoffed and shook his head firmly. "Yeah, right. I don't take anythin' slow. I heal faster than a normal human. I'm fine. I'm not gonna sit back like a wuss when Kuro's still out there. I need to protect Atsuna an' my babies from that bastard."

Atsuna rubbed her hand against his bare chest. "Don't be concerned about Kuro right now, Tasuki. You just need to get better. Thinking of him is only going to make you angry."

Tasuki's features wrinkled and he looked down upon her with a frown. "Too late for that, baby. I've been pissed off since this whole thing started. There's nothin' no one can do to make me feel better unless he's dead."

Atsuna sighed and pulled out of his arms. "Well, we're working on that." She turned over her shoulder to look at Chichiri and Koji. "I'm going to take him on a walk around the hideout to loosen his muscles. When we're done, we can make arrangements to Mt. Taikyoku."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm sure Taiitsukun could do something to help him recover completely, you know," Chichiri replied. "We'll be in the dining hall waiting for the both of you. Take your time."

Tasuki opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Atsuna took his hands, making him look down at her. "Come on, Limpy. Let's take a round through the hideout to see where your stamina is. It'll give me a general idea how long you're going to be like this."

"Not long, an' ya can bet on that," Tasuki said, allowing her to lead him down the hallway. Chichiri and Koji watched amusedly as Tasuki faltered on his first couple of steps, Atsuna scolding him on taking things too fast. Tasuki said a few things under his breath, which only made Atsuna give him a glare of warning. He bowed his head apologetically and muttered "I love you", followed by a slew of endearments.

"Ya can't pay for entertainment like this, Chichiri," Koji snickered to the monk.

Chichiri's smile never wavered. "No, I suppose not. It just makes me feel better knowing he's on his feet again, you know. He had me worried for a little while."

Koji scoffed and waved his hand up and down. "Nah, Genrou can take a hell of a lot worse than that. I've seen him do it."

Chichiri lowered his head, his smile fading. "Yes, I have as well. His stubbornness is going to get the better of him one of these days. He fails to see that, you know."

"Atsuna'll take care of him," Koji said, resting his hand on the monk's shoulder for comfort. "She always keeps Genrou straight, an' she's damn good at it."

"Yes, I do agree, but Atsuna is just as bad," Chichiri pointed out, his knuckles tightening around his staff. "Atsuna isn't saying anything about it now, but now that some of her powers have returned to her, she is going to insist we stay out of the situation. I know her, and I think Tasuki knows she's going to request it when the time comes, you know."

Koji winced and released Chichiri's shoulder, resting his arms at his sides. "Well, that'll be a fight I don't wanna see."

"Agreed. Perhaps Taiitsukun will be able to shed some light on things, no pun intended," Chichiri sighed. "We are going to need something more absolute. My interpretations of the prophecy are incomplete, and for right now, mere guesses, you know. I could be wrong about it."

"I don't think ya are, Chichiri," Koji replied. "I don't think you've been wrong before."

Chichiri closed his eye. "I have been wrong before, Koji, and that is precisely what worries me. I fear there is more to this prophecy. I sincerely hope that Taiitsukun will prove me wrong in this instance, you know."

Koji's brows furrowed. "What else do ya think is gonna happen?"

Chichiri shook his head and opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at the bandit. "I'm not quite sure, but it is not going to be an easy feat to overcome, you know. Kuro's resolve will be stronger now that Atsuna has retrieved some of her powers. He's going to be more serious, more focused on his task. Such darkness at a peak like that is dangerous. And with Atsuna's current condition, her life is not the only one at risk. We have to play our cards right, you know. This situation is fragile, and I fear Atsuna will be as well, powers or not."

Koji said nothing. He merely stared as Atsuna and Tasuki slowly rounded the corner, Atsuna's hands tight around his as she guided him like she would if teaching a child how to walk for the first time. Koji couldn't explain the darkness rumbling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he got the feeling that things were about to get worse, _much_ worse.


	20. Chapter 20: Bonded to the Light

_Chapter Twenty: Bonded to the Light_

"Well, I'm glad to see that we made it out here without you falling to pieces," Atsuna said with a satisfactory smile. She pointed to the ground. "Sit down and rest. We'll go back to the bedroom when you're ready. Catch your breath."

Tasuki couldn't stifle a smirk as he lowered himself to the soft grass. "I'm ready to go to the bedroom right now."

Atsuna's brow curved and she shook her head. "I didn't quite mean it like that. I _meant_ to return to the bedroom so you can rest a little more. You're not supposed to push yourself." She sat down next to him, quickly lacing her fingers around his.

"Yeah, but I kinda have to, ya know. Kuro might decide to pop up again," Tasuki replied with a frown. "I don't want him hurtin' ya. I'm supposed to be ready for him."

Atsuna's face fell to match his. "That's not your concern at the moment. You need to focus on recovering from your injury. It is healing rather quickly, but one wrong move could put you back to square one. Do you really want to go through that again, and on your own fault?"

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "I guess I see yer point. Okay, fine. But how do we know Kuro isn't lurkin' around here right now waitin' to attack?"

"Chichiri and I would sense him coming, and so far, he's kept his distance," Atsuna informed. She tapped a finger to her head. "I can sense him again, remember? He's not going to get past me this time. I think that's why he's been so cautious. He knows some of my powers have returned, but he's not sure which aspects of them have. The advantage is mine right now, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well, it's gonna stay that way as long as I have somethin' to say about it," Tasuki growled, thumbing himself in the chest to emphasize his seriousness.

Atsuna smiled and cupped his cheek in her palm. "I know, Tasuki. You always have something to say. I didn't think this time would be any different." She pulled her hand away and looked up at the sky; she'd not done so in so long a time, she barely remembered what it looked like. "I hope Taiitsukun will help me."

"She's gonna help," Tasuki said, his voice low. "I'll make her help."

Atsuna shook her head, but kept her gaze fixated on the blue sky above. "You can't make her do anything, Tasuki. Your threats won't work on her. If anything, it will turn her off from assisting me. But I'm sure she will. She gave me that warning after Tenkou's defeat. I am sure she will do what she can to help. I know she can't tell me what I need to do, but she can at least point me in the right direction. That's all I'm asking for."

Tasuki nodded to himself, knowing Atsuna's eyes were elsewhere. He hugged his arm around his bandaged wound, feeling it burn as he shifted his weight from his left side to the right. "Everythin' is gonna work out, Atsuna. I know it will."

Atsuna turned her head, giving Tasuki a warming smile. "I hope you're right, Tasuki. This fight isn't just for me and Hikari anymore. It's about our children." She pressed her palms to her stomach. "Everything I do will be about them, and I think Hikari understands that."

Tasuki scowled. "Well, she damn well better. I don't care if she's a celestial bein' or not. She better care what happens to our babies, or I'm gonna have somethin'—"

"—to say about it," Atsuna finished for him, the corners of her mouth twitched in an amused smile. "I know. And Hikari knows you're serious about this. I mean, she hasn't told me herself, and I still can't hear her voice, but… I know she knows."

Tasuki wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "An' I hope ya know ya can do this."

Atsuna closed her eyes, inhaling the natural scent of him that seemed to swirl around her very being, casting her off into a world void of reality. "I do know. I must have faith. Tamahome is telling me so, and I know I should listen to him or it will make him angry. He always tried to play big brother with me. He was"—she took a deep breath and exhaled—"so good at it."

"He did it with all of us, you know," Chichiri's voice spoke up from behind them. The twosome turned around, looking up at the smiling monk. "Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to check up on Tasuki, you know."

Tasuki smirked. "Worried about me, monk?"

Chichiri nodded once, his smile deepening. "As a matter of fact, yes. We all were. Your life force is nearly full again, you know. You should be ready for travel shortly."

"I'm ready now," Tasuki said quickly. "I want to find out how we can get all of Atsuna's powers back. The sooner she does, the sooner this damn thing'll be over."

"I understand your need for haste, Tasuki, but we still must exercise caution, you know," Chichiri replied. "And we cannot afford for your injury to reopen. I am sure Atsuna would appreciate your support, whether she asks for it or not, you know." Chichiri's red eye darted over to Atsuna, who stayed silent. "Either way, I have contacted Taiitsukun. She is expecting us."

"So, is the witch gonna help us out?" Tasuki inquired, straightening himself but keeping Atsuna tight against him. Her body heat warmed him and seemed to give off a curative air that made the ache in his wound disappear.

Chichiri nodded once. "Yes, I believe she will. She is concerned for the situation, you know. She has felt the darkness spreading across the lands."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "What? Kuro is spreading his influence across Konan right now?"

Chichiri's face hardened. "Not just Konan, Atsuna. Sairo, Kutou and Hokkan are all beginning to feel the effects of his powers, you know. Storms are beginning to ravage the lands in several different areas. It's sporadic, so there's no telling where he is. There is no center to his power, you know."

Atsuna pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "This is bad. He is moving on with his plan, even without my death. He must truly be worried the balance of power has shifted between us."

"I thought ya said it did," Tasuki pointed out, recalling their earlier conversation.

"Well, I didn't mean it quite like that. I meant the advantage was mine because Kuro no longer knows my level of power. But, he still has more influence than I do. It would take me three times as long to do what he's doing with my powers, merely because I am more human now than I was when I had all of my powers intact," Atsuna explained. "He still has the upper hand, but he just doesn't know it at the moment. I have more of an idea of what he is capable of doing than what he knows of me. He hadn't expected me to retrieve some of my powers from him."

"Well, then I think it would be a good idea to get movin' to Taiitsukun," Tasuki said. He turned to look up at Chichiri. "Don't ya think?"

Chichiri nodded. "I'm afraid I must agree with you that haste is necessary right now, you know. We need Taiitsukun's knowledge on the prophecy so we can move forward as well."

Atsuna shifted her head to look at Tasuki. "Are you sure you are able to make the trip? You're not fully recovered."

Tasuki gave her a thumbs up and smiled knowingly. "Of course I'm able, babe. A little pain ain't gonna get me down now."

"Obstinacy isn't going to get us anywhere," Atsuna scolded, "especially yours, given your current condition. You should be exercising vigilance right now more than anything. Don't worry about seeking vengeance for me. I'll handle that myself when the time comes."

Tasuki scowled and closed the distance between them, leaning close into her body. "Like hell you're gonna do it by yourself. I ain't lettin' ya go through this alone."

Atsuna's brows furrowed and she pushed herself to her feet, thrusting her forefinger pointedly at him. "This isn't your deci—"

"Don't fight with one another," Chichiri quickly interrupted, cupping his hand over Atsuna's shoulder. Atsuna folded her arms over her chest and looked away in irritation. "I know you both very well. You're in love, and neither of you wishes to see the other in pain. I know what that's like, you know." Chichiri walked in front of Atsuna to get her attention. "I know you don't want Tasuki to get involved more than he has, Atsuna, but you must understand his position. He's doing it because he loves you, and because you're carrying his children inside you. He wants to keep the three of you safe from danger, you know." Atsuna's eyes lowered and softened before she closed them completely. Chichiri spun around to gaze down at Tasuki, who was biting his lip to refrain from swearing. "The both of you are more alike than unlike, you know. Atsuna wants to protect you as well, Tasuki. And this situation is delicate. You of all people should know what it's like to be directly involved in celestial affairs. Atsuna must fight this alone."

Tasuki grumbled under his breath, "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya loud an' clear, monk." He pushed himself to one knee, but groaned when trying to stand. "Son of a _bitch_." He muttered an expletive, closed his eyes in annoyance and attempted it again, but before he could, he felt a set of hands cup his elbows supportably. He opened his eyes, Atsuna's bottomless lavender depths staring right back at him.

"Don't strain yourself. You're going to need your strength for what's coming," she said with a weak smile.

Tasuki grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a quick peck. "Yeah, that Kuro don't know what's comin' his way."

Atsuna giggled and helped him stand, keeping her hands firm against him for support. "Oh, I wasn't talking about Kuro. I was talking about Taiitsukun. Knowing you, you'll anger her in the first ten seconds following our arrival."

Chichiri laughed heartily in agreement. "That is for certain."

Tasuki grumbled something under his breath again. "Okay, yeah, fine, whatever. Let's just get goin'."

Chichiri nodded and turned to Atsuna. "Are you all right with this, Atsuna? I know you'd like for Tasuki to get more proper rest, as would I, but the situation is too dire right now, you know."

"I know. If Tasuki believes he can handle it, then he can handle it," Atsuna replied. She turned to gaze at Tasuki, who only looked back at her silently. "I suppose I have no other choice but to trust his own judgment. We probably should go now. But, what about Koji?"

"He already knows. He's taking the necessary precautions while we're gone, you know," Chichiri said with a smile. He whipped the cloak from his shoulders, laying it to rest on the grass. "I suppose the both of you know what to do here."

Atsuna and Tasuki nodded in affirmation. Atsuna helped Tasuki onto the cloak, moving her hand down to cup his. Tasuki turned his head towards the hideout.

"What is it?" Atsuna asked quietly as Chichiri moved onto the fabric as well.

"I don't have my tessen," Tasuki said with a frown. "I don't like it."

"You don't need a weapon where we're going," Atsuna pointed out. "It's not as if you're going to need it at Mt. Taikyoku."

Tasuki spun his head to Atsuna, ignoring Chichiri's quiet chanting. "But what if Kuro comes?"

Atsuna shook her head. "He can't find his way there. He needs to have a pure heart to find it, and he is far from that. Don't worry about it. If anything happens, Chichiri and I will take care of it. You are to do as little as possible."

A bright light engulfed their feet, and Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke. However, he didn't have a chance. The threesome was sucked into the ground, Chichiri's cloak following soon after.

Taiitsukun floated patiently at the entrance to her holy grounds, awaiting her expected guests. A luminous colorless light appeared on the ground before her, and Chichiri, Atsuna and Tasuki materialized from the ground, their physical appearances masked by the brilliantness of the light from Chichiri's spell.

"It's good to see the three of you again," Taiitsukun spoke up as the light disappeared from around them, "alive and… semi-well." Her eyes traveled over Tasuki's half-clothed form and smiled. "I suppose you didn't have the opportunity to clothe yourself before coming here."

Tasuki smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "It's not like I'm here to impress ya or somethin', grandma."

"Watch your tongue, Tasuki," Taiitsukun warned. "I don't think you would be able to handle me today, given your fragile form."

"Fragile?" Tasuki exclaimed, taking two steps towards the holy woman. "I'll show ya fragile!"

"Tasuki," Atsuna spoke up warningly, pressing her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her just in time to take in her frown. "We don't have time for this." Atsuna turned back to Taiitsukun, bowing her head in respect. "Taiitsukun, thank you for agreeing to see us. Your help will be most beneficial right now."

Taiitsukun nodded. "Well, I assumed you would be calling on me at some point. Kuro's darkness is spreading like poison across the world. He knows you have gained some of your powers back. It has scared him."

"Yes, I figured as much," Atsuna said, lifting her head to look at the elderly woman. "If there is anything you can tell me, Taiitsukun, that won't violate the prophecy, I would most appreciate it. I have to destroy him before it's too late."

"Yes, the situation has become quite complicated, given your pregnancy," Taiitsukun replied. Atsuna's eyes widened, and she quickly looked at Tasuki, whose expression remained firm. "Yes, I do know. I believe congratulations are in order for the two of you."

Atsuna smiled weakly. "Thank you, Taiitsukun. This prophecy has become personal. I have a duty to our unborn children. I can't let anything happen to them. Kuro knows nothing about it, and I fear him knowing would only make things worse. If this goes on too long, my condition will become obvious to him, and he will exploit it."

Taiitsukun made a deep, humming noise in the pit of her throat. "Yes, I am certain he would do such a thing. But, perhaps that is what you need from him."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What? I don't want that bastard knowin' about my babies! He'd kill Atsuna even faster if he knew!"

Taiitsukun frowned. "You have little confidence in Atsuna, then. I do not believe she will be so quick to die."

"You… you don't?" Atsuna stammered. "What makes you believe that?"

"It is not I that believes that, child. The gods do. That is why the prophecy states you are to be victorious."

"So I was right," Chichiri spoke up. "I thought the prophecy was saying that Atsuna would win, you know."

Taiitsukun nodded. "Yes. The prophecy is short, but foretells much about what is destined to happen between light and darkness. What is it that you deduced from the prophecy, Chichiri?"

Chichiri dug the small scroll from his robes, handing it over to Atsuna so she could unroll it for him, given one of his hands being occupied by his staff. She held it for the three of them to look at. "Well, I assumed the first line, "darkness and light are one", meant that neither element can live without the other. The second, "balance is essential", speaks for itself, you know. While light and darkness have to coexist, neither can be superior than the other. "Mortality rules all" must mean that mortals are the only ones who can settle the war between Kumori and Hikari since they are celestial beings and are essentially equal in power, you know. However, the fourth line, "necessity is the illumination", baffled me a little. I thought perhaps it was meant to show that Atsuna is destined to be the victor, since illumination is another word for light."

Taiitsukun nodded. "I see. Your interpretation of the prophecy is well done, Chichiri. What of the final two lines?"

Chichiri looked back at the scripture. "I wasn't sure what the fifth line, "want is forever sin", meant in this situation. And the last line, "eternal is the human heart", played along with the third line, that only mortals were able to handle this because they were not bound by immortality. It is the one thing that humans have over the gods, that they are ruled by their hearts. Mortality is a strength, not a weakness, you know."

"I'm glad to know someone understood the damn thing," Tasuki grumbled under his breath. "'Cause I sure as hell didn't." He turned to Atsuna. "An' I'm guessin' ya didn't really know anythin' about this, baby."

Atsuna exchanged looks with the bandit leader and shook her head. "No. Kuro and I never had the opportunity for access to a celestial prophecy. Do you think anyone would believe either of us if we told them we were part of that prophecy? Certainly not. And I'm sure Kuro never sought it out because he wished to have glory without help. I, on the other hand, just never wished to bother different kingdoms and cause problems for myself. I hoped I would be able to discover it for myself. I suppose it was pride for the both of us, although mine was a little more innocent than his."

"That doesn't make a damn difference right now!" Tasuki shouted. "This stupid bastard is tryin' to take over the freakin' world an' I'm not gonna stand by an' watch!" He spun to Taiitsukun, stomping over to the floating witch. "Listen up, ol' woman! If there's somethin' else ya can tell us, I wanna know right now!"

"Tasuki!" Atsuna exclaimed. "Don't demand anything from her! She's already helped us considerably! Besides, this is my fight, not yours!"

Tasuki craned his head over his shoulder to look at the indigo-haired woman. "It became my fight the moment ya got pregnant with my babies, Atsuna."

Her eyes widened in shock, quickly slitting as her expression hardened. "So, you're going to use _our_ children against me now? I can't say I've ever thought you'd do something like _that_. It's not a good color on you, Tasuki."

"I'm not usin' it against ya, but it's my fight as much as it is yours 'cause we have a family to protect, an' I'm gonna protect ya an' our babies 'cause I'm gonna be your husband, an' that's freakin' final!" Tasuki nearly roared, his voice reverberating through the room with immense emotion behind it. "I'm not losin' ya, Atsuna. I'm not gonna suffer the loss of other people I love, least of all you. I thought ya knew that by now."

Atsuna let her head hang and she sighed deeply. "Why do I feel like we're always having this conversation?" She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I swear this is becoming rather tedious, and we have other things to be concerned about." She tried to ignore Tasuki's irritation and looked back up at Taiitsukun. "I really do appreciate all you've done for me, Taiitsukun. All I have to do now is figure out how to retrieve the remainder of my powers from Kuro."

Taiitsukun nodded. "Atsuna, the secret to retrieving your powers lies in the prophecy. Want is sin. Need is necessity. You have known the truth all along deep down. You must need your powers to the very core. Do not confuse your strong want as need. It is very easy to do so."

"I'm not sure I understand, Taiitsukun. Of course I need my powers. I know that," Atsuna replied.

Taiitsukun shook her head. "But you must separate your dependence from that need. That is why that need is not quite as powerful, Atsuna. That reliance makes it a want, because you are so used to having the powers of light at your disposal. You must overcome your fear of the darkness, Atsuna."

Atsuna swallowed hard and clenched her hands into fists. "I… I thought I had. I suppose this is evidence that I have not yet conquered that demon within me."

"Not to worry, Atsuna," Chichiri spoke up, striding to Atsuna's side. "You are well on your way to doing so, you know. I have seen your confidence grow without your powers. You have come a long way."

"Chichiri is correct," Taiitsukun added. "Do not lose hope, Atsuna. Your strength does not lie in your power. It lies within your heart and soul. Both are very strong instruments, and when they function as one, they will call out to your powers. That is what happened when Tasuki's life was threatened. You were able to save him through the immediate need to keep him safe. You must remember that when the time comes to face Kuro in the final bout."

Atsuna fumbled with her fingers and silently contemplated Taiitsukun's words. The prophecy was asking for a lot. She knew she needed her powers, but it wasn't enough. The situation had to affect her at a single point in time. She needed desperation.

"Time grows short," Taiitsukun spoke up, interrupting Atsuna's thoughts. "Kuro will make his move soon. You must be ready for him, Atsuna. Your life will change forever."

Atsuna felt a quick, firm tug on her hand, causing her to jerk towards Tasuki. She gave him an inquisitive gaze.

"I'm not gonna let things change too much," he said, his eyes hard in a stare at a random point on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Atsuna asked, pressing her free hand against his bare shoulder. She was surprised at how his flesh was so heated.

Tasuki looked down at her, his eyes brighter than usual. "I'm not puttin' it off anymore. We're gettin' married. Now."

Atsuna's eyes widened and she leaned back, gathering in his stiff form. His expression was unmoving as stone. He was deadly serious. "Wh-what?"

"Right now. We're goin' to Konan. I want ya to be my wife," Tasuki said, grabbing her other hand and pressing the back of it against his mouth in a tender kiss. "I've let too much get in the way, but I'm not puttin' it off anymore. I'm marryin' ya before Kuro can do anythin' about it."

Atsuna cracked a small smile, her stomach dancing in instant excitement. She couldn't stop the lone tear from rolling down her cheek. "Tasuki… Do you mean that? Truly?"

"I've never meant anythin' so damn much in my life, woman, 'cept for all the times I've said I loved ya," Tasuki replied with a grin. "As long as ya wanna marry this stupid bandit, we'll go right this second to Konan."

Atsuna fell into his chest, and one of his hands left hers so he could hold her against him. "I'd definitely consider you stupid if you didn't know the answer to that by now."

"I would be more than happy to take the both of you to Konan Palace," Chichiri spoke up with a smile. "I'm sure Lady Houki would be pleased to accommodate your wedding for the services you've completed, you know."

Atsuna lifted her head from Tasuki's chest to gaze over at Chichiri, and then to Taiitsukun, who floated silently. "Taiitsukun, I'd like to thank you for the insight you've given me in this. Your advice will be very beneficial to me. I just hope it'll all be enough when the time comes."

"Don't demoralize yourself, Atsuna," Taiitsukun scolded lightly. "You have more inner power than you think. And don't think of your pregnancy as a weakness. Think of it as a strength, and I'm sure you will have quite a story to tell your young ones when they're old enough to hear all the great things you and Tasuki have accomplished in so short a time." She chuckled lightly and smiled. "I can't say I've ever thought Tasuki would be fitted for the husband/father role, but I see nothing but joy for the both of you in your future." Taiitsukun turned around and began floating away. "Have your wedding. Be happy while you have the opportunity to do so. When the time comes for your fight, remember my words. They will come in handy. I will be watching."

The threesome watched Taiitsukun disappear into thin air before turning to each other. Chichiri stood in front of Tasuki and Atsuna with a wide smile. He placed a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I can transport us to Konan Palace right away, you know."

Tasuki smirked. "That sounds like a plan, Chichiri. I wanna have the biggest weddin' we can."

Atsuna turned to Tasuki. "No, we don't have to have a large ceremony. It's not necessary."

"Baby, you're gonna get the very freakin' best," Tasuki said, cupping a palm over her cheek. "Everyone's gonna know about it. For once, don't argue with me about it. You're gettin' the glam of a weddin' like ya deserve."

Atsuna knew she couldn't argue with him. And deep down, she didn't want to. She wanted everyone to know, too, that they were to be married, that they would finally be husband and wife. She could feel the warmth glimmering inside of herself as if projecting the happiness her deceased friends and family were feeling for her at that very moment. Her smile overwhelmed her features. "Okay. I suppose I can deal with that, then. But we haven't made any preparations."

"Leave that to me, you know," Chichiri spoke up with a wide grin. "I will make sure the specifics are taken care of, you know. Lady Houki and her servants will prepare the both of you for the ceremony. I will handle the rest, you know."

Atsuna's face fell. "Chichiri, you don't have to do that."

His grin faded slightly. "Yes, I do. You're my friends, you know. I want you both to be happy. This will be your day, and I will make sure it goes as smoothly as possible, you know."

Tasuki patted his hand roughly against the monk's shoulder. "You're a real pal, Chichiri. I appreciate it." He turned to Atsuna. "So, are ya ready to go?"

Atsuna nodded happily, squeezing his hand in hers. "Yes, I am."

Chichiri's cloak was floating beneath their feet a split second later, and the threesome were on their way to Konan Palace where Tasuki and Atsuna would finally be brought together as husband and wife, before Kuro's darkness could spread over them as well.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I was having a hard time with it. I'm not very pleased with this chapter, honestly. As a matter of fact, I just finished writing it, so now I've fallen behind. I'm not certain whether I will have a chapter completed for the next update. The chapter will consist of Tasuki and Atsuna's wedding, so I want to make sure I do some research before writing it. I want the wedding ceremony to be as authentic as I can, although I know some things are going to be changed around due to the situation they're in. So, don't be surprised if there isn't an update next weekend, but the following weekend it should be up. I'm hoping those two weeks will be enough time for me to make the chapter as high a caliber as I want, unlike this one. I just didn't like it, but I figure this is better than no chapter at all. Either way, review if you wish, and expect me back in two weeks with the next chapter! We'll finally get to see Tasuki and Atsuna marry! ...Or will we?**


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss of the Light

_Chapter Twenty-One: Kiss of the Light_

"I don't think Atsuna was quite wishing for a lavish ceremony, you know," Chichiri replied. The monk was leaning up against the wall, his staff leaning with him, as Tasuki was fitted for his ceremonial garments.

"Well, that's just too damn bad," Tasuki grumbled, spreading his legs and lifting his arms so the seamstress could get his measurements. "She deserves one. She just doesn't want anyone to put themselves out for her. She's gettin' it. Case closed."

Chichiri smiled through his mask. "Well, it's obvious that was one battle she was losing with you. You didn't give her much choice in the matter but to consent to it. And, of course, Lady Houki was excited to hold your wedding ceremony here at the palace. From what I gather, all of the arrangements have been made, you know."

Tasuki nodded and got the okay from the seamstress that he could lower his arms. He did so with a heavy sigh and stepped down from the small stool he was perched upon. "Good. The sooner we can do this, the better."

"Agreed," Chichiri said with a nod. "Lady Houki said she would have everything prepared by sundown. She's having everyone work on the arrangements, not to mention Atsuna has to get dressed into her own garments as well, you know. We are making remarkable time considering how much work is required for a wedding. This wouldn't have been capable without Lady Houki's help, you know." Chichiri smiled and placed his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "It won't be long before you and Atsuna are wed. I'm happy to see that it has finally happened for you, you know."

Tasuki smirked and gave Chichiri a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Thanks, Chichiri. I'm glad, too. I've been waitin' for this for a long time." He walked over to one of the windows, peering out into the courtyard where many of his memories remained as a Suzaku Warrior. He pressed his hands against the sill and sighed dreamily. "When all this is over, Atsuna's finally gonna be my wife an' we're gonna have kids. This is what I've wanted all my life."

Chichiri walked up behind him, the rings from his staff clinging together as he moved. "You deserve it, you know. I'm happy for the both of you."

Tasuki scoffed and shrugged away from the monk. "That's enough of that emotional crap, Chichiri. I have enough of that goin' on with two babies on the way an' my soon-to-be wife bein' chased by a fuckin' asshole who wants to kill her." He walked to the other side of the room and ran his fingers through his hair. "Even now I can't stop thinkin' about that bastard, Chichiri. This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life, an' he's messin' it up for me." He spun around and folded his arms over his chest. "Why can't I stop thinkin' about him, Chichiri? It just pisses me off."

Chichiri removed his mask, showing Tasuki his smile. "I think it's okay that you do, you know. You're worried about your future wife. I think it comes with the territory. You're in love and you want to protect not only your wife, but your unborn children, you know." He crossed the room, closing the distance between the two of them once more. "You're a father and a husband already, you know."

There was a set of solid knocks on the door, interrupting the moment between the two friends. The door opened with a long creak, revealing the kind face of the Dowager Empress Houki. "I hope I'm not interrupting the two of you."

"Of course not, Lady Houki," Chichiri replied with a smile. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Not necessarily, no, but Atsuna would like to see you, Chichiri," Houki said with a smile. She turned her gaze to Tasuki, who was standing confusedly. "Atsuna is very excited, Tasuki. I've never seen her so happy before. I'm honored to host your wedding ceremony. I will see to it that it goes smoothly for the both of you."

"Why does Atsuna wanna see Chichiri?" Tasuki asked abruptly, as if not hearing one word that Houki said. "Why not me?"

Houki pulled her hand up to her mouth, her draping sleeve covering the smile there. "She just wishes to ask for his input on something, I believe. And besides, she doesn't wish to see you until the ceremony." Tasuki's eyes widened. "Oh, not to worry, Tasuki. She only wishes to surprise you with her ceremonial attire. She's going to look so lovely."

Tasuki nodded once in understanding. "Oh, I see. Well, okay. If that's what she wants." He turned to Chichiri. "Well, ya better go to her. Make sure she knows I'm thinkin' about her."

Chichiri patted his friend on the shoulder once before walking to the door. "I will tell her, but I am sure she already knows that, you know." With another friendly smile, he propped his mask back on and left the room.

Houki turned her attention back to Tasuki. "Is everything working out all right for you? I suppose I should have asked you sooner, but I've been quite busy with Atsuna. She appears to like my input since I had a wedding ceremony myself."

Tasuki waved her off. "I'm fine with everythin' goin' on. I just wanna marry her before the day's over. I've been waitin' long enough as it is, an' with Kuro huntin' her down an' two babies on the way, I don't wanna waste another second." He groaned and rubbed his hand against his face, leaning against the wall. He suddenly felt faint.

Houki appeared worried and took two steps towards him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He took a deep breath. "Just sayin' that I'm gonna be married an' having kids… I can't believe it's finally happenin'. It almost doesn't feel real to me." He craned his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Houki smiled. "I know how it feels. It was the same for me as well. My marriage to Hotohori and becoming pregnant with Boushin came very quick. I hardly had time to breathe. But everything was all right. I have never been so blessed to have a son to the man I love, even if he is no longer here in body. He is here in spirit every day to watch over his son."

Tasuki cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know. An' I think today, all my friends are gonna be here to watch me get hitched. I wish they could all be here in person, though. It would make this even better. But at least I know they're watchin' us from somewhere. That makes me feel like it's gonna be okay."

* * *

Chichiri nodded to the handmaidens standing outside Atsuna's room before he let himself in. Red and black silk was scattered about the room, no doubt from the nonstop sewing of Atsuna's dress.

"Atsuna? Are you in here?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Atsuna came scampering out of a adjoining room. Chichiri gaped at her. She was fully clothed in a stunning red silk gown with a slit on either side for easy movement. A black embroidered phoenix was climbing up the front of her gown. Her hair was pulled up and lined with red lotuses. She was truly a sight. "Atsuna, you look beautiful."

Atsuna smiled and walked over to her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you. I'm glad you came down here. I just wanted you to see before everything started." She pulled away from him. "How is Tasuki doing?"

Chichiri chuckled and guided her over to the bed so they could sit down. "He is doing well. Excited, to say the least. He wished for me to tell you he was thinking of you, you know."

Atsuna shook her head, her smile unmoving from her face. "I figured he would be." She fumbled with her fingers. "Is it strange to say that I'm actually nervous about this? For as long as I've wanted this, for as long as it's been put off, I'm honestly nervous about getting married to him. I don't know why."

Chichiri chuckled at the irony. "There is nothing wrong with being nervous. If it makes you feel any better, Tasuki has the same feelings, you know. All you need to know is the love you have for one another is strong and unbreakable." He rested his staff against the wall so he could place his hands on Atsuna's shoulders. "This is more than right for the both of you, you know."

Atsuna smiled in gratitude and hugged him again, but was adamant about releasing him. "Thank you, Chichiri. I'm glad you are a part of this. But I can't help but wish that our friends could be here. I wanted Tamahome to be here. Well, in person, I mean." She pushed herself out of his chest and gazed up at him with a knowing grin. "Tamahome's here with us now. I can feel his presence. It's stronger than it's been in a long time. I think it's his way of saying that he's glad this is finally happening for us."

Chichiri nodded once. "Well, of course. Tamahome was a strong supporter of your relationship with Tasuki. Sure, he was a bit surprised to discover the both of you had fallen in love, but I think it relieved him to know that you would have someone if something happened to him, you know. He wanted only the best for you. He wanted you to have someone to be close to, you know."

Atsuna's smile faded slightly and she turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know. I miss him so much, Chichiri. I miss him even more now because he's not here. I always imagined that my family would still be alive when I had children and got married. But they're all gone." She sniffled and fought back the onslaught of tears that threatened to break through. "I've made my peace with their deaths, but… It's just a little depressing for me that they're not here to share this with me." Atsuna felt Chichiri's strong hands on her shoulders once more, and she closed her eyes, feeling his inner strength pumping through to her.

"I can understand your sentiment, you know," Chichiri replied softly. "But your family will always be with you in your heart, and they will always be watching over you. You never truly lost them so long as you have memories deep in your mind."

Atsuna spun around to face him, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. She choked out a laugh to mask her weak cries. "I know. Thank you, Chichiri." She turned her head, gazing out the window. The sky was beginning to change colors as the sun began to lower. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the sight. "It's almost sundown. Almost time for me to get married."

"Yes, it is. It will be a lovely ceremony, Atsuna. When the day ends, you will be married to Tasuki. You're that much closer to everything you've ever wanted, you know," Chichiri replied. He pulled away from her before she could respond. "Now, I am sure there are other arrangements that need to be made. Tasuki has yet to dress for the ceremony. I think I'll go help him, you know."

Atsuna smiled and leaned up, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Chichiri. For everything. You have no idea how much I love you, how much I appreciate that you've always been there for Tasuki and I. I wouldn't think of having this ceremony if you weren't here to celebrate it with us."

Chichiri grinned and nodded. "I'm glad that I'm part of this, you know." He walked to the closed bedroom door. "Your sedan will more than likely be here to get you and take you to the altar, you know. I am sure your handmaidens will wish to put the finishing touches on you before then. The next time I see you, it will be during the wedding ceremony." He waved his hand. "I'll see you at sundown, Atsuna."

Atsuna folded her hands behind her back and nodded with a happy smile. "Okay." She watched her friend depart the room, and it was then that she felt like the walls were closing in on her. Within the next few hours, she would be a married woman. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and drew in a deep breath. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

* * *

"Christ, I'm so fuckin' nervous," Tasuki grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders against the tightness of his ceremonial garments. "Why am I so nervous about this?"

"Calm the hell down, Genrou," Koji said, patting his friend firmly on the back. "Chances are Atsuna's feelin' the same way. She's about to marry your ass." Tasuki shot him a glare of warning when Koji laughed at his own joke. "Oh, c'mon, Genrou. Lighten up. It won't be long before Atsuna's sedan gets here."

Tasuki raked his fingers through his bangs, rustling them a bit. He was staring out onto the courtyard, waiting for the moment where he would hear Atsuna's procession come through the gates. "I can't believe this is finally happenin'. It doesn't seem real."

"Well, ya guys have been talkin' about it for freakin' ever. I can see why ya feel that way, Genrou," Koji replied in agreement. "But it's as real as the sky's blue." He turned over his shoulder. "Ain't that right, Chichiri?"

Tasuki spun around, eyeing up his comrade's new attire. The monk was accompanied by his staff, but instead of his normally white robes, he was draped in a bright blue garment. The mask was gone from his face as he showed off his happy smile. "I must agree, Koji. This is a sign that things are looking up, you know. Atsuna has an inkling of her powers back, we have the prophecy to help guide us, and the two of you are finally going to wed. It's truly a joyous day, you know."

Tasuki smirked and nodded. "Ya forgot to mention that we already have a family on the way." He chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "But I guess that's 'cause I'm an overachiever."

Koji scoffed and rolled his eyes with a knowing grin. "For as long as I've known ya with Atsuna, ya always made sure to overachieve every freakin' second."

Tasuki tossed him a grin and wagged his eyebrows. "Don't be jealous. It's not a good color on ya, ya bastard. Ya can only imagine what my nights are like with my woman."

"Thanks to ya, I don't hafta imagine crap," Koji laughed. "Ya don't leave anythin' to the imagination."

Tasuki opened his mouth to shoot back, but there was a sudden explosion of firecrackers in the distance. The front gates opened in the courtyard, causing the three men to quickly snap their heads in that direction. Tasuki felt his heart miss a beat as he watched Atsuna's attendants walk in. But his eyes barely settled on them as he noticed the sedan being carried in. Atsuna was perched atop it, a silk red veil attached to her head and covering her face. He swallowed hard and felt Chichiri place his hand on his shoulder.

"It's time," Chichiri whispered. The monk grabbed Koji's arm and he pulled him back against the wall of the palace. Tasuki stood alone at the top of the staircase, his hands trembling at his sides. Lady Houki was leading the parade of female attendants, and she slowly made her way up to Tasuki, her smile wide.

"Lady Houki," Tasuki whispered. He bowed his head. "Thanks for this." He offered her his hand. She took it and came up next to him, her smile wide. "We couldn't have done this without ya."

"Think nothing of it, Tasuki," Houki murmured back. Chichiri stepped forward and offered his arm, leading her into the summoning room where the Suzaku Seven once tried to call upon Suzaku himself.

Tasuki couldn't blink as the procession stopped and the attendants lined up on either side of the sedan. A long red mat was blanketed on the ground leading to the staircase. The men carrying the sedan knelt down, lowering the sedan as close to the ground as possible. Atsuna stood up, her red gown shimmering in the setting sun's light. The bandit leader's eyes trailed over the carefully pinned red lotuses in her hair, traveling down to the red veil covering her face, and quickly taking notice to how perfect her gown hugged her curves.

And it was then that he first took note to her growing stomach, the home of his children. He licked his lips and swallowed, flexing his fingers at his sides. He tried to stifle the chuckle deep in his throat as he watched the attendants scattering beans around the seated sedan as a sign of fertility. They certainly didn't need that, but he enjoyed the irony of it all.

Two attendants helped Atsuna step down from the sedan. Her bare feet touched the red mat and she was led forward. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and Tasuki nearly jumped down the steps to greet her. He swallowed again and his hands reached for the red veil. He grabbed the corners and lifted it slowly, observing the gentle curve of her smile, her dainty nose, and her glittering lavender eyes. They were brimming with happy tears.

"Ya look gorgeous," Tasuki rasped as he carefully rested the cloth over the top of her head.

Atsuna giggled under her breath. "So do you."

Tasuki grinned and took her hand, leading her up the staircase and into the room where Chichiri, Koji and Lady Houki awaited them. There was an altar set up in front of the golden statue of Suzaku, beautifully dressed with red lotuses that matched the ones decorating Atsuna's hair. Tasuki waited for Atsuna to kneel on the long red pillow under the altar before doing so himself. He grabbed her hand again and stole a look at her before the both of them closed their eyes and listened to the gentle prayer Chichiri offered in homage to Heaven, Earth, Suzaku and Hikari.

After the prayer ended, Atsuna and Tasuki opened their eyes and without letting go of their hands, reached forward on the small table set before them to grab the single goblet of wine. Their fingers entwined and Tasuki urged the goblet up to Atsuna's lips, allowing her a small sip before taking one himself. They set the goblet back down on the table and Chichiri began praying again, this time in honor of Atsuna's deceased family. Atsuna was whispering the prayer along with the monk, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she remembered them and wished they were there with them in body.

Chichiri's soft voice stopped and he snapped his staff against the floor once, allowing the rings to jingle while Tasuki and Atsuna once again took the goblet in their hands, this time Tasuki taking the first sip. Chichiri said a small prayer to the Kitchen God and Atsuna and Tasuki finished off the wine in the goblet. They set it back down on the table and released hands so they could turn to one another. Tasuki winked, causing Atsuna to stifle a giggle as they bowed to one another, thus completing the wedding ceremony.

Tasuki stood quickly and helped Atsuna to her feet. Before Chichiri, Houki and Koji could begin congratulating them, he swept her up in his arms and rushed out of the room, Atsuna's laugh echoing around them.

"What's he doin'?" Koji asked with a shrug.

Chichiri smiled and rested his staff against his shoulder. "I believe he is taking matters into his own hands. The next portion of the ceremony was for us to guide them to the bridal chamber, you know. It is supposed to be open to us until the morning, but I do not believe he will allow such a travesty, you know."

Koji scoffed under his breath and nodded in understanding. "Overachiever."

* * *

Tasuki nearly kicked down the door to their bedroom, hurriedly shutting the door with his foot as soon as he and Atsuna were inside. Before Atsuna could ask him what he was doing, she was beneath him on the bed being showered with his hungry kisses.

"Is it bad that through that whole thing all I wanted to do was rip that dress off ya an' make love to ya?" Tasuki growled, his hands molding over her curves. "Your damn attendants must be out to torture me for makin' that dress. It fits ya too damn perfect."

Atsuna giggled and grabbed the sides of his face, pushing him away so she could look up at him. "You're inconceivable, but it doesn't surprise me that you were thinking such impure thoughts during our wedding ceremony."

Tasuki's mouth curved into a wide smile. "You're my wife now. I can't believe you're finally my wife."

Atsuna's cheeks lit up in a blush and she nodded. "Yes, I know. And you're my husband. For too long we've both waited for this. I'm so happy that it has finally happened for us. We more than deserve it."

The bandit leader nodded in agreement. "Damn right." His mouth was on her again, teasingly grazing a trail over her neck until he reached her supple lips. He sucked her breath through their kiss and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her up into his chest.

"Tasuki, wait," Atsuna mumbled against his lips. He pulled away and stared at her incredulously. "Our room is public tonight. We probably shouldn't do anything that will leave us in the center of embarrassment."

Tasuki's brow twitched. "Like hell it's public. I'll torch anyone that even tries to come in here while I'm makin' love to ya. You're my wife now, this is our weddin' night, an' I'm gonna make love to ya. 'Sides, I don't think anyone is stupid enough to walk in here to begin with."

Atsuna chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, tousling it playfully. "I was hoping you would say that. I'm glad to know that you have our best interests in mind." And that was the last thing she could say, for Tasuki's mouth was on hers again as if to confirm her words. No one came to the room that night, as the robust sounds of their passion warded away any unwanted individuals. But then again, no one would be foolish enough to enter the room of a Suzaku warrior while he was pleasuring his wife.

* * *

"Thank you so much for hosting our wedding, Lady Houki," Atsuna thanked as she bowed her head. "It was so wonderful and beautiful, far more than I could have ever dreamed."

"It was my pleasure, Atsuna. I am just happy to be able to repay you in some way for everything you have done for Konan," Houki replied with a smile. "I wish you both a lifetime of happiness. I would also wish many children upon you, but I can see that has already been granted." Houki pulled her hand up to her mouth to mask her chuckle.

Atsuna folded her hands behind her back and nodded. "Yes, it is certainly wonderful that Tasuki and I are expecting. I should not have been surprised that I would have twins since I am one myself. They run in my family. It will be a handful, but a welcome handful. I can't wait to become a mother."

Houki stepped forward and took the light bearer in her arms. "You will be a wondrous mother, Atsuna. And Tasuki will be a loving and protective father. I can see how much love he has for those children already. The both of you are lucky, and your children are equally fortunate to have you and Tasuki as their parents." She pulled away and folded her hands in front of her stomach. "I know hard times await you, but I am sure everything will turn out. Have faith in your abilities. You are strong and have the heart of Suzaku himself. You willingly serve him, Atsuna. Even if you are not a chosen warrior, he will watch over you."

Atsuna cracked a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lady Houki. I know I have a lot of people looking over me, and it's comforting to know. If I ever feel like I'll lose my way, I know who to turn to." She looked up at the sky and smiled at the passing clouds. "Tamahome is always watching over me, talking to me in my head." She chuckled and shook her head. "I know it makes me sound crazy, but our bond… Not even death could break it. Even though he has been reborn as Taka in Miaka's world, he still knows who he is. He knows."

The Empress of Konan nodded and pulled away, looking around in curiosity. "Where is Tasuki?"

"He's getting our things. We would love to stay longer to visit, but there is just too much to do. Kuro should be surfacing once more, and I want to be ready for him. I can feel his darkness stretching out," Atsuna replied. She sighed deeply and molded her hands over her slightly bulging stomach. "I think this will be the final confrontation. I have to prepare myself, decide on a strategy. He has the advantage, although he may not know it. He knows he still has some of my powers, but he just doesn't know how much." She hugged her stomach and shook her head. "I don't know how you manage to go everyday without Hotohori here with you and Boushin, Houki."

Houki smiled and folded her arms in her sleeves. "Just like Tamahome is still with you, I know Hotohori is still with us. He watches over his son carefully, and even though I cannot see him, I know he is always there." She took a step closer to Atsuna. "Your children will survive. You will survive. Your pregnancy is not a weakness, but a strength. I think you will come to realize that when the time for your battle comes."

Atsuna opened her mouth to respond, but there was a loud cluttering behind them. They spun around and watched Tasuki fight his way through the door with their belongings. "It'd be nice for ya to help me, ya bastard Koji!"

"Hey, I have nothin' to do with it. None o' that stuff is mine! It's all your woman's!" Koji's voice rang back from inside the palace.

Tasuki spun around, his eyes flaring. "She's my _wife_, now! Get it right, jackass! An' I'm not makin' her carry any o' this stuff! She's pregnant! Last time I checked, ya weren't, so get your lazy ass out here an' help!"

Atsuna chuckled and shook her head. "Tasuki, give me something. I didn't realize we had so many things."

Tasuki shot her a glare. "Hell no. You're not carryin' a damn thing. An' we didn't bring this much stuff with us. They're weddin' gifts from Houki."

Atsuna's eyes widened and she turned to the empress. "You gave us gifts?"

Houki nodded and smiled wide. "Well, of course. Just a couple little things to help you out. Nothing major. There are also some things you can use for when your babies arrive. Just some of Boushin's old things, and some new."

Atsuna gave her a grateful nod. "Thank you, Houki. That means a lot to us. I am sure everything will come in handy."

The bandit leader dropped their bags at the edge of the stairs so he could round Atsuna up in his arms. He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Are ya ready to go? Chichiri should be comin'. An' I think we're leavin' Koji behind since he's a worthless sod."

"I heard that, Genrou!"

Tasuki snapped his head in the direction of the doorway. "Ya were meant to hear it, ass! Now get out here or we're leavin' ya for real!"

Houki giggled to herself. "I can only imagine how upbeat the bandit den must be."

"You have no idea, Lady Houki," Atsuna replied with a smile. She turned to Tasuki and played with the back of his hair. "Isn't that right, Tasuki?"

He grinned slyly and leaned in, grazing his lips against hers. "You're always right, babe."

Chichiri and Koji came out of the palace, both only holding a small satchel over their shoulders. "Are you ready to go?" the monk asked with a smile as he joined the threesome.

Atsuna and Tasuki both nodded. "Yes. There's a lot to be done before the final battle with Kuro," Atsuna replied, avoiding eye contact with Tasuki. As soon as she said her rival's name, she felt him stiffen against her. It had been the first time Kuro was mentioned since they arrived at the palace for their wedding, and although Atsuna hated to be the one breaking the ice, she knew just as well as the rest of them that it wasn't over yet.

"All right," Chichiri said, shattering the silence. He pulled his cloak from his shoulders and allowed it to float to the ground. "We should get going, then." He turned to Houki and bowed. "Thank you for hosting us, Lady Houki."

Houki bowed her head slightly in return. "The pleasure was mine, Chichiri." She watched the foursome step onto the large cloak, dragging along their luggage as well. "All of you, please be safe, and let me know how things go. I'll be keeping all of you in my thoughts."

Atsuna was the one who nodded. "We will. Thank you again, Lady Houki. This has meant a lot to me, to all of us. And I promise to do the best I can to stop Kuro's reign of darkness. I will not stop until his powers are dispelled." She turned to Chichiri and nodded once. He began chanting. Houki bowed to them and stepped back several paces, watching as a bright light engulfed their bodies, and in a spark of brilliance, they were gone.

"Be safe," Houki whispered. "May Suzaku be with you all."

* * *

**A/N: Well, updates have started up again! I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, but I had a relatively hard time writing this. I am sure that the wedding scene is not entirely accurate, but some things had to be changed given Atsuna's and Tasuki's situations. I tried to make it as accurate to a Chinese wedding as possible. I hope it's all right for those of you that know a bit more about them than I do. I think it was hard to write this since it had been so long since I've written Fushigi Yuugi. I wrote nothing but my Gundam Wing story for the last five or so weeks for NaNoWriMo, so it was a switch to write about a different couple. But, I don't anticipate having such a hard time from here on out. I'll make updates as constant as possible now that I'm out of school, not to mention I'm off from work for the next week, which will give me more time to write. It's good to be back!**


	22. Chapter 22: Flicker of the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Flicker of the Light_

Tasuki paced back and forth, his arms folded across his chest. He kept stopping to stare at the closed bedroom door, silently wishing he could be in there with his new wife. But Atsuna insisted on being alone for her meditation. He hated it.

"You shouldn't lurk, Tasuki. It could very well drive you mad, you know."

The bandit leader turned over his shoulder, finding a smiling Chichiri standing before him. "I can't help it. I wanna be with her. I don't know when that bastard is gonna show up."

Chichiri shook his head and closed the distance between them. "You have nothing to fear, Tasuki. I don't sense Kuro near us, you know. And besides, I believe Atsuna would sense it. She is more in tune with the darkness than I am, you know."

Tasuki groaned and leaned against the wall across from his bedroom, burning a hole through the age-eaten door. "I don't care. I wanna help her. She won't let me."

Chichiri chuckled deep in his throat and rested his palm on Tasuki's shoulder. "I think she wants your help more than you know, Tasuki." Tasuki snapped his head in the monk's direction. "Atsuna loves you, you know. She realizes the consequences of this prophecy. The two of you share a destiny now that you are expecting children." He looked at the bedroom door. "She wants you to help her, but she doesn't want to ask you, you know. I believe she wants to try doing this alone, but she has yet to realize that she doesn't have to. That is the difference between light and darkness. Kuro has to go through this alone, but Atsuna doesn't have to, you know. She has her friends to help guide and protect her. That alone is the light's strength over darkness."

Tasuki drew in a deep breath, taking in Chichiri's wise words. He pushed himself from the wall and walked to the closed door, hesitating before opening it without announcing himself. He found Atsuna standing at the window, staring outside with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She didn't seem to notice his presence, even after he shut the door with a gentle click. He stood uncertain for a moment, watching her, admiring her, as she gazed out the window.

"He's coming, Tasuki," she spoke up in the silence, not turning around to face him. "His darkness is looming over us right now. Normal eyes cannot see it, but… I can see it all. He is gathering power to destroy everything pure in the world. And I am the only one able to stop him."

"You're not the only one in this fight," Tasuki said firmly, walking up next to her. "I'm here for ya, babe. I'm not gonna let ya fight this by yourself." He reached forward, gently pulling her face to look at him. Her eyes were sad. He could almost hear her begging him for his help. "Did ya really think I was gonna let ya do this all by yourself, while you're pregnant with our babies? Like hell."

Atsuna cracked a grateful smile. "I didn't think I would have to ask for your help. You're too stubborn to stay out of this even if I were to ask you to." She rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "But I'm thankful to have your support. It's going to make this a little easier." She sighed deeply and collapsed into his chest, welcoming his arms around her. "I can't figure out what it is I need to do to retrieve the rest of my powers. I've been thinking about it constantly since our meeting with Taiitsukun, but nothing seems to click. It's so damn frustrating."

"We'll figure it out, baby," Tasuki whispered in her ear. He brushed his lips against the side of her face, sucking a breath through his nose to take in her delectable scent. "I want nothin' more than for this to end so we can have our lives together. Our babies are countin' on us." He gave her a comforting squeeze and released her, gazing down at her with his trademark smirk. "I want ya to count on me, Atsuna."

Atsuna licked her lips of their dryness, staring up at him longingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his hair. "I do, Tasuki. I really do."

"Then I want ya to do somethin' for me," he replied, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Of course."

"I want ya to ask me for help. I want to fight alongside ya when the bastard shows up. But I don't want ya to do these things for me just 'cause I asked. I want ya to _want_ to do all those things yourself," Tasuki explained, twirling a finger around a lock of her hair.

Atsuna sighed deeply and pulled away from him, walking over to the other side of the room. "It's not that easy, Tasuki. For most of my life, I had only myself to rely on. It's hard to break old habits." She pressed her hand against the wall, streaking her fingers down the cool wood. "Believe me when I say this, Tasuki. I know I can rely on you and on Chichiri. Traveling with you, Miaka and the other Suzaku Seven taught me that it is not a weakness to trust someone. I learned quickly to trust all of you, that if I ever needed something, I could turn to all of you. But, in a scenario like this, it is so different."

Tasuki couldn't stop the frown from overtaking his features. "Why is this different than that?" He took two steps towards her, but stopped when she spun around to face him.

"This is different because it is my fight to be won, Tasuki. The prophecy directly states that I am involved in this. No one else is. When it came to summoning Suzaku, it was by mere chance that I was reunited with my brother, that I met you and everyone else. It was by choice that I wished to help in the summoning of Suzaku. But this…" She faded off and shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I have a lot to stand up for. The prophecy claims that I am to win this fight. There is a lot at stake. But I'm afraid of what costs will come with such a victory if you and Chichiri are involved in it. I don't want either of you losing your lives because of something I am involved in."

Tasuki's frown faded behind an expression of sheer sympathy. He quickly closed the distance between them, and as bad as he wished to touch her, he kept his arms stiff at his sides. "You're not gonna lose me, an' you're not gonna lose Chichiri. I'm not gonna let somethin' like that happen."

Atsuna shook her head firmly. "But Tasuki—"

"I don't wanna hear it," he interrupted, his voice sounding gruffer than he wished. He planted his hands on the wall behind her, closing his body against hers. "I said I'm not gonna let somethin' like that happen. I'm finally gettin' what I want, an' it's the least Suzaku an' Hikari an' all those damn gods can do to let my wife, my unborn kids an' my best friend live so we can have a freakin' normal life. I'm not gonna let anyone change it. No one. Not Kuro. Not Kumori. Not even Suzaku or Hikari. I don't care if you're the herald o' light. Ya belong to me now."

Atsuna stared at him, taken aback by his passionate words. She nearly forgot to breathe until her chest began to burn. She swallowed hard and pressed her palm against her heart, silently urging it to slow down. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could not find the words she needed to express her feelings.

And she didn't need to. Tasuki crushed his mouth against hers, eager for her taste, for the touch of her silken flesh against his. One of his hands cupped her cheek, curving her head into his kiss. She staggered back against the wall, losing her balance against the onslaught of Tasuki's insistent, passionate kiss. He slid his hands down her body, hitching them behind her knees until her feet were no longer on the floor. He hoisted her against his body and rushed her to the bed, nearly throwing her down on the mattress. He covered her body with his and roved his hands over her shirt, hiking it up and over her breasts. He broke their kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, her collarbone, all the way to her breast. He molded his palm over it and pulled the nipple in his mouth, hardening it instantly.

Atsuna released a shaky sigh, the feel of his mouth against her skin like licks of fire. She felt his hand dip under the hem of her bottoms, burrowing under the layers of clothing until he found the sweet juncture between her legs. His fingers played upon her like feathers, decadent, tantalizing, while his mouth continued its assault on the sweet sheen of dew that now coated her skin wherever his hot breath trailed.

Tasuki felt his pants becoming increasingly tight, and almost wished he could rip his clothes off and bury himself deep inside her. But he summoned control he didn't even knew he had and instead bestowed pleasure upon his wife under her own garments, watching her writhe against his hand as it committed such a pleasurable sin he thought she might drown in it.

"Come on, baby," he rasped, amber eyes flared with passion and need, the flicks and pinches of his fingers deepening, intensifying between her legs. "I wanna see ya comin'."

Atsuna moaned at his words, laced with such a desire she thought she were drunk. Spreading her legs as much as she could given the constraints of her clothing, her hips began bucking wildly against his hand, aiming for a release she wouldn't have wished for not five minutes earlier. She knew there were bigger things she should be planning for, that she needed an intricate map in her head of how she would handle Kuro, but when Tasuki touched her this way, Kuro became a fleeting memory. Nothing else in the world mattered to her other than the feral calls of her body. He made her feel like an animal, and she liked it.

Pleasure sparked through her body like a bolt of lightning as she arched off the bed, selfish for her climax. Tasuki's fingers awakened a hunger inside her that made her feel almost unworthy of the powers bestowed upon her when she was still an innocent child.

She heard Tasuki's voice in her ear again, urging her to let go as his mouth grazed against the line of jaw, trailing up to the shell of her ear. The dance of his fingers slowed to a torturous pace, then sped up again, teasing her, testing her, to all oblivion. He lived to protect her, to love her, but he also lived to pleasure her and see her decency tossed to abandon.

Just as the smirk-inducing thought passed through his mind, his eyes snapped to her face, noticing her panting becoming shorter, harder. She was getting close.

A stammering plead escaped her lips, splashed red and bruised from his kisses. His name dripped from her mouth like a holy word as her eyes connected with his. They screamed for him to end this, to give her a release worthy of her cries for him.

Always the overachiever, Tasuki took on the unspoken challenge with fervor, capturing her lips with his, and with it, an unbridled scream when he thrust two fingers inside her heat. Her muscles clenched down on him, her hips rocking against his hand to a silent rhythm, and shards of pleasure exploded inside her. Her body jerked against his much like an earthquake ravaging the land.

Tasuki hovered above her, sliding his hand from under her clothing and watching closely as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, her body retreating back into the comfort of the mattress. He leaned down, grazing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

"I always love watchin' ya do that," he said with a growl, rubbing his nose against the crook of her neck and shoulder. "An' ya can bet we'll be doin' more o' that when this is all over."

Atsuna snaked her arm around his neck, her fingers burying themselves into the wild,, silky threads of his hair. "That's a welcoming thought," she whispered, swallowing and fighting against the euphoria that threatened to push her into an unwanted slumber. But the nagging feeling in the back of her head kept her awake. She could feel Kuro's presence closing in on them like poison.

"I hope ya know that I'm gonna be right beside ya through this whole thing whether ya want me there or not," Tasuki spoke up, eyes hardening.

Atsuna couldn't help but smile. "I know. I wouldn't think you to be anywhere else but next to me. I'm not going to let him win, Tasuki. I can't."

Tasuki nodded once in affirmation. "Yeah, I know, babe. I'm not gonna let him win either. Neither is Chichiri. We're both gonna be helpin' ya out. We're all in this together. I don't give a damn what the prophecy says. You'll do what ya need to do by yourself, but the rest is fair game. I'm not gonna see somethin' bad happen to ya."

Smiling, Atsuna framed his face with her palms. "Believe me, Tasuki, I would have never thought otherwise. I think I will be counting on you in that regard. Kuro knows nothing about being part of a team, about having comrades. It is a foreign thing to him. I consider it more a strength than a weakness." Her smile faded and she turned away, sighing. "But I fear he may try exploiting it. He will surely target you and Chichiri to get to me."

Tasuki scoffed. "Let 'im. If he thinks he's gonna be able to take care o' me, then he's a dumb bastard. I'm not that easy." He placed a quick kiss against her mouth again and pushed himself from her body. He stood from the bed and offered his hand to her, helping her up from the bed. "Ya do what ya need to do to prepare. I know ya want some time to yourself, but I wanted ya to know that I got your back. You're never gonna be alone, sweetheart. Ya can always count on me."

"That's reassuring," Atsuna admitted. She straightened out her slightly disheveled attire and led him to the door. "Just give me a few more moments to myself, and I'll be out to join you and Chichiri. We can discuss our own plan of action, but first, I need one of my own."

Tasuki opened the door, and just as quick, spun back around, poking a finger a mere inch from her face. "Okay, but if ya need me for somethin', ya come an' get me. An' remember what I said."

Atsuna nodded. "Yes, I don't think I could forget." She motioned for the silent hallway. "I shouldn't be long."

Tasuki nodded, leaned over to steal a quick kiss, and walked out of the room. Atsuna watched him go, making sure he rounded the corner. She shut the door and released a heavy sigh, shaking the lag from her arms. She turned around, sat at the edge of the bed, and closed her eyes, enveloping herself in her thoughts, pulling herself into her own subconscious. She needed to be centered, to feel what powers she had and reconnect with them as much as possible. When the time came, she would need to call on all of them from Kuro, who undoubtedly held them with an iron clutch after some had slipped away from him.

She had to retrieve the remainder of them. She knew there was a way, but she also knew it would be more difficult to do so. Kuro would be more cautious around her now, more brutal. She would not have much of a window to get them back. Kuro would assuredly try to finish things quickly.

Atsuna drew a deep, long breath through her nose, repeating the prophecy over and over in her head. She remembered Taiitsukun's talk of necessity, and the fact she needed to consciously tell the difference between want and need in order to regain her full abilities.

She had needed her powers to save Tasuki's life, and so some returned to her. She needed that necessity to rise up again, but the last thing she wanted was to risk his life again. She needed to create an opportunity for herself.

A sick sensation roiled deep in her belly where her twin children slowly grew. She had a feeling she knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure she was willing to take the chance, as great as it was. But she knew if she didn't take such chances, she would not only pay with her life, but with her unborn babies' lives as well.

She was in a lose-lose situation with her decision.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, hoping to muffle her choked sobs, she made her decision.

* * *

Chichiri stood on the terrace, his unscarred eye hard as glass and furrowed in thought. He held his staff to his side, knuckles turning ghostly white. The smoky gray clouds billowing above the hideout proved an ominous omen. Chichiri could feel the darkness channeling around him like a breeze. It was the calm before the storm. And what a storm it would be.

The darkness around him strengthened with every heartbeat, weighing down on him like additional gravity. He could only imagine the way it pressed on Atsuna as she did her mental preparation. The darkness was attracted to her much like moths to a flame. He could only hope she had a strong resistance to it.

"Hey, how's it goin', Chichiri?" Tasuki's voice spoke up from behind.

Chichiri turned over his shoulder, watching his friend stroll up behind him, fully clothed and his tessen strapped to his back. "The darkness is swirling around us, you know. Atsuna is functioning as a beacon to it. It won't be long now before the sunlight is fully trapped. I asked Koji to light the lanterns, you know. We will be needing them."

Tasuki's gaze searched out into the horizon, or what was left of it. Black fog rose up from the earth, entrapping them. "He's comin', ain't he? How much longer until he gets here?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I have no way of knowing. I am sure it will be soon." He turned to Tasuki, his expression softening. "I hope you know what you want to do, you know."

"Hell yeah I know," Tasuki said with a frown. "I'm gonna do what it takes to keep Atsuna an' my babies safe from that bastard. I told her that I wouldn't get in the way of her beatin' him since she has to be the one to do it, but like hell will I stand around an' watch him hurt her. She's my wife, dammit. I ain't losin' her. It's not an option."

Chichiri couldn't help but smile. "I am relieved to hear you say that, you know. I will do what I can to keep her safe as well." He sighed and looked away, his smile fading like the sun behind the clouds. "We haven't really come up with a detailed plan of action. I hope Atsuna knows what it is she wants to do, you know. She is the key to his defeat. There is little we can do, lest we defeat him without relinquishing his powers and repeating the cycle, you know. The prophecy states it will end with her, and we must make it so."

"I'll do whatever I hafta do to keep her alive an' make him die," Tasuki vowed, his fingers curling over the wooden railing. He could have sworn he heard the wood crackling under his grip. He wanted so badly for this to end for them all. Tasuki felt a firm hand clamp over his shoulder, causing him to turn his head to his only remaining ally.

Chichiri smiled at him, nodding once. "Believe me, Tasuki, that I will do what I must as well to end this. We have gone through a great deal together, and we have always managed to come out all right, you know. I see no reason why this time will be different. Kuro is not destined to win this, you know."

"Yeah, but it was always at a price," Tasuki grumbled. He shook his head. "There was never any room for it then, an' I'll be damned if there is now. I won't let any of that crap happen." His eyes hardened as he stared down his friend. "I'm not gonna lose ya either, Chichiri. We lost everyone else. It's not an option to lose ya."

"Tasuki." Chichiri shook his head, locking eyes with his friend. "I can promise that there won't be any deaths for us to suffer, you know. We are very fortunate to have both Suzaku and Hikari looking over us. But more than that, we have our friends to watch over us as well, you know. I hardly think any of them would allow such a thing to occur. Nothing ill will befall us now. There is too much for us to live for, you know."

Tasuki's gaze lowered. "Yeah, but they did too, ya know. They should all still be here with us. Sometimes it just pisses me off rememberin' their sacrifices. I'd do anythin' to have 'em all back, just like the ol' days." He took a deep breath and turned to the sky, now fully blackened as midnight. "I know havin' 'em around would make Atsuna smile, an' I would like to just have 'em here for that, to see the look on her face to have our friends back."

"You are truly a selfless man, Tasuki," Chichiri replied with a smile. "I am a lucky man to know you, and have always been honored to call you a fellow Suzaku warrior, you know. They were all proud too, and still are, as they continue to watch over us. Their physical beings may not be here, but I know when we go to battle today, they will be watching us very closely, you know. I believe our chances of failure are small with their wills on our side."

Tasuki let out a short, breathless chuckle. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Chichiri."

There was a small pattering of feet behind the twosome, prompting them to turn over their shoulders in interest. Atsuna stood before them, clad in white and yellow battle attire, with a warm smile painted upon her lips.

"Atsuna, it's good to see you up and about," Chichiri said with a grin. "Have you thought about your confrontation today?"

Atsuna nodded. "I have. It's not going to be easy, but I knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be. I never expected ease in anything I did in my life." She walked in between them, resting her hands atop the railing. She peered out into the horizon, seeing what neither of them could see past the darkness. Dark violet aura stretched forward, swallowing the light and the beauty of nature around it. It was strangling the life out of everything. Kuro would be there soon enough. She could feel it stretched out to her like bony hands wishing to clutch her neck and squeeze out every last drop of oxygen from her body.

She wouldn't allow such an atrocity to occur.

"He's comin', ain't he?" Tasuki's quiet voice rang in her ear. "I can see that look in yer eyes."

Atsuna turned to him, placing her hand on his arm. "I need you to promise to stay out of this unless the situation absolutely calls for it. Can you do that for me?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Tasuki's mouth hung agape, obviously appalled at such an absurd request. "You've gotta be kiddin' me, Atsuna. I wanna help ya. I'm not leavin' ya to—"

"You're not leaving me to do anything," Atsuna interrupted, shaking her head. "But this is my fight. I only want you to step in if you have no other choice, if he has left me with no way of fighting him myself. I need to do this alone, and I think that is one of the things that Taiitsukun was trying to tell me. I have to overcome my fear of the darkness. Kuro is the human embodiment of darkness, and so I must defeat him to overcome such a debilitating fear. I can't have your interference, or I may never defeat him. I have to end this now, or it will continue on for ages longer." She squeezed her hand over his bicep. "This has to end with me, Tasuki."

Tasuki opened his mouth to rebuke, but Chichiri rested his hand on Atsuna's shoulder, smiling down upon her. "You have his word, Atsuna, as do you have mine. We will remain uninvolved unless the situation becomes dire enough for us to intervene, you know. I understand the importance of his defeat, as well as the need for you to overcome your fear. We will have to overcome our own demons as well for this to come to an end, and for the two of you to live your lives out as parents, you know. You have my protection, and my power, at your disposal."

Atsuna wrapped her arms around the monk's waist, pulling him against her in an iron embrace. "I remember having spoke similar words to Hotohori when I first met him. Suzaku should be grateful that he chose such wonderful people as his warriors. Destiny has certainly shined down on me after seemingly shunning me from the light." She felt Chichiri wrap an arm around her back, hugging her to him. "I think everything is going to be all right in the end. Somehow it feels like it's meant to be."

"Damn right it's gonna be!" Tasuki announced. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and pregnant wife, yanking them hard into his sides. "We're gonna take care o' this crap an' then we can do some celebratin'." He leaned down to Atsuna, brushing his lips against her ear. "But you an' I are gonna be doin' some _private_ celebratin', baby."

Atsuna shoved him playfully away from her, laughing. "Even now, you think that way? I guess some things just aren't meant to change."

With his wide smile, his teeth glistened against the lantern's flames. "Damn right." He clapped his hands over their shoulders and took a couple steps away from them. "I'm gonna tell Koji to make sure him an' the guys stay inside for this fight. Don't want 'em gettin' involved in this. I have a feelin' it's gonna get messy. I'll be right back." With that, he turned on his heel and rushed back into the hideout.

Atsuna slipped her arms from Chichiri's lean body, looking up at him expectantly. "Chichiri."

"You are afraid, aren't you, Atsuna?" Chichiri asked, his voice low. "You don't want Tasuki to know of it, you know."

Atsuna couldn't help but whimper. "I am," she admitted. "I have so much more at stake now. I could never live with myself if something were to happen to Tasuki's children because of me. He is looking so forward to being a father. I have never seen his eyes glitter so much except when he talks of them."

"Losing his children would also mean losing you," Chichiri pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure you know that he is not planning on something like that, you know. He will step in the moment it seems like you have lost control of the battle's course."

"Which is why I'm glad he's gone off to find Koji so we have a moment alone." She pressed her hands against his robes, clutching them loosely in her fingers. "I need you to keep him back. I'm going to do something that he will not approve of in the least, but it's something I know that I have to do. I know he'll want to break his promise as soon as it happens, and I need you here to keep him grounded. Don't let him interfere in my plans, Chichiri. Please."

Chichiri's brow furrowed. "I will do what I can to keep him from acting on his emotions, but what are you planning on doing that would rouse Tasuki's temper?"

Atsuna lowered her eyes to her feet, shaking her head. "I can't tell you. I'm afraid you'll try talking me out of it. Just so you know, I hate the idea myself, but if it increases my chances of success, I'll do it. I want to see Tasuki live, and I want to live so I can give birth to his children. He deserves that much from me for getting him involved in all of this." She lifted her head, her eyes swimming in newborn tears. "What can I do to make it up to _you_, Chichiri? You have done so much for us both since this started. I want you to take something good out of it."

Chichiri shook his head, a stern expression taking to his face. "Atsuna, you should know that I don't do this to expect some sort of payment in return, you know. I care for you and Tasuki. I would not stand idly by while someone terrorizes your lives. The only kind of payment you could give me is to simply survive and live a happy life with Tasuki. That's all I could ever want, you know."

Tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, Atsuna tightened her grip over Chichiri's robes and released a happy laugh, one slightly marred by her happy cries. "Thank you, Chichiri. So much. Our children will be so blessed to have you in their lives. I could think of no one else I would like for them to have as a role model."

"If it pleases the both of you for me to be present, then I will strive to be, you know," Chichiri vowed with a smile and a firm nod.

Atsuna leaned up on her toes, pressing a gentle kiss against the corner of the monk's mouth. She felt the blush rise up from his neck and into his cheeks even as she pulled away from him. She couldn't help but giggle as she released him, smoothing out the creases her fingers had made in his delicately tailored robes.

Doors crashed open behind them, causing Atsuna to nearly jump from her skin. Her husband came stomping through the open doors, chest puffed out proudly. "Man, I told 'em who's boss!" he exclaimed, thumbing himself in the chest. "Koji wanted to come out an' help, an' when I told him he couldn't, he wanted to kick my ass. Like he could do somethin' like that!"

Atsuna covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her laugh. All it took was a single breath through her nose for several lanterns to whistle and extinguish, a dark breeze swirling around them. Atsuna gasped and spun around, facing the endless darkness before them that was once the fields she loved to stand in, gazing up at the endless blue of the sky. But her eyes pierced through the dark clouds that had descended, noticing the liquid gold that stared back at her.

Kuro. He was here.

* * *

**A/N: So, long time no see! I hope all of you haven't forgotten about me or this story! It has been nearly a full year since I updated this. The last update was December 13, 2008, and believe me, I hadn't really intended for that to happen. I should have informed all of you; actually, I thought I did, but checking my last updated chapter, I didn't, and I apologize for that! But you'll be happy to know that I have resumed writing this story as my project for NaNoWriMo this year, which is ironic, considering I dropped this story to work on the project I started for NaNoWriMo last year. And no, that story isn't finished yet either (I just finished writing Chapter 36 of it! Yowza!) but with the way this story is planned out, I should be able to reach my 50,000 word goal with the remaining 10 or 11 chapters I have planned for this. So look out for updates, because they're going to be coming sporadically! Again, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get back to this story, but now that I have, I can't stop writing it! I missed all these guys so much! And what a fitting way to come back, right before the final battle commences! I hope to see all of you with the last chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23: Revived by the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Revived by the Light_

Atsuna stood sandwiched between Chichiri and Tasuki. As powerful as Kuro's aura was, as much as it seemed to overwhelm her, she could feel her comrades pushing their life forces up, preparing for the battle ahead. Gritting her teeth, she did the same, but knew any intimidation tactic would not work against him in her weakened state. She didn't have all of her powers back yet.

But she hoped to remedy that soon enough.

"He's here, you know, in the clouds," Chichiri announced, his voice quiet as a whisper of wind. "I think he's trying to scare us."

"He doesn't scare me a damn bit," Tasuki growled, clenching his hands into fists. "He can bring it on. I've been ready for this since day freakin' one."

Atsuna peeked at her husband through the corner of her eye, noticing the tension in his muscles. She could feel Kuro's life force clawing through his own onset of darkness, finding his way to her as she waited, unmoving, for him to show himself. Her patience was wearing thin.

"He is attempting to intimidate me, but it's not going to work," Atsuna mumbled. Tasuki and Chichiri looked down at her, watching as she looked through the darkness. "He finds this whole situation amusing to no end. I will not allow this to go on any further. There is too much at stake. If I lose, he will surely spread his darkness over the lands, encasing them in an everlasting winter." She slammed her eyes shut, whimpering against her will. "I can't have that on my conscience."

"Baby, you're not gonna lose," Tasuki spoke up, rubbing a broad hand over the small of her back. "Me an' Chichiri are gonna be right here ready to help ya when ya need it. Kuro's a dumb bastard, an' I think he might know he's gonna lose too. I think he's scared himself. He's just tryin' to make himself feel better, but it ain't workin'. He's a moron for gettin' involved with ya. There's no chance that he's gonna beat ya."

Atsuna lifted her head, gazing up at the warm gaze of her husband as it fell upon her like a blanket. She made a contented noise in her throat and leaned into his side, silently thankful to have him there with her, supporting her every step even if it tore him to shreds inside.

She whispered her thanks to him, relishing in the feel of his arm as it wrapped around her, keeping her firm against him. She turned her attention back to the darkened horizon, finding that Kuro's molten amber eyes had remained fixed in the mixture of clouds, not wishing to be forgotten or lost. Lavender locked against them, speaking volumes and promising a battle that would end everything here and now. She swore she would not let this prophecy continue past her, and even more, she would not let him win so he could drape Kumori's influence over everyone.

She would not let down her deceased family, her comrades or all the people that held faith in her to keep them safe. She swore she would succeed, for failure was no longer an option. It was never an option.

She finally blinked, noticing the unwanted hypnotization in Kuro's eyes as they peered at her through the darkness. She had to wonder if Tasuki and Chichiri could see them as well. Either way, she couldn't take it anymore.

The indigo-haired twin of Tamahome pushed herself away from the railing, and out of her husband's hold, making her way calmly to what would eventually be her battlefield. She heard Tasuki call out to her in the back of her mind, but she pushed it back. She knew Chichiri would do what he could to stand by her request. She would not be followed. They would be spectators to a dark-light bloodbath. She just hoped her blood wouldn't take part in it.

"Come out, Kuro. I know you're there," Atsuna said, standing with her arms held firm to her sides. "You're wasting my time. Let's get this over with."

No sooner did her words escape her lips, the dark clouds pushed away from each other in a rush of wind, making way for Kuro's entrance. A black cape flapped in the wind behind him, his body wrapped tight in matching black cloth. When he came to a stop within her ear range, he chuckled and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest.

"How fitting for you to be dressed in light clothing while I adorn myself with dark," Kuro said with a smirk. "I suppose we play our parts rather well, don't you agree?"

Atsuna shook her head. "Only you would find such amusement in this. I find none in it. This prophecy will end with the two of us, Kuro, and I can promise that you will not be the one victorious. I will be the one to put a stop to this nonsensical war."

"Nonsensical?" Kuro's nose crumpled with his scowl. "You call your goddess' war nonsense? I'm surprised she has not smote you where you stand."

"Hikari believes the same as I do on this matter," Atsuna pointed out with a frown. "She would rather not settle this with violence. She had no other choice but to instill her powers in me and those before me. Your god backed her into a corner, to be sure. Hikari walks the path of the light as I do, and therefore, would like to give mercy where possible. But I already know you are not willing to receive it. That is where Hikari and I differ. I _will_ use violence if it will suit my means to an end."

"Then we see eye to eye on this," Kuro replied with a firm nod. He untied the cloak from his shoulders, allowing it to billow away in the wind behind him, free to fly off to some unknown location. "Shall we begin, then? It seems as if you are quite quick to meet your death. I would be more than happy to give that to you if you wish for it so badly."

"Such cockiness," Atsuna spat. "It's no wonder Kumori chose you. You serve your master well. If you weren't a mortal as I am, I would almost expect the two of you to be cut from the same cloth, dark, dank and evil."

Kuro's chuckle seethed with poison. "I never expected compliments."

Atsuna lowered her gaze, seeing the sword fitted to his side. She had no weapon to call her own other than her powers; she knew Kuro would not think twice about wielding it against her. If she had all of her powers, she would be able to call her staff. She needed to act before he could think about using it and ending the battle before it began.

But she wasn't sure she was ready to carry out her decision. She was not enjoying the prospect of Tasuki's reaction once she made her intentions known.

Snapping her head up, she noticed Kuro taking slow steps towards her. Was he planning to attack? Was his cocky banter over with? She couldn't read his expression past the arrogant smirk of what he presumed would be his eventual victory. She felt blind staring at him, seeing her greatest fear in its physical embodiment. She took a step back and quickly stopped herself, not wishing to show her weakness. She needed to be strong, for her children at least.

_We are with you, Atsuna_, Chichiri's voice rang in her mind. The Champion of Light turned over her shoulder, peering at the two men still standing at the terrace. The monk nodded his head once in affirmation. _Do what you feel you must. We are here to aid you, you know. Conquer your fears. In doing so, you will conquer Kuro._

Atsuna released a sigh and faced Kuro once more, who stood ten feet away from her.

"My, I can almost read your thoughts," Kuro said with a chuckle. "You're frightened of me, aren't you?"

"Would it please you to tell you I am?" Atsuna asked, her voice unshaken. "I have no issue in admitting that. I would like to think it's somewhat natural for me to fear the darkness after my tormented childhood. I used to be afraid of bandits as well, but now…" Her lips cracked into a smile as she gave Tasuki a sideways glance over her shoulder. "Now I'm married to one."

Kuro's brow arched. "Married? Apparently I have not been watching out as well as I should have; otherwise, I would have known such news."

"I'm surprised you didn't try crashing it, honestly," Atsuna said with a scoff. She flexed her fingers, tightening them into fists at her sides. "But it doesn't matter, because I would have made certain I married him no matter what happened. Nothing you do will deter me, Kuro. I have more than one reason to stay alive, and in retrospect, it could be considered selfish of me, but I would like to think I'm allowed to have those feelings." She closed her eyes and released a slow sigh from her nose. "I have more than just my life to protect now, lives that are directly connected to my own. If I die, so do they, and I will be damned if I let something like that happen."

"Lives connected to yours? What are you talking about?" Kuro asked, somewhat annoyed and quickly losing his patience.

Atsuna stared up at him, lavender eyes darkened and glazed with final resolve. "That is the honor I have of being a woman, Kuro. I have the ability to carry and birth children, and right now, I am."

Tasuki's eyes widened. He felt his fingers grow cold, his heart come to a crashing halt within his chest. He prayed to Suzaku above that he had just imagined his wife reveal her pregnant state to her enemy.

Kuro's laughter rung out around them, amused and laced with his usual venom. "You must be jesting," he said behind a few chuckles. "Surely you would not be so foolish as to become pregnant when your life hangs from my fingers. To think I will be the one deciding the fate of you and your unborn child—"

"Children," Atsuna corrected matter-of-factly. "I'm carrying twins."

"Atsuna! What the fuck are ya doin'?" Tasuki exclaimed, his face no longer pale but reddened in anger and utter concern. He felt Chichiri's hand clamp over his shoulder almost immediately. Why was the fool woman throwing her pregnancy out in the open for Kuro to exploit? There was no telling what the man would do to her now, knowing he would be responsible for the deaths of her and the children that could inherit her abilities of light.

"I suppose this was a decision not confirmed with your new husband?" Kuro asked with an amused grin, flashing his eyes over her shoulder to the flame-wielder. He shook his head. "Twins, huh? Well, I suppose congratulations would be in order if I wasn't about to kill you and those poor children you're carrying."

"I don't think so," Atsuna snapped. Light crackled from one of her fists. "Do you think I told you just so you could relish in the fact you would be killing my heirs if you did away with me? Hardly. I knew this was something I needed to do. While darkness is certainly a childhood fear of mine, I fear even more the death of my children, and both are things that I need to face in order to defeat you. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to keep this information from you so I could keep them safe, but in an ironic taste of fate, I believe I am protecting them more by revealing them to you. I'm far more driven now to accomplish my goal, and I will not fail. There is no room for such failure in my life."

Kuro drew his sword, pointing the tip towards the steady woman before him. "My blade aches for your blood, Atsuna. It's thirsty for the blood of your children. Should I deny it such a thirst?"

Atsuna released an exasperated sigh. "You are a tool of Kumori's, Kuro, and you have yet to see that. I pity you a great deal, knowing there is nothing I can do to save you from the darkness eating your soul. Somehow I have a feeling there is nothing left of it. You have sold yourself over completely to Kumori's control."

Kuro snarled. "And what of you, light bearer? Are you not a slave to Hikari?"

"No. I have never thought of myself as one." Atsuna smiled at him, which only seemed to irk him further. "I am a willing participant in this. If I ever wanted to give up my task, I am sure Hikari would pay me no disrespect over it. But this is something I want to do. I want to help her, and I want to help those who have been blinded by the darkness. I do things of my own free will. But you…" Atsuna lowered her head, ashamed to admit the truth. "You I cannot save."

"Foolish woman, I have no desire to be saved!" With that, Kuro charged forward, swinging his sword maddeningly in front of him, hoping to cut a horizontal slice right through Atsuna's midsection. But the woman did not move, nor did the blade pierce her flesh. Instead, a red light flickered before her and caused his sword to bounce off, sending him stumbling backwards in surprise. "What? What is this?"

Atsuna turned her head towards the terrace. Chichiri was chanting a small defense spell to aid her. "Chichiri. I don't want help."

"I made a vow to you, Atsuna, but I also made one to Tasuki," Chichiri replied, turning towards the antsy bandit next to him. "I will protect those children. I will not intervene in your battle, but if I can provide defense, then I will do so, you know."

Atsuna lowered her head, knowing the argument was moot. "Very well, then." She turned back to Kuro, who seemed to be lost in the flurry of angry emotions channeling through him like rushing waves down a river. Perhaps his lack of rationale would work to her benefit. "I certainly won't ask you to consider fairness in this fight, so I suppose I will have to make do and fight without a weapon."

"I care nothing about fairness," Kuro seethed. "I will do what I must to carry out Kumori's will! This will certainly end with us, Atsuna, and I will be the one who will reign victorious and hold favor with the God of Darkness himself!" He charged forward again, sword drawn behind him for another strike.

Atsuna charged both palms with as much light power as she could muster. "Is that all you care about? Glory in the eyes of a god that uses mortals to fight his battles for him? You're pathetic!" She cried out and swung her hands out in front of her body, shooting out shards of light that sought out the darkness in Kuro's soul. He managed to deflect some with his sword, while the remainder struck him, slicing skin and drawing blood.

Tasuki leaned forward, his eyes squinting as he watched the display before him. Atsuna's movements were considerably slower, he noticed, but she was faring better than he thought she would. He felt somewhat guilty for underestimating her, but such feelings faded to nothing.

When this fight was over, he amended to draw her in his arms and kiss the sweet breath out of her. And once he was done doing that, he was going to scream at the top of his lungs for telling their enemy that she was carrying his twins. The woman was going to get it for that.

"She is doing well, you know," Chichiri spoke up, confirming Tasuki's thoughts as they watched Kuro swing his sword again, only to be deflected again by the monk's shield. "My barrier will remain up if he targets the children, you know. He will not harm them so long as I'm alive."

"Thank Suzaku for that," Tasuki sighed in relief. He turned to his friend, a frown permanent on his face. "But what about her? Shouldn't we do somethin' for her? Your barrier ain't gonna protect _her_."

"No, it won't," Chichiri confirmed sadly. "She needs to do this alone, Tasuki. It is not a mere choice, but in the prophecy. She must overcome her fears, and when she does that, she will regain her powers. She needed Kuro to know she was carrying your children, you know. With that knowledge public, and he no doubt targeting them, her fear will drive her to what she strives for, and that is her full abilities back from Kuro's clutches, you know."

Tasuki let out a gust of heated air. He still couldn't believe she'd revealed her pregnant state. He knew why she did it, and knew she couldn't have come to the decision lightly, but it still unnerved him to no end.

Atsuna cursed herself under her breath. She was already feeling the lag of exhaustion. Her body wasn't used to this. She was pushing herself to her limits already, just to do the most basic of attacks. This wasn't going to work. She needed a new strategy; otherwise, she would be gasping for air and at his mercy. That was not an option. She had to do something now, but she feared what the outcome of such choices would be.

"Are you so quick to have your husband watch your death?" Kuro suddenly asked, prompting Atsuna out of her thoughts. "Perhaps I could give you mercy, allow you to die a natural death and keep your gifts to myself."

Atsuna couldn't help but scoff. "Do you believe me a fool? I would hardly fall for such a ruse. Your entire body reeks of darkness, and I would not be surprised to find you lacking a heart. You care for no one but yourself and your own goals. You would not think twice about killing me and my unborn children." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a sick rumbling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

"I never said I _wanted_ to kill you," Kuro pointed out, his expression uncharacteristically calm. "I am duty-bound to end this, and Kumori has whispered my task time and again. You death must come by my hands."

Atsuna stared at him, taken aback, but quickly shook it off. "I have no reason to believe you tell me the truth. You hold the powers of darkness, and as such, you require an endless amount of darkness in your heart, assuming you actually have one. You thrive on lies and deceptions, and I am not some foolhardy girl. I won't believe a single word seeping from your mouth."

"And so shall I believe anything that comes from you?" Kuro asked, voice hardening. "You wish to save me from this darkness. Why don't you? Or are those lies as well?"

Atsuna drew back as if she'd been slapped. She shook her head, ashamed, and looked at her feet. "I can't save you, Kuro. Your heart is too entangled by the darkness. It's like you are trapped in a black hole. You can't escape, and I can't do anything to help you. You are set in your ways, and Kumori's hold on you is fierce. I have limits. I can't save everyone I come across, and believe me, it is something I regret."

After several moments of silence, Kuro's laughter rung out around them like shattered glass. Atsuna lifted her head, staring at him, trying not to let her own revelation bother her. She curled her hands into fists, watching him laugh, mocking her.

When his laughter finally faded, he glared at her, golden eyes flashing. "I have no desire to be saved, Atsuna. I enjoy being wrapped up in darkness. I _embody_ darkness! It is drawn to me just as much as I am drawn to it. I revel in it."

Atsuna closed her eyes, sighing. "You never stood a chance," she murmured. "It's no way to live your life, acting as someone's puppet, or the puppet of a mere element. You should be your own person, dictated only by yourself. But you are controlled by Kumori, and it will be like that forever unless I put a stop to it."

"Will you kill me, Atsuna?" Kuro asked, lips stretching into a wide smile across his face. "Is that how you plan on stopping me?"

"This is one of those things in which I have no more choice than you," she admitted, lifting her head to look at him. "Dispelling your connection with the darkness will leave you as an empty vessel of flesh. You will be nothing. Death will be an escape for you, far more painless than if I left you alive. You are far too connected with the darkness to be your own person once I remove your gifts from your body. They have connected to your very soul much like a parasite. There is no other option. I have to kill you, but it's not something I enjoy partaking in."

Kuro scoffed. "Well, perhaps this isn't something we should hold off any longer. Life is cheap, anyway," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I pity you for thinking like that," Atsuna said, shaking her head. She settled herself into a defensive stance, preparing for his attack. "Let's just do this, Kuro. No more banter. It's getting us nowhere."

"As you wish." Kuro lifted his sword above his head, and darkness swirled around it, encircling the blade. "I have no desire to drag this out any longer than you do, so perhaps we should just end this with one blow and be done with it. I would be more than willing to give you a quick and painless end for you and those unborn children."

Atsuna scowled. "How thoughtful of you, but I have no plans of dying today. It is not my time. There is too much left for me to do. I have a world to defend from you, and children to give life to. I will not allow this."

"As if you've ever had any choice in the matter," Kuro chuckled. With that, he launched himself forward, propelling his dark-encased weapon behind him for a swing that meant to end Atsuna's life on the spot.

But Atsuna would not have it. Ignoring the spark of dread in the middle of her body, she pressed her palms together, did a quick chant, and spread her arms apart, creating a large, sparkling white barrier. Placing her hands on it, she cried out, summoning the strength from within to empower her shield and shoot out daggers of light much like before.

Kuro swatted them away with his sword. They'd dissolved at the mere touch by his blade, and it came down upon her, electricity sizzling through the barrier as if it were a pat of butter.

Tasuki was nearly climbing over the railing now, being kept back by Chichiri's strong hand over his wrist. "Atsuna! Dammit!" He turned over his shoulder, shooting glares at his comrade. "We gotta help her, Chichiri! Let me go, dammit!"

Chichiri said nothing. Instead, he lowered his troubled gaze, tightened his grasp on Tasuki's wrist, and shook his head.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Chichiri! This is no time for—"

A bright light exploded from in front of them, causing both Suzaku warriors to snap their attention back to the fight. Atsuna and Kuro were both thrust backwards from one another, Kuro slamming into a tree while Atsuna tumbled to the ground, dirt and grass flung around her body from the impact.

Kuro climbed to one knee, coughing and cursing at the stalemate of their attacks. "Son of a _bitch_. Where are you getting this power from? I still have most of your abilities locked within me. How are you able to withstand my attacks?"

Atsuna did not answer him. Instead, she moaned, fighting hard to shake the dizziness from her vision and concentrate on calming herself down. The attack had shaken her nerves and her senses. She could hear Tasuki crying out from the terrace, more than likely from Chichiri's insistence that he remain away from the battlefield. She was grateful that Chichiri had managed to keep her husband in check, but she had to wonder just how long he would be successful in that endeavor.

She summoned strength from within and took a deep breath as she came to her feet minutes after Kuro did. He was seething, his knuckles white as he clutched his sword to his side. He watched her with a menacing glare that could have caused her to crumble, but she ignored his obvious fury, instead focusing on gathering her remaining life force to the surface, preparing for another attack. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last without her full ability.

She needed it back now, and she still wasn't sure how she could get it.

"I hope you don't think I was using my full power in that attack," Kuro announced with a grin. "You cannot withstand my abilities. The only reason you continue to stand is by a mere brush of luck. However, that is about to change."

"Only a fool would credit luck with the ability to remain alive," Atsuna shot back, still breathless. "That is not luck. That is skill."

Atsuna heard him growl from across the field, and without saying anything, lashed forward in anger, crying out and charging his blade in darkness. She drew her hands into fists and prepared for the fact her defensive nature would in no doubt hurt quite a bit.

As Kuro swung the blade down on top of her, her hands glowed with a bright, flickering light and reached up to stop the darkness-shrouded blade between her palms.

She winced as the blade slid through her palms, slicing into her hands as she tightened her grip over it, fighting against the wind that began whipping around her, the darkness from his blade snaking around her hands.

"Give up, Atsuna! It's time you die!" Kuro shouted over the growing wind.

Atsuna cringed, the feeling of his darkness snapping against her burning like an endless fire. She closed her eyes, crying out inside her mind rather than giving Kuro the satisfaction of hearing her screams of pain. Counting to three over the cries in her head, she gripped the blade of his sword, cutting through her palms and surged as much of her life force into his darkness, hoping to dispel it.

It felt like hours passed with the two of them latched together in their attack, but it was mere seconds. Atsuna ignored the bite of his sword into her hands, ignored the drops of her own blood running down his blade. She could feel the darkness siphoning her energy, drawing her light into his weapon, but she hoped in doing so, she could at least destroy the weapon and with it, the ability to channel his powers into it and heighten them.

Kuro's blade shattered over her hands, his eyes widening in utter shock. She stumbled to her knees, gasping for air as if he'd been choking her. She rested her hands on her legs, palms facing the sky, as the blood streamed down her fingers and into the grass.

Tasuki was screaming her name again, but Atsuna didn't have the heart to look up and gaze at him. She could feel the pain inside his heart as he watched her struggle, but there was nothing he could do for her, at least anything that she wanted from him.

She had to do this alone.

In a matter of seconds, she felt a hard body catapult over hers, grasping her wrists and holding them over her head as her body collapsed against the ground. Alarms went off in her head and she stared up at Kuro, his gold eyes blazing in anger and impatience. She remembered this position, and it sparked unwanted memories into her head.

It had been this way with Ryozo many times. He'd held her against her will to keep her from struggling every single time he'd raped her, driving her to Hell. And now, with a sick burning in her throat, it felt as if Kuro could almost do the very same thing. He had the same glint in his eyes that Ryozo always had in his.

"I'm done playing around with you," he snapped, clenching his teeth together. "Right in front of your friend and dear bandit husband, I am going to kill you and those children you house in your body. This ends _now_."

Slamming her eyes shut, Atsuna released a gust of air through her nose, unable to control the shudder in her body as he held her tight. Her world got colder as Kuro's aura all but drowned around her.

_Open yourself to me_, a female voice echoed in her ears. Atsuna opened her eyes, and beyond Kuro's body, she saw a thin line of light through the dark clouds he'd created to intimidate her.

Suddenly, her life was flashing before her, but it wasn't what had happened already. It was her future, what was to come. She saw two children with hair orange as the sun at sunset running around the field, being chased by Tasuki with boisterous laughter. Chichiri was there, joining in the laughter when one of the children used his staff to trip her husband, causing him to faceplant into the grass. He came up sputtering, fangs glistening and gave a mock roar, chasing the children, as well as Chichiri, in circles.

No, this wasn't supposed to end here. The pain around her faded, and when her lips parted, a soft melody escaped. Kuro's hands snapped away from her wrists as if she'd suddenly burst into flame. He clapped his palms over his ears at the slightest sound of her singing voice.

"What's happening?" he shouted, shaking his head as if to shake the hideous sound ringing from his head. He stared at Atsuna as she continued to lay motionless on the ground, and her bloody palms covered her stomach, still flat and young in its pregnancy. The dark clouds above gave way to the sun, and its warm rays beat down on Atsuna's body, giving it a radiant glow as if they sought her out.

"It's happening," Chichiri said knowingly, his eyes transfixed on Atsuna's illuminated body.

"What? What's happenin'?" Tasuki demanded, snapping his head to his comrade.

Chichiri hesitated, watching with profound interest, and quite honestly relieved to hear Atsuna's melodious voice pouring around them, before turning to his concerned friend. "She is establishing her connection with Hikari once again, much like she did when she first received her powers, you know. She is calling them back. She is going to end this, you know."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got it done a lot faster than I thought I did! I'm hoping all the chapters will be coming every several days!**


	24. Chapter 24: Blinded by the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Blinded by the Light  
_

Kuro felt himself being pushed back, unsure and nervous of what was happening before him. His body felt tight, like his blood suddenly froze within his veins. Atsuna's body radiated with a gentle white light, erasing the blemishes from her battle.

The Champion of Darkness, as well as Chichiri and Tasuki, watched as she slowly came to her feet, her singing growing louder. Her eyes flickered white, and her singing became a repetitive chant, echoing around them.

"She's calling on her powers, you know," Chichiri murmured, turning to catch Tasuki's reaction to the events. His comrade in arms stared at his wife in interest, his eyes glazed over as her beauty waved into him. "Tasuki?"

"I don't think I've ever seen her like this," Tasuki mumbled, his eyes unblinking. "She looks… She doesn't look like herself anymore."

Chichiri took in his words. "Perhaps that's because right now, she's not, you know," the monk offered. "I think Hikari is taking control of her for now, instilling her with her former gifts."

Another gust of wind swirled around Atsuna's body, and her chanting came to a slow stop, prompting a grand display of light shards that encased her body like ice. Time seemed to stop as Kuro gripped his head and fell to his knees, pain paralyzing him as the powers he'd captured from Atsuna were ripped from his body by invisible hands, hands he could only discern came from Hikari herself.

Light exploded from every pore in his body and rushed towards Atsuna's unmoving body. The rays of light shattered her confinement, and in doing so, her eyes returned to normal and the wind died down to nothing. The black clouds were pushed back and dissipated into the air, leaving the sun to shine upon the battlefield.

Tasuki watched with earnest as Atsuna stood perfectly still, almost as if she weren't breathing. There was a far-off look in her eyes, now lavender once more.

Kuro stumbled to his feet, shaken and wracked with pain. He clenched his teeth and glared at Atsuna, who stood staring at him, silent and waiting for him to make the first move. "What did you do?" he demanded, his voice seething.

She blinked slowly and shook her head. "I've done nothing."

"Don't play games with me, woman! You have taken your powers back from me! I feel nothing!" Kuro spat, swinging his arm angrily.

"You've never had the ability to feel anything, so I fail to see what you have lost," Atsuna pointed out calmly. "Besides, you cannot lose what was never yours to begin with. I have retrieved what is rightfully mine." She lifted her arms, summoning a great barrier of light around her body. "And now, we can finally finish what we started. But this time, I will not be foolish enough to let you take my powers from me. I will show you just how it feels to have that done."

"You will do no such thing!" Kuro flexed his hands into fists, charged an attack, and quickly sent bolts of dark energy towards Atsuna. She didn't move.

"Atsuna! Move out of the damn way!" Tasuki shouted.

Debris flew up in a cataclysm of dirt, energy crackling in its aftermath. As the dust cleared, so did the arrogant smirk on Kuro's face when he saw he didn't so much as scratch his female opponent. Instead, her barrier was now dissolute and she held a rod of light in front of herself, horizontal from the ground.

"Do you believe I will be so easily bested?" Atsuna asked, a brow arched. She flipped her staff in her hand and rested it on the ground, leaning against it. "Do you worry now that this could be considered a fair fight, Kuro? I'll bet your god has taught you nothing on that matter. This may work out in my favor."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kuro snapped with a growl.

"Don't I?" Atsuna lowered her head and sighed in disappointment at his display of anger. "You are losing your nerve. Keep doing that and this fight will end quicker than you'd like, and I can bet that you will not be the one standing in the end. But I feel I should warn you that you cannot scare me with your tricks. I'm not afraid of the darkness anymore, and I'm not afraid to lose my children."

Kuro stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown an additional head. "You do not fear losing your children? Do they mean nothing to you that you would continue to fight this battle?"

"You're wrong," Atsuna said, shaking her head. "I fight this battle _because_ I care about them. But I don't fear losing them because I know it's not going to happen. Hikari will not allow such a thing to occur. I have served her well, and she would gift me the ability to keep them safe. I have gained my own sense of confidence, and now I know I could very well protect them without her gifts of light. They are merely an added bonus to my skills. But you do not have that appreciation from _your _god. I have to wonder what your punishment will be when you fail."

"_When_ I fail? Are you so incredibly cocky that you are already spelling out your victory?" Kuro asked with an incredulous scoff. "Just because you have regained your powers does not mean I am out of this yet. You have yet to see what I can do."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Atsuna asked, shrugging her shoulders in impatience. "I think you're the one afraid now, Kuro. You're afraid to fall. You're afraid of what Kumori would do should you fail. But even more than that, I think you fear the light. You're afraid of what it will do to you."

Kuro snarled. "I have no such fear."

"Then embrace the light, Kuro, if you do not fear it," Atsuna urged, her voice firm and her eyes furrowing. "Embrace the light as I have embraced the darkness. Let it in so you cannot fear it. Empower yourself. Become free from Kumori's hold on you. I can't help you, but you can help yourself."

Kuro stared at her wide-eyed, almost as if he contemplated her words. But as the echoed in his ears, he could almost see the darkened gaze of his god staring at him, waiting for him to complete his task.

"No," Kuro said, shaking his head. "The light is not meant to be in my life. Kumori is my god, and I will forever serve him. Failure is not an option."

Sighing, Atsuna closed her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kuro, because failure is not an option for me either. One of us will fall today, and I promise you that it will not be me."

Chichiri watched the exchange of words end, and both Kuro and Atsuna poised themselves for battle. Atsuna tossed her light-enshrouded staff aside, allowing it to shatter to nothingness in the air. "This is it, you know," he said, turning to a quiet Tasuki. "She is fighting for everyone now. For you, for me, for your children and for every other person alive. She has overcome her fears on her own, come to grips with everything she must do from within, you know. She is ready for this."

"And I guess she doesn't need me. I guess that's a good thing," Tasuki replied.

"A very good thing," Chichiri agreed with a smile. His gaze returned to the battlefield. "We are the only spectators to one of the most climactic battles in history, you know. They seem to be drawn to us."

Tasuki couldn't help but release an incredulous chuckle. "Yeah. I freakin' hate that sometimes."

Atsuna's eyes blinked to the two men on the terrace, staring upon her husband for the first time since her battle began. Seeing him smile and chuckle relieved her hidden tension. It seemed to justify everything she was doing, and was about to do. She knew their children were still in danger so long as Kuro stood before her, powers of darkness intact. She had to remove them from his body and cast them as far away as possible before she ended the battle between them.

She just wasn't quite sure how to do so, but hoped the answer would present itself for her eventually.

_Father, give me the strength to survive this,_ she thought, closing her eyes and releasing a breath through her nose. _Tamahome, I know you're here with me. I can feel you nudging me forward. I wonder if you will even be holding him back for me at some point. You were never one to follow the rules, so I'm sure you would find a way to cross the barrier of time and space to aid me for but a second._ A smile curled onto her face at the thought. _I love you, my dear brother. I know I will eventually see you on the other side, but now is not the time. I have a family to protect now. My only regret is that you will not be here to greet them when I bring them into this world._

"The time has come, Atsuna!" Kuro suddenly announced, summoning forth shadowed daggers that swarmed around him like angry bees, buzzing for blood. "I will wait no longer for this to come to an end, and neither should you. Let's finish this!"

"Believe me, Kuro, that I have been waiting to do that since the first day I received my powers from Hikari," Atsuna replied. With palms open and facing him, she sang a quiet spell and pulsing balls of light formed around her body, giving her skin a fine glow.

"Give him hell, baby!" Tasuki called out, hands cupped around his mouth.

Atsuna turned her head, surprised at his outburst. She couldn't help but smile and gave him a firm nod of promise before turning back to Kuro. She could feel his attack growing in strength with every passing moment, and with it, his anger and impatience escalated to dangerous heights. However, she felt as if that was her trump card. She could only hope that she could keep her own anger in check; otherwise, she might find herself in a compromising position later on.

Kuro sent the daggers straight for her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. The balls of light scattered into different directions as Atsuna crossed her arms in front of her face, quickly defending herself from his attack. She felt them pierce and shatter as they came in contact with her, but her powers had given her quite the resistance to pain. They felt like small needles prickling her skin. It was nothing to her.

Lowering her arms, she gasped when she found Kuro rushing her, his expression dark and furrowed in concentration. His aura was as visible as the sun hanging above their heads. He was channeling it into the very air they breathed, no doubt hoping to choke her into submission without so much as lifting his hands about her throat. Well, he wasn't going to win.

Atsuna darted to her right and swung her arm down, willing the balls of light she'd summoned earlier to come crashing down around them like fireworks. Kuro spun around, eyes wide. He'd apparently forgotten all about them in his fit of rage. He thought he'd been able to surprise her, but she turned it around in a matter of seconds. He cried out and called forth a barrier of his own, made up of dark clouds much like the ones that had shrouded around them before. They did little to act as a shield, but it did enough for him.

Recalling her training as a younger girl with Tokaki, she gripped the grass beneath her and pushed herself forward in a sprint, pulling an energy-veiled fist back behind her with a battle cry.

Kuro gritted his teeth together, groaning as he dodged her punch, but felt the swish of the light as it passed by his cheek, rubbing it raw. Atsuna spun on her heel, pulling up the ground beneath her feet as she prepared for a second-coming, but Kuro's speed outmatched hers, and she caught her fist in his. Electricity crackled around their hands, zigzagging around them in a storm of clashing power.

He couldn't help but smirk, his lips curling suggestively. "You amaze me, Sou Kana," he growled, dragging his tongue over his lips. "If circumstances were different, I am sure we could live a much different life than this."

Atsuna let out a huff of air. "I would never give you the pleasure of being anything other than your enemy," she snapped. "Oh, and don't call me Kana. Only my friends and family have that honor." She yanked her fist out of his grasp and dropped down, swinging her leg under his feet. He stumbled back, but did not fall. Instead, he gathered his balance in several seconds and watched as she summoned her staff once more, using it as a medium for another attack.

But Kuro wasn't giving her the chance to do any such thing. With lightning-fast speed, he dashed forward, hoping to find a window of opportunity to catch her off guard and do some damage.

He did. Atsuna's eyes widened and swung her staff before her body, unable to complete her spell. Before she could take any action, she felt Kuro's palm flatten against the valley of her chest and blasted a quick volley of shadowed energy into her, throwing her backwards.

Crying out in pain, Atsuna gathered her wits about her and dug her feet into the ground, pulling herself to a stop before she could lose her balance. Her fingers gripped over the cool blades of grass and winced, falling to one knee. Her chest burned and smoked from the close impact, and when she looked down, she noticed that most of her top had melted away and tattered, barely covering her breasts.

Kuro puffed out his chest proudly and whistled with a grin. "Well, that's certainly a bonus."

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin'?" Tasuki shouted at the Champion of Darkness, shaking his fist menacingly. "Are ya tryin' to piss me off?"

Kuro glanced over to the terrace at the angry bandit. "Well, no, but that also serves as a bonus. I suppose your wife's body is no longer something only you have the honor of witnessing."

Tasuki's eyes widened and another crack weaved through his control. His fingers gripped the handle of his tessen, fully prepared to attack.

Chichiri held his arm in front of his friend's chest. "Calm down, Tasuki. She's fine, you know."

"Yeah, but the bastard is burnin' her damn clothes off!" Tasuki pointed out, thrusting a finger at Atsuna as she pushed herself to her feet, her arm draped over her exposed chest. "She can't fight like that!"

"Tasuki?"

The bandit snapped his head to the battlefield when he heard the soft female call of his name. Atsuna was looking at him, a smile painted against her lips. That was all he needed to jump over the railing and rush over to her, thrusting his body in front of hers to block Kuro's visual of her. "What is it, baby? Whaddaya need?"

"Your shirt, if you don't mind sparing it," she answered. "There isn't much I can do by myself to contain my modesty."

"Say nothin' else." Tasuki quite nearly threw off his tessen and salmon overcoat before yanking off his white shirt. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder, making sure Kuro made no move to attack. But Kumori's champion stood with arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't seem terribly pleased at the interruption in their battle. "I can't believe he's not tryin' to attack right now." He handed Atsuna his shirt and reached for his coat and tessen, adorning himself with them once more.

"I don't think he's quite so stupid to try that," Atsuna replied, dissipating her staff so she could fit herself with Tasuki's shirt. She reveled in the warmth and scent of him wafting around her, releasing a deep moan against her throat.

He grinned, catching the content expression on her face. "Ya know how hard it is for me to stand by an' do nothin' while ya fight him?"

Atsuna brushed her hand against the length of his arm, sending sparks through his blood. Damn her, but he could take her right now despite the fight she was in the middle of. "I know, and believe me, I am surprised that you have kept yourself out of it. I appreciate it, Tasuki. This remains to be something I need to do on my own. We will all be able to reap the benefits if I am able to do this alone. This is my fight to be won, and when it's all over, we can move on with our lives and have our family."

"I like the sound o' that," his voice rumbled. He bent down and swept a quick, passionate kiss against her lips. When he pulled away, he was licking his lips of her sweet vanilla flavor, almost as if he expected not to taste her again. "Take care o' that bastard, sweetheart, an' then I can make love to ya like there's no tomorrow."

Atsuna giggled and nodded, tucking his shirt into the hem of her pants before quietly summoning her weapon once again. "I look forward to it, Tasuki."

Tasuki turned around and faced Kuro once more, his smile quickly melting off into a scowl. "Ya got a death comin' your way, bastard. I hope ya have your will written out."

Kuro scoffed. "I appreciate the witty banter, Tasuki, but perhaps you ought to leave that to your wife. At least she has the ability to strike a nerve."

Snarling, Tasuki did his best to ignore him, knowing he only wished to anger him and send him into a rage that would mar his rationality and thrust him into the fight, much to Atsuna's chagrin. Instead, he spun on his heel and marched back to the terrace, joining Chichiri's side so the battle could commence. Atsuna watched him go, surprised he hadn't acted on Kuro's insult.

"So, now that you are properly clothed once more, much to my disappointment, perhaps we can continue?" Kuro suggested with a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

Atsuna stared him down for a moment and nodded, saying nothing. Instead, she flipped her staff and assumed a battle stance, leaving no room for more discussion. She rushed forward, the whole of her staff flickering in light, and she brought it down over Kuro's head, hoping to give him a fatal strike that would render him powerless enough for her to take his powers.

But he had no plan to falter just yet. Instead, he grabbed her staff, crying out at the pain. He forgot her weapon was made of pure light, his only weakness, but he yanked on it, drawing her down so he could get her close enough for a close-range attack. Atsuna let out an irritated yelp and gripped onto her weapon tighter, her knuckles becoming just as white as the light that shone around her. When she did so, she charged a surge of power through the staff, causing Kuro to jump back, holding out his stretched hands as they seared from the contact.

"Foolish," Atsuna commented, shaking her head as she watched him stare at his wounded hands, shaking angrily.

That simple spoke word seemed to spark another round of fury within the Champion of Darkness, and clouds circled around his body, engulfing him.

Atsuna's eyes widened. She felt his aura shifting, changing. He was teleporting, and it only took her a split second to figure out what exactly he was doing. She spun around, facing her husband and comrade on the terrace. "Tasuki! Chichiri! Behind you!"

Tasuki uttered a curse and spun just in time to see Kuro's fog materialize before him and the monk. He gripped his tessen, fully prepared to call forth his attack, but the bastard was too close. Even Chichiri could not work up a chant fast enough to counter-attack. Kuro appeared before them, his fog fading, with an attack already charged in his palms.

Atsuna was rushing forward as soon as she saw the fog swarming around their feet. Why did they suddenly seem so far away from her? A sudden sense of defending the two people left in her life that she could pour her love into overcame any sense of rationale, but knowing she was not fast enough to reach them in time, she swung her staff in a series of quickened synchronized movements, erecting a barrier before both warriors.

"That won't stop me!" Kuro shouted. "See what happens when you call _me _foolish, woman!" He thrust his palms forwards and the energy he had collected in his hands poured out, clashing with the barrier of light just inches away from the Suzaku Warrior's faces.

Tasuki and Chichiri leaned back, feeling the heat from Kuro's attack as it fought to break through Atsuna's quickly summoned barrier. "Dammit, what are ya tryin' to prove, ya bastard?" Tasuki snapped.

"I hope you weren't expecting for him to fight fairly, you know," Chichiri replied with a frown. "Atsuna's barrier is holding up rather well. I don't think he will be able to penetrate it, you know."

Kuro was obviously irked by the insinuation that he was weak and tapped into the barrel of his powers, finding that he didn't have much left. He had exhausted most of it by teleporting and through all his other attacks. He didn't know how much he had left, but even more troublesome was wondering how much _Atsuna_ still had stored up for _him_.

Well, he wasn't willing to take that risk.

He cut off the attack, drawing every last drop of his power into his body before it was lost. He scowled at the two male warriors. "This isn't over," he vowed. He turned to rush back onto the battlefield, but found his face at the end of Atsuna's staff. She now stood close to Chichiri's right, her face marred with a scowl that rivaled his own.

"Did you believe you're clever for doing something like that?" she asked through clenched teeth. "I won't let you involve Tasuki and Chichiri into this. They have already been involved enough as it is, as much as I hate to admit it. This fight is between you and me, Kuro, and if you don't keep it that way, then I will step it up to end this much faster."

Kuro took a deep breath, and when he made the slightest movement, she thrust the end of her weapon further into his face, nearly touching his nose. His cheek twitched at the heat beating off of it from the light, and quite frankly, didn't enjoy the sick feeling churned at the pit of his stomach from the close proximity. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and called out to the one person who had been there for him in his entire life.

Chichiri's face furrowed. "Something's happening," he said. "I sense a powerful energy coming from him, something separate, you know."

Atsuna lowered her weapon and turned her head to the sky. The sun was being masked out again, only this time, it appeared to be an eclipse. But she knew natural means were not behind it. Kuro was doing something, and she didn't like it one bit. "You both should go," she said without looking at either of them. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Like hell!" Tasuki quickly interrupted. "There's no way I'm gonna let ya fight 'im alone!"

"I already _am_ fighting him alone," Atsuna spat, shooting him a glare. "He just tried attacking the both of you, and I'll be damned if I let either one of you get hurt on my account. Again. It's not happening. Go."

"You already _are_ damned," Kuro's voice echoed around them, causing the three warriors to turn their attention back to him. He was staring at them, but Atsuna took a step back in warning. His eyes were no longer golden. They were pitch black, and she could have sworn she saw nothingness inside him. "I know I don't have the power to defeat you as you are now, but I will remedy that. Actually, no. Kumori will be the one to remedy that."

"What?" Atsuna's eyes widened, and she, Chichiri and Tasuki felt themselves being pushed back by an invisible force, as if hands had gripped their shoulders and shoved them off their feet. Atsuna struggled to breathe, seeing a wispy fog climb up Kuro's body like fingers pulling themselves out of the ground. "Oh dear gods," she whispered.

"What? What's he doin'?" Tasuki demanded, coming to Atsuna's side. "I feel somethin' bad."

"Look," Chichiri spoke up, nodding his head towards the Champion of Darkness. "Something is taking control of him, you know. He is turning himself over to the darkness."

"Kuro, stop! You can't do this! You don't know what this will do to you!" Atsuna shouted, her hair whipping behind her as the wind picked up around them. When Kuro didn't say anything, she pressed her hand against the bottom of her throat, her mind racing on what she could do now. The dark aura strengthened around him like rock, unbreakable. He was giving over every part of his human self to the god he served, and he would turn himself into nothing more than an empty tool with no sense of self left when it was all said and done, whether Atsuna turned out to be the victor or not.

Death would be his only escape now, and with it, the shattering of his shadowed soul.

"I can't stop him from doing this," Atsuna muttered, shaking her head in disappointment with herself. Her eyes peeked through her long disheveled bangs at her enemy as his physical being went through a ragged transformation. His fingers seized and lengthened, turning into claws that no doubt wished to taste her blood. The clouds rising up from his feet twisted around his limbs like vines, and when he smirked at her, she saw very clearly that his teeth had sharpened to prominent points.

"Holy fuckin' hell! Look at his back!" Tasuki cried out, thrusting a finger out.

Atsuna and Chichiri tweaked their eyes. Atsuna jumped back and gasped, while Chichiri held on to his frown as if it were sacred. "By Suzaku," he whispered. "He's growing wings, you know. That's certainly not human."

"Kuro! Stop! Your body won't be able to handle this!" Atsuna pleaded again.

A cold laugh rung out around them. "Won't be able to handle it? You are forgetting who you're fighting with, and whose power is being channeled into my body," he said, shaking his head. "But you are in no doubt going to see firsthand what happens when I am doubted, and when you insult the God of Darkness."

Atsuna swallowed the knot in her throat when she watched black bat's wings open from his back. She couldn't ignore the blood dripping onto the terrace from the emergence in his back, nor could she ignore the feeling of crumbling to her knees at the slightest sense of his power washing over her like a storm-ravaged current. "Why? Why would you turn yourself into this… this monster, just to satisfy your god? He cares nothing for you," she whispered in disgust and utter concern. She watched Kuro released a shaky, almost beast-like, breath, and knew he was quite beyond help now. "This is the part of my job I hate the most."

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Tasuki asked, looking to his wife and best friend for counsel. "I can't sense ki that good, an' even I can tell how much power he's got now. We're in for a world o' hurt."

"We can try working together, using strategy perhaps, you know," Chichiri suggested, gripping his staff with both hands. "Surely the three of us can work well enough to bring him down before he does too much damage. We have the other bandits to consider. He could very well kill them all, you know."

Tasuki scoffed and yanked the tessen from his back. "Like hell. I ain't losin' anyone today. This bastard is goin' down, wouldn't ya say so, babe?" He turned over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his wife, but his smirk melted behind a look of utter horror. "Son of a— Chichiri, look at her!"

The monk spun around at the insistence in his friend's voice, and quite nearly dropped his staff to his feet when saw Atsuna's body enveloped by a grand light. Her eyes were closed, and her staff had since dissolved into the wind. He didn't know how he didn't sense it until now, but the power radiating off her body like the rays from the sun did not match the specific sense of her ki.

"Mock me for my course of action, and here you do it yourself," Kuro's deep voice resonated, flexing his new claws. He chuckled and stood patient, curious. "I am directly connected to Kumori, and now you have called your own deity in hopes she will grant you power that a human body is not designed to handle. This should be most interesting, and should prove to outmatch all our predecessors in battle."

Atsuna said nothing. Instead, the light channeled around her body, sucking into every pore and revitalizing her senses. She breathed in the sweet fragrance she could only assume came from the calm before the storm. She hoped she wouldn't have had to take this course of action, unsure of how her pregnant form would handle Hikari's power, but she knew as she was, she stood no chance against Kuro's god-enhanced skills.

Never one to back down from a challenge, she opted to meet him eye-for-eye, and gave the prophecy a run for its money that foretold of her victory. She just hoped she wouldn't let it down and prove it wrong. Somehow proving the gods wrong didn't seem like the right path to take.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the fight is nearing its climax! I'm really excited about this story coming it a close soon, as sad as it is as well that it took me so long to get back to it. But there's still quite a few chapters left to write, so it's not all over just yet! Either way, chapters are being finished within three days at the most, so it can be projected for Chapter 25 to be written and posted by Tuesday, so look for it around then! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25: Triumph of the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Triumph of the Light_

"Holy freakin' hell!" Tasuki swore again, raising his arm in front of his eyes. "Is she tryin' to blind us or somethin'?"

"I'm not quite sure she knows exactly what she's doing, you know," Chichiri replied, shaking his head with a frown. "She should know the repercussions of creating such a connection to a celestial being. It could be damaging to her if she does not know how to manage it, you know."

Tasuki snapped his head in his friend's direction, his words striking through him like a series of knives. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me with this, Chichiri," he grumbled.

"I wish I were, Tasuki, but the truth is, I don't believe Atsuna has a chance against Kuro unless she establishes this connection with Hikari, you know," Chichiri continued. The monk gazed upon Atsuna as her skin seemed to glow from within, her clothing altering into flowing white robes, ivory stretching down her indigo locks until she was fully encased within nothing but the purest of white. "She knew what the dangers were before she made this decision, but she also knew if she didn't try, she would risk losing us all, you know."

Tasuki lowered his arm, risking blindness just so he could peer for a moment at his wife as celestial energy filled her to the brim. She looked radiant, beautiful, and he suddenly wondered how the hell he could have ever managed to get someone like her in his life. At that moment, when she seemed entirely too pure, he couldn't think for the life of him how he became so lucky.

Bat wings flinched and flapped behind Kuro and cracking his knuckles with the slightest movement, a long, black sword appeared in the middle of his palm, preparing himself for the end of Atsuna's transformation. "This should be most interesting, Atsuna," he said to himself with a pleased smirk as the light began to flicker and die down. "Goddess against god in the most pure of wars, and with us centered in the middle of it. We are quite fortunate to be a part of this."

"You know nothing," Atsuna's voice echoed. When she opened her eyes, the same lavender Tasuki had grown accustomed to was there, much to his relief. "Kumori has no pure form. He is a God of Darkness, and there is no such thing as a pure darkness. Just a corrupted darkness. However, if you are eager for a pure war, then I am surely able to give that to you." She swung her arms before herself in a slow movement, and with a loud whoosh, angel's wings stretched behind her.

"Holy crap!" Tasuki shouted, taking a step back. "She has wings now!"

Chichiri nodded in affirmation, speechless as Atsuna took on a form he never thought he would see until he passed on from this life. She held out her palm towards the sky and her weapon coagulated into it, but as she did, it took on another form as well, much longer and adorned with a long outward blade. He couldn't help but be impressed at her visage, and wondered just how she planned to smite her opponent.

"Tasuki, I think it best for us to retreat at a further distance," Chichiri suggested, taking hold of his friend's arm. Before Tasuki could open his mouth and protest, the two warriors disappeared, leaving Atsuna and Kuro on the terrace, wind whipping around their fully transformed states.

"Your friends have some sense, unlike you," Kuro said with a smirk. "At least they have the right mind to flee from me."

Atsuna shook her head. "Somehow I don't think they are fleeing from you."

Kuro scowled and tightened his grip over his sword. "Foolish woman," he spat. "You have the power you wanted, so why don't you use it? Strike me down where I stand! Show me your goddess' power!"

"You're wrong, Kuro," Atsuna said. She looked briefly to the field, noticing Tasuki and Chichiri materializing on the far end, far enough that they shouldn't be brushed by either her power or Kuro's. Even so, she could still hear Tasuki's objection to go back, but Chichiri would have none of it.

Atsuna returned her attention to Kuro, who appeared to be getting quite annoyed with every passing second. "I didn't want this power. I didn't want this at all. I hoped to handle this on my own, but you are the one who wished to call upon the divine powers of Kumori. Did you think I was going to leave this as it was and allow you to pummel me? This is something I needed to, or innocent people will lose their lives. I have people to defend, and I fully intend on doing so. I will not allow you to spread such darkness over these lands. Balance must be kept."

Kuro shook his head, disgusted. "You spout off such nonsense. If darkness is feared, then balance will be obtained! The people must fear everything!"

"Listen to yourself!" Atsuna shouted, a wave of light pulsing from her body and crashing into Kuro's. He stumbled back several steps. "People should not have to fear anything in their lives! It's no way to live, and I know that firsthand. I have feared my past, feared the darkness, for a long time, and because of it, it kept me from moving forward. But no longer. You can pour as much darkness around me as you wish, but it will no longer affect me. I know I am not the only person in the world that has such feelings, and that comforts me. But even more than that, I have children to protect within myself, and I will do whatever I must to keep them safe, even overcome my greatest of fears."

Kuro stood silent for a moment, absorbing her words. "So, are you trying to tell me that you have no weakness? Because I would like to disprove that."

Atsuna's eyes widened as she watched his body sift into clouds, disappearing into the air. Eyes darting back and forth, she waited for him, listening in the silence for the first sign of movement, the first sign of his attack. She gripped her spear tight in her hands, keeping her focus solid, waiting for the break in the wind.

There was a snap behind her. She spun around and sliced her charged spear through the air, splicing her weapon through Kuro's astral form. He chuckled, shaking his head as his body once again disappeared.

"You will hardly be able to do any damage if you cannot hit me," he taunted, his voice coming from all angles.

"Cowards do tend to hide rather well," Atsuna replied with a frown. "I thought you wished to end this quickly. Can't very well do so when you abandon your physical form. Fight me, Kuro. I'm eager for this to be over for the both of us."

"Eager for your death, you mean?" his voice rasped behind her, hot breath beating against her ear.

Atsuna didn't move. Her eyes moved to the side, catching the pointy edges of his wings. "I will not be the one to die today, Kuro. You should know this by now. I have made it quite clear, have I not? Yours is the only blood that will be spilled. I have far too much living ahead of me to die today. I have all the lands counting on me to destroy you, and I plan on doing just that," she explained, voice unwavering.

He curled a clawed finger through a lock of her hair, painted a pearly white from her transformation. It was like silk between his coarse hands. "I am curious to see you do this," he continued.

Atsuna sighed exasperatingly, fed up with his mind and word games. She spun around, swinging her arm against him hard. He staggered to the side, and just as quick, gained his footing and leapt towards her, sword lifted high above his head for an attack of his own. Atsuna lifted her spear, blocking the blade before it could reach the top of her head. She groaned at the weight coming down upon her; she didn't think his physical strength had grown quite so much.

Kuro caught her clenching her teeth and smirked in an early victory. "You shouldn't make a habit of underestimating your enemies, Atsuna. It may help you get through your battles a great deal easier. But then again, this information will not do you much good since you will be dying by my hand by the time this ends. It's just too bad that it has to end with your life."

The Champion of Light crumbled to one knee, summoning up strength from her energy stores to counter him before he had her lying flat on her back. "It's not too late for you," she said, panting. "It's true that there is little I can do to save you now, but it is never too late to save yourself. Grant yourself your own salvation, Kuro. Release yourself from Kumori's clutches. He is using you. Don't you believe you deserve freedom to do what you wish?"

Kuro pushed down on his sword. "Don't feel pity for me, woman, and don't try to sway me. It's not going to work. I made my decision a very long time, and there is no point in wasting your breath and what little of it you have left. It will do you no good, not to mention you are setting yourself up for disappointment." He shook his head, ashamed for her. "Does it bother you that there is nothing you can do for me, Atsuna? That you can't fulfill that part of your duty?"

Atsuna finally pushed him back, flipping her staff around into a more comfortable position in her right hand. "Yes, it does," she admitted. "I told Hikari I would do my best to save everyone I came across, and that includes you. But I can't help anyone if they don't want to change. You are obviously set in your ways, and there is nothing I can do about that. I have no choice but to make my peace with it."

"Then make your peace with it while you're still alive to do so!" Kuro shouted, springing for her again.

As if she had them all her life, Atsuna flapped her wings and took to the skies she adored so much, easily evading another round of Kuro's attacks. Not leaving any room for him to move, she called on the radiant energy of the sun and drew in its light, hoping to use it for an attack against him. Light in its purest of forms, light that heated and gave daylight to every living being on Earth, soaked into the tip of Atsuna's spear.

Not to be outdone, Kuro's wings flailed hard and he shot off into the sky, heading straight for Atsuna, the wind whistling deafeningly in his ears. The Champion of Darkness squinted against the sliver of light that peeked through the dark clouds he continued to subconsciously summon, hoping to turn the fight back into his favor.

But Atsuna would have none of it. Instead, she cried out and snapped the head of her spear in his direction, sending out a beam of light.

Kuro stopped dead in the air, watching the quick spiral of light careen towards him. He tried to dodge it, but found the extra weight of his wings to be too much, and like a bullet, the light snapped through one of his wings, blasting a hole right through it. He cried out in pain and began a heavy descent towards the ground, trying hard to ignore the pain that began shooting its way through his shoulder and arm.

Kuro clumsily kept his balance as he fell to the earth, his knees protesting as he fell upon them, his hands gripping the blades of grass and ripping them up, attempting to regain what dignity he had lost. The damaged wing draped over his shoulder; he could no longer control what it did. It was dead weight upon his body. Kuro peered up, teeth biting down into his lip as he watched his enemy float to his level, vengeful for what she had done to him.

"You did not take into account that those wings were a part of your body," Atsuna pointed out knowingly.

"Shut up!" he spat, fighting himself back to his feet. He shook as he steadied himself, watching as Atsuna kept herself suspended from the ground with seemingly no effort. "You will pay dearly for that."

"Then make me pay, but I should warn you that irrational behavior is certainly not going to get you a victory," Atsuna replied with a frown. "And that is where you and I will always differ, where light will prevail. I am able to keep a better handle on my temper in the midst of battle, whereas you rely on such anger to bring you more power. I don't need to do something so foolhardy."

"Shut up, I said!" Kuro swung his sword through the air, ignoring the troublesome wing that hung limply to his side. "Fight me, woman, and see just who is the foolhardy one here. You are the one putting your unborn children in danger just by being a part of this fight. You are putting quite a bit at risk, don't you think? Those children belong to that bandit of yours. Do you not think he will hold some sort of contempt for you if you get them killed? It will be your fault."

Atsuna lowered her head, his words striking an unwanted nerve. "Tasuki understands my part in this, and I will admit that it was a bit careless on our parts that I am now carrying these children. I should have been cautious, knowing that the prophecy still hung over my head." She shook her head. "But I will never regret having gotten pregnant with his children, and I will do what I believe is best for them, and for him. I live for them. And that is why failure for me is no longer an option. I must succeed, to give them their chance at life. They deserve that much. They all do. Everyone does." Her expression furrowed into a scowl and she matched his eyes once more, lavender piercing through black. "You have no right to decide who lives and who dies, and for that reason, I will see this through until the end. You will fall, and Kumori's influence with you."

Kuro stood staring at her for a moment. The longer he looked upon her, the angrier he became. He was barely able to stand on his own feet due to the pain coursing through him from the injury in his wing, and here she stood, feet grazing against the tips of grass, with barely a scratch on her seemingly perfect form.

"This ends here and now," Kuro vowed, pointing his sword in her direction. "Your husband and his friend will be the only witnesses to the end of this. They should feel privileged. But either way, when you are the one who falls to the ground dead, I will take care of them as well. They will join you in death."

Atsuna knew they were just words, that Kuro was just filling his own ego, but she felt herself get very protective of Tasuki and Chichiri, who were both still at a safe distance as they watched the fight. "They will not die today," Atsuna murmured. "No one dies today but you, Kuro."

With those words, Atsuna once again poised herself for an attack, just as Kuro did the same. Her heart clambered in her chest like battle drums. A sudden sense of dread washed over her, freezing her blood. She expected this would be the final attack from them both, and it all mattered on precision, speed and skill. She assumed she had a better handle on her transformation than he did due to his failure to account for his weight in midair, but on the ground, he was faster than she.

But she liked to think she had more skill than he did, that her emotions were contained while his were not. She pushed fear of death to the back of her mind, knowing what a hindrance it would become. Instead, she silently prayed to Hikari to give her the inner strength she needed, and channeled a thought to Chichiri clear across the field.

_If I fall here, Chichiri, promise to tell Tasuki how much I always loved him._

Atsuna swallowed hard when she felt Chichiri's ki delve into her body, warming her. His response made her smile._ You can tell him yourself when this fight is over, you know._

Atsuna settled on his answer and resolved within herself that she would be alive to tell him those three words, the words that he had uttered to her long ago and made her feel like loneliness was the very last thing she would ever feel.

As if time was in slow motion, Atsuna made the first move, charging every last bit of energy into her spear. She felt her weapon weigh down in her hand from the additional power, but nothing deterred her. She moved forward, watching as Kuro let out a battle cry and moved forward as well, sword poised horizontal to the ground, shadows swirling around the blade like vines.

Atsuna could hear the far-off cries coming from Tasuki as she moved forward, as if he also knew this attack was meant to be the last one. For a split second, she felt as if that would be the last time she would hear his voice. She just hoped she was wrong.

Feet away from her opponent, Atsuna gripped her spear with her other hand, preparing to impale Kuro with it. Kuro curved his sword down towards the ground, then up again, also preparing to drive his weapon into her body. Atsuna caught the quick movement of his sword at the last minute and moved just slightly to the left, all the while keeping her weapon centered towards his chest.

Atsuna bolstered an inkling of power into a barrier at the very last minute, hoping to keep his blade from impaling her body, but it was too late. Eyes wide, she watched the blade pass through the shroud of her shield and puncture her body. A split second later, the tip of her spear pierced through him, and both warriors cried out together at the pain of their only weaknesses penetrating their body and shooting through their souls.

That was all Tasuki needed to see was Atsuna's body waver against Kuro's sword as it continued to slide through the plain between her chest and shoulder. "Goddamn it! _Atsuna!_" He rushed forward, Chichiri hot on his heels, but unable to keep up with the flame wielder's Suzaku-given speed.

Kuro grunted, coughing and sputtering as they both stood there, steel tasting his body as well as Atsuna's. He looked up at her, eyes wide, when he noticed that he had missed his target. She moved at the last minute, and instead of his sword being imbedded within her heart, it was stuck, no doubt, in her right lung, shunting her breathing into quick, pained pants. "I… missed," he groaned. He let out a heavy breath in disappointment. "You didn't."

Atsuna's eyes glazed over. "I didn't want this," she sobbed, shaking her head. "I wanted—wanted to save you."

Kuro gave a cold chuckle, his knuckles white and stubborn as they continued to hold onto the handle of his weapon. "You want to save everyone but yourself," he muttered. He pushed his sword through her further, the tip of his blade coming through her back. "You're a foolish woman."

Atsuna released a ragged cry, and the sudden movement caused her own weapon to continue its journey through his body, gaining another inch through his heart. She could feel his life force seeping through his pores, and she knew she had to act now, or his death would be useless and Kumori would instill his powers into yet another human being to continue his needless war with Hikari.

Removing one of her hands from her weapon, she pressed her palm over his forehead, chanting a soft melody under her breath as she continued to fight for oxygen through her injured lung. Her hand flickered with light and she closed her eyes, concentrating hard on the incantation that would remove every last inkling of power and connection Kuro had with Kumori. She promised herself to make it quick and painless, and pushed the thought far from her mind of what would happen to Kuro as soon as the last drop of his darkness left his body.

Kuro stood still, hands still gripping the hilt of his sword as he held it tight in her chest. He felt himself growing cold as every second passed, his life force draining. He could almost feel his organs shutting down within him, and the transformation he'd taken on started disappearing. The wings left first, giving him a sigh of relief when the added weight left him. His fingers shortened, almost losing his grip on his blade.

Atsuna noticed Chichiri and Tasuki rushing towards them in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to see the look on Tasuki's face. She knew how worried he was about her by the way he continually called out her name, almost begging for her to answer him. But she continued her incantation, allowing Kuro's dark energies to store up in a safe haven within her body.

Kuro's hands finally left his sword, and as soon as his skin lost contact with the metal, the sword turned to ash, revealing the hole through Atsuna's body. She ignored the feel of the breeze passing through her body and continued her spell, sensing that she had pulled most of his powers inside her body.

Kuro choked out a sardonic, weak chuckle, shaking his head as he blinked the black out of his eyes. "I honestly… never thought I would… lose," he murmured.

"Please. Don't talk," Atsuna begged. "And don't move, or my spear will pierce further into your body. I'm trying to make it as painless as possible." Her words began to run into one another, a bad sign that she tried to ignore.

"A compassionate opponent," Kuro muttered. He coughed violently, his blood spattering over Atsuna's face. "Never thought I'd—" His body seized and against his own will, clamped a hand over her shoulder to steady himself.

Something clicked within Atsuna's body, telling her that she had pulled all available dark energy from his body. There was nothing left to take. With the last bit of her own energy, she dismissed her spear and the blood gushed from his wound. He collapsed to the ground, body cold and stiff and the gold of his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Atsuna! Goddamn it, are ya all right?" Tasuki's voice rang out, the sound of his feet pattering against the grass almost silent.

Atsuna didn't look at him. She didn't know if she had the strength to, not as she stared at the body of her opponent crumpled to the ground. "It is done. The prophecy has come true. I… won." She coughed weakly and fell to her knees, grasping her bleeding wound. She felt warm, strong hands on her shoulders and when she finally snapped her robotic gaze from Kuro, she saw her husband leaning in front of her, mouth moving hurriedly with brows knotted into his eyes. But she couldn't hear a word he was saying. Had she suddenly gone deaf?

"What's wrong with her, Chichiri?" Tasuki demanded, looking up to his friend for answers. "She looks out of it!"

The monk knelt down before her, resting his staff beside himself as he surveyed her body. He could sense the darkness contained within her body, waiting to be dispelled, as well as the empty well of her own power that he could barely sense. "She used most of her power to take his, you know. She ensured his death to be as quick and painless as she possibly could," he replied. His face fell. He suddenly wished he'd equipped himself with his mask. "I think she's in a state of shock, you know. This has been a rather arduous ordeal for her."

Tasuki snapped his head back to Atsuna. He wanted to give her a gentle shake to see if it would help wake her from whatever haze she was in, but he remembered her injury. He wasn't sure how serious it was, but the fact she was bleeding through her fingers was enough to have him concerned. "We hafta stop the bleeding, dammit," he swore.

"Here. Use this," Chichiri offered, quickly taking off his cloak and handing it to the bandit.

Tasuki quickly took it, bunched it in his hands and took Atsuna's fingers in his. He ignored the warm sticky blood, the knowledge sickening him that it was hers. "Hold on a sec, baby. This might hurt a little, but it'll help stop the bleeding," he said, his voice hoarse. He pressed the bundle of soft cloth against her open wound, rousing a cry from her lips. She jerked back from him, but Tasuki curled a hand over her shoulder, keeping her steady. "Thank god the bastard missed your heart."

"Her lung is punctured," Chichiri added. "She's having a hard time breathing, you know. She needs a doctor."

"I know that!" Tasuki eased her down to the ground, giving her the opportunity to rest. "Atsuna, sweetheart, can ya hear me?"

Atsuna blinked sleepily and stared up at him, the lavender of her eyes having lost its luster. "I hear you," she croaked. "Kuro's gone. I took everything from him."

"Ya did what ya had to do. No one's gonna blame ya for it. The man made his bed, an' now he's gonna lie in it," Tasuki replied with a frown. He gave her wound a bit more pressure, but scowled when he saw scarlet soaking through blue. "Chichiri. It's not stoppin'."

Chichiri leaned in closer, scattering his senses over her body to check for any other signs of injury. There were none other than the hole in her chest and the fact that her life force was low. "I don't understand," he muttered, shaking his head. "She has enough life force. She should be fine, you know. Her powers should be helping her to cope with the injury, but it's doing nothing for her, you know."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Tasuki demanded through clenched teeth.

"Atsuna, can you release Kuro's powers? They may be sapping your energy by keeping them stored within you," Chichiri suggested quietly. "It might be a good idea to let them go if you can, you know. They may be shunting your ability to start healing at a quickened pace. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try," she murmured, her eyes lowering until they shut completely. She began murmuring a quiet spell, nearly incoherent, as if she were induced with drugs.

Tasuki noticed the disproving frown on his friend's face. "What? What are ya thinkin'?"

Chichiri shook his head but said nothing. Instead he leaned over the woman he had learned to call his friend over the last couple years, searching his mind for explanations as to why her life force began to flicker rather than grow in power now that she was at rest.

The center of her body gained a faint black glow and small balls of dark light spilled from her, popping into the air until they dissipated. For several torturously long minutes, Tasuki and Chichiri watched as blood spread slowly through the bunched cloak that was pressed firm against her sword wound.

"It's festering," Chichiri murmured.

"What?" Tasuki snapped his gaze to the monk and back to Atsuna as she continued to dispel the darkness from her body.

"Kuro's blade must have had some kind of darker property that I hadn't noticed until now, you know," Chichiri explained. He rested his hand over Atsuna's, horrified to find how cold her skin was becoming. "When he pierced her, he injected her with some kind of blockage spell."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about, Chichiri?" Tasuki spat, amber eyes blazing in frustration and concern for his wife as she continued to bleed through her wound.

The monk threaded his fingers through Atsuna's just in time for her spell to cease. Lavender met scarlet for a moment before Atsuna closed her eyes again, releasing a wavering sigh. "I'm sorry," she apologized, moving her head from side to side in an exhausted motion. "I didn't… I didn't know."

"Don't apologize for nothin'!" Tasuki scolded. "Ya didn't do a damn thing wrong! Everythin' is gonna be fine! We're gonna get ya a doctor an' everythin' is gonna work out!"

"Oh, Tasuki," Atsuna started, fighting to open her eyes so she could look upon him, as much as it pained her to do so. "I don't even know what to say to you about this. I've taken so much from you."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "What the fuck, Atsuna? You're… You're not really sayin' this, are ya? It's like you're acceptin' death right here an' now. Well that's just fuckin' stupid 'cause you're not dyin'! You're gonna be fine! How many times do I hafta goddamn say it?"

A tear trickled down the side of her face, leaving a streak along her pale skin in its wake. "I can see it. I can actually see it. It's beautiful."

Tasuki heard Chichiri mutter a curse, which caused him to turn to his friend in confusion, tears brimming the bandit's eyes. "What? What does she see?"

"The light," Chichiri answered in a rasp. He tightened his hand over hers, sickened by the clamminess that coated her skin.

Tasuki stared at him in disbelief, then turned his head back to Atsuna. His gasp caught in his throat when he saw that the monk's cloak was completely soaked in her blood, and was now running through the white of his shirt as it covered her body. He shook his head. "No. No no no! This can't be fuckin' real. I'm gonna wake up any time now, an' everythin' is gonna be fine."

"Tasuki?"

When he heard his name being spoken with such clarity, he looked down upon her, allowing his emotional dam to shatter to millions of pieces. Tears cascaded down his red-splotched face. "Yeah, baby? What is it?"

"Can… Can you do something for me?" Her words were slurred, but a smile curved onto her face as she looked upon him.

"Anything. Just name it."

"A kiss. I could use one," she said with a weak chuckle.

Inside his mind and his heart, Tasuki was screaming. But on the outside, he offered her a smile and leaned over her, pressing his mouth against hers in a gentle graze. He knew exactly that she was asking for her last kiss, but she dared not say it. He pulled away quickly, knowing she was losing air quickly with the rip through her lung. "Goddammit Atsuna, I love ya so damn much it hurts. Do ya know that? I love ya."

"Silly bandit," Atsuna coughed, tilting her chin. "I've always known. I will love you forever. Nothing will stop that. Nothing." The weak smile faded to nothing and she looked away from him. "Our babies… I promised I would keep them safe, and now—"

"Don't," Tasuki interrupted, pressing his free hand against her cheek to pull her eyes back to his. "Don't say anythin', an' don't move. Just relax, okay? I want ya to stay right here with me." He watched her carefully, holding his breath and careful not to blink. She looked as if she was falling asleep, her eyelids drooping and fluttering. It made him sick.

"Chichiri?"

"I'm here, you know," the monk answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Look out for Tasuki. Keep him safe for me," Atsuna requested, her eyes boring into his.

Chichiri nodded once. "Of course, Atsuna. I'll do everything in my power to ensure that he is."

She made a content noise deep in her throat, and she closed her eyes again, satisfied with his answer. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and then in the span of a quickened heartbeat, air passed through her parted lips for the final time.

Tasuki felt his stomach tie into tight knots and he leaned over her, his tears pouring over her face. "Atsuna, open your eyes. C'mon. I wanna see 'em an' how pretty they are," he begged. He felt a firm hand clamp over his shoulder, but the bandit couldn't bring himself to tear his own eyes from the peaceful look on his wife's face.

"I can no longer detect their life forces, Tasuki," Chichiri informed quietly, fighting back his own onslaught of tears. "I'm so sorry. She's gone, flying towards the light that guided her to all of us, you know."

The tears fell in a torrent down the bandit's face, and in an erupted cry that could shift the earth beneath him, Tasuki sobbed for the only woman who ever dared to love him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't really have much to say here. Quite an emotional chapter, eh? Tune in for the next chapter! It should be on its way in the next two or three days!**


	26. Chapter 26: Slipping Into the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Slipping Into the Light_

Fighting against the weight against them, eyes opened slowly, everything appearing as a blur of bright nothingness. Atsuna moaned low, rubbing her eyes with her hands before turning her head to the side, surveying her surroundings. She felt as if she'd been stuck within a long, deep sleep, one that was far too warm and comforting to be out of now.

Against her body's wishes to remain lying there, she pushed herself up, eyes widening as she saw that her vision was, in fact, playing no trick on her. She sat in the midst of a great white expanse of nothing, save for six arches about a hundred feet away from her. Atop those arches sat a flickering colored medallion of either red, blue, white, green, yellow or gray. But what irked her the most was the fact each arch led to more nothingness.

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Where am I?" she spoke aloud, although the only person that was around to answer her was herself. She shook her head and peered down at her body. Her battle gear remain intact, Tasuki's shirt long gone and any sign of injury a forgotten memory. Brows furrowing into her eyes, she couldn't help but be confused. "Am I… dead?"

Pushing herself to her feet, she spun around, looking for anything beyond what she could already see, but finding nothing, she couldn't help but get a chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself, the sensation of loneliness a powerful and unwanted emotion.

_Come to me, Atsuna._

Atsuna drew in a sharp breath, snapping her head in the direction of the delicate feminine voice that echoed all around her. Really, she had no idea whether it was her subconscious playing tricks on her, or if someone else was actually there with her to join in her confusion. She peered at the six grand arches and began walking towards them, hoping to find answers within any of them. They were the only objects as far as her eyes could see.

Her name continued to ring through her ears, much to her chagrin and irritation. "Who's there?" she called out, stopping at her makeshift path to the six ivory arches. She squinted her sight and looked at the closest medallion, the white one, and noticed that there was an intricate engraving upon it. Her feet carried her closer, and gasped when she saw it was a tiger.

"Byakko." She blinked and looked to the one on its left, the blue one, which held a swirling dragon. "Seiryu. Oh my—" She stopped herself and turned to the one on the right of Byakko's arch, the yellow one, and could only surmise what it held.

The yellow medallion pulsed brighter than the rest, but Atsuna could see as clear as day that the design was of a haloed angel bearing six wings. "Hikari. This is… This is the Palace of Heaven."

"You are correct, my child."

Lowering her head to the span under the arch of Hikari, a yellow and white silhouette of a woman appeared. Wavy hair stretched all the way to the ground, pooling around her feet and white gown. It was an identical outfit as the one Atsuna wore after her transformation. The woman's skin was pale and alabaster, her eyes a piercing gold. But the gold in her eyes was much different than that of Kuro's, who held a certain darkness to it. Peering into this woman's eyes, she felt nothing but warmth and comfort.

Without looking at the identical symbol on the woman's forehead that rested on her lower abdomen, she already knew that she was staring quite stupidly at the true form of her goddess, Hikari.

Atsuna quickly moved to bow, but Hikari's grand voice rang around her like a chorus of bells. "Do not bow, my child. It is I who should be bowing to you."

The Champion of Light assumed her straight stance once more, heart beating ravenously against the cavern of her chest. "It is an honor to be before you," Atsuna said, her voice quiet and meek.

A slow smile curved over Hikari's lips. "The honor is all mine, my child. Because of the great sacrifices you have made, my ages-long war with Kumori has finally come to an end. Balance has been restored in the Palace of Heaven, and soon, Earth will experience that same balance. Every living mortal owes their lives to you, and they will have their opportunity to pay you back for everything you have done for them once you return to their plain."

Atsuna's eyes widened, pressing her hand against the base of her neck. "You mean… I'm not dead?"

A gentle chuckle reverberated around them. "Certainly not, my child. I suppose I should have warned you, but I brought your spirit here so I could grant you the merit in which you deserve for everything you have done for me." Hikari looked away from her for a moment, her smile unwavering. "Your friends are under the impression that you have passed from your life. My sincerest apologies. I suppose even a goddess does not exercise the proper decorum in the midst of her celebrations."

Atsuna was quick to shake her head. "No, it's all right. They will both understand why you did it," she assured her.

"Yes, I suppose they will." Hikari turned her head again, this time facing the arch on the far side of her own, the one holding the gray medallion. Atsuna followed her gaze, noticing that it was, in no doubt, the palace of Kumori, since the medallion held a great gargoyle with bat wings, just like Kuro's transformed state. The medallion, however, did not glow as bright as the others. "Kumori understands his mistakes, which in the grand scheme of things, is a great thing for a celestial being to admit. In all truth, all my brothers owe you for restoring balance."

"Your… brothers?" Atsuna stammered. Her eyes snapped to the other arches. "Do you mean… the beast gods?"

"Of course," Hikari confirmed, her smile widening. "Suzaku was very grateful to have you aiding his priestess and celestial warriors on their quest to summon him. It was an extraordinary twist of fate that even we had no control over. It was the mere will of your heart to join with your brother, Tamahome, and his comrades on their quest. I was quite happy to see you had found him and was able to live through your life as intended."

Atsuna felt her cheeks warm up, happy to hear those words. "It was an honor to meet and fight at their side. They deserved my help, and I was able to help others along my way," she replied. Her smile faded. "I just wish they hadn't passed on. It was a difficult thing to go through, but I suppose such is life, sometimes. It is not always meant to be easy. And I know their deaths were not in vain. They did everything they could to ensure Suzaku was summoned. I am sure my words mean little to him, but I thought he chose rather well to have every single one of them as his warriors."

Hikari shook her head. "On the contrary, my child. Your words mean a great deal to Suzaku, as they do to me. But you have nothing to fear. Their spirits were ferried here, just as yours was, after they passed from their mortal lives, so they could live here together with their god."

Atsuna's eyes widened. "They're… They're here?"

Nodding, Hikari turned to Suzaku's arch, her eyes following through to the other celestial gates. "They are. They all are, including the warriors for Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu." She turned slightly over her shoulder. "And mine, as well. All the mortals I chose before you to hold my power are here as well, forever encased in my light."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, Atsuna watched as thousands of white lights flickered behind her, past the arch, representing each soul bound to Hikari for their efforts in her war with Kumori. "When your time eventually comes, Atsuna, you will be here as well, forever wrapped in the cocoon of my power. But I suspect your predecessors will hold you on a pedestal of sorts. You succeeded where none of them could. They will all wish to congratulate you for your efforts, but by the time they would all get the opportunity, I'm afraid your mortal live would very well be over."

"I don't require any thanks for what I've done," Atsuna said, overcome by the slew of compliments coming from the goddess she had served since she was fourteen years old. "I merely did what I thought was right for everyone, and what you would want of me."

"Yes, I suppose so." Hikari's hands disappeared under her large sleeves. "The thanks of your brethren will have to wait, but I do believe you have enough time to receive thanks from Suzaku for everything you completed under him. You were in no way bound to him; however, you thought it necessary to provide your services for his cause. And as such, Suzaku thought it appropriate for his heralds to thank you in his place. In person, as it were."

"What?" Atsuna turned to the arch of Suzaku and watched as five red glowing orbs floated before her, separating her from Hikari. She stepped back and watched as the lights transformed into human form, each holding something familiar that caused tears to bead in the corner of her eyes. She clapped her hands to her mouth in shock as Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori, and even more surprisingly, the spirit of her twin brother manifested before her, all smiling.

Nuriko was the first to rush over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her neck. "I can't believe you're actually standing right here, Atsuna!" he shouted gleefully. "It feels like it has been so long since I've seen you! You're looking good! And we watched everything you did down there! You looked awesome with those wings!"

"Calm down, Nuriko," Hotohori insisted with a gentle chuckle. "You are close to strangling the poor woman. I think she's a bit shaken up by this turn of events." He walked up to the twosome, resting his hand over Atsuna's shoulder. She was staring up at him as if she half-expected to wake up from a dream. "Suzaku gives his thanks for everything you've done, Atsuna, and he's only sorry he couldn't give you his gratitude much sooner."

"Hotohori. Nuriko." Atsuna glared at them, breath caught in her throat. The familiar warmth of their touch was overwhelming. She never thought she would feel them around her again, much less see them, after everything that happened with Tenkou. She thought it was all over, but here they were, in their purest of forms. "I can't believe this."

"Believe it."

Atsuna snapped her head over Nuriko's shoulder, the tears falling down her cheeks now as she stared into the identical gaze of her twin brother's eyes. "Kishuku. You're here." She felt Nuriko and Hotohori pull away from her so Tamahome could close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his chest. She had no reservations as she cried into his body, comforted by the familiar warmth and scent of him.

"You did good down there, little sister," Tamahome whispered into her ear, rubbing his cheek against the bed of her hair. "I watched everything you did. I never knew you could do anything like that."

"B-but how are you here?" Atsuna inquired, pulling away to look up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "You should be in Miaka's world, as Taka. You were reincarnated. You shouldn't be here."

Tamahome's smile widened. "Well, funny thing about that, really. Suzaku called to me in my sleep and asked me to come here. He said it was important, and had to do with you. That was all I needed to hear, really, so my spirit was brought here by him. And then I met with Hikari, who was actually the one who wanted me here. She thought it appropriate for all the Suzaku Seven to watch over you while you fought against Kuro, just as you stuck with us when we fought with the Seiryu Seven."

Atsuna shook her head, floored at the information rushing over her. She peered around Tamahome's body, seeing all of her friends smiling at her, as well as Hikari, who stood silent under her arch. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It may have been unconscious of you, but this was something you wanted, something impossible," Hikari spoke up, walking in between Hotohori and Mitsukake. "You wanted to see your friends again, even though you knew your chances of doing so were not at all probable until your passed from your life." A smile curled over her flawless features. "But I hope now you are comforted to know that you will reside here when your life comes to an end, and you will be reunited with the people that taught you how to trust and love again. You will all be together, forever living within the grand confines of this palace."

Nodding and laughing in relief, Atsuna hugged herself to Tamahome's chest. "That is certainly reassuring, and I think it will be nice for Chichiri and Tasuki to know as well. We will all be together again eventually, for real."

Nuriko rushed forward again, pressing his palms against the flat of Atsuna's stomach. "So, it looks like you and Tasuki have finally decided to make do on that promise you made me when I died," he said with a wily smirk. "I sure hope at least one of those babies is a boy."

Atsuna rested a hand over his, smiling wide. "Your name is reserved for one of them, Nuriko. Tasuki and I are terribly excited about the whole thing. But the poor thing thinks he's lost everything right now. I suppose I shouldn't loiter too much up here. I sure hope Chichiri is keeping him sane."

Mitsukake stepped forward with Chiriko, both smiling happily to see her doing so well. "Your body is still quite injured, but I can use my powers to heal you. Once you return to your body, the injuries should heal, but it will still take a bit of time for you to recover," the deep-voiced healer explained. Saying nothing else, he lifted his palm, the mark of Suzaku glistening and pouring out the celestial power.

Atsuna closed her eyes, the blanket of warmth wrapped around her body. She couldn't tell anything else happening except for the great warmth encircling her, but she knew her body on Earth would benefit greatly from it. When she opened her eyes, Nuriko had pulled away and Chiriko had latched himself around her waist, pressing his cheek against her stomach. "Chiriko."

"I miss you guys," he mumbled. He peered up at her, bright eyes glittering. "But I know one day we'll all be together again. Will you tell Tasuki and Chichiri hi for me?"

Atsuna patted her hand atop the boy's head. "Of course I will, Chiriko. And I'm sure they miss you a great deal as well." She turned to Mitsukake, who took several steps back to make room for the young boy. "Thank you, Mitsukake. I'm sure Tasuki will be more appreciative of your healing gifts than I ever could. He'll be praying to you for a while." She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. The healer only nodded in affirmation, but said nothing else.

Hotohori stepped forward once again, bowing his head slightly to her. "I wanted to thank you for defending my country, as well as my family. I know it was not very easy for you to overcome your fears, but you did to accomplish your goals. And in doing so, you kept a great deal of Konan citizens safe. I don't think I could ever do anything to repay you for what you've done."

Atsuna shook her head. "I didn't do anything to receive your thanks or any kind of payment, Your Highness. I did it because I love Konan, and the people deserve to live their lives to the fullest. As beautiful as Heaven is sure to be, it is not time for them to die yet. And it's not my time either." She pressed her hand against her belly. "I have children to give birth to. Tasuki is eager to be a father, and I want to give that to him."

Hikari stepped forward then, breaking through the wall of Suzaku warriors swarming around Atsuna as she continued to be held within her brother's protective embrace. "You will have that opportunity, my child. Your time on Earth is far from over." As soon as the words passed from her lips, a vision appeared before them all, showing Tasuki and Chichiri mourning over Atsuna's crumpled body. Tasuki's face was buried into her stomach, crying endlessly, while Chichiri held firm on the bandit's shoulder and kept his fingers threaded through Atsuna's. "Your friends need you. While your official duties as my Champion have come to an end, your powers remain intact for the remainder of your days. Although Kumori's presence on Earth has considerably weakened, there are still people that require aid. In truth, your duties will never truly be over."

Atsuna nodded. "I will continue to do my job for you, Hikari. I swear to it."

Hikari smiled, pleased with her answer. "I have never doubted you, my child, not since the very moment I chose you to bestow my powers upon." She slid her fingers under Atsuna's chin, looking upon her as if she were truly a prize. "Thank you for everything you have done, but it is now time for you to live your life. Have your children. Make a family, and be happy with the people that love you. I will always be watching over you, my child."

Atsuna opened her mouth to speak, but Hikari suddenly disappeared into a mass of light. Something bright exploded behind her, throwing her hair into the wind and beginning to pull her into a black hole. Mitsukake and Hotohori nodded and smiled to her before disappearing as well, bodies taken over by a red glow before returning to the arch of Suzaku. Chiriko waved to her, tears beading in the corner of his eyes as he followed with his fellow warriors.

"Take care of yourself, Atsuna, and tell that bandit to be a good father to my namesake!" Nuriko shouted, hands cupped over his mouth. "We'll all see you soon!" And then he disappeared as well, leaving Atsuna alone with Tamahome as light curled over her limbs, pulling her further down into the nothingness.

"I'll always be there for you, Kana," Tamahome said with a smile. "I'm glad you've always listened to me. It was never just you. Death and reincarnation will never separate the bond we have together as brother and sister. Be safe, and be happy."

Atsuna smiled and nodded, watching as her brother disappeared at the same moment she felt herself being jerked down into the swirling void. The whistle of wind rang in her ears, but became muffled as she closed her eyes, hearing the saddened cries of her bandit. "Tasuki. I'm coming."

* * *

Tasuki couldn't stop the tears from falling. He had no idea how long he had lain over his wife's cold, lifeless body, sobbing as if there was nothing else in the world he was able to do. He felt lost and empty, like the very life had been sucked from him when his wife and unborn children had died right before his eyes.

"Tasuki." Chichiri's voice came clear, void of any evidence that he had cried himself. "We should go inside, you know. She wouldn't want us to mourn her. We need to move on and make arrangements for…" He trailed off, the words too hard for even him to say.

The bandit leader pulled away, cheeks flushed and stained with his tears. He sniffled. "Yeah, I guess so. No use sittin' out here when there's nothin' else I can do for her." He cupped a hand over her cheek, silently bothered by the chill of her skin. "I'll always love ya, baby. Ya were the only one for me. There will never be anyone else." He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers for the final time, ignoring the sick feeling churning through his stomach.

When he pulled away, he couldn't tear his eyes from her. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. He slid his hand away from her cheek and grabbed her free hand, squeezing tight. "I love ya, Kou Kana."

"I… love you too, Kou Shun'u."

Tasuki and Chichiri both jerked when they heard the raspy sound of Atsuna's voice. "What the—Chichiri, didja hear that? Or am I just goin' fuckin' nuts?" Tasuki stared at his friend, watching as his scarlet eye widened, his lips parting in surprise. And in seconds, the shocked expression on Chichiri's face changed into one of relief, his lips curving into a smile.

The bandit snapped his head down to his wife's fallen body, and could have sworn his heart jumped from his chest when her lavender eyes stared up at him in all their vibrancy. Her fingers squeezed his, now warm with a touch of color. Just a moment ago she was still, cold and pale.

"How the… How the hell?" he stammered, eyes wide.

"Her injury, Tasuki," Chichiri spoke up, moving the blood-soaked bundle from her shoulder. "It's healed quite a bit, you know." His eye locked with Atsuna's. "How did this happen? Just moments ago I felt nothing coming from your body, you know. How is this possible?"

Tasuki could say nothing, especially when Atsuna pulled her hands from both his and Chichiri's to push herself up to a sitting position. "Hikari ferried my spirit to Heaven so she could thank me personally for everything. I was never truly dead. Mitsukake healed my spirit so when I returned to my body, my wounds would not be quite as dire. I suspect I should only need a couple days to fully heal before I'm back to normal."

"Mitsukake?" Chichiri asked, brow curving. "He was there?"

Atsuna smiled. "Yes. Everyone was. They all came to thank me on Suzaku's behalf. I got to speak with all of them for a short time before Hikari sent me back here. I was in the Palace of Heaven. Their spirits reside there, as well as all the warriors given power by their respective gods. We will all be together when we pass from this life."

Chichiri seemed quite pleased to hear her explanation. "Well, that's a reassuring thing to know." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "And I am relieved to see you alive and well, you know."

Atsuna rested her hand over his. "Believe me, I am as well. I don't think I could have handled leaving either of you yet. I saw how much it hurt the both of you to think I was dead. Hikari showed it to me before she sent me back here. She told me the prophecy is over, but there is still work to be done, people to be helped. My work will never be done, but the true reason behind my powers has been satisfied. The hardest part is over. I can live a relatively normal life now." She turned to Tasuki, who was staring silently at her as if he half-expected her to grow horns and burrow into the ground. "Tasuki? Are you all right?"

The monk couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you coming back has jarred him quite a bit, you know. I'm sure he believes this is all a dream right now. He will probably need a moment to adjust to this turn of events."

Atsuna looked upon her husband, smiling as his expression remained unchanged. She rested her hand atop his shoulder, causing him to jerk and turn up at her. "Tasuki, I'm really here. You're not dreaming. I'm sure Hikari is sorry for putting you through this. She did mention that she wished she had a little more tact when she brought me to the Palace of Heaven."

The ball in his throat contracted, and he propelled himself forward, blanketing himself over her body. Atsuna cried out in surprise and slight pain, her wound still not completely healed, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him as he buried his head in the corner of her neck. She looked to her side, watching Chichiri smile pleasingly, and that's when she knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

An hour later, Atsuna sat perched in her bed, dressed in clean clothing and basking in the refreshing sheen on her skin from the warm bath she took. She was almost certain that Tasuki would insist on joining her, but instead, he simply watched her as she bathed herself. He wanted her to see a physician, but she was certain she didn't need one with Mitsukake's healing power still swimming within her.

There was a gentle set of knocks on her door before it opened with a slow creak. Atsuna saw Chichiri's light blue bangs before she saw his face as he entered her room. He was in only his white robes, lacking both his cloak and staff, as he closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked to her bedside, occupying the empty chair next to her.

Atsuna offered him a smile. "Well, considering I traveled out of my body and to the Palace of Heaven, not to mention I was impaled by a dark blade, I'm feeling pretty well." She looked to her bandaged wound, tightly wrapped by the monk himself. "I didn't get to see everything that happened down here after I supposedly died. I'm sorry to make you both worry so much."

"What's done is done, you know," Chichiri replied. "Everything turned out all right in the end. I'm sure Tasuki is just thankful to know that you and his children are here with him, and Kuro is forever dispelled from this world. All that matters now is for you to relax and get ready for the birth of your twins in nine months, you know."

Atsuna nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose so." She drew in a deep breath. "This seems surreal, Chichiri, that the prophecy is over. I can't believe that it is, and that everything turned out in my favor. I'm just thankful that it's all over and we can all move on from this." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him, her smile widening. "Tasuki is going to be a handful for a while. I just hope I'm up to the task."

Chichiri released a gentle chuckle. "I'm sure you will be, you know. You have always been able to manage him quite well, given the circumstances. It took me quite a bit to get him to eat something. He looked pale, you know, and I know he needs rest just as much as the rest of us. Koji would also like to come in later and see how you're doing, you know. I suggested that it be later so you could have an opportunity to recover. I believe he is in the dining hall with Tasuki now, no doubt being filled in on all the events, you know."

"I can just imagine how fidgety he is," Atsuna laughed, resting back against the headboard of the bed. "But he'll be fine, I'm sure, with time. I can understand how damaging it was for him in those few moments to believe I was dead." She shook her head, smile fading. "I can't say I wouldn't have responded in a similar way."

"It was quite devastating to see you that way, and not just for him, you know," Chichiri admitted. He leaned forward, draping his hand over hers as they stayed folded in her lap. "You have been an invaluable confidante for me for quite some time, Atsuna. I would hate to lose you so soon, you know."

Atsuna's eyes softened. "Chichiri."

"I have had to suffer the loss of five of my comrades, and it has not be an easy feat to deal with, you know," the monk continued. "I have tried to remain strong in the face of everyone else, but it is not always so easy to do so."

"There is nothing wrong with showing your emotions," Atsuna scolded lightly. "You're just as human as everyone else. Sometimes that's the best thing to do rather than try keeping it bottled up. No good can come of it."

Chichiri nodded in agreement, but said nothing for a moment. He sighed deeply and tightened his grip over her hands. "In the monastery, I was taught that jealousy was a vice, but I can't help but admit that I am somewhat envious of you for having seen our friends in the Palace of Heaven, you know. It would have been… refreshing to see them."

"I know what you mean," Atsuna replied with a nod. "They came to me mostly because Hikari and Suzaku knew it was something I wanted deep down, but would never admit out loud. I suppose in a way, it was their way of thanking me for everything I've done for them both. Even Tamahome was there. Suzaku called his spirit there so they could all watch me fight."

Chichiri's eye widened. "Tamahome was present as well? That is an interesting bit of information, you know." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Atsuna being reunited with her brother in his purest of forms. "I have admitted that I am a little jealous, but I know that was something you needed, especially seeing your brother, you know. At least I know for certain that we will all see each other again when the time comes."

"But not yet," Atsuna added quickly. She maneuvered her hands so one of them could fold over his. "We all have other things left in our lives to accomplish, and I don't think our friends would be too happy if we went to them so early. I'm sure Nuriko would be the first to give us all a thrashing for it."

Chichiri mirrored her smile, nodding in agreement. "But not yet," he repeated. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and stood from his chair. "You should rest, you know. We've all had a fairly long day. Tasuki will surely be in to check on you, and more than likely join you in sleep. When we have all had a good bit of rest, we'll all talk more, you know."

Atsuna felt his hand sliding out of hers, so she tightened her fingers over his, halting his leave of the room. He turned over his shoulder, looking at her questioningly. She held out her arm, motioning her fingers for him to get closer to her. He consented after a moment of hesitation, and she wrapped her arm around him tightly. "Thank you for being here, Chichiri. We couldn't have done any of this without you."

Chichiri draped his arm carefully over her shoulders, smiling as she held them there for several silent minutes. On the outside, he was relieved to know that had come out of this relatively unscathed, but on the inside, he was thanking Suzaku and Hikari alike for keeping his closest friends in his life. He swore he would not stay away from them as long as he always did, and that he would not take their existence for granted any longer. He finally had a place to call home.

* * *

**A/N: Had you all fooled, didn't I? XD I would never kill off one of my own characters, especially Atsuna. Well, except for Kuro, but he was a bad bad bad bad boy. Tasuki would torch me if I did that haha. And yeah, I wrote this chapter in four hours. I hardly expected to pop it out so fast, but here it is. I was on a roll with this. I'll be taking a bit of a writing break for a little bit of the day, but I'm probably going to at least start Chapter 27. Should be up in the next two or three days. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's several more to go!**


	27. Chapter 27: Reverie of the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reverie of the Light_

Atsuna woke to the warmth of the morning sun and the protective embrace of her husband's arms around her body, keeping her back firm against his bare chest. She sent out a silent prayer to Hikari for giving her the opportunity to live this life, to wake up and see the sun's rays beaming down upon her. She didn't think she would ever tire of that feeling.

She made a content noise deep in her throat and shifted in Tasuki's arms, then realizing that flesh was pressing against flesh. Eyes wide, she suddenly wondered why she and him were both naked. She couldn't remember anything having happened, nor did she remember him coming to their bed after Chichiri had left her the evening before.

'Ya awake, baby?" a deep voice lagged with the aftereffects of sleep mumbled in her ear. Warm lips grazed over the top of her shoulder, trailing up her neck and suckling the shell of her ear.

"Yes," she answered. She turned over her shoulder, mindful of the healing injury on her upper chest. "Did you take our clothes off?"

"Sure did," he replied with a toothy smirk. "I thought it would be easier for ya to sleep without any constraints."

"And what about yours?" she asked, brow arching in curiosity.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "If ya think I'm gonna pass up feelin' yer body against mine, then ya don't know me at all, woman," he pointed out. "I just thought it would be an added bonus fer me."

Her gentle giggle rung out around them like a crystal bell. "I'm wondering if maybe that's the only reason you did it. Were you planning on taking advantage of your injured, pregnant wife?"

Tasuki scoffed. "There's no takin' advantage of no one. I'd make sure ya'd consent first, but it doesn't take much for me to get ya askin' for it." He slid his tongue over her lips, his smirk curling wider. "An' besides, didn't I say that we would be makin' love after all this was over?"

"You certainly did," Atsuna recalled with a soft nod. She turned around in his arms, facing him. "My wound doesn't really even hurt. Mitsukake made sure that I would have no problems with it. I suppose it's all a matter of recovering lost life force and allowing my body to create blood I lost when Kuro stabbed me."

Tasuki's brows furrowed into a frown. "Are we really gonna take the time to talk about stuff like that when we're lyin' here naked an' I clearly wanna make love to ya? 'Cause if so, ya really know how to make a man go nuts. Ya made me watch ya die—"

"But I didn't die," Atsuna interrupted, shaking her head. "If I did, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"That's not the point," Tasuki groaned. "I thought ya did, an' that was enough to make me wanna take advantage of every single second I have with ya. I shouldn't o' put off our weddin' for as long as I did, an' I almost lost ya yesterday. For good. I ain't lettin' anythin' like that happen ever again. Yer too important to me." He clenched his eyes shut. "I don't ever wanna feel what I did yesterday when I felt ya get cold in my arms. That was the worst pain I coulda ever went through. Ya know I'm more than happy that yer alive to be here with me, an' that we can look forward to havin' our babies, but that kinda crap ain't goin' down again. I'm not chancin' it."

Atsuna stared at him, touched to the core as his words, laced with passion and sincerity, struck through her. "Oh, Tasuki." She rubbed her hands over his chest, eyes lowering in desire as her fingers grazed down the strong, muscled line of his arm to the pulsating red symbol that lie forever glowing, proving his allegiance and connection with Suzaku, the beast god of the South. "I'm so sorry that I put you through all of that. I really wish there could have been an easier way, but there wasn't."

Tasuki opened his eyes and leaned in to her, eyes unblinking. "An' what was all that about tellin' Kuro ya were pregnant with my babies? I wanted to give ya some punishment for that one. Better bring it up now while I'm in a good mood to talk about it."

Atsuna sighed deeply. "I didn't want him to know about it, but I knew his knowledge of it would work as a catalyst to help me let go of my fears. I had to overcome them to defeat him. The stakes were far too great to take any chances on it. I didn't really think I had a chance in the matter. I'm sorry, Tasuki. If I could have, I would have kept that a secret from him." She lowered her gaze away from him. "You can punish me in any way you see fit. I knew you would be upset about it. I asked Chichiri to keep you back."

"Chichiri knew about this? An' he didn't freakin' tell me?" Tasuki asked, his voice growing an octave higher.

"No, he didn't know. I didn't tell him either," Atsuna answered quickly, snapping her head back to face him. "I just told him I was going to do something that would more than likely upset you, and I needed him to keep you back so I could do what I needed to do." Her finger trailed over his celestial mark, feeling the heat coming off of his skin. His mark only glowed when he was feeling an intense emotion. She just hoped it wasn't anger.

"Well, it's all said an' done, so there's no use in dwellin' on it all now," Tasuki replied with a shrug. "Yer alive, an' that's all that matters to me now." He cupped her chin in his finger and thumb, angling her head to look up into his blazing amber eyes. "But believe me, Atsuna, yer gonna get one hell o' a punishment for what ya did."

Atsuna couldn't help but swallow, her throat dry as a desert through a drought. "I'll take whatever you believe is fitting."

"Glad to hear it." No sooner did the words leave his mouth, Tasuki wrapped his hands over her hips and tilted her body until she was pressed into the mattress, his body blanketing hers. He dragged his tongue along his lips again, this time slower, as if looking upon his prey. "This is gonna be good, baby, but ya can't turn away from me. I wanna see every look ya make, hear every noise ya make, an' I don't want ya to worry about who's gonna hear ya. Keep yer eyes on me."

Atsuna felt her heart skip against her breast and she nodded, speechless. He watched his head of fire-orange hair lower over her body, feeling the hot spark of sensations his mouth sent through her body as they trailed over the valley between her breasts, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the sheen of tan skin. She obeyed his wish, watching him as he bestowed pleasure upon her with the mere caresses of his lips, his tongue, as they journeyed past her bellybutton. He came to a stop above the apex of her legs, craning his head to stare at her with his signature toothy grin.

The look in his eyes was enough to make her body crumbles to bits.

"Tasuki—" She stopped her inquiry when she felt his mouth rove over her hot center, straightforward fingers grazing against her, preparing her for the sensations to come that would surely send her flying for the clouds. His tongue lapped against her, diving straight for the ripe bundle of nerves seated in the sweet center of her body. Her hips jerked against his mouth, a resounding cry parting her lips.

Tasuki couldn't help but chuckle, pulling away from her shuddering thighs to gaze up at her. Her chest was heaving in deep, quick breaths. "Felt good, didn't it?" He watched her nod, lavender eyes glazing over. "Want some more?" His eyes narrowed when he watched her nod again, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Good." His head dove between her thighs again, finding the nub of pleasure once more, closing his mouth over it.

Atsuna twisted the bedding in her fingers, the sweetest torment from her husband's loving mouth enough to make her cry in bliss, worship him with every last bit of her being. His mouth bathed her, worshipped her too, and pushed her as close to the precipice as he possibly could without throwing her over. The fires burning within her belly at the climbing sensations could rival those from the sun, from even the fires of Suzaku.

Tasuki's mouth vibrated against her when he chuckled again, although she couldn't think of what would be so amusing to him at that very moment when she could have melted to nothing from his mere touch. She was his for the taking, and she didn't have a care in the world about it.

Her wound began to burn as she fought for breath, but barely felt it. The sensations careening through her middle, blazing through her insides, was enough diversion to concentrate on the possession Tasuki's mouth weaved over her most sensitive area.

Her climax was quick, erupting like a volcano, when his tongue grazed over her nub for the final time, flicking to an unheard melody. Her hips jerked against his mouth and she cried out his name as her pleasure, pure and unfettered, poured over her like honey.

Her body sank back into the mattress as Tasuki made his slow climb back up her body. He pressed his mouth against hers, the salty, sweet taste of her orgasm lingering on his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her knees back towards the mattress, positioning himself between her wobbly legs.

"I hope ya don't think that's it," Tasuki rasped as he pulled away from their kiss. "I'm far from done with ya."

And with his bold, rough-like-velvet declaration, he slid inside her, hot and smooth like silk. She hissed air between her teeth as he impaled her, sheathing himself with a sigh of instant relief. Being connected to her again was like red-hot bliss, and he knew they were meant to be this way. If he could live off of her, he would do so in a heartbeat.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired o' doin' this," he groaned, body rocking against hers at a growing pace. His eyes fell upon her, dark and warm like honey, as he watched her search for her pleasure, her hips meeting his with every stroke. He didn't think he would be able to keep his control, seeing her like that. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

A long moan from Atsuna's parted lips jarred him from the bandit's proud thoughts. Just as he'd asked, her eyes remained locked on him. The look on her face, the way her cheeks flushed, her brows furrowed, her mouth glistened as she dragged her tongue across them, was enough to send a man careening into pleasurable nothingness. He couldn't help but admire his own work as he continued weaving such a spell over his wife. It would always be like this.

Broken syllables of his name escaped her mouth as her body moved back and forth along the mattress with every maddening thrust Tasuki made against her body. Arms flew up around his neck, pulling him down upon her. The bandit slanted his mouth against his wife's, eager for her taste.

Atsuna scored his back, searing his skin as if the tips of her fingers were made of flame. Tasuki grunted in response against her lips, jerking wildly against her as need coursed through his blood. He felt her inner muscles baring down upon him, sending pleasurable sparks through his body, through every nerve-ending that screamed for this moment never to end.

Everything was happening so fast, too fast, but there was nothing he could do about it. Before he really knew what he was doing, Tasuki yanked her into a sitting position atop his lap, thrusting hard into her petite, hot body, searching for something only he had the power to find. He watched her eyes glaze over, staring at him, before she cupped her palms over his cheeks, slamming her lips, her tongue, into his mouth.

The new position made him groan against her insistent kiss. He curled his hands at her sides, holding tight, as he moved her against him in a hurried dance, searching for that earth-shattering end that would leave them both heaving for sweet breath and wishing the blessed union would never end.

Atsuna snapped her lips away from his so she could cry out, his drives growing faster, harder, as they reached to the hilt of her body. "Oh gods, yes—" She moaned loudly, craning her neck back as her fingers clutched his shoulders, holding on for what would be assuredly coming within minutes.

"Feel good, baby?" Tasuki asked, a jagged grin of pride crossed over his face. A hand moved up to cup her breast, thumb grazing over the hardened peak.

Atsuna nodded unevenly, digging her fingers into his skin. "So good," she groaned. She felt her body tensing, nearing dangerously towards her climax. She closed her eyes, and hearing no protest from her husband, sped up her own downward thrusts upon him, meeting every maddened drive of his own.

Something snapped inside of her, and in seconds, she felt herself being catapulted into great nothingness, sparks of white covering her eyes as she opened them, staring down into the warm, passion-glazed amber of her bandit's eyes. She screamed his name, cried out, and gave herself over to the pleasure, her body jerking against his.

Watching her let go in a primal waltz, feeling her warmth wash over him, Tasuki let go as well, his body convulsing with his final thrusts inside her. His hands moved around her back, pulling her against him as her limbs seemed to lose all control and she slumped down, her forehead pressed against the top of his shoulder.

Tasuki dragged his lips against her bared neck, murmuring her name lazily and sliding himself from her heated depths. He eased her down on her back, gazing upon her for a moment as her breathing slowed to a restful pace. He grazed fingers against her face, pulling her bangs from her sweat-slickened forehead before pressing his mouth against it, falling to her side.

Atsuna felt herself being pulled into the warm, muscular envelope of his chest, arms tight around her and lips grazing lazily against the side of her face. She made a content moan against her throat and nuzzled her nose under his chin, reveling in the musky scent of sweat that coated his skin.

"If life is gonna be this good, then I don't think I'm gonna have a problem livin' it," Tasuki finally said with a satisfied sigh.

Atsuna smiled against him, pressing her lips against the long nape of his neck. "I can agree with you there. Somehow I think everything is going to be okay with us now. We will be able to live our lives in peace and happiness."

"An' some good sex," Tasuki added with a chuckle.

Atsuna snapped her head up, staring at him with arched eyebrows. "That's a good way to ruin a sweet moment."

"Who's ruinin' it? Ya like it. I like it. So how is that ruinin' anythin'?" Tasuki asked in mock defense. "Ya know it's the truth. If ya don't like it, then we can just… not do it. But ya know I'm not a givin'-flowers kinda guy. I like to do a little more showin' than that, if ya know what I mean."

Atsuna shook her head and gave him a playful shove. "I'm pretty sure anyone would know what you're implying," she pointed out. "And really, I don't think you could go without it. If you're trying to tell me that you're going to play the abstinence card, then I would be curious to see how long you could hold out."

Tasuki scoffed. "Probably no more than six hours," he grumbled frankly. "Which means ya better like it all the time."

"What's not to like?" she asked, tilting her head. Her lips curved into a wide smile. "You don't have to give me flowers or anything like that to show me how much you care. I've always known it. The look on your face tells me everything I need to know."

"Well, there's nothin' satisfyin' about that, so ya can just consider all this nakedness a bonus," Tasuki replied, fangs glistening. He leaned in to her, eyes lidded in reawakened desire. "An' now that we know I'm fertile as hell, I hope yer ready for more kids, 'cause we're gonna have 'em, unless ya know some way to stop yerself from gettin' pregnant."

Atsuna shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever want to stop myself from getting pregnant with your children, Tasuki. Every single one of them will be a gift to me."

"Glad to hear it." Tasuki squeezed her against him and buried his nose in the bed of her sweet-smelling hair. The thought of her running around with his children, playing and laughing, was just too good to pass up.

* * *

Sometime later, Chichiri insisted on bringing Atsuna her meal in bed, and in doing so, brought a meal for himself as Tasuki as well. The two Suzaku warriors sat with their plates on their lap while Atsuna lay propped in bed, enjoying every bite of meat and bread.

"Where's Koji?" Atsuna suddenly asked, licking her lips of the savory meat juice. "I haven't even seen him since the battle with Kuro ended."

"Makin' rounds," Tasuki answered before tearing a piece of bread with his teeth. "I told 'im to check everythin' out an' make sure there wasn't anythin' strange, just to be safe. But he'll be in to check on ya later, he said. He wanted to see ya an' congratulate ya an' all that. So did everyone else, but I told 'im they had to wait until ya got a little better before ya started havin' everyone running around in here."

Atsuna couldn't help but smile. "Such an overprotective husband."

"I don't think it will ever be anything but, Atsuna," Chichiri spoke up with a smirk all his own. He returned to his meal, unaware of Atsuna's gaze over him. He hadn't worn his mask in what seemed like ages, much to Atsuna's approval. She wondered if that meant he would be more open with everyone, and not keep his emotions so bottled up.

She turned her head, looking out the window. The sun was shining low into the room, the day close to coming to an end. The smile was contagious and unmoving as it graced her face. She watched the leaves blowing to a soundless harmony against the breeze, and felt a wave of calm wash over her. She closed her eyes, hearing the call of her goddess, and thanking her again for her service.

"So, now that everything with Kuro has ended, have the two of you discussed the birth of your children?" Chichiri's inquiry pleasantly shattered the silence, causing both bandit and Champion of Light to gaze over at him. "There is quite a bit to be done before their arrival, you know. Of course, you still have a great deal of time to make arrangements for their births, but I can't help but admit my own curiosity on what your thoughts are on them."

Atsuna and Tasuki exchanged glances, Atsuna's warm and Tasuki's holding a certain wily glint. "Well, we haven't really had much time to discuss anything right now. And really, we haven't even had the chance to see what lovely gifts Houki gave us for them. I'm not even sure we will have a need for anything. I can only imagine how many things she gave us."

"Well, if there's anythin' else that my babies need, I'll make sure they get 'em," Tasuki spoke up in the midst of chewing.

Atsuna moved her empty plate off her lap and smiled at him. "Of course. We have plenty of time to get things for them, and whatever else there is, I'm sure we can make things. I would enjoy building their cribs."

Tasuki stared at her as if her skin suddenly turned purple. "What? You wanna build 'em yerself? Since when can ya do somethin' like that?"

"Well, my father often needed help doing things, so Tamahome and I would help out. My mother was no longer around to do it, and with him and I being the eldest, it was just something I ended up learning," Atsuna explained. Her smile widened and a gentle chuckle rumbled around them. "Really, Tamahome didn't want me bothering with it, but I would have none of it. I wanted to help out. I thought it would be a useful skill to know. And now it will." She leaned over, resting her hand over her husband's. "We could build them together."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan, but I don't really like thinkin' about ya doin' anything hard like that," Tasuki admitted, casting his eyes away from her. "Tama an' I agree on this."

Atsuna's brow arched. "You and Tamahome agree? Since when?"

Chichiri watched the married couple stare at one another and burst into happy chuckles. He took another bite of bread, happy to see them getting along so well. Sometimes he didn't know whether a conversation would turn into a joke or an argument between the two, as stubborn as they both were. "So, do the both of you have any preferences on the sexes?"

"Either boys or girls would be fine by me," Tasuki replied. "I just want 'em to be here so I can see 'em an' do the fatherly thing with 'em."

Atsuna smiled at him. "I don't think I really prefer anything. I'm just excited to be pregnant, although I'm sure my body has yet to go through its routine changes. I'm not sure I'm looking forward to those parts, but I wouldn't trade any of that if I'm going to have two babies to look forward to when it's all over." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't know why I didn't think about the possibility of having twins. I'm a twin myself. They seem to run in my family, after all."

"Indeed," Chichiri agreed with a firm nod. He grew silent for a moment, smile fading. "I hope I am able to be here for them as much as I am able, you know. I wouldn't want to miss out on their lives for anything, you know."

Atsuna's face fell. "Chichiri, you know you're the most important person in the world to us. We'll make sure you know as soon as the time comes for the babies to be born. I won't let them come into this world unless you are there to see them. I think Tasuki and I would like for you to be one of the first people to see them." She turned to Tasuki, who was already nodding in agreement. "Right, Tasuki?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. "Yer my brother, Chichiri, an' any brother o' mine is gonna be here when my kids are born. Ya were always more of a family than my own was, an' I would hafta kick yer ass if ya were somewhere else other than here when Atsuna goes into labor. 'Sides, I'm gonna need ya here to keep me sane. She'll probably be cursin' me for touchin' her an' puttin' her through all that."

Atsuna couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I would do such a thing."

Tasuki scoffed. "Ya wanna bet? I've heard all about what happens when a woman is havin' her baby, an' yer havin' _two_ o' mine at once. Somehow I don't think I'm gonna be yer favorite person at that time. I'm gonna hafta make sure there isn't anythin' around to throw at me or I'll end up lyin' right beside ya with a concussion."

"I think I would definitely like to be there for that, you know," Chichiri said with a smile. "Somehow I have a feeling Atsuna's aim will be dead-on, you know."

Atsuna and Tasuki both erupted into amused laughter, imagining just what it would be like nine months from now when they had two bouncing babies to dote upon. All they knew for sure was that there would never be a dull moment in their lives so long as they were together with Tasuki's temper and Atsuna's stubbornness to guide the way.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter come and gone. This one is a little bit shorter than the others. There are four chapters remaining before the end of the story! I can't believe it's coming to a close so fast! I'll have to make sure I enjoy it while it lasts. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28: Sheltered by the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sheltered by the Light_

"Where the hell is my wife?" Tasuki's voice boomed through the main hall of the bandit hideout. The surrounding bandits cringed and all simultaneously gave unsure responses to Atsuna's location. Tasuki's brows furrowed into impatient points and he thrust his arms over his chest, his foot tapping quickly against the hardwood floor. "Ya mean ya bastards let her go somewhere by herself? She's pregnant with my babies, an' she's gonna pop any day now ya fuckin'—"

"Chill out, Genrou. I know where she is," Koji interrupted from behind the cowering bandits. He lifted his hand and waved the bandit leader forward. "C'mon, ya impatient bastard." Without waiting for a response from the angry tessen-wielder, Koji spun around and began walking off, whistling a quiet tune to himself, hands now stuffed in his pockets. Tasuki pushed through the group of bandits and ignored the curious mumbling behind him. He didn't care about them. He worried for Atsuna, for the growing twins inside of her. _His _twins. "Ya know, Genrou, ya need to chill out. Atsuna doesn't need to be dealin' with your crap when she's so close to havin' your brats."

Tasuki's eyes flared as if Koji just tossed him a horrible insult. "Don't be callin' my kids brats! I'll kick your sorry ass, Koji!"

Koji shook his head and chuckled amusingly. "I'm just rattlin' your chain, Genrou. An' besides, any kids o' yours hafta be brats. I just hope they take after Atsuna, in looks an' personality. They don't need your ugly ass looks."

"You're not funny, Koji. Now where is she? I don't want her wanderin' around. She needs to be restin'," Tasuki growled through clenched teeth.

Koji waved him off dismissively and turned over his shoulder to look at his friend. "Yeah, I hear ya. That's all we hear about around here anymore. I think as soon as Atsuna has the babies, she's gonna kick your ass for bein' so damned protective."

Tasuki scoffed and shrugged. "She can do whatever she wants. She deserves it for carryin' my kids. Now stop changin' the damn subject an' show me where my wife is before I pull the tessen out an' scorch the livin' hell outta ya."

Koji stopped at the front double doors and spun on his heel, smiling knowingly. "Ya should know where she is, Genrou." He thrust his thumb towards the closed doors.

Saying nothing, Tasuki shoved the doors open and marched onto the terrace, racing around the corner to find his very-pregnant wife standing in the middle of the wildflower-engulfed field, one arm wrapped around her engorged stomach and her neck craned to stare into the wonder of the white-clouded sky. She was wearing a cerulean blue yukata that rivaled the brightness of the sky's backdrop. Her hair waved in the soft breeze that swirled around her. She looked pleasantly happy as the sun's rays graced her skin.

"Koji told me you would come looking for me," Atsuna spoke up without turning to look at him. "Of course, he didn't have to tell me anything. I knew you would."

"Ya shouldn't be out here," Tasuki scolded as he walked up next to her. "Ya need to be in bed restin'. Those babies are gonna be comin' any time now, an' I don't want ya to be out somewhere where no one can find ya when that time comes." He placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing his palm from side to side to ease her tensed muscles.

Atsuna turned to look at him and smiled. "It's okay, Tasuki. I want the babies to experience what I experience, to feel what I feel. Being out here comforts me, and it comforts them."

"Comforts them from what?" Tasuki's face wrinkled in confusion and slight concern.

Atsuna grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach. Tasuki couldn't help but smile at the feel of his children anxiously kicking from within her, within the woman that he loved more than the air he breathed. Atsuna placed her palm over the broad hand that now smoothed over her pregnant stomach. "Your children are active ones, Tasuki. They like to move and kick quite a bit. Being out here soothes them as it does me."

"Christ, I hope they look like ya," Tasuki mumbled.

Atsuna chuckled and tilted her head. "Why? Because of what Koji said?"

Tasuki's eyes widened. "How did ya know what he said?"

"He told me that he hoped they would look like me and act like me. But he was joking. Besides, I want our children to be like you," Atsuna replied. Her chuckle echoed in the breeze around them. "I don't think they're going to have much choice in the matter. At least if they inherit your hair, they'll never be able to hide from me when they're doing something bad, more than likely with your guidance. You'll be receiving punishment right along with them."

Tasuki bent in and captured her lips with his, all the while keeping his hand firm on her stomach where his children were in the final stages of their growth. "I'd rather 'em be like you," he said after pulling away from her now swollen mouth. "They should have pretty purple eyes like yours an' that gorgeous head of blue hair. I could stare at ya for hours."

Atsuna placed her hands on his chest and shook her head. "Well, this argument could go on for a while."

Tasuki nodded in agreement. "Well, we _are_ havin' two. One can look like me an' the other can look like you."

Atsuna pulled away slightly and gaped at him in mock awe. "Tasuki, is that a logical statement?"

Tasuki looked hurt. "Hey, I'm not stupid or somethin', woman."

Atsuna ran her hands up to his cheeks, cupping his face and pulling it closer to hers. "Of course you're not. I'm saying you're not logical." She let out a roll of gentle laughter.

"You're lucky you're carryin' my babies," he growled. Tasuki rolled a lock of her hair in his finger, playfully twirling it. "An' you're lucky you're a woman, 'cause I don't hit women."

Atsuna shrugged. "Well, last time I checked, you had to be a woman to carry a child. Maybe you should enlighten me with your logic."

Tasuki grumbled and tugged teasingly on her hair. "That's enough out of ya, woman. I won't let this kinda behavior go on after the babies come. I'm just bein' easy on ya right now. Wait until it's all over."

Atsuna tilted her head to the side in question. "Are you sure about that?"

Tasuki gave a toothy smirk and slowly drew her closer to his face with the hold he still had on her lock of hair. "Pretty damn sure." He slanted his mouth and captured her in a kiss that was meant to rile her in her heavily pregnant state. When he pulled away, he licked his lips suggestively. "When the babies come, the first chance I get, I'm makin' love to ya all night. It hasn't been an easy thing goin' without it all this time."

Atsuna cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, but you've shown remarkable restraint. You do yourself proud."

Tasuki scoffed. "Yeah, that's restraint I don't freakin' have. Be glad I haven't ravished ya. Ya don't know what I've had to do to get by."

A brow curled over lavender eyes. "Oh? What have you had to do? Surely it's something I haven't had the joy of being around to witness."

Tasuki stared at her. "Ya hafta be kiddin' me. Like I'm gonna let ya be around when I'm like that! Ya don't need to see me when I'm doin' that!"

Atsuna slid her hands over his chest, her belly pressing into his. "I knew you were lying when you said you were okay with going without it. Why didn't you say anything? You know there are other ways I could help you with that."

The bandit scoffed, arms wrapped tight around her lower back. "Hell no. I'm not goin' through with it if it ain't gonna benefit ya too. I'm not a selfish bastard like that."

"Who's to say I wouldn't have enjoyed it?" she asked, her voice close to a purr and her eyes weighing down.

Tasuki groaned. "You're barkin' up the wrong tree right now, woman. Ya better just stop right there before I drag ya into our room an' take care o' what problem you're makin' right now. I'm about ready to take advantage of it, even though I know it's wrong as hell."

Atsuna wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "You have remarkable restraint, Tasuki. You don't give yourself credit. How many times did you want to take advantage of our time alone together while we were in Fujita?"

Tasuki's face softened. She made a point. Their time together in Fujita had been torture for him. It was bad enough being overwhelmed with such powerful emotions just days after meeting her, his heart proving him that he did not hate women as he proclaimed. As a matter of fact, he fell head over heels for Atsuna the moment he laid eyes on her. And he swore he quietly thanked Suzaku every day after that for bringing her into his life, for making him a Suzaku warrior so he could come to know her.

"Anyway," Atsuna's voice cracked pleasantly through his thoughts, "my feet are starting to hurt. I think it's time to go and sit down for a bit. And the babies are hungry, I think. A meal would be good, too."

Tasuki nodded hurriedly and grabbed her hand, escorting her out of the field and back to the hideout where Koji stood patiently at the open double-doors. All arousing thoughts disappeared into a cloud as soon as Atsuna made it known she was hungry. She and his children came far before his pleasure ever would. He couldn't help but think how much he had managed to grow in the last several months, when it seemed as if all he could do was keep her in bed and make love to her like tomorrow would never come.

Koji looked up from his feet and smirked knowingly. "I told ya he'd come lookin' for ya," he replied, winking to the pregnant woman. He ignored the frown on Tasuki's face.

Atsuna returned the amused expression and nodded. "I knew, too. I can't stay away from him for too long before he comes looking for me. Did he nearly kill everyone trying to find me?"

"Scared the hell out of 'em, is more like it," Koji said with a chuckle. "They're all hidin' from him now. I think they were more concerned about pissin' ya off than him. I guess the pregnancy hormones hit him instead. You've been all happy an' nice."

Atsuna turned her head to look at Tasuki when she felt his hand tighten over hers. She could have sworn she saw steam seeping from his ears as his face reddened and a growl barreled up his throat. "We're just teasing you, Tasuki."

"You, I don't mind. You're entitled to do whatever ya want. Him, I'm gonna scorch with my tessen," Tasuki snapped, shooting a scowl to his fellow bandit. "I already warned the bastard once. I guess he's tryin' to test me or somethin'."

Koji gave an incredulous scoff. "I don't think ya wanna make Atsuna a widow, not to mention make her answer your brats—"

"I told ya not to call my kids brats!"

"—when they ask why I killed ya. It wouldn't look too good on ya if she had to tell 'em their dad was an idiot," Koji continued, despite Tasuki's angry interruption.

Atsuna shook her head and rubbed her hand against Tasuki's arm. "Don't let him get to you, sweetheart. He's just teasing you." She jerked his arm, starting to lead him away from Koji. "Now, we should go before my feet swell to the size of watermelons. After all, my stomach's that size now that I'm eating for three. I need sustenance, and so do your children."

Tasuki nodded and shot Koji another warning glance before being led away, grumbling under his breath about how he'd torture Koji later. Of course, he didn't need to say anything about it, considering his glare on Koji promised his fellow bandit a thrashing later on.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so protective," Atsuna spoke up after several moments, feeling the tension in Tasuki's arm subside as she clutched to it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, casting her a serious look. "I'm not gonna have ya prancin' around an' then end up goin' into labor when I'm not there with ya. I'm keepin' an eye on ya."

Atsuna could have been insulted that she couldn't take care of herself, but instead she was relieved to know he cared so much for her and their children. She knew they would be so loved when they arrived. She squeezed his arm and smiled. "Your hair is going to be gray if you keep this up. Relax. I've felt fine. Just a few minor aches—"

"Aches? Where?" he interrupted, halting them right before they reached the kitchens. "Ya never told me about—"

Atsuna swept her hand over the side of the bandit's head, causing him to jerk back from her, grasping his head and staring at her with a vengeance. "Calm down, for the love of Hikari. You're going to make yourself sick. I swear, you're more uptight than I've been since this all started. I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack at this rate."

Tasuki took one large step, towering over her like a grand shadow. "Woman, ya better not be hittin' me like that again."

"Or what?" Atsuna asked, folding her arms over her considerably larger breasts as a challenge seemed to be radiate off of her body.

Tasuki grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Never mind. I guess it's okay for ya to do that. But I'm not gonna stop worryin' about ya. I find that hard enough to do as it freakin' is. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"I'm always okay," Atsuna assured him, her voice soft. "Now come on. Let's get something to eat. Maybe we could go back outside in the field? It's a beautiful day and it shouldn't be wasted. Besides, the twins seem to calm down their kicking of my insides when we go out there."

Tasuki said nothing. Instead, he knelt down to her belly, pressing his palms against it. "Listen here, kids. Ya better stop kicking your mom or you're gonna hafta answer to me when ya come outta there."

Atsuna chuckled, holding her palm over her mouth as she watched his brows furrow in mock irritation. He pressed his mouth over the center of her stomach before leaning back to her level, slanting his mouth over hers in a more passionate embrace.

"God, I love ya," Tasuki rasped when he pulled away from her, hands cupping her cheeks gently. "I don't know what I would do without ya around to keep me sane."

"It couldn't be any worse than what you do already," Atsuna pointed out with a playful giggle. "You certainly haven't stopped your threatening of the bandits just because you lost sight of me for a small moment."

Tasuki's brows furrowed. "I didn't see ya for over an hour! I had to make my rounds an' ya said ya were gonna stay in the bedroom! What the hell didja think I was gonna do when I walked in the room an' found ya missin'?"

Atsuna pressed her fingers against his lips, silencing him. "I know. You worry about me. I don't see in any harm in it, really. I worry about you, too. I worried about you when you and Chichiri first went to the capital for Houki when everything began with Kuro."

"Ya never told me that," Tasuki said, his voice low, as he grazed fingers along her jaw. "Why didja worry?"

"Well, I think I had every right, considering what happened not long after," Atsuna pointed out, jutting her hip. "I just had a bad feeling. It was like this constant nagging in the back of my mind that I should realize something, but couldn't pinpoint it. I was just so worried about you, and really, that seemed to fog over my thought process. And then before I knew it, Kuro had appeared and stolen my powers. Maybe it was the opportunity he was searching for."

"Well, the bastard's gone, an' he can't do anythin' to hurt ya anymore," Tasuki said with a tone of finality. He bent down, pressing a quick kiss against her lips, sweeping up her sweet taste. "C'mon. Ya need to get some food in ya. We'll go out an' sit under a tree so ya have somethin' to lean against. Don't want yer back botherin' ya."

Atsuna flashed him an appreciative smile and followed him to the kitchens, her fingers threaded through his as if he was her lifeline. And really, he was.

* * *

Leaning against the cool bark of the tree, Atsuna felt like she were truly in Heaven. Hunger completely satisfied after a full meal of meat, potatoes and bread, she leaned against her husband's side, staring out into the grand painting that nature offered her. Clouds hung high above their heads, gracing the cerulean blanket of the sky. The sun played hide and seek with her, its glorious light peeking through the billowing clouds and disappearing again as the breeze moved the clouds along.

"This is nice," Tasuki sighed, hand falling over hers in a gentle squeeze. "I could sit out here for hours. It really is a nice day."

"Our children will enjoy it, to be sure," Atsuna agreed, peering up at him. "They'll have plenty of room to run around and play. There will never be a dull moment for us. I look forward to those days."

"Me too, baby."

Atsuna rested her hand over her engorged belly, smile fading, as her thoughts took off from her. "Tasuki?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look upon her, smile almost permanent until he saw the saddened look marring her features. "What's wrong?"

She tilted her head and tightened the grip she had on his hand. "I just want you to know that as a mother, I'll never favor one of our children over the other like your mother seemed to do with you and your sisters. I don't want them to have to go through anything like that. I see how painful it was for you, and I wonder if it's still painful for you that they're not a part of your life now." She watched Tasuki lower his head. "You may hold some disdain for them, and I can sympathize with that, but they're your family. I'm not even saying you have to forgive them, because they obviously hurt you a great deal. I just wanted you to know that I would never put our own children through that for you to deal with again."

"Atsuna, I woulda never thought ya to do anythin' like that to our babies," he replied, the grin returning to his face, much to his wife's surprise. "Ya don't hafta worry about anythin'. It doesn't bother me, an' I never even thought about ya doin' somethin' like that. Yer too good for it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning closer to him. "I would never love one child more than another. They will all be treated equally and loved endlessly. I could never do anything other than that, knowing that they were made by you and me. I'll make sure I don't put you through all of that heartache again. I couldn't bear it, knowing I had a hand in seeing you so sad again."

"Hey, don't let it bother ya, babe," Tasuki interrupted, folding a rogue tendril of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't bother me anymore. My family has to live with their choice. I don't. 'Sides, everythin' I'll ever need in my life I already have. I got ya, our babies, Chichiri… a man couldn't ask for more than to have a wife, kids, an' a best friend that would stick his life out for a man's family." His grin curled into a wide smirk. "An' a whole gang o' bandits that will do everythin' I say without questionin' me. So at least I know my family will always be protected. That's all I want." His hand cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along the tender flesh there. "I want ya an' our babies to always be safe an' happy. I don't give a damn about my ma an' my sisters. I don't know where they are now, an' I don't care. I don't need 'em. I have ya in my life, after all."

Atsuna's lips cracked into a reassured smile. She nodded against his palm and leaned in slowly, tasting his sweet breath on her mouth.

"I seem to always drop by in the middle of something important, you know."

Atsuna and Tasuki jerked away from one another, both blushing, and peered up, finding Chichiri standing before them, staff in hand, with his signature smile painted upon his face. He was without his mask, to which both Atsuna and Tasuki were thankful for.

"How's it goin', Chichiri?" Tasuki asked as Atsuna quickly shuffled to her feet.

"Chichiri! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, thrusting her heavily pregnant form into the monk's lean body. She didn't give Chichiri the opportunity to answer her husband's question, as she swung her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his cheek.

Chichiri's face flushed and wrapped his free arm around her back, pulling her close to him, steadying her body against his. "You've grown a good deal since the last time I saw you, Atsuna. It's good to see you both, you know." He pulled away, his smile widening. "How have you been feeling?"

"Wonderful," Atsuna answered, unable to contain the giggle under her voice. She pulled away from the monk, backing up a couple steps so he could appreciate the personal space she'd excitedly violated. Tasuki was standing now, and placed a palm on the middle of her back. "Another month come and gone already. I can't believe it. How have your travels been going since your last visit here?"

"Quite well, thank you. I check in as often as possible with Lady Houki. Boushin seems to be growing just as quickly as you do," Chichiri replied with a wide grin. His eyes fell upon her belly. "You should be due very soon to give birth, you know. Are either of you nervous at all?"

Atsuna chuckled, casting a sideways look at her husband. "I think Tasuki is more nervous about the birth than I am. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit. I don't have my mother around anymore to give me advice on how it's going to go, although I do know for the most part what to expect. I feel like it's going to be very soon now." She pressed both palms against her belly. "I almost hear them speaking to me. Their life forces have grown considerably."

"I can certainly sense them," Chichiri agreed with a nod. He turned to Tasuki. "And I suppose you have been just as protective as last month when I stopped to visit, Tasuki."

Tasuki folded his arms over his chest. "Well o' course I have. The woman steals off whenever she feels like it. She keeps takin' years offa my life every time I turn around." He felt Atsuna elbow him hard in the side, sending a gust of air out of his lungs. He rubbed his side and gazed upon her, exchanging a wily grin with her. "But I wouldn't trade it fer the world, Chichiri. I'm glad ya could come an' visit again."

"Well, truth be told, I knew Atsuna was due any day now, and she wished for me to be present when she gave birth, so I cut my journeys short so I could be here for it, you know," Chichiri informed. "I would rather not face her wrath, you know." He released a hearty chuckle.

"Finally someone speaks with some sense," Atsuna agreed with a chuckle of her own. "Well, I'm glad you could be here with us, Chichiri. Are you hungry? Thirsty? We could get you something if you'd like."

Chichiri shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though. It's a lovely day, and if you prefer, we could just sit out here and enjoy the weather, you know."

Atsuna nodded and moved back to the tree, both men following her close. Tasuki and Chichiri grabbed her hands and helped her to the ground before sitting on either side of her.

"So, anythin' important goin' on that I should know about?" Tasuki asked, craning his neck forward so he could look upon his comrade.

Chichiri shook his head. "No. Everything has been well in hand, you know. It's interesting, but there has been less criminal activity in Konan since Kuro has been killed. It seems as if the darkness has indeed been balanced as Hikari said it would. Lady Houki is reassured now that her people can live safer lives. And I think we can be reassured as well. I don't believe we'll have to deal with any surfacing enemies, you know."

A smile crept up on Atsuna's face. "That's definitely good news. I'm glad to hear that. I have also felt the darkness subside over Konan, and I suspect it has been the same with the other countries as well. I assumed it would take a long time for it to happen, but it's better now. Everything has seemingly turned to normal, and Kumori's influence over the mortal plane has been considerably lessened."

Silence fell over the three warriors for a moment as a breeze picked up around them. Atsuna peered up at the sky, watching the clouds shuffle along the skyline.

"So, have you gotten everything settled with the childrens' room and everything?" Chichiri asked, cracking through the quiet.

"Well, they're gonna stay with us until I can finish other arrangements," Tasuki answered quickly, evading Atsuna's eyes. He could tell she was looking upon him in confusion and question. "Houki gave us a lot o' stuff, so we don't even need anythin' right now. But gettin' stuff shouldn't be too hard. Atsuna an' me made their cribs already, but we're not gonna paint 'em until we know what we're havin'."

Chichiri nodded and smiled. "What of names? Surely you have thought of them since the last I saw you, you know."

"Ryuuen for sure, if we have a boy," Atsuna replied. "We promised Nuriko, and I would love to have our son named after him." Her cheeks flickered with scarlet. "But we honestly don't know what other names we could choose. We don't even know whether we're having boys, girls, one of each. There's no telling. We may not even have a boy at all." She turned to Tasuki. "You could very well be having daughters."

"Anythin' is fine with me," the bandit answered with a grin. "I've had enough experience with women now that I think I could handle 'em."

"Glad to know that being with me and Miaka has taught you so much about females," Atsuna said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Tasuki released a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Well damn, it wasn't easy dealin' with the both of ya an' yer mood swings an' all."

Atsuna's glare narrowed. "Mood swings? Surely you're not talking about me. I didn't think you harbored a death wish right before your children were born."

Tasuki released a bout of laughter, sliding his arm around her shoulders so he could press his mouth against her temple. "I'm just jerkin' yer chain, babe. Ya weren't that bad. But bein' around ya for so long has definitely taught me just about everythin' I need to know."

"Well, just you wait. If we have a daughter, you will find yourself learning everything all over again when she hits puberty," Atsuna said with a wily grin and a knowing giggle. She watched the amused grin on his face wilt into a horrified frown. "If Tamahome were still here, he would surely have a great deal to tell you about when _I_ was going through those changes."

"All right, woman! We don't need to be talkin' about that crap right now!" Tasuki exclaimed, snapping his head away from her. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Fer now, I just wanna think about 'em bein' babies an' nothin' else. It just seems easier that way."

Chichiri chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Seems as if you keep him quite occupied, Atsuna," he said, looking at his female comrade.

"Naturally," she agreed with a smile. "I told you he was more worried about this whole thing than I was. You'd think he was the one giving birth to two babies at once."

Chichiri rested his hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'm sure everything will work out just fine, you know. You have always been quite resilient to pain, and this should be no different. Besides, both Tasuki and myself will be there with you to ease your worries." He tightened his fingers in a comforting squeeze. "You will make a wonderful mother, you know."

The monk looked upon her for moment, concerned when he watched her face contort. For a moment, he wondered if she had a different sentiment on the matter that he did, but such a thought disappeared from his mind when he felt her life force spike. Her lips parted, and with them, a short, pained moan escaped them.

"Tasuki? We have a problem, you know," Chichiri said, his eye never leaving Atsuna as she wrapped an arm around her belly.

The bandit turned and looked at him. "What? What's goin'—" His eyes widened when he felt Atsuna slump to his side, and a choked groan echoed around him. "Christ. Atsuna, are ya all right?"

"I think… I think it may be time," she stammered, turning to look up at her husband. "I suppose now is a good time as any to inform you, but I have been experiencing contractions for two days, and they keep getting closer together. I thought the pain would grow slowly as well, but I think I'm wrong on that one."

"What?" Tasuki's voice carried along the wind. He scampered in front of her, one hand on her cheek and the other over her belly. "You've been in pain this whole time an' didn't say anythin' to me? Why the hell would ya do that? I coulda called a doctor to come here an' watch out for ya!"

"I knew it was just the start. I didn't want to worry you," she answered, shaking her head. "I have been hiding it from you. I have been using my powers to help keep the pain at a minimum so you wouldn't notice my discomfort. But…" Her voice trailed off again and she snapped her eyes shut, clenching her teeth together when she felt another contraction hit her. "Oh gods, there's another one."

"I'll go to the capital and retrieve the physician," Chichiri announced as he took to his feet, grabbing his staff from the ground. "Carry her inside and get her comfortable, Tasuki. I won't be long, you know."

Tasuki said nothing. Instead, he watched Chichiri slid his kasa over his body, disappearing into it. He spun back to his wife and slid his hands gently under her back and knees, hoisting her against his chest. He walked as quick as he could towards the hideout, his mind reeling as he held his panting wife fast against his body.

"Tasuki?"

As soon as his name left her mouth, he looked down upon her. "Are ya okay? What's wrong? Don't ya dare have my babies until Chichiri gets back with the doctor, Atsuna. Ya have to hold on."

Atsuna shook her head. "There's still time. Chichiri will make it back in time. I… just wanted to apologize. I should have told you as soon as I felt the first contraction. But I knew—"

"Stop it," he interrupted, his voice firm and short. "Don't apologize for anythin'. I wouldn't o' done ya any good worryin' like I am right now. It's probably better this way. Just take deep breaths an' hang on."

Atsuna curled her fingers over his crisp, white shirt, nodding against his chest. She realized then that she was wrong. She suddenly saw herself as a nervous wreck as the pain escalated, pouring into her fingers and toes. She thought she would remain collected in the eye of labor, but now, she suddenly wondered if she and Tasuki were truly more alike than she thought, and would both be paralyzed by concern.

She sent out a silent plead to Chichiri, hoping he did make it in time, just as another spark of pain snapped through her. She cried out, feeling Tasuki's muscles tense under her, the sound of her pained scream echoing through the empty halls of the hideout.

* * *

**A/N: Three more chapters after this! I can't believe how quick this story is going by. And I wonder how Tasuki's going to handle the actual labor part of his children being born. Well, I do know, but you'll have to wait and find out! XD Chapter 29 should be up in a couple of days! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29: Birth of the Light

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Birth of the Light_

Tasuki sat at Atsuna's bedside, hand clamped tight over hers, as beads of sweat continued to form on her forehead, rolling down her flushed cheeks. Koji was standing above the seated bandit, hand on his shoulder, as they both watched in silence as Atsuna's breathing shortened. Broken moans escaped her dry, parted lips, her eyes staring in a glaze at the ceiling.

"What the hell is takin' Chichiri so long?" Tasuki snapped through clenched teeth. "These babies are gonna be comin' any minute now."

"Don't worry, Genrou. I'm sure Chichiri'll be here soon. It's only been twenty minutes since he left," Koji assured softly. "An' besides, I'm sure Atsuna'll keep those babies in until the doctor's here to help out an' tell us what to do."

"Well, I damn well hope so 'cause I've never helped a baby be born or anythin', so I don't know the first thing to do," Tasuki grumbled as his eyes traveled over his wife's form. He slid a hand over her forehead, stealing away pebbles of sweat that marked her skin. "Talk to me, baby. Ya okay?"

"Fine," she murmured, her voice quiet as a whisper in the wind. "Chichiri's coming. I can feel it."

"Well, I'd like to think he is, or I'll have some choice words fer 'im," Tasuki answered with a touch of warning in his voice. He pressed his palm against her cheek. She was burning up. "Koji, open the window. She needs some air."

The bandit took no time in rushing over to the other side of the small room, thrusting the window open. A steady breeze slammed into the room, swirling around and refreshing the room with a flowery scent. "I'm gonna go to the front door an' look out for Chichiri. Ya gonna be okay here with her, Genrou?"

"O' course I will," Tasuki said, frowning. "I'm not leavin' her."

Koji nodded, patted his friend's shoulder, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Tasuki listened to Koji shouting at the bandits that had apparently accumulated outside the door, wishing to know news on Atsuna's condition. Tasuki allowed a smirk to creep up on his face as Koji threatened all of them to be on the receiving end of his tessen unless they went back to their duties and let Tasuki and Atsuna alone to have their children.

"Tasuki?"

The Suzaku warrior peered up at her, not realizing that his head had lowered to his feet, and gave her a reassuring grin. "Yeah, sweetheart? What is it?"

"Tell me. How is it that so many good things happen for us in this bed?" she asked with a weak giggle.

Tasuki stared at her for a moment before a chuckle rumbled from his chest. He leaned over her, pressing his mouth against the center of her forehead. "Glad to know you're in good enough of a mood to make jokes. That's good news to me. Can ya feel the babies? Do ya know if they're comin' yet?"

"They… They want to," Atsuna replied, turning her head to look at him. "They want to see you. They hear your voice all the time, and I think they want to put a face to that voice."

"Well, I think they're gonna be disappointed," he said with a frown. "I'm not much to look at. I'm sure they wouldn't be so scared if they looked at ya instead. You're beautiful."

Atsuna released a breathless chuckle, her smile widening. "You're beautiful, too. You just—you just don't see it. I wouldn't think of procreating with someone ugly."

Tasuki's laughter was like a melody of relief in the air. "Yer definitely okay if we can talk like that. Are yer powers helpin' with the pain?"

Atsuna nodded. "A little, but I don't want to use up to much of it. My life force is being sapped as it is, and I'm sure this isn't even the worst of it. I've heard a first-time mother can expect a long labor period, so I could be like this for awhile."

Tasuki's brow arched. "How long is awhile?"

Atsuna winced. "Could be up to a day. Perhaps longer."

"A day o' _this?_ Ya have to be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed. "Ya shouldn't hafta do this for that long! Just push 'em out an' get it the hell over with!"

"If they're any children of ours, I'm sure it won't be quite so simple. We had this discussion several times, Tasuki. Stubbornness is unavoidable for them since we carry that trait so strongly," Atsuna replied. She gave an amused chuckle. "They never had a chance." Her muscles tensed as another contraction hit her, her powers doing nothing to save her from any of the rising discomfort. She felt Tasuki's hand tighten over hers, near to crushing bones, but he refused to let her go.

"Well, they're gonna listen to me an' like it," Tasuki replied after her body seemed to loosen up after a minute or so. "I'm their dad, an' yer their mom, an' they're not gonna keep hurtin' ya like this."

Atsuna shook her head against her pillow. "They don't have a choice, Tasuki. It's not their fault. Besides, this pain will be well worth it in the end. Think of what they're going to look like, what their voices will sound like when they say our names for the first time." She released a sigh, closing her eyes. "There will never be another feeling like that, and I would like to cherish them while I can."

Tasuki stared upon her for a moment, but said nothing else. He sat watching her, waiting for his comrade to show up with the doctor. He mentally counted the seconds before his patience would snap and he would run rampant around the hideout for someone that would be able to coach her through her labor. Suzaku knew he didn't know the first thing about giving birth to babies.

"Genrou! He's here!" Koji's voice rang out behind him. Tasuki spun around in his chair as the door slammed open, Koji rushing in with Chichiri close behind him. The same female physician that tended to Tasuki's surgery came up right behind the monk, trailed by another female Tasuki had never seen before.

"She's here, you know. She and her nursemaid will take over from here," Chichiri replied, resting his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "We should wait outside until everything is over, you know."

Tasuki stared at him incredulously. "Are ya freakin' kiddin' me? I'm not leavin' her in here by herself! I wanna be here!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Tasuki, but I don't think it's very wise," the physician spoke up, taking a bold step forward. "I need to examine your wife. She could be here for a good while, and there's no need for you to be here—"

"No need? It's my wife! She's havin' my babies! _Twins_, fer Suzaku sakes! I have every right to be here 'cause I'm the one who put her here in the first place!" Tasuki interrupted.

"Tasuki, it's all right," Atsuna's calm voice said, causing the bandit to turn around and face her with a surprised stare. "Let her do what she needs to do. She'll keep you updated on everything. I know everything is going to be just fine."

The bandit's brows furrowed. "Are ya sure about this? Ya don't want me here?"

Atsuna was quick to shake her head. "That's not it. I would love for you to be here, but the doctor knows best. Let her do her job, and I'll be in here doing mine to the best of my ability so you'll have your children." She flashed a weak smile. "Go outside with Chichiri and Koji. Calm down. I'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about. Suzaku and Hikari are watching close over us, after all. We have their blessings."

Tasuki hesitated, but he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her chapped lips. "All right. I'll be right outside. If ya need me, ya better yell for me." He turned to the doctor. "I want updates on her as soon as ya have 'em; otherwise, I'm comin' in whether ya like or not."

The physician nodded with a knowing smile. "Of course, Lord Tasuki. I'll do my very best for your wife and children."

Tasuki nodded, somewhat satisfied, and released Atsuna's hand, pushing himself from his chair, and allowed himself to be ushered out of the bedroom. Chichiri shut the door behind them, and watched as Tasuki leaned against the wall, raking fingers through his bangs. "Dammit, I can't believe I hafta stand out here an' wait."

"You have nothing to worry about, Tasuki," Chichiri assured his friend, walking to his side. "They will do everything they can for her, and I can sense her ki. She's holding strong, you know. I don't know how long this will take, but I'm sure when it's all over, you'll have two very healthy children."

Tasuki sighed, folding his arms tight over his chest. He bounced his foot up and down in impatience. "I've been out here for thirty seconds, an' I already don't like it. I should be in there with her. Those are my babies she's havin'."

"Calm the hell down, Genrou," Koji said, slapping his palm over his friend's shoulder. "Ya worry too much, dammit. It Atsuna could, she would be out here kickin' the hell outta ya. But maybe she'll be up to it when she's done doin' her thing in there an' givin' birth to those brats o' yours."

Tasuki didn't even realize Koji had referred to his children as brats, which was enough for Koji to realize just how worried his friend was as he stared a hole through the wooden door. Somehow Koji thought this was going to be a long labor for all of them.

* * *

Tasuki paced back and forth, nearly burning a trench into the hallway. In one moment, he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Seconds later, they hung at his sides. He pulled them over his chest. He just couldn't stay still, no matter how hard he tried.

"This is takin' too damn long. How long has it been?" he asked, turning to Chichiri.

"You keep asking me that, you know," Chichiri pointed out with a slight grin. "Every five minutes, to be exact." He noticed the angry glint in his friend's eyes, and thought it best to answer him. "We're reaching eight hours. You should really sit down, get something to drink at least, you know. You haven't left this hall for a single moment."

Tasuki shook his head. "Hell no. I'll drink an' eat when she does," he said, thrusting his finger at the closed door. "Somethin' shoulda happened by now. It's been too long."

"Atsuna told ya it could take a day for babies to be born," Koji reminded his friend. "We could be standin' out here for a good while still. I think ya need to stop bein' so damn uptight an' at least get somethin' to eat. You're gonna kill yerself walkin' around like that, an' I ain't fixin' the floorboards 'cause ya got 'em all dulled out."

Tasuki waved a dismissive hand in his direction, his eyes settling once again on the wooden door that screamed silence at him. He hadn't heard Atsuna's voice for quite some time, spiking worry straight down his spine. However, he could hear the physician speaking softly. He resisted the urge to press his ear against the door to find out what she was saying to his wife.

Scoffing, he let go of his inhibitions and charged for the door, insistent to know what was happening. As soon as he began to press his ear against the cool surface of the door, it opened with a slow creak. He, Koji and Chichiri perked their heads in its direction, and the nursemaid appeared through the door, now ajar.

"Lord Tasuki, your wife is about to begin pushing. I will inform you when the first child is born, although you will probably know when you hear it crying," she replied with a meek smile. She bowed her head slightly and quickly shut the door again before Tasuki could peek through the open door at his wife.

"Well, there ya have it, Genrou," Koji said with a wide grin. He clapped his hand over the bandit leader's shoulder. "Yer about to become a dad."

Tasuki stared at the door, planting his palm against it. He sank against it, concentrating on the pants on the other side.

"I can sense a slight shift in Atsuna's ki, you know," Chichiri informed, causing both bandits to turn their attention to him. "She is beginning to push now."

No sooner did the words leave the monk's mouth, a broken cry echoed past the cracks in the door and just about shattered Tasuki's eardrums. He backed away, eyes wide, when he heard the pained scream. "Christ," he swore. "Please tell me I don't hear my wife screamin' on the other side o' this door."

"It will be fine, Tasuki," Chichiri assured him. "This is to be expected, you know. I can't imagine her being very comfortable right now, and it takes a great bit of strength to accomplish such a feat in delivering a child, you know."

Tasuki shot a piercing glare at his friend. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Chichiri," he grumbled. "I should be in there with her fer this. Those are my babies too, ya know. I wanna be in there holdin' her hand an' makin' her know that I'm there fer her."

"She already knows that," Chichiri pointed out. "You have nothing to fear. I will sense if anything is amiss as soon as it happens, you know. So far, she seems to be doing exceptionally well."

There was another scream, followed by a weak groan and a whimpering cry. Tasuki slammed his eyes shut. "Ya hafta be kiddin' me with this. There is no way in _Hell_ that I'm gonna be able to stand out here an' listen to her scream like that when she's havin' my babies! I would rather die!"

"C'mon Genrou, this is somethin' that has to happen," Koji replied. "When it's all over, just blame yerself fer it an' make yerself feel better about the whole thing."

Tasuki snapped his head over his shoulder, glaring at his fellow bandit. "Do ya think that's gonna make me feel better about this? Yer a jackass, Koji!" He smothered his face in his palm, groaning loudly. "I swear to Suzaku that I won't ever touch her again when this is over."

Koji couldn't help but snicker. "You'll touch her, you lout. Suzaku knows ya can't keep yer hands offa her."

"Like hell. I'll go back to the hand if I hafta, but I'm not gonna put her through this all over again," Tasuki said with a loud scoff. "I'll never touch her again."

Koji shook his head. "You'll touch her." He watched his friend rest his forehead against the door, cringing when Atsuna released another strangled cry. His cheek twitched at the sound as he turned to look upon the monk's reaction. His eye was closed, hand gripping tight over his staff. "This is freakin' insane. I'd hate to be Atsuna right about now."

Tasuki snapped his eyes open, a growl barreling from his chest. His hand fell upon the doorknob and he thrust it open without another second to spare, throwing himself into the room. The physician spun over her shoulder, blood spattered over the white apron covering her clothing, while the nursemaid stood close by holding one of Atsuna's legs back, staring wide-eyed at the bandit's intrusion.

But Tasuki's eyes fell upon his wife as she lay on the bed, buttocks lined up with the edge of the bed, hair sticking to the sides of her reddened face. Her eyes spoke of relief, and a smile tweaked upon her flustered face. "Tasuki. You're here."

"Lord Tasuki, you must leave now," the physician scolded as the bandit came to Atsuna's side. "Your wife is close to giving birth, and we need all the—"

"Ya listen to me," he spat, snapping his murderous gaze in her direction. "Don't ya worry about me bein' in here. This is my wife, dammit, an' I'm not leavin' her alone to give birth to our babies. All ya need to worry about is gettin' those babies outta her. _Now_."

The physician opened her mouth to counter him, but immediately decided against it when he grabbed Atsuna's hand, clutching it tight, and promising not to move from that spot while she was so exposed and so in pain. "Very well, then. Coach her to take deep, even breaths. The next contraction will be along in about ten seconds."

Atsuna peered up at him, eyes weighed down with exhaustion. "I knew you would come in here eventually," she said, her words slurring together.

"O' course I would," Tasuki said. "I couldn't leave ya in here by yerself. We're in this together, baby."

"Here it comes," the physician announced. "Push, Atsuna."

The Champion of Light hissed through clenched teeth, coiling her body and grunting hard. Tasuki watched the blood rush to her head as she pushed her inner muscles, urging their first child to be born. However, her efforts were in vain as she collapsed back against the mountain of pillows keeping her back propped up. "Oh, gods," she whimpered, shaking her head. "It doesn't feel like anything's happening!"

"I can see the top of the baby's head, Atsuna," the physician replied. "You're getting there, just slowly. Give yourself a moment to catch your breath, and we'll try again."

Tasuki stroked the side of her face, catching dewed sweat that rolled a trail down her cheek. "Yer doin' great, baby. Just relax. I'm right here with ya. If I could, I would be doin' this fer ya." His face lowered, bangs shadowing the regret in his eyes. "I'll never touch ya again, that's fer damn sure."

Atsuna released a weak chuckle. "Well, I already know that's a lie," she said, licking her lips of their dryness. "You have no self-control where that's concerned."

The bandit stared at her for a moment and laughed, pressing his mouth over the top of her hand. "I hope yer wrong."

"No, you don't," Atsuna said, shaking her head. Her amused expression faded behind one of pain, and her body instantly coiled once more, her contraction slamming into her. She craned her neck and cried out, willing herself to push as hard as she could although her strength seemed to seep from her very pores. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"The baby's head is through!" the physician exclaimed. "Push for a couple more seconds, Atsuna!"

"Oh, _gods!" _she cried out, her voice close to a banshee's shriek. Her fingers clamped over her husband's as she felt the pressure mount in her body until there was nothingness once more, her contraction having stopped.

Tasuki peeked down in between Atsuna's legs, and almost felt his organs fall from his body. There was a little blood-smeared, wrinkly, red-faced person halfway out of her body. "Holy..." His voice trailed off and his eyes returned back to Atsuna, who continue to lay heaving for air. "Baby, ya oughta see this. Our baby's almost outta ya. It's amazin'. I don't know how yer doin' this."

"Yeah, me either," Atsuna said with a sardonic laugh. She let out a sharp curse when the pain hit her again, and she pushed hard, listening to her own groans and whimpering attempts to gather air into her lungs. "I can't do this! It hurts so much!"

"Keep pushing, Atsuna. Nothing's happening. You have to push harder," the physician scolded lightly.

Tasuki wanted to bite the woman's head off, but instead turned to his wife as she lay on the verge of tears, collapsing back against the pillows. "Baby, ya can do this. I know ya can."

Atsuna shook her head. "No. No, I can't. It hurts. It hurts so much," she sobbed, slamming her eyes shut. Tears pebbled down her face and she sniffled, hiccupping her way through her breaths.

"Lord Tasuki," the physician started. He looked up at her, bewildered. "Talk to her. She needs you to give her comfort. It won't mean anything coming from me. She is far too emotional."

Tasuki nodded dumbly and turned back to his wife. He cupped her face in his fingers, gently tilting her chin until she was looking up at him. "Listen to me, ya stubborn woman. I know ya can do this, an' so do ya. Just remember what's gonna be at the end o' this tunnel. We're gonna have two beautiful babies fer us to spoil. They wanna come out an' see your gorgeous face. Give 'em that opportunity. Do how ya do everythin' else. Give it Hell."

Atsuna stared up at him for a moment, then nodded once, sniffling. "Okay."

The bandit turned to the physician and nodded with a warm, relieved smile.

"All right, then," she said with a nod of affirmation. "Let's try this again, shall we? There are babies that wish to be born into this world."

* * *

Koji was the one pacing now, arms folded tight over his chest. "Man, this is givin' me a headache listenin' to her in there. It's like someone's stranglin' her or somethin', Chichiri," he replied, turning to the monk. "How do ya think it's goin'?"

"Well, Atsuna's ki level is still quite erratic, but there is a sense of comfort within it now, you know," Chichiri replied. "I think Tasuki's presence gives her great comfort. I'm sure everything is going well in there. The twins' ki signatures are becoming more pronounced. It won't be long now."

Koji nodded, pleased with the answer. "Glad to hear it. It's gonna be sad seein' 'em leave here when Atsuna gets better, but I'm really glad for 'em both. They deserve all this an' more fer all the crap they've had to go through."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, Koji," Chichiri said, his attention turning back to the door. "This will be quite a blessing for them both. Tasuki never pegged me as the fatherly type when I met him, but I have seen how he's changed over the time I've come to know him, you know. Some of it had to do with Atsuna, while some of it didn't. He has been influenced by many of the things in the world around us, and the events that have swirled around us. He would not be the person is he now if it weren't for everything that has culminated up to this point." A smile covered the monk's lips. "He has grown up, you know."

"Yeah, I guess yer right, Chichiri," Koji said with a nod. "Never thought the man would be havin' kids, that's fer sure. It's kinda weird knowin' he's gonna be a dad. I never pictured him as havin' any. He always liked to run around an' do what he wanted, when he wanted." His eyes weighed down slyly. "Not that _that's_ changed any, or he wouldn't be havin' these kids. I guess it's just gonna take some gettin' used to with 'im havin' kids on his arms."

"It will be a welcome change, to be sure," Chichiri replied with a smile. His head turned back to the door, and not a second later, the nursemaid emerged from the room, wiping her damp brow with the back of her hand. "Is it over?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lady Atsuna and Lord Tasuki are the parents of twin boys. The doctor is getting the babies cleaned up, and then we're going to take a rest, if that's all right."

Chichiri nodded. "Of course. I'll direct you to the dining hall. I'm sure we can get you some refreshments, you know."

She bowed her head. "Thank you kindly. We will stay for a little while to be sure everything is all right with Lady Atsuna and the babies, but they seem to be doing well enough for the moment."

"Glad to know," Koji spoke up. "I'll take 'er, Chichiri. Ya stay here an' wait for the doc." With that, Koji motioned the nursemaid with his shoulder, and they walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Chichiri turned back to the door, closing his eye in concentration. He already knew that Atsuna was exhausted, her life force having been relatively depleted after her strenuous ten-hour labor. The life forces of the two newborn boys felt healthy enough to him. The birth of new life always seemed to spark something warm within his belly, and knowing the children belonged to his dear comrades made the moment all the more worthwhile to stand in wait to see the new family.

* * *

"You will be sore, to be sure," the doctor said as she tucked the blankets over Atsuna's body. "It would be a good idea for you to get some rest now."

Atsuna shook her head. "I have all the time in the world to sleep, doctor." She peered up at her husband first, who was staring with tears brimming in his eyes, before turning her attention to the two quiet bundles in her arms. "For now, I would just like to spend time with them."

The doctor nodded. "Very well. I am going to get something to eat, and then I'll be back in a little while to check on you. I won't leave until I know everything is well in hand." She smiled, resting her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Congratulations to the both of you. You did well."

Atsuna flashed her an appreciative smile, watching her leave the room with a gentle close of the door. Her eyes fell upon the two babies in her arms, both bundled tight in white blankets. "They're so small. And beautiful."

Tasuki leaned down to her level, pressing a kiss against the side of her dewed face. "We make some pretty beautiful kids, baby. How are ya feelin'?"

"Well, certainly better than I was, but I'm sure it will be awhile before I'm able to walk correctly. It's quite a feat to give birth to two children right after the other, after all. I wonder how my mother was able to do it," she replied with a lazy smile. "We have to name them. Which one will be Ryuuen?"

Tasuki's eyes darted back and forth between the sleeping newborns. "Well, what about 'im?" he asked, pointing to the baby in Atsuna's right arm. "He looks like he's got a smile on his face even when he's sleeping. His mouth is all tweakin'. I think it should be 'im."

Atsuna nodded, in full agreement when she saw the child's unintentional expression. "All right. This is one is Ryuuen. So what shall we name the other?"

The bandit pulled the chair up to her side, careful as he leaned next to her and stared upon the still nameless baby in his wife's arms. "Well, I got an idea, but only if ya like it."

"I'd like to hear it," Atsuna said with a smile.

A splash of red burned into his cheeks as he turned to look at her. "I would kinda like to name him Houjun."

Lavender eyes wide, she peered down at the baby. "Two children having Suzaku warrior namesakes? That's quite a feat to live up to, isn't it?"

"I know it's not original or nothin', an' it's almost like an easy way out to namin' 'em, but I think it's appropriate," Tasuki replied. He reached forward, a trembling finger grazing ever so slightly against the smooth cheek of his newborn son. "He's gonna be around all the time to look in after 'em, an' to play with 'em. An' besides, look how calm he looks. He's just like Chichiri. I want our babies to look up to our friends like we do. I want 'em to be proud of who they come from."

Atsuna stared upon him for a moment before a smile crept up to her face. "Well then, why don't you hold Houjun, _Daddy_?"

Tasuki swallowed hard before reaching forward, sliding his hands under the small five-pound baby. He made a small noise as Tasuki pulled him to his chest, the newborn filling his broad hands with ease. "He's like a feather. I can't believe he's a person, a person that we made together."

"I know. It's a miracle," Atsuna agreed. "The light of both Suzaku and Hikari will shine down upon them both for the rest of their lives. They will be happy and free to do what they wish. They will be protected by the gods themselves. I think that's a fairly reassuring thought, don't you think?"

Tasuki nodded numbly, his eyes fixated on the baby in his arms. He could feel him wriggling just slightly inside the wrapped blanket, and if the moment weren't heart-stopping enough, little Houjun cracked open his eyes, revealing a pale blue. "Hey, how come his eyes aren't the same color as ours?"

"From what I understand it, when babies are born, their eyes are normally blue, and then change with time," Atsuna answered. "We'll know eventually what permanent color their eyes will be as they age a little. I don't know the reasoning behind it, but their eyes will either be lavender like mine or amber like yours."

"Well, I hope it's soon. I wanna know. Their hair looks kinda blonde, so I think they're gonna take after me an' have orange hair," Tasuki informed, his eyes falling over baby Ryuuen in Atsuna's cradling embrace.

"More than likely," Atsuna said with a nod and a chuckle. "You will have two sons that look just like you."

Tasuki scoffed playfully. "Well, if that's the case, then I hope they act like ya instead o' me an' be saved from at least _somethin'_ they don't have any control over."

Atsuna reached forward, resting her hand on his forearm. "Tasuki, you can't save someone that doesn't need to be saved. We're going to be just fine, with or without the protection of the gods. It's our time now, and we're going to absorb every moment with these children, good and bad alike, and allow them to shape us into the people we were always meant to be. After all, the most influential people in the world are not the gods we follow, but the children that teaches adults what it means to live again." She leaned down, pressing her lips against the center of baby Ryuuen's forehead. "They have been in this world for mere moments, and I have already learned more than I could have ever hoped. They will be the greatest education I could ever receive, and I don't think I could ever hope for it to be any other way."

* * *

**A/N: THE END!! Haha, no, just kidding. There are still two more chapters left. I'm not sure whether I'm pleased with the final scene in this chapter, but for now, I will leave it as is in favor of finishing the remaining two chapters. If I can think of a way to improve it, then I'll go back and make some adjustments. This chapter would have been up yesterday, but I took my first day off since NaNoWriMo began. I spent the whole day watching wrestling, but that's another lame story entirely haha. Either way, I have begun Chapter 30 to get the rest of my daily word count in. I hope to have the chapter posted by Sunday or even Monday by the latest. So look for it within the next couple of days! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30: Intensity of the Light

_Chapter Thirty: Intensity of the Light_

Tasuki sat vigil over his wife's sleeping body. He held both of his newborn sons against his chest, his eyes grazing over Atsuna, then exchanging between Ryuuen and Houjun, before turning back to Atsuna once more.

He was giving himself a headache, and he hardly cared. His family seemed to be sleeping rather quietly, leaving him in the typical husband/father role as he sat guard like a stone statue. But he didn't think he would have it any other way.

There was a light set of knocks at the door. "Come on in," he called in a hushed whisper.

The door cracked open, and his friend's light blue bangs peeked through before he even saw the piercing scarlet of the monk's unscarred eye. "Tasuki. How are things?" he asked, his voice rasp as he fought to keep it quiet.

Tasuki motioned with his head for his friend to enter the room. Chichiri did so, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "Atsuna's been asleep for about an hour. She didn't wanna do it, but I told her she was fallin' asleep whether she liked it or not. I told her I would watch the boys."

Chichiri nodded and turned his watchful gaze over the sleeping twins in the bandit's arms. "They are beautiful, Tasuki. Congratulations. I am happy for you and Atsuna both, you know."

"Thanks. It's kinda weird, really, but I feel like I've been a dad all my life when I hold 'em like this. I didn't think it would be like this. I'm scared outta my mind, but at the same time, I feel like I know what I'll need to do fer everythin' that happens."

Chichiri rested his hand over Tasuki's shoulder. He could feel his muscles at work as the kept his children close to his chest. "I think that's to be expected, you know. Sometimes it comes natural to a parent, you know." His lips curled into a smile. "So, what have you named them? I assume one of them is Ryuuen."

"Yeah, the one with the little birth mark at the tip of his nose," Tasuki said, lifting his right shoulder just slightly. "I know he was just born, but it looks like he wants to smile or somethin'. That's why we picked him. I think he might be a jokester when he gets older, just like Nuriko was." His eyes fell over the other sleeping newborn. "And this one seems kinda quiet. Atsuna said he would be wise. That's why we named him Houjun."

Chichiri drew back, his eye widening and his lips parting. "Tasuki."

"Hey, don't seem so surprised," Tasuki said. He smirked, showing off his trademark fangs. "It was my idea. I told Atsuna we should have a buncha boys an' name 'em all after our friends, but I don't think she liked that. She got a dangerous look on her face." The bandit chuckled, his chest rumbling as he kept the noise muffled as much as possible. "So I think these two are the only ones gonna be named after Suzaku warriors. We're gonna hafta to come up with names for any others we might end up havin', but that probably won't be fer awhile. She needs to recover after doin' all that work. Ya shoulda seen it, Chichiri. It was crazy."

Chichiri shook his head slowly, as if trying to toss off a trance. "Tasuki, I… I am so honored that you and Atsuna would name one of your sons for me. It was hardly necessary, but certainly appreciative, you know."

"It was nothin'. The name suits 'im, after all," Tasuki replied with a shrug. "An' Atsuna really seemed to like it too. I just hope he turns out to be as great a friend as you've always been."

The monk smiled warmly, nodding his head once just slightly. "Somehow I believe under the guidance of you and Atsuna, he will assuredly grow to be a proud man, you know. Much like his father."

Tasuki beamed and nodded. "That's right. I'm gonna teach 'em both everythin' I know. They'll be able to take care o' themselves an' for the women they end up fallin' in love with." His eyes fell over his sleeping wife, peacefully wrapped under her thick, warm blanket. "I want 'em to follow my lead. I want 'em to be willin' to run into the fires of Hell just to save their woman. It's what a man should do, after all."

"Of course," Chichiri agreed. "I'm sure they will have your passionate flair, you know. You will teach them well."

Tasuki stood from his chair. "Ya wanna hold 'em?"

Chichiri stared at his friend for a moment before looking down at the sleeping infants. "Me?"

"Do ya see any other monk standin' in here?" Tasuki teased. "O' course I mean fer ya to hold 'em. I think they would like it. Ya don't hafta hold 'em both if ya don't want. Ya can just hold one of 'em if it makes ya feel better."

"No, I have handled newborns before. I am not nervous, you know," Chichiri pointed out. He held his arms out, and carefully, Tasuki shifted first Ryuuen, and then Houjun, into the monk's arms. He pulled the babies into the soft silk of his robes, gazing down upon them thoughtfully.

Tasuki rested his hands on his waist, a proud friend and father, as he watched Chichiri handle his newborns with care, his scarlet eye grazing over them. "Too bad Atsuna's not awake to see this," Tasuki spoke up with a grin. "She would love to see ya holdin' 'em, but I guess she'll have another opportunity when she wakes up."

Chichiri nodded once, but did not take his attention off the twin boys against his chest. "They have a very similar ki signature to yours, you know," he informed. "More yours than Atsuna, it seems. That may be due to the fact they are male, you know."

"Hmm. Don't know. So will ya know who you're feelin' when yer not around?" Tasuki asked in curiosity, leaning over his twins. He grazed a finger over Ryuuen's cheek, then Houjun's, before turning up to look at his friend for an answer.

"Well, I do have limits to the distance in which I can detect ki signatures," Chichiri replied. "But the twins have a unique blend to theirs. I will know who is who, you know." He couldn't help but smile, finally peering up at his bandit friend. "I will not mix them up. I can tell which twin is which simply by feeling their ki."

A brow arched high on Tasuki's forehead. "What's different about 'em?"

"Ryuuen's responds with flickers in my mind, while Houjun's does not. He has a more steady ki than Ryuuen does, you know," Chichiri explained.

The bandit's expression furrowed. "Does that mean there's somethin' wrong with Ryuuen? Is it supposed to do that?"

"You have nothing to fear," Chichiri quickly assured the new father. "It simply means that Ryuuen will have more energy than Houjun. He will probably be outgoing and not spend a great deal of time sleeping, you know. Houjun will be quieter and sleep a great deal more. You will probably have no problem telling them apart by the way they act around you, you know."

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. "Ya know, I was worried that I wasn't gonna be able to tell 'em apart. Atsuna was the one who pointed out the little mark on Ryuuen's nose. Tellin' me that makes me feel a bit better. What kinda father would I be if I couldn't tell the difference between my sons?"

Chichiri chuckled and handed Ryuuen back over to Tasuki, opting to keep his namesake close against his heart. "It happens a great deal more than you would think, you know. I suspect Atsuna's parents had difficulty telling her and Tamahome apart when they were babies and clothed. I'm sure it wasn't until they got a little older that they started to look more male and female, you know. You are not the only one who has that worry, but I am sure neither of you will have that problem. Atsuna can detect ki as well, just not as pronounced as I can, you know. She will always know who is who."

"I wish I could do it like ya guys could," Tasuki grumbled. "I mean, I can kinda feel ya an' Atsuna, but I can't feel these two."

"That's because it is fairly weak," Chichiri explained. "Once they get older and accumulate more ki, it will come easier to you. You will eventually be able to find where they are, you know." A grin widened on his face. "It will make it quite difficult for them to sneak out of the house at night, that is for sure."

"Heh, I don't think they're gonna be doin' any misbehavin' while Atsuna's around. She'll be puttin' all o' us in the corner," Tasuki chuckled, his chest rumbling heartily. "But it's okay 'cause I would do it just for the part where we make up. That's always the best."

Chichiri shook his head as he watched his friend snicker. "Tasuki, fatherhood has not changed you nearly as much as I thought it would. You are always going to be a lecherous bandit, you know."

* * *

Two days later, Atsuna and Tasuki stood at the terrace of the hideout as Chichiri prepared to bid them both farewell. Holding Ryuuen close to her chest, Atsuna wrapped her free arm around the monk's neck, pulling his tall stature down to her level.

"Come and visit us again soon," Atsuna said, her voice wavering as tears threatened to break through. "The twins are going to grow fast. I would hate for you to miss a lot of it with your travels, although I know they are important to you."

Chichiri hugged the woman close to him, mindful of the baby in her arms. "I will come as often as I am able. In the meantime, take care. Giving birth to one child is a miracle, but giving birth to two is a feat, you know. It will certainly take you some time to go back to your normal activities." He pulled away from her, smiling. "Although I'm sure you're prepared for the task."

A smile cracking through her saddened features, Atsuna nodded and turned to Tasuki, who came forward with Houjun propped under one muscled arm. He slapped a hand over Chichiri's shoulder. "Thanks fer everythin', Chichiri. An' I mean everythin'. I couldn't o' done anythin' without ya around to give me a hand. Ya saved my family, an' I'll spend the rest o' my life makin' that up to ya."

The monk was quick to shake his head. "That is hardly necessary, Tasuki. I did what was needed to do, you know. I require no thanks."

"Shut up. Yer gonna get it whether ya like it or not," Tasuki scolded. "Don't make me rough ya up in front o' my kids."

Chichiri held up a hand in mock defense, chuckling all the while. "Of course not, Tasuki. Very well. I will be along to visit as soon as I can. It may be less than a month depending on what Lady Houki asks of me. I am headed to the palace now. She wanted an update on the births, you know." He scratched his cheek, casting a glance over the horizon. "She didn't wish for me to tell either of you this, but she was planning on having the births of both children announced to Konan. She thought it a rather momentous occasion that one of Suzaku's warriors has become a father, and to twins no less, you know."

Atsuna was already shaking her head. "Tell Houki not to bother. We don't need her to do anything like that for us."

"I wish I could, but somehow I believe Lady Houki will insist on it. I'm sure there are some of Konan's citizens that would like to shower the children with gifts, you know. They will consider them the children of Suzaku, after all, you know," Chichiri pointed out.

Atsuna turned over her shoulder, looking at Tasuki, who merely shrugged. "I really hadn't thought of it like that. Suzaku is their god. But I didn't think anything of anyone wishing to pay homage to their births for that reason. But if they wish to do so, I would like to wait until we have all recovered a little more. They are only two days old, and I have some recovering to do myself."

"Of course," Chichiri agreed with a nod. "I will discuss it with Lady Houki. Perhaps there will be a way they can pay their homage without actually bothering any of you at home, you know." He leaned down, picking up his hat that lay on its side against the wall of the hideout. "I suppose I should get going. I am sure the two of you have some things you need to accomplish, and the twins are undoubtedly going to start getting hungry, you know."

"We're gonna miss ya around here, Chichiri," Tasuki said as his friend placed the hat atop his head, hiding his wayward bangs. "An' I think the babies will too."

The monk's eye fell upon the sleeping twins in their parents' arms. "I will miss all of you as well, you know. Just remember that I am not always going to be that far away. If you ever need me, all you need to do is call me, and I'll be here as soon as I can, you know." He tipped his hat, shadowing his eyes, and spun around, the rings on his staff chiming together as he took his first steps away.

"Be careful!" Atsuna called out, waving her hand. "Tell Houki hello for us! And thank her for everything she's done! And thank you too, Chichiri!"

The monk turned over his shoulder, smiling at Atsuna's quickened goodbye. A gust of wind sent his cloak into the air, and all Atsuna and Tasuki could do was watch their friend make his way through the field, starting his long trek down the mountain to the capital of Konan.

Atsuna felt Tasuki lay a broad hand over her shoulder. She couldn't look away from Chichiri's disappearing form in the distance. "He'll be back before we know it, babe. Ya know how he is. He's always checkin' in on us, an' how things are goin'," he pointed out.

"I know. But it's sad to see him leave again. It almost feels more permanent this time," Atsuna admitted, peering up at her husband. She retreated into his side, sighing as his arm encircled her shoulders. "It's too bad Ryuuen and Houjun weren't awake to watch him go. Maybe we could have guilt him into staying longer if they would have cried."

Tasuki laughed. "Ya mean ya wanted to use our babies to keep 'im here? Wait until I tell 'em that when they're older. What a mom yer gonna be."

Atsuna gave him a playful shove on the arm. "I don't want to hear it, Fang-Boy. Let's take the twins back to the bedroom and let them sleep for a little while longer. We can get something to eat while we wait for them to wake up so I can feed them."

Tasuki nodded in agreement and followed her back into the hideout, making their leisurely way to their bedroom. Other bandits passed them by, nodding their heads in a quiet greeting when they noticed the babies asleep against their parents' chests.

Walking into their room, Atsuna and Tasuki placed Ryuuen and Houjun into their bassinets, kissing each of them gently on the forehead before departing again, closing the door behind them softly. Tasuki took his wife's hand and led her down the hall. "I guess it's a good thing ya can feel 'em so we know when they're awake," he said with a smile. "I don't know how else we would be able to leave the room an' know when they wake up."

Atsuna exchanged the happy expression. "I agree. Their life forces are still relatively depleted. It happens so quickly that I think they will both spend most of their time asleep. In the meantime, we can have something to eat and maybe take a quick nap ourselves. I'm exhausted."

Tasuki groaned. "You an' me both, baby. I didn't think they would get up in the middle o' the night all the time. An' they both have a set o' lungs on 'em to make sure we hear 'em."

"Now you know how I feel," Atsuna said with a playful wink and a feminine giggle.

Tasuki yanked her to a stop just before the entrance to the dining hall, pulling her straight into his chest. "Care to repeat that remark, woman? Yer not pregnant anymore. Do I have to punish ya?" His voice was raspy as he leaned forward, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip.

Atsuna ignored the shiver shimmying down her spine. "The doctor said we couldn't do anything like that for awhile. My body has some recuperating to do. It still hurts a bit to walk, much less make love. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait two more months before we do anything like that."

The bandit shrugged and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "I can handle that. I have a feelin' I'm gonna be too tired to make love to ya anyway with those sons of ours to take care of."

A dark, slender brow arched over Atsuna's eyes. "You too tired for that? Somehow I can't believe something like that."

Tasuki's hand snaked around and pinched her backside, causing her to yelp and jump in surprise. "Keep teasin' an' we'll see just how healed up ya really are. Ya just don't wanna admit yer just as bad as I am."

"Well, this is a discussion that could go on for some time," Atsuna said with a smirk. "Let's just both admit we like it and be done with it so we can have something to eat while we have the opportunity to. My stomach keeps growling."

Tasuki wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her into the dining hall, heading straight for the large kitchen. "Well, I think it would be saying the obvious if we had to admit we liked havin' sex. It's just gonna make it even better when yer allowed to do it again. By that time, I'm gonna have a good several months o' waitin' built up. We might hafta get Koji or Chichiri to babysit so we can take care o' things. There's no way I'd be lettin' ya outta that bedroom until I had my way with ya."

Atsuna couldn't help the blush crawling up onto her cheeks. "Well, I think we can definitely leave it at that before you drag me into the first empty room and take advantage of your obvious tension."

Tasuki's laughter echoed as they entered the kitchen, Atsuna heading straight for the bowl of fresh-picked fruit. She picked out a red delicious apple and tossed it in Tasuki's direction while she chose a banana for herself. She pulled out the bread and cheese from the pantry and assembled several sandwiches for themselves. Tasuki piled his on a plate, leaving one for Atsuna, and took them both into the empty dining hall.

Sitting down next to one another, Atsuna began peeling her banana while Tasuki stared at her for a moment, watching her. "Since we're alone now, there's somethin' we gotta talk about, baby."

Atsuna stopped and turned to him, face etched with concern. "Is something wrong?"

The bandit shook his head and pulled a hand into his. "No, nothin' is wrong. But I wanted to talk to ya about the bandits. Since ya got pregnant an' Kuro's been gone, I've been doin' some thinkin', an' I talked to Koji about him bein' the leader o' the bandits now that I have ya an' the boys to look after. I'd like to devote my attention completely to the three of ya, an' bein' the boss won't give me all the time I need to do that."

Atsuna's face fell. "But Tasuki, you love being part of these bandits. It's who you are. Don't feel the need to give that up for me and the children."

"I've already thought it over, Atsuna, an' it's okay with me. Yer more important. Our sons are more important, an' I don't think I wanna raise 'em around this place. They're all good guys, but I wanna teach 'em a better way o' life," Tasuki continued, his voice firm and his expression serious.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Atsuna asked.

"'Cause I knew ya would try to talk me outta it, an' I didn't want ya to do that. Koji even tried to talk me outta doin' it, but I told him to shut the hell up an' take my place as the boss. These guys need someone they can depend on, an' they can't do that with me anymore now that I have the babies to look after. They come first now," Tasuki explained.

Atsuna reached forward, grazing a hand over his cheek. "You're such a sweet man, but you're not giving this up. Why don't you and Koji both be the boss? Have co-leadership, that way you can still spend your time with the children. Besides, we're not going to stay here and not help out. That's just not right."

Tasuki shook his head. "What makes ya think we're stayin' here?"

Eyes widening, Atsuna leaned back, studying his expression. "You mean you bought a house? For us?"

"Hell no, woman. I _built_ us one," Tasuki scoffed with a shake of his head. "Do ya remember seein' that new house at the bottom of the mountain when we went down to the marketplace with Chichiri? Ya know, like a month ago when ya demanded to leave the hideout so ya could go walkin' around?"

Atsuna clapped a hand over her mouth. "You mean that house is ours? You built that?" Her brows suddenly furrowed and she shoved him hard, almost to the point of him staggering off the bench. "You built us a house and didn't tell me about it?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise! That's why I didn't tell ya!" Tasuki defended, rubbing his hand over the tender spot she'd hit. "Like hell I was gonna have us raisin' our kids here. An' we don't know when we'll have more on the way, an' I wanted to make sure we would have the room an' the space we needed to do it right. I want 'em to have a stable home, an' I would be a pretty damn bad husband an' dad if I didn't build us a house. Koji an' Chichiri an' some of the bandits helped me do it. I just tried not to be gone for long periods at a time so ya wouldn't notice."

Atsuna shoved an incriminating finger at his chest. "All those times you said you were going patrolling, you were really building the house, weren't you?" When he nodded, she groaned. "And I bought it? I can't believe you managed to hide it from me!"

Tasuki chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought fer sure ya were gonna catch me, but I'm glad ya didn't. When yer feelin' up to it, we'll go down an' check it out. I already got most of the furniture down there. Houki gave us some fer the babies, an' even some other stuff to help us out. Chichiri brought all o' it the last time. I couldn't say no. He already told me she wouldn't me tell her no, so we're pretty much good to go on everythin' we're gonna need fer now. An' we're close enough to the village to get whatever we're gonna need."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Hell yeah I did," Tasuki said with a firm nod. "I wanted everythin' to be perfect fer us. An' it's gonna be as close as I can get it so we can live comfortably." His brows furrowed. "Are ya sure this is what ya want? Ya want me to be the boss still?"

Atsuna nodded. "I do. I want you to be happy. Don't think you have to sacrifice that for me and the babies. I believe you can be a husband, father and a boss with little difficulty. It's just going to take some getting used to." She paused for a moment, breaking their eye contact. "Besides, I have already decided to continue my work as Champion of Light. I'm never going to be done, but with Kuro gone, I know that my truest purpose has been fulfilled. All I can do now is help those that need to see the light. I've done what I can for the other countries, but now that we have Ryuuen and Houjun, I'll stay in Konan. I would rather be as close to them as I possibly can, and if I have to make any trips, I'll make sure I'm gone for very short periods of time. They will come first, after all, but this is something that I need to continue doing."

"I knew ya had plans on doin' your job fer Hikari," Tasuki admitted. "An' I didn't think I could talk ya outta it even if I wanted ya to. At least our kids will be proud o' ya fer everythin' ya do."

"You really believe so?" Atsuna asked, curious.

"That's a stupid question, an' don't be so damn modest about it," Tasuki said with a frown. "I'm proud o' ya fer puttin' up with my crap, an' I'm proud o' ya fer gettin' over yer fears o' the darkness. Ya grew up a little, an' now ya can put that bastard Ryozo behind ya fer good. It sure would make me feel better if ya could forget about him."

Atsuna gave him a warming smile. "Believe me, Tasuki. I am getting closer and closer to the day where Ryozo will no longer play any part in my life. Right now, there is still a lingering thought of him, but it doesn't hurt me as much as it used to. I think when everything happened with Kuro, I grew out of many things that I didn't think bothered me anymore, and he was one of them." She slid her hand over his arm. "He's not important in my life anymore. You are. Our sons are. He is not meant to be remembered."

Tasuki nodded in affirmation. "Glad to hear it. Besides, I can give ya some better things to remember."

"Somehow I have a feeling those words hold less than a pure meaning," Atsuna replied with a giggle.

Tasuki shook his head and grinned. "If ya thought it was gonna be any other way, then I still have a lot to teach ya, babe."

* * *

**A/N: Well, one last chapter remains, and this story will be over. Seems bittersweet now. I just hope the last chapter will be worth the wait. It should be up in several days, possibly by Wednesday at the latest. Thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31: Immortality of the Light

_Chapter Thirty-One: Immortality of the Light_

Atsuna walked down the hall, humming a soft tune, as she carried a lunch tray of sandwiches for her and her husband. The stubborn man refused to leave the side of their sons for a moment to eat, opting to instead watch them fidget in their bassinets, completely enamored with the way they moved and the gurgling sounds they made. Every day it was the same for them, but he never got tired of it. Ever since they moved into their new home near to a month before, he had taken most of his time watching over their children with a vigilant eye.

The Champion of Light turned the corner and walked into their bedroom, preparing to announce her presence and their lunch, but found the room void of Tasuki, as well as their baby sons. She opened her mouth, confused, and placed the sandwich tray on their dresser. She walked over to the window and found her husband sitting out in the yard under the sun, both babies nestled in the crooks of his arms.

Sighing and shaking her head, she watched him for a moment as he spoke quietly to the children in his arms, but couldn't make out a single word. His body movements, the expressions on his face, told of a sage lesson that he would preach to his sons as they got older. She could only imagine what he was telling them.

Turning on her heel, she walked for the front door, opting to walk upon the soft blades of sun-kissed grass in her bare feet. She came up behind her husband, kneeling down next to him with a smile. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice soft. "I left you for only ten minutes to make our sandwiches. How did you manage to sneak out?"

Tasuki tossed her a toothy grin. "I'm sly like that, babe," he said with a wink. "An' it's a nice day. Shame to waste it."

Atsuna settled down to her knees, adjusting into his side and gazing down upon the two alert babies in his arms. "Well, there are clouds on the horizon," she informed, lifting her finger over the mountains above. "I suspect the nice day is going to be changing soon. I don't believe it will storm, but the sun will surely be hidden for a good part of the day."

"Doesn't matter to me, an' I don't think it matters to 'em, either," Tasuki replied, looking down at Houjun and Ryuuen. "They like it out here. I think they're both gonna enjoy spendin' most o' their time outside. Probably won't be able to get 'em in the house when they're old enough to come out here an' play."

"Tamahome was like that," Atsuna said with a smile. "My father would always try to get him to come inside. I would even try to get him to come inside. But my mother…" Her voice faded off, her eyes growing full of recollection. "She liked to spoil all of us. She was pregnant with Yuiren at the time. I remember her allowing Tamahome to spend as much time outside as he wanted. And once I saw just how much fun he was having, I would join him. Him and I would be out until well after the sun set. And it was wonderful. It was only then that our mother would call us in to get ready for bed." She slid a hand over Tasuki's arm. "Somehow I have a feeling I won't have the heart to tell them no either."

"Hell, I don't see any harm in it if ya don't," Tasuki said with a shrug. "If they're happy an' healthy, I really don't care what they do. I want 'em to appreciate everythin' they got. Can't let 'em do that if they don't have a childhood."

Atsuna reached forward, her fingers grazing gently over the thickening mass of orange hair over Houjun's head. "No, certainly not," she agreed. "They will have a childhood. I will be sure of it. And I will protect them to the best of my ability. I won't let what happened to me happen to them. They don't deserve it."

"Hey now, none o' that," Tasuki warned. "Nothin' like that is ever gonna happen to our kids. I'd die first."

"I know," she whispered, lowering her head. "And I know every day after I disappeared, my father died a little inside, especially when the official search for me ended. They deemed me dead, and when I severed my connected with Tamahome, they were certain that I had been killed. I don't ever want to feel what my father felt when he realized I had been kidnapped. I was in the village, and it was supposed to be a safe haven. But it wasn't." Her hand fell away from Tasuki's arm and curled into a fist atop her lap. "I just hope I am able to prevent anything like that from happening to Houjun and Ryuuen, or any other children we may have in the future."

Tasuki scowled and hugged the babies closer to his body. "I thought ya said ya put all that behind ya. Doesn't sound like it to me."

"Believe me, Tasuki, I have put it behind me," Atsuna assured him. "But I would consider myself inhuman if I didn't worry at least a little about something happening to our boys. There is still darkness in this world, and people are plagued by it. I have done all that I can for some people, but it's not always just my influence that can help them. They have to accept the light I offer them; otherwise, the darkness in their hearts just consumes them. That's what happened to Ryozo." She shook her head and sighed. "I can't hope to wonder why some people thrive on darkness and evil, and why they choose to act in the manner they do. All I can do is try to help them and make their lives, and the lives around them, better."

"Ya do all that an' more," Tasuki replied. "Ya manage to raise our sons, put up with me, an' ya still help the people in Konan battle their demons. Hell, ya helped me do it too. I think we all have demons inside us, but some o' us are just better at ignorin' 'em."

"Yes, you're right," Atsuna agreed with a firm nod. "There is no one alive in the world that has a heart full of purity, myself included. There is a bit of darkness in my heart as well, but the light far outgrows it. When I fought with Ryozo, I let that darkness rule me for a bit. I wanted him to die. I wanted to see him suffer as he made me suffer. I didn't like the way it made me feel, wishing such pain on someone. But that is what happens with humans. We are flawed, and darkness and light must coexist with one another. There can't be one stronger than the other, or the entire world will pay the consequences."

Tasuki scoffed. "I would rather see light be stronger over anythin'."

Atsuna rested her head against his shoulder, giggling lightly. "Yes, I know. But that is not the way of the light. The light needs the darkness just as the darkness needs the light. We can't have one without the other. And those ruled by the light don't wish for supremacy. They want balance, and that is how I was able to defeat Ryozo, as well as Kuro, in the end. Balance has been obtained, and now we are free to raise our sons in a world that is no longer rife with war."

"An' then we can start thinkin' about havin' more kids," Tasuki added with a glint in his eye. "I want a whole gang of 'em."

Atsuna's hearty laugh carried into the breeze. "Oh, is that a fact? There's not much work for you to do in the whole thing. That falls to me, so obviously it would be easy for you to have more children since I have to carry them and eat for them."

Tasuki shrugged. "I thought ya liked me pamperin' ya the whole time. It's a good excuse to keep doin' it."

Looking upon him amusedly, she wrapped her arm through his, careful of his hold on Houjun. "You call that pampering? You didn't like me being out of your sight for more than five minutes. You wouldn't even let me bathe alone! You either insisted on bathing me, or at least standing outside the door while I was in there. You wouldn't let anyone near me!"

"Hey, that's what a husband is supposed to do," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "An' ya liked when I gave ya a bath." He leaned in, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "I felt how ya shivered under my hands, baby. Ya wish I would do it more often. When I bathed ya, we got to have some fun."

Ignoring the annoying rise of heat in her cheeks, Atsuna snapped her head away. "We shouldn't be talking about this now. The babies are right here, and they can hear what you're saying."

Chuckling, Tasuki looked down at the unknowing far-off look in his sons' eyes. "They don't know what's goin' on, but when they're old enough, I'll explain everythin' they need to know about women, an' how to please 'em."

Atsuna released an incredulous laugh. "You'll teach them, will you? I'm not sure that's a very relieving thought. How much did you really know about women before you met Miaka and myself?"

"Woman, I knew all I needed to know about 'em," Tasuki said with a huff. "The further away I was from 'em, the less trouble I got myself in."

A smirk curved onto her lips. "Trouble? I have to wonder what kind of trouble you're referring to," she replied, her voice uncharacteristically husky.

Tasuki stared at her for a moment before matching her expression with a grin of his own. "Ya better watch yerself," he warned. "I'm about five seconds away from puttin' the boys down fer bed so I can show ya just what kinda trouble I mean."

Atsuna covered her mouth with her palm, masking her laugh. "Eager to find if I am healed enough to partake in those activities again?"

"When ain't I?" he asked. He suddenly pushed himself to his feet, looking down at the babies in his arms. Their eyelids were drooping, and their fidgeting had all but stopped. "I think the boys are tired. They want some sleep, an' there's something I think ya want that I'm gonna hafta give ya. It's my duty as yer husband."

Atsuna stood up next to him, sliding her hand up to his shoulder. She pushed herself up onto her toes, leaning in to his ear. "Well, you can get the boys put down for bed. I'll be in our bedroom waiting for you." Before he could respond to her, she spun around and walked towards the house, the swaying of her hips causing a slew of impure thoughts to rush through the bandit's head.

"Well, I think it's time fer ya two to take a nap. I have some business to take care of with yer mom." Tasuki followed her tracks to the house, muffling the chuckle in his throat as he wondered just what bliss he would bestow upon his wife.

* * *

Shivering off the remains of his climax, Tasuki fell in a heap over his wife's naked body, his lips finding solace against the side of her neck. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, keeping him close to her as he remained nestled within her body.

"Damn, that was good," Tasuki groaned as he trailed his tongue in gentle circles over the spot of her neck he'd been kissing. "I've been waitin' to do that to ya fer _months._"

Atsuna giggled and reached up, sliding wayward bangs from her husband's amber eyes. "I think it's safe to say I'm relatively healed from childbirth. Although I'm not too sure whether that could be a good or bad thing."

"Never a bad thing. Always a good thing," Tasuki said, finding her lips and capturing the air from her lungs in one long kiss. "I'll spend the rest o' my life tryin' to show that to ya if I gotta."

"Believe me, Tasuki, that you proved that to me the first time we made love," Atsuna admitted, her fingers roving over the dewed plain of his back. Her eyes weighed down, she gazed upon him slyly. "You know, there is always a possibility that I have conceived again. Just what would you do if we had another baby on the way when our sons are just over a month old?"

Tasuki held himself over her with strong arms, draping her like a protective canopy. "If that's the case, then all the rooms I built in here will go to use," he replied with a grin. "I worked long an' hard on our house, an' all these rooms hafta be used for somethin'."

A slender brow arched atop Atsuna's forehead. "So you mean to tell me you aim to fill every room we have with a child? Is that it? Are you trying to send me to an early grave with endless childbirth?"

Tasuki laughed, shaking his head. "Hell no. Yer a strong woman, babe. I know ya can handle it. If ya can have two babies at once, then havin' just one at once should be a piece o' cake for ya. An' besides, what if Houjun an' Ryuuen want a sister? We'd hafta work on it."

"Somehow I don't think there would be much work involved," Atsuna said sarcastically. "You seem to believe you are rather fertile, not to mention I don't think a day will go by where we won't be in a compromising position such as this while our twins sleep in the next room."

"Damn straight. I try to excel in all areas fer ya," Tasuki with a teasing glint in his eye. He finally decided to roll off her, pulling her along into his chest. "We probably have some more time before they wake up. Wanna go to sleep?"

Atsuna shook her head. "No, I'm not tired. I like just laying here talking to you," she said, nuzzling her cheek against his heartbeat. "I'm a bit sore now."

Tasuki craned his head, looking upon her worriedly. "Yer sore? I guess I was a little rough with ya. Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to be."

"No, it's okay. It's to be expected. It's been quite some time since we've made love, and giving birth to twins gave my body a workout. It will take some time before I can say I'm fully recovered from it. It may even take another month or two before I can really say that I am," Atsuna explained.

"I didn't realize it was gonna take ya so long to get better. I guess yer hurtin' too much to do it again anytime soon, huh?" he asked, his voice firm and his expression serious.

Atsuna cracked a small smile. "Well, a hot bath will do some good for me. I suppose we'll see how I feel later on tonight after we put Houjun and Ryuuen down for the night. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have you make me fly, after all."

"Heh. Glad to know ya haven't forgotten about my expertise," he said, puffing his chest out proudly. "So, what do ya wanna do fer the rest of the day? It's warm out, an' even though it's cloudy, we could still do somethin'. Ya wanna take the kids out an' show 'em off to the people? I want 'em all to see that we make some damn good lookin' boys."

Atsuna's laughter was sweet and light as it echoed against the walls of their bedroom. "Well, actually, since you have mentioned it, I would like to go to Hakukou Village. I think my visit is long overdue."

Tasuki perked his head, looking down upon her. "Yer home? Ya wanna go there?"

Atsuna nodded. "Yes. I think it would be a good idea for Houjun and Ryuuen to meet their grandfather, aunts and uncles for the first time." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not exactly how I hoped it would all turn out, but I suppose the only thing I can do is instill all of my memories about them into our children. I just wish they would have had the opportunity to know them all. My father… He would have loved them. My mother, too. They would have spoiled them to no end, that is for certain."

"Yeah, they would've," Tasuki agreed, his voice quiet as his wife mused over her deceased family.

"Yuiren would have loved to have babies around. I think she would have been happy to know she wasn't the youngest anymore," Atsuna said with a short laugh. "And Chuei, Shunkei and Gyokuran would have loved them too. Chuei, I think, would have been very protective of them. Shunkei too. And Gyokuran would have loved to play with them. I can see her playing with her dolls, and trying to make them play with them as well. It would have been a lovely sight to see, watching my younger sisters play with our sons."

"I know, baby." Tasuki pressed his mouth against her temple. "Are ya sure ya wanna go? I don't want it to be too hard on ya. Maybe we should ask Koji to watch the boys, an' we'll go together first. We'll take 'em some other time, when yer ready fer it."

Atsuna shook her head. "No, I would like for all of us to go together as a family," she said. "Maybe one day I will go alone and have my time with them, but for now, I would like to introduce them to Houjun and Ryuuen. I don't think it will ever be easy for me to know my entire family is gone, and that our sons, as well as any other children we may have, will never know them as I did. They will never know Tamahome as you and I did, how close we both were to him. They will never know how much he would have cherished having them around, how he would have taught them everything he knew."

Tasuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Tama woulda loved 'em a lot. All our friends would've. But they wouldn't want us to be sad fer 'em. They would want us to keep livin' on an' be strong. Nuriko would be kickin' my ass right now if he saw how ya were bein'."

Atsuna lifted her head from his chest to look at him, her smile weak but certainly there, and certainly real. "Why would Nuriko hurt you because of the way I'm acting?"

"Because he would be tellin' me to watch out fer ya better, an' to do everythin' I could do to make ya happy again. He never liked to see any of his friends sad, especially Miaka. He was always cheerin' her up somehow," Tasuki replied. "He cheered all o' us up when we needed it, an' made us laugh when we coulda been sad an' cryin'. So ya know what? We'll go to yer family's graves, an' if it looks like yer gonna start cryin', then I'll do what I can to make ya laugh an' smile again. How's that?"

Atsuna made a content hum in the bed of her throat, and settled her head upon his chest again, concentrating on the quiet lull of his heartbeat. "I think that sounds doable."

* * *

Atsuna felt her stomach tighten into knots as she and Tasuki walked into the clearing where Tamahome had buried her family a couple years ago. Holding Ryuuen against her chest, she came to a stop before the makeshift headstones, gazing down upon them as if they were a figment of her imagination. Tamahome had carved their siblings' and father's names into each stone with careful precision.

"I wonder who has been puttin' flowers on their graves," Tasuki spoke up from behind her, taking several steps forward to look upon the mounds of dirt. "They look nice."

"Some of the villagers come here and pay their respects," Atsuna replied. "I know a lot of them feel bad for what happened. They felt they could have done something to save them, but Suboshi would have just killed all of them too. I don't hold it against them for staying in their homes and protecting their families. Any other sane person would have done the same thing." A lone tear trickled down her cheek. "My father and my siblings sat in our home, eating dinner and wondering when Tamahome would come home again, and then this happened. They had no idea. Suboshi just… He just came up behind my father and killed him, leaving my siblings to fend for themselves."

"Atsuna, don't cry," Tasuki said quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder. He shifted in front of her and fished Ryuuen from her hold. "Go. Pay yer respects to 'em, an' then we'll introduce 'em to the boys. I'll be waitin' over there by the tree. Just come an' get me when yer done." He leaned down, pressed a swift, gentle kiss against her lips, and walked away from her, saying soothing words to the cooing babies in his arms.

Atsuna watched him go, silently thanking him for the opportunity to spend time with her family. She knelt down before her father's grave, rubbing the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Father, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and see you, but… But I'm here now. A lot has happened lately. Tasuki and I are married now, and I gave birth to twin boys five weeks ago. I defeated Kuro, too, so my true purpose as Hikari's champion is over. I am free to live a relatively normal life with Tasuki and our children. I know that's all you ever wanted for me, for Tamahome, for all of us. You did everything you could to give us a healthy, carefree life after Mama died. You did well. I don't think I ever thanked you. I never had the opportunity, and a day doesn't go by when I wonder just how things would have been different for all of us if I would have just revealed myself to all of you when I got free of Ryozo. I should've come to you, let you know I was alive and well. But I was afraid. I don't know why."

Sniffling, she turned over her shoulder just slightly, gazing upon Tasuki for a moment. His attention was on their sons as he leaned against the tree. He was still speaking with them. She wished she knew what he was saying. "Tasuki has been taking good care of me. I think you would have liked him, Dad," Atsuna murmured, turning back to her father's grave. She released a choked chuckle, marred by her tears. "At first you probably wouldn't have known how to take him, but once you got to know him, I think you would have grown to love him as much as I do, and always will. Everything is going to be okay for us. I have him, and I have Chichiri, to watch over me. They will protect me, and will protect the twins from anything that comes our way. We will live on for you. I know it's what you would have wanted more than anything in this world. You did everything you could for your children, and I want to be just a devoted a parent as you were. I will do everything in my power to be what you wanted me to be, although I'm sure I already am. You were always proud of all of us. I know that."

Her fingers grazed over the rigid surface, over the etchings of her father's name. "Thank you for everything you did for me, Dad, for all of us. I know you, Mama, Tamahome, Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran and Yuiren are smiling upon me. I can feel your presence all the time, and I know you're there. Sometimes I wonder if I turn over my shoulder, I will see your face looking at me. I could only wish for something like that, but I know it won't be that way."

Atsuna drew her hand back into her lap and gazed upon the graves of the rest of her family, Tamahome's included. Although his body had never been recovered from the battle with Nakago in Miaka's world, Atsuna knew he would have always wanted to be buried alongside their family. And she made it so. "I love all of you. And I know it's a long time from now, but one day we will be reunited, and we will be a family again. Hikari and Suzaku will make it so. And when that time comes, I won't fear death, because I know you will all be at the gates of Heaven waiting for me."

As if on cue, gray clouds parted above her head, giving way to a small sliver of light that fell upon her head. She looked up and sighed, thanking Hikari with a silent prayer for gracing her with the sun's vibrancy and warmth.

When she turned around to call for Tasuki, she found that he was already mere steps away from her. He knelt down next to her and smiled, handing her Ryuuen once more. "Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I do. Thank you, sweetheart. I think I needed to do that for a long time, but could never do it. And I would hardly like for our sons to see me like that."

"There's nothin' wrong with it, really, but ya needed this more than ya knew," Tasuki replied. He turned his head and looked upon every grave. "So, ya wanna introduce 'em?"

Atsuna looked down at Ryuuen, who was gazing up at her, his little hands curled into fists. "Kou Ryuuen, Kou Houjun, I want you to meet the Sou family. They are your grandparents, your aunts and your uncles, and even though they're not right here with us, they will always be watching over you, keeping you safe from harm and guiding your way when things seem rough. As you grow older, I will tell you stories about them, and perhaps one day it will be as if they have always been right at your side the whole time." She turned to Tasuki and smiled. "How's that?"

"Sounded pretty good to me, babe. It wouldn't o' sounded as good if I said it," Tasuki said with a smile. "I'm glad we came out here. I think things are gonna be all right fer us."

"I know they're going to be all right," Atsuna agreed. She leaned over, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "When it comes to us, it's never over. At one end, there is another beginning. And it will always be the beginning for us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks, this is it. It's been a long, winding road, but _Step into the Light_ is finally over! After a year's hiatus, I managed to write ten chapters in 23 days, and have thus won NaNoWriMo with an approximate word count of 50,524. It feels good to finally have the story off my shoulders, but I can't say I'm not sad to see it over. Atsuna and Tasuki have always been a fun couple for me to write. I don't know when _Illumination_, the story for the Oni OVA will be started, but once I do, I will post an update here so all of you that have watched this story will know about it. But I am planning on writing it! Thanks to all of you for following this story, and for taking the time out to read it! I have appreciated it to no end! And I would like to personally thank my most loyal reader, _mariarosa_, for reviewing every chapter and following the story almost religiously. Tasuki gives you a thumbs up haha. Thank you all again, and like Atsuna said, at one end, there is another beginning. Their story will never be over!**

**_--Halogazer--_**


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ILLUMINATION

**A/N: Illumination has officially kicked off! Links don't post in the document manager, so copy and paste what I have provided below after the main site's address. I'll see you over there!**

/s/5778284/1/Illumination


End file.
